SDF2 Prometheus
by readerofgoodfanfiction
Summary: Alpha Earth 2036 the RDF sends an REF Fleet to another Earth at the other side of the Galaxy. This is AUMultiple Crossovers OK Everyone here's CHAPTER 19 ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: RANMA ½, TENCHI MUYO, ROBOTECH, BABYLON 5, STAR TREK, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM, GUNDAM SEED, I Don't own them so please don't Sue me if I mess around with them.

Authors Notes: _ENJOY!_

_**NOW IT IS TIME TO CRY HAVOC AND UNLEASH THE DOGS OF WAR! **_

"**Prologue"**

**Alpha Earth 2036**

24 Years after the End of the First Robotech War,

The RDF have continued its reconstruction of Earth with their Zentraedi and Maltrendi allies now members of the RDF, with the orbital Factory Satellite they built a new fleet by salvaging the ships that littered Earthspace and are now setting up mining colonies and settlements all across the solar system and beyond.

Relationships between the species have been peaceful even to the extent of marriages, as Human/Zentraedi/Maltrendi Hybrid children are being born from their union, have slowly been increasing in greater numbers. Despite their physical strength, they are very much average, intellectually and emotionally, due to the fact that, they have a common ancestral heritage that was still a mystery as to how it came to be.

The Mystery was put on the back burner as the need of the Earth comes first. Then about a 4 year after Khyron's death, the RDF found an Alien city that surfaced from beneath the Atlantic Ocean it was a clue to their heritage, an ancient ancestry that is old as the stars themselves, and they left their sciences that gave the people of Earth the means to restore the Planet to its former glory.

For Twenty years, the RDF labored hard to restore the blue Earth. They start by searching for water in the form of ice, and started the mass importation of Glacial Ice that is clean and untainted, and they found it near Pluto. Using the SDF-1 style Space fold System, they hauled millions of tons of ice and let it fall to the earth and be melted by the atmospheric friction to become rain.

The process was repeated again and again even up to this day, they have not stop until they fill up three quarter of the earth as it once was, yet this was one part of work being done. The second part is the physical features of the earth itself. Using the alien technology they found at the alien city, they dubbed **'Atlantis'**.

The RDF found a Molecular Synthesizer/Regenerator technology, one of many technologies they found in the city. It turns out that the aliens have the means to synthesize any form of matter or restore any matter to its previous form, and in synchronous with several other technologies the alien's uses, they can copy almost anything. With such sciences, the RDF slowly restored the Earth back inch-by-inch, feet by feet, acre-by-acre, 100miles-by-100miles, pushing back time before the 'Rain of Death'.

A laborious work but no one is complaining.

There was one drawback though, as the ancients left a message for them to find. It seems that some of the sciences were held back. The aliens can copy any planet they want right up to the smallest details from the inorganic to the organic life. What the RDF possesses can only restore the land but not the lifeforms that once thrive there; still the land can sustain life, all they have to do is reseed it with life again.

To Reseed the Earth with life, is a difficult task since 75 of the planet Earth's organic life was annihilated, and they have no DNA samples to genetically create the life that once thrive there. However, when they were going thru the ancient archives, they found something unbelievable.

The Ancients made 3 earth copied worlds in the three remote corners of the galaxy. Immediately the RDF sent explorer's to the location of these Earth worlds.

Two of the Earth's was a dead end.

**Beta Earth** is a dead world that died millions years ago, when it's own sun, solar flared and scorched the planet surface.

**Gamma Earth **evolves with human life like that of **Alpha Earth,** except that this world went thru a Nuclear World War III leaving the planet a nuclear wasteland. Two Earth, two dead ends one more earth left to find

**Delta Earth **this Earth has the same history as theirs and its still in one piece, except from around the time of the end of the 20th Century and the first few years of the 21st Century comes a change.

RDF Exploration Team surveyed this Earth as, The **C.E.**Earth, which stands for **The Cosmic Era.**

The RDF accessed their communications, look thru their history and found humanity divided into two factions known as **Naturals** and **Coordinators** or genetically engineered humans that started by George Glenn who is the first of many.

In his actions flared by the achievements in the field of sports and science, a genius boy that people praise him in his achievements and awaited greater things from him. Then upon his great achievement 'The Jupiter Mission' he unveiled the truth of his existence as a genetically engineered child, and enthusiastically unleashed the knowledge to genetically alter the species thru the World Wide Web, and soon children are born this way and are called **Coordinators**.

The release of such knowledge to the populace have brought about the worst division humanity has ever experience, as the very worst of Mankind has reared its ugly head to the world.

From Envy and Jealousy spurned violence and anger among Naturals as Coordinators look down on Naturals as an inferior people, which led to hatred and into War.

C.E. Earth is alive, but for how long.

**It is the Year 2036 **

Robotech Defense Force HQ. Supreme Commander, Admiral Rick Hunters Office.

The Admiral look thru a pile of paperwork by PADD before Joining his Wife Lisa and their children in the celebration of the 24th Anniversary of the End of The Robotech Wars and the 8th Anniversary of the Defeat of the Robotech Masters both at the same day.

The Robotech Expeditionary Forces that was suppose to go to Tirol in the Andromeda Galaxy never happened, the RDF instead fortified their Homeworld and with the help of advance technology they gotten from Atlantis. The RDF defeated them and discovered the truth of SDF-1.

In the 28 years of the RDF, they have many first contacts with other neighboring races most of which have been rather peaceful, some felt a bit intimidated with their military might, and where as it seeing those Kilometer long battleships with very big guns everywhere can be very intimidating.

Still, it has been very peaceful for all of them, as their population grows, so does the need to restore the Earth becomes even more important. This is why Admiral Hunter is reorganizing the REF Fleet.

Rick secretary beep her _"Admiral Hunter, Admiral Saotome is here sir"_ he opens the line and said to it

"Send him in"

Coming into his office is the Commander of 16th RDF Fleet Ranma Saotome, though he looks like he is a 16 years old, he's actually 44 and the top officers of the RDF. Nicknamed as** 'The Black Stallion' **in his days as VF pilot, Ranma have fought off the Robotech Masters best genetically engineered super soldiers when they dare to forcibly take the SDF-1 from Earth in the last days of the war.

Today the Black Stallion is reporting to Rick about his promotion to command the Robotech Expeditionary Forces on a very Important Mission to Delta Earth.

"Well Ranma its Official" Rick said as he showed him a PADD to him

"The UN Council have voted unanimously on the REF mission to Delta Earth"

Ranma look thru the Authorization the UN Council made "well it's about time," he said as he seated himself

"Still this Mission won't be easy since this is a special operation to buy or acquire the lifeforms we need to reseed our Earth, and I think those people over there is going to look at us with suspicion if we reveal ourselves to them."

"That can't be helped Ranma" he told him Rick look down from his office window and see the earth green from vegetation and trees growing all around the city and to the desert wasteland, the Flowers of Life, growing and germinating the earth for new life to live.

"We need those lifeforms as our population is growing, so will our needs, but its not just us, but our colonies need them as well," looking back to him he told him what the council authorized him to do.

"You have full discretion on how you will approach them, just don't try to impregnate every woman who has eye on you" he said amusedly

Ranma sweatdropped "For crying out loud Rick!" he exclaimed "You sounded like I'm some kind of perverted gigolo or something geez"

"Well, you were found in a house, tied down on a bed naked with 14 women who are married I might add and doing very naughty things I might add more"

"I was its not my fault!" he defended "It's not like I wanted it, those women have some perverted idea of fun for a Bridal Shower 'sigh' Miriya gave me the wrong address to go a party, and those women thought I was the look-alike of Admiral Ranma Saotome for their entertainment!"

He blushed when he remembers that fiasco, as those women seems to go wild, when they found out that, they have the real deal and not a look-alike private dancer. Ranma still shivers thru his spine at the thought of such perverted fantasies they have about him.

"Which shows how many women wants to do the wildthing with you" Rick laugh a little then apologize to him

"I'm sorry Ranma" raising his hands in gesture "Really I am

Ranma growled at him still, though he's not really mad at him, just annoyed.

**Two days Later**

**REF Fleet at Lagrange Point**

**SDF-2 **_**Prometheus,**_ Captain Scott Bernard waited patiently for the Admiral to arrive as the crew made some last minute check before leaving.

Floating in fleet formation are the Starships of the assembled REF Fleet  
1 Macross-Class Battleship/Migration ship  
10 Heracles-Class Command Cruisers (CC)  
15 Gloria-Class Battleships (BB)  
15 Uraga-Class Escort Battle Carriers  
15 Ark Royal-Class Escort Battle Carriers  
35 Palomino-Class Light Carriers  
45 Bolognese-Class Stealth Frigates (FFS)  
45 Northampton-Class Attack Stealth Frigates ([A FFS)  
45 Yamagumo-Class Zentraedi Variant Stealth Frigates (FFS [Z)  
45 Stargazer-Classes Early Warning Stealth Frigate ([EW FFS)  
55 Europa-Class Heavy Destroyers  
55 Ophelia-Class Sub-Light Destroyers  
100 Dundee-Class Corvettes (CR)  
100 Pasadena-Class Frigates (FF)  
500 Long Range Transport/Repair Ships/Cargo Carriers/Manufacturing Ships  
200 Biosphere Carriers

The Fleet assembled waited for their Admiral to Arrive in order to begin the expedition. Looking outside the window, anyone would probably think, that they are going on an invasion than a diplomatic expedition, which it is a Diplomatic Expedition (Shotgun Diplomacy that is)

Scott remembered the first expedition on Delta Earth about 2 years ago. He saw how horribly violent the people living there.

The division between Naturals and Coordinators has been too deeply rooted by anger and hate, has pushed them to the edge of annihilation that nearly destroyed the Earth, If not for a handful of people that stood between the two factions and ended the war.

They are called as **'The Three Alliance Ships'**

Ranma, who commanded the first mission, nearly interfered when they saw the Nuclear Attack on the PLANTs but was stop by the three Alliance Ships, and when the GENESIS weapon appears, everyone started to worry. Afraid that, that weapon would be aimed on Earth, Ranma ship the _Yamato_, a Heracles-Class Command Cruiser with a cloaking system, put the ship at striking distance and prepared to fire their main guns at GENESIS. Though he never open fired, Ranma would have, for he could not let Delta Earth die, not after going thru a lot in finding them and just see it destroyed again, he had to stop it even if meant revealing themselves.

Today Scott commands the SDF-2 Prometheus, though it's not as big as the Heracles, it has one feature that make if above the rest. The SDF-2 Prometheus has a one million-city population.

About 10 years ago, two years before Robotech Masters War, The Kingdom Jurai representing the Galaxy Alliance came to Earth to open diplomatic relations sponsored by the Masaki Family, who turn out to be members of the Jurai Royal Family that has been living on Earth for a long time.

Alliances with the two nations benefited both nations tremendously in many ways where one of which is the Scientist Washu Masaki, the Super Genius of the Universe.

(Author: I only wrote that because, I may end up becoming her victim if I don't)

Washu fitted the SDF Series with Subspace Environment System, meaning it can make a pocket universe inside a ship much like those in Jurai Treeships.

The SDF can pretty much fit more than a million people inside it. The Prometheus carries all the families of the REF Fleet, as it became a standard for all their SDF fleet.

Flying towards the Fleet is a VF-4 Lightning III with the Emblem of The Black Stallion on its wing, which is the Admiral personal fighter plane. When the Prometheus detected the VF-4, Scott called up the fleet to power up their Long Range Warp Drive, as it was now time to leave.

The Journey will only take less than 2 months, along the way they encountered several aliens' species with bad attitudes. At 20 thousand light years away, one of them, a species that has some sort bonehead crown, with 40 ships that look like an angelfish, and they were not at all friendly.

The REF avoided any skirmish with them, unfortunately however, one of their fighters tries to play tag with a VF hitting its left wing, and the VF retaliated but stayed in fighter mode.

The VF disabled the fighter so easily without hurting the pilot. His brethrens took offense on how easily their _Nial _fighter was out maneuvered and shot down

The Commander demanded satisfaction by handing over the pilot and his fighter to them or face retribution. He started to boast that their species have been in space for a thousand years and have never been defeated all thanks for a superior species. "No one can equal us, except a _first one_." He boasts with pride

For Ranma, his Crew and the Whole REF, listening to him brag felt really downright boring

'_Talk about being a real Bonehead.'_ Ranma thought as he yawned at their somewhat boring story of their species. Thinking that they wasted too much time already, Ranma told them in their face.

"Yo! Bonehead, if you want to fight, fights, Otherwise, leave us alone and we will leave you alone, just don't bored us to death of your species being the superior ass of itself" he remark snidely.

Their reply to Ranma's Smart aleck message was a fusion bolt hitting the SDF-1 Omni-Barrier, and then all Minbari ships opened up their gunports and let out their fighters on an attack

It may be said that they took his word in offense, yet either way Ranma would never hand over his people or his fighter to anyone, let alone to a **Minbari** with a superiority complex.

"Fine then" he said and called all his forces "Battlestations" he ordered

The REF Fleet activated their ECM, which cause Minbari targeting scanners to go blind then found themselves being target locked, which their stealth system failed them, two systems should have told them that they are in great danger but they ignored it. (Hmph! Go figure.)

In retaliation for firing at his ship, Ranma ordered the SDF, the Heracles and Gloria Battleships, fire their Main Guns above the Minbari boneheads without hitting them, and then the RDF fleet opens up their guns but taking the care of not directly hitting them. (Just singe their idiotic boney ass and tell them to scram!)

That show of power very much got their attention, and most likely wet their pants.

The Minbari, soon found themselves inside a firestorm that their Crystalline armour started to melt like butter inside a rotisserie, and that very much took the fight out of them, as they quickly retreated into a Hyperspace dimension.

The REF left them off easy

After that, Ranma sent a message back to Earth about the Minbari, for they could be a problem in the near future. The REF went into Long range Warp, leaving a lone Minbari ship that tries to follow them, and failed.

**Two Months Later **

The REF Fleet Arrive at the Orbit around Saturn. Two days later, Ranma, sent ten Stealth Frigates and assesses the situation on Earth and the colony.

One Stargazer-Class Early Stealth Frigate named the _Sojourner Truth_, commanded by Captain Bright Noa, is taking his ship into the path of destiny.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1 Enter the Newtype

Disclaimer: RANMA ½, TENCHI MUYO, ROBOTECH, BABYLON 5, STAR TREK, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM, GUNDAM SEED, I Don't own them so please don't Sue me if I mess around with them.

Authors Notes: I thank the many Reviews I got from the many members of the and the 1

"**Enter the Newtype"**

**The C.E.Earth **

3 days later

The _Sojourner Truth_ is orbiting the Earth with caution, despite under cloak and completely undetectable, Captain Bright Noa doesn't want to take any chances of being detected by ZAFT or EA Radar. Captain Noa looks at one of his monitors that shows the image of the Earth and marvels how beautiful it looks from space. It made him appreciative of how important their mission is right now.

At that moment, one of his bridge officers spoke up

"Captain Noa we have Priority one Situation"

"What is it?"

At the Hanger Bay, Ace Pilot, Lt. Judah Ashta, Ranma godchild, is double-checking one of the newly installed beam saber added to his VF-17, replacing one of the missile launchers when the call to all the pilot to gather at the briefing room

When they are all gathered, Captain Noa showed them the ruins of Junius 7 moving towards Earth

"The UNS _California_ sent a couple of VF-17 to investigate as to why Junius 7 is moving, and they found these guys"

The Images showed ZAFT GINNs and alot Flare Motors connected to the Ruins, which is making the colony move. Everyone started to murmur thinking that this was ZAFTs doing.

The Captain gesture them to be quiet "Now calm down everyone," he said, "We don't know if this ZAFT doing, yet we cannot rule out the possibility either, but for as of now we are in a war footing with them, for we cannot allow this happen"

He then told the mission "_Operation Comet Blaster_ is a go, and we will use 3 x 300 megaton Trident bombs to do the job, Judah" he called him and he stood up from his seat

"Sir!"

"Your team will take point and take out those GINNs, while Hayato's Team will plant the bombs"

"Yes Sir"

The Stargazer Frigate immediately set an intercept course towards Junius 7, at that same time at the opposite direction. The ZAFT Ship _Minerva_ is also on an intercept course to Junius 7, and being shadowed by another UNS Stealth Frigate the _Sioux._

The Sioux have been monitoring their communication, and discovered that they too are confused as to why Junius 7 was moving as well, and they have plans for a demolition operation to break up the ruin colony before it hits Earth. What they have gathered was transferred to the others and the Fleet at Saturn.

**Saturn**

**SDF-2 Prometheus**

**Admirals Mansion **

Ranma and his staff look thru the intelligence they just gathered for three days and it would seems that things would get ugly very soon enough.

"Oh this is just Great!" Ranma said infuriatingly at the situation they are in now

"Were only been here three days and some Jerk do this, this stupidity!" he exclaimed he gets irritated when things like this happens

"Well its looks like Plan A is a bust, we have to wait and see what will happen next"

He opens a holoscreen that connects to the communication center a female officer with long green hair and green eyes faces him

"What's the Status on the link up with Earth's communication grid?"

"_We're ready now Admiral"_ she replied _"The Tachyon Transceiver Satellite is now connected to Earth's Communication Web"_

"That's good"

Ranma opens up more screens, each from different channels coming from Earth

"I have no doubt those LOGOS rats are planning something major once this crisis has past" he focused on one 'wiretap' channel, a private channel from LOGOS leader, Lord Djibril

"Before we start 'First Contact' we need to isolate them as much as we could, especially this piece of trash" he refers to Djibril.

**Somewhere near Junius 7**

The Minerva Just received word from the Jule Team that they are under attack by unknown GINNs and are now engaging them.

At that time Judah Ashta Team, cautiously approach the area of battle brewing in Fighter Mode, they watch the battle, and what's ZAFT is planning to do

"Looks like ZAFT is planning to split this rock" Judah observed

"_A lot of good that would do"_ remark by one of his wing man _"The Pieces will still fall on Earth and it will still cause massive damage"_

"I think they know that Kai, but they had to do something to minimize the damage done on Earth if this thing falls" his screens shows those high performance GINN attacking the ZAFT soldiers

"Those Idiots are not helping" he reconfigures to Soldier Mode and pulled out a Phased beam laser rifle in sniper mode "We'll help them out, but stay in the shadows"

"Roger!"

Judah went into a sniper position at 10 km distance; they aimed their rifles, lock on to target, and fired.

First 3 shots took out 2 of three of the GINNs that are bothering ZAFTs Breaker team

"What the…" the 3rd GINN pilot never saw that 4rth shot slammed into his chest blowing him out of his GINN

Yzak Jule and the others look around to find out where those shots came from but see nothing.

"See anything?" Ask the others

"_Nothing, not a thing"_ Replied by Dearka as he look thru their radar

Soon enough the fight intensified between ZAFT and more Rogue GINNs, the VF-17 was running interference for the breaker team as the VF remained undetected. Even in visual, they are able to see them but a silhouette, and what they are seeing are an unknown Mobile Suits keeping their distance.

The Rogue were retreating and Just then they were alerted by a fellow VF in surveillance

"_Heads up, we got 3 unknown incoming"_

Judah looks at his scanners and sees them "Looks like they are new models from the Alliance maybe? Uh oh"

Three Unknowns, ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam, ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam and ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam, the Mobile Suits stolen several days ago is attacking breaker team. The Earth Forces attack them not knowing or not caring what they were doing there, they just came to pick a fight and kill as many as they want.

"Those Idiots!" Judah screams as one of the breaker team was destroyed. Judah immediately went on the offensive mano a mano with one of them he chased away is called 'the Chaos' in a furious assault.

Auel Neider pilot of the Chaos, is fighting an unknown that he's having a very hard time fighting against, an MS with stealth, that his MS can't target and worst of all, lasers coming from its arms have kept hitting him so many times his Phase Shift Armor was slowly loosing power.

"Who the Hell is this Guy!" he aimed his beam rifles manually and by visual targeting, yet it was still useless as the pilot seems to know what he was going to do before he does it.

Judah Ashta is no mere pilot, as he belongs to a long line of Martial Arts Warriors, whose skills and talents exceeded any Natural or Coordinator, but for Judah and many like him especially, he is a new generation that evolves just slightly different from their parents. They become a **Newtype** of human and like his famed godfather, he is a warrior never to be trifled with.

"Gottcha! You Shit head!" Judah gotten very close to the Chaos, close enough to use his combat blade that extended outward from his arms, and with Martial Arts style fighting, Judah cut off Chaos both arms, and then blasted Chaos head, with his arm laser cannon.

Fearing of being destroyed the Chaos escape by firing flash bombs at the VF in order to escape. It was on that time that a signal order of retreat from their mothership the _Girty Lue_ was sent out.

Just as the colony is breaking up so they retreated. Judah was about to leave the area as well when a ZAFT Mobile Suit, the _Impulse_ blocks his path with a beam gun aimed at him.

"_Who are you?"_ the Impulse pilot asks, the unknown did not answer but instead the unknown disarmed him.

The Impulse pilot did not see the unknown move at all, until he sees the nozzle of his own rifle pointed back at him and he was wide eyes when he sees it.

"What the?" this was the first time Impulse pilot Shinn Asuka, felt real fear, the unknown step back and quickly left and throwing away his Impulse beam rifle.

The Colony has shattered into pieces, but it was still a threat to earth.

On the UNS _Sojourner Truth,_ Captain Noa watches the colony shatter in smaller pieces and ZAFT were signaled to return immediately. Then Capt. Noa receives a signal from the Comet Blaster, they have completed their mission.

"Captain Noa, the Bombs are in place," reports by a female crewmember

He nodded "Alright then," he then orders "Send out a full band Broadcast to explain what will happen in the next 5 minutes if they stay too close to Junius 7 and turn us about towards Earth and get behind it, full impulse speed"

"Yes Sir,"

On the Minerva, Meyrin Hawke who monitoring the communication band, when every frequency of the bandwith is showing one message, she's reading and listening to the warning sent from somewhere and quickly brought it into notice to her Captain

Captain Gladys, were receiving a warning broadcast"

"Warning? What kind of warning" Gladys ask Meyrin put it on screen

"**EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! THERMAL NUCLEAR DETONATION AT 3 x 300 MEGATON DESTRUCTIVE YEILD WILL OCCUR AT JUNIUS 7 AT THE END OF THE CLOCK PLEASE LEAVE THE EFFECTED AREA IMMEDIATELY"**

It shows the maximum effective range of detonation which was big.

"Thre-THREE BY THREE HUNDRED MEGATONS! What on Earth? is this real?" Gladys ask about that dubious message they are receiving

"I can't find where its being broadcasted Captain," Meyrin reported

Gilbert Dullindal thought that someone wants to demolish Junius 7. _'But with such a weapon at that high a yield was possible_?' he thought _'no one not even EA or ZAFT has that kind of a weapon_.' He spoke to Rep. Cagalli Yula Attha about that message

"Who could've sent that warning? Any Idea princ…what on Earth is that?" he stop at mid sentence, and he pointed at the mainscreen a ship that he just noticed is approaching them at incredible speed. He and everyone else is looking at a ship that doesn't look like any EA or ZAFT ship, and its moving at tremendous speed, and passing just above them, and feeling a strange gravitational wake as it heads towards Earth.

Everyone is stunned seeing that thing just pass above the Minerva undetected.

The clock was ticking at **2:45** seconds before doomsday, Gladys don't know what it was but she had a feeling that bomb is real and quickly she snap everyone out of their trance, by shouting at her helmsman

"Helm! Turn the ship about and go to full speed **Now!**" she shouted her order

The Minerva turns 180 and put every power it has on the engines, and in front of them is that ship they still can't detect, is outpacing them at incredible speed and heading towards the back of the Earth.

"Are we recording this?" Dullindal ask but everyone is abit pre occupied at watching the clock as it hits **0:00**

No one was able to answer him, as 3 x 300-megaton trident bombs that are actually demolition type tri-cobalt warheads. The remains of Junius 7 were engulfed by the powerful blast of three bombs detonated all at once at 3 locations.

15 seconds later, whatever remains of the colony is falling down unto the earth that is no bigger than a baseball.

The Minerva found itself buffeted by the shockwave as they headed behind the Earth but got thrown off course, and is falling towards Earth. They got their ship under control, unfortunately however, Earth's gravity have gotten hold of them, so they had no choice but to land on Earth's Pacific Ocean as the gravity pulls them down.

**SDF-2**

**Admirals Mansion, communication room**

Ranma watches the fireworks display on Earth and can only say that,

"Noa did it, this time" he remark shaking his head and sigh, "He used 3 x 300 megaton trident bombs, where two, would have been sufficient to do Job to vaporize that ruin colony" he turns off the screen

"At least the Earth is safe sir" Scott seeing the bright side

"For now, Yes" He said,

"But if I know LOGOS, they will try to raise hell about this by their Atlantic Federation Puppets" Ranma steps out into the room and out the garden with Scott behind him.

'_Those Death Merchants will no doubt try to profit on this situation'_ he thought

"We will head up to Mars and set up shop there," he told Scott

"It maybe a while for everyone to calm down after this, if we initiate first contact now, it will be very difficult for us to fulfill our mission"

Walking towards a landing pad stood the YF-19 AVF Prototype in Gerwalk Mode.

Every VF Prototypes that comes out the Drawing boards is tested by Ranma personally first before it goes into the production stage, **YF-19 AVF** or **A**ssault **V**ariable **F**ighter is the most advance weapons system Robotechnology has ever developed.

Then about two years ago, when he showed the specs of the Mobile Suits of this Earth, some changes were made to outperform the Mobile Suits even further and perhaps out perform one Mobile Suit called the _Freedom_.

RDF Scientist concluded that the current VF has the high performance level to outfight the Current MS in a high-speed space battle and ground combat, with the firepower to match up against theirs despite their MS heavy armor.

In comparison, the VF shell is lightweight but far more durable than those on the MS are on C.E. Earth, and they have the pinpoint barrier system for the VF

Putting Mechas aside, the RDF has over 3 decades of experience in Space warfare with far better ships with technological superiority than those of EA or ZAFT currently possess.

For Ranma, he's very cautious and would never take things for granted even if they have an advantage against their opponent. His motto, _it is better to be prepared or be sorry later_, and as always, he came prepared.

The New YF-19AVF has one more added feature Ranma requested to put into the fighter. In the 6 Hard Points of the body wing that once hold 6 medium-range high-maneuverability missiles (MRHM), has now 6 DRAGOON Units (**D**isconnected **R**apid **A**rmament **G**roup **O**verlook **O**peration **N**etwork) an Idea copied from the Mobile Suit called the _Providence_.

RDF collected samples during the First Cosmic War and one of the DRAGOON units that survived was retrieved; Robotech Scientist reversed engineered the system and developed their own DRAGOON.

Upgraded and Enhanced with Robotechnology, this new unit can be deployed in an atmospheric environment, and unlike their predecessor, VF-19AVF has the **E.S.A.S** or **E**nhanced **S**ensory **A**wareness **S**ystem, something that scientist on C.E.Earth have unable to achieve.

"Everyone will be asking questions, and LOGOS will give a twisted answer for the people to sink their teeth into, we must not let that happen"

Ranma circles around the VF-19 as they continued their conversation

"We will take away their control of the situation, a bit of Information and Economic Warfare against LOGOS only. Hopefully we can make the people think before they act stupidly, like LOGOS wants them to act, and hopefully we can find out who will be our friend or foe among the Atlantic Federation if there are any good people left in that organization"

"The _Nevada_ is Equip to do the Job of wrecking havoc with LOGOS Profit margin, and at the same time we need to find some contacts with the three factions, but only those with an open mind and low profile"

Bernard then remembered someone they can trust

"Admiral, we do have one contact at the Earth Alliance Forces, Captain John Sheridan of the EAS _Lexington,_" Bernard suggested

"John Sheridan? From the DSSD" Ranma remembers

**D.S.S.D. D**eep **S**pace **S**urveyor **D**ivision is the space exploration division of the EAF. The Division numbering only less than 20 ships mostly, modified Agamemnon ships designed for prolonged space travel as they explore and map the deepspace around them.

These days their operations is focused on identifying possible resources for mining mineral deposits in asteroids, and they have never been involved in any military operations like the rest of the fleet.

In the first mission Captain John Sheridan of the _Lexington_, was traveling at the sector between Earth and Mars when they suffered a massive power failure, and were stranded with a failing life support and no communication to call for help.

Sheridan and his crew of only 12 people were rescued by the _Yamato_ 3 days later. On that day, they established a friendship between them, and as a show of friendship, Ranma left him with Tachyon communication unit if ever the RDF needed to make contact with him again.

Unofficially, it was a 'First Contact' situation but Sheridan never reported it to his superiors.

"Captain Sheridan can be a great help to us," Bernard added

"His father is an ambassador to ORB Union, and this could solve our problem of looking for contacts easily"

Ranma like the Idea, he told Bernard "I know we can trust John, but can we trust his father?" he wonders

"Let's contact John anyway, but only after we background check his father and see if we can trust him enough to make contact"

"Yes Sir,"

Just then, a communications officer opens a line to Ranma her voice sounded urgent

"_Admiral Saotome, we have a Priority message from Captain Noa, Sir its Lt. Judah Ashta, he just crashed on Earth"_

"Judah is what!"

Several minutes later, the RDF Fleet move on to Mars while one ship, a Gloria class Battleship with three Destroyers and six Stargazer class frigates, separated from the rest to the fleet and heads towards Earth by Space Fold.

**Back on Earth**

The Minerva landed safely on Earth and is now heading to ORB to deliver Rep. Attha to her country since it's quite near from where they landed.

At the Briefing Room Chairman Dullindal, Captain Gladys, Rep. Attha and her bodyguard Alex Dino (a.k.a Athrun Zala) is reviewing the battle footages of an unknown Mobile Suit battling the _Chaos_.

The Unknown they designated as the _Blackbird_ went toe to toe with the _Chaos_ using high-speed aerial combat and the fast reconfiguration of its MS into three types or three modes in order suit the pilot's needs at a moments notice to evade, to attack, to counterattack, it was an amazing machine that look like an F-117 USAF Stealth Fighter

'_The pilot, whoever he\she is, is quite good' _Athrun thought but as he watch it carefully, he could swear that MS was just dancing as it dodge every shot the Chaos made.

When the Blackbird went hand to hand with the Chaos, it decapitated both of the Chaos's Arms, then blows up the head with an arm laser. Blackbird fought in a Martial Arts type of fashion and that tells them that this MS can move as near a human Gymnast would move with fluidity, flexibility and gracefulness, and not the robot movement like theirs.

"It's almost human in movement, don't you think so Athrun?" Dullindal ask he didn't answers as Dullindal continues to speak

"Whoever they belong to, they must have some serious technology and Weaponry in their possession" he changes the image to the UFO they recorded but never detected on their radar.

The ship they designated as the _Sparrow,_ the ship is as _nothing any Human would build_ is in everyone's thoughts, and both the MS and the Ship has the same inverted diamond shape emblem.

"We have a mystery in our hands" he remark

Outside the Minerva,

Meyrin Hawke came out to enjoy the sea breeze even as the sky was still filled with falling debris from Junius 7. Thankfully, they were small enough to be burned off from the air friction.

Meyrin and the others had no doubt that if those fragments have been much bigger and fallen to Earth, it could have caused massive damages, and no doubt that the Natural will be blaming every Coordinators at the end of the day, and they, would be at War in the next day.

Those unknown mobile suits, whoever they are, did them a favor though, but that weapon they used was frighteningly powerful, she wonders who could they be? But for now she needed to relax a bit.

With a binocular on hand, she looks at the Seagulls flying close to the ocean when she spotted something floating nearby in what looks like a life raft.

"What is that" she adjust her sight and can see a hand, and on the raft is an inverted red diamond she recognized it.

"Sis! Shinn! Come quick!" she cried out to get their attention as they were nearby

Several minutes later, a rescue team recovered the raft and its lone passenger. He was brought to the Infirmary for treatment, of heat stroke and exhaustion, his flightsuit was taken and examined, and a few personal effects one of which is a dogtag and a hand pistol of some sort.

Later on, Dullindal examines some of the personal effects with Cagalli and Gladys, he read the dogtag inscriptions they found on him "Lt. Judah Ashta, No. 12571 ROBOTECH DEFENSE FORCES, U.N. SPACY"

"UN? As in United Nations?" Cagalli inquire

"I don't know Miss Cagalli? A deception perhaps?"

"What for, and why?" she ask back

At one corner of the table, Captain Gladys is examining a necklace with a small glass cylinder and inside it. Inside it is what looks like sand. She also holds a picture of him and two people no doubt his parents, and on the background is a planet.

'Is that Earth? No its not, I wonder'

No one noticed her pocketed the necklace and the picture.

Judah slept soundly, in his dreams he remembers those three GINNs that ambushed him on his way out. They fought him, with so much anger and hate in their heart they drove to commit something so cruel they say it is Justice for their loss. Yet they would use this memorial to commit Mass Murder, and if they had succeeded, the families, friends and love ones of those they have killed, they will vent out their anger their hate to their kind.

He remembers what one of them told him when he got him on a leg embrace.

"_This is my daughter's tomb! If we don't let it fall, the world will never change!" he shouted angrily_

"_For us, Coordinators, the path of Patrick Zala took was the only right way!"_

Judah couldn't believe how arrogantly self righteous of a fool he was if he thinks that killing millions of innocent people would mean justice for her daughter.

"You're a Fool," he said back and that stunned the man for a moment

Judah said told him a phrase from a greater man than the first Coordinator George Glenn.

"Forgive, and you will be forgiven, Condemned not, and you will not be condemned" Judah blasted the man's GINN on the legs

"You Condemned the People of this Earth then you have also condemned the People of the PLANTs as well"

Judah slammed him down on colony, disabling his Vernier thrusters

"This time, you murdered your own daughter and her memories along with millions of Coordinators by your hands alone!"

Judah left him there, before the bomb detonated his thoughts was in Judah word's

"_You Condemned the People of this Earth then you have also condemned the People of the PLANTs as well"_

Naturals if any of them survived will most likely take their revenge on the PLANTs no matter what. He sees in his mind, he sees a Mobile Armor firing nukes on the PLANTs. Millions of his countrymen, dead, floating in space with his daughter, and **he**, his hands on the trigger that fired that dreadful weapon and that dawn on him on what he has done.

"What… have I done" he started to cry he look at his hands trembling and then covered his face in shame.

"Forgive me…"

Junius 7 was engulf with the destructive power of the Trident Bombs. Judah was thrown off balance, and was now falling into Earth's Atmosphere, as he was not far away enough from the shockwave.

He was able to reenter Earth's atmosphere, however most of the system from reconfiguration mode was damage and crash-landed in the Pacific Ocean. Judah had to abandon his VF but not before, he activated its self-destruct button.

A day later, the Minerva picks him up unexpectedly, as he play possum for a while, until he figures something out.

'_How the Heck am I going to get out of here?" _ He thought

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2 Turmoil

Disclaimer: RANMA ½, TENCHI MUYO, ROBOTECH, BABYLON 5, STAR TREK, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM, GUNDAM SEED, I Don't own them so please don't Sue me if I mess around with them.

**Chapter 2**

"**Turmoil"**

**ORB**

The Minerva has been staying on ORB Drydock for a week, as her repairs have been quite extensive, and during which, Judah have been treated as a guest on the ship, or so he thought.

Later on, he was questioned by two leaders of two countries, Chairman Gilbert Dullindal of the PLANTs and Rep. Cagalli Yula Attha of ORB.

Their question is simple and straightforward enough

Who are you?

Where did you come from?

And whom do you work for?

Judah answers them as much as he could without revealing much about him or the REF.

Before he answered their questions, he remembers his talk to his godfather about these people, and warns him to move among them in caution if ever he finds himself in their company. He soon understood him, that these people or some of them are Hell bent on killing each other. It was quite an education for him, when he encountered those GINN pilots, and their radiating hatred untoward Natural born humans.

'_Judah Ashta, be careful'_ he said to himself.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to relax himself before he answered them

"Chairman Dullindal, Representative Attha" he said to them

"I am very sorry, but I cannot tell you much other than my name and rank and serial number" the way he said that, he thinks that he's a POW

"Please don't misunderstand Lt. Ashta you are a guest, not a prisoner" Dullindal cleared and then Cagalli said

"All we ask is some answers about this organization called UN Spacy and this Robotech Defense Force which is obviously a military organization of some sort"

Judah was not at all surprised about that first line of questioning. His flightsuit and a few of his belongings were examined and afterwards returned to him, except for his gun and a photo, as well as a necklace of bottled sand was missing.

'_So far they have no real information about the REF_,' he thought _'so let's plays a bit of a charade and see how they will react'_

"I find it strange that you believe something on face value," he said

"What if this is some sort of elaborate trick? A Hoax of some kind"

Dullindal nodded, agreeing with him on that, however, there were some things in Judah Ashta possession that he believes its real

"It could be some sort of trick, but your flightsuit tells a different story Lt. Ashta" Dullindal showed him an analysis report

"A very strange material, and there seems to be a network of sensors all embedded inside the suit that is connected to a computer interface behind it along with the life support systems"

Judah flightsuit computer was burned out when they attempted to tamper with it, he was not at all happy about that, yet it was expected that they would do something like that.

Ashta stiffens a little, though there was nothing they could use other than the unknown material, he finds something strange that he did not even mention about his necklace or the photo. He continue to play along and told them

"It's a Life Support Monitoring System," he told them which was partly true, but he withheld the other half of it's function, and that is the classified expanded Man and Machine Interface.

"It's a necessity for pilots whose plane can reach Mach 4 at 30,000 feet"

"Mach 4 at 30,000 feet, that's very fast Mobile Suit you've been piloting," Dullindal said then suddenly Judah snaps at him for that remark

"I never said I was a Mobile Suit pilot Chairman Dullindal, I said 'whose plane can reach Mach 4' Sir," he corrected though his tone was a bit of venom of anger

"And furthermore, I have never even piloted a Mobile Suit in my entire life," he sounded quite upset

Dullindal leans back on his chair and thought, of his reaction of being called a Mobile Suit pilot and took it out of offense.

'_Could I have been wrong?'_

Truthfully, Judah and every pilot of the RDF would never consider their Veritech a Mobile Suit or them as Mobile Suit pilot. It never seems to sit well with them about that, for VF pilots traditionally prided themselves as** Aviators, **especially a **Naval Aviator,** even though their fighters turns into Mechas.

"I am sorry If I offended you" Gilbert apologizes.

"I'm sorry as well sir for snapping at you like that, sorry sir," he calms down

"Look, Chairman Dullindal, I appreciated your hospitality for treating me as your guest, if I am your guest" he said with suspicion, Gilbert look to Cagalli for a moment before he answer

"Of Course, you are a guest what made you think that your not?"

'_Gotcha'_

"Then may I have your permission to disembark from the Minerva then?" he requested, Dullindal was caught off guard this time, though he had request it before, but only this time at the presence of the ORB Representative.

There was a 15 seconds wait for him to answer, if Judah is not a prisoner, he will allow him to leave, and if he doesn't…

Dullindal have kept Judah on board for 7 days, most of them in the Infirmary where he undergone Medical test and given the run around of the ship, occupying his time and making up security excuses as not to let him leave the ship for his safety sake.

But for Judah, he wanted them the benefit of the doubt of letting him off the ship, but it seems that they did not intend to do so.

Cagalli can see that there was a problem between them, she watches Dullindal just smile at him and that seems to irritates Judah lot, because everytime he sees that, it gave the feeling of this man is up to something.

'_God I hate it when this guy smile at me like that'_ he thought _'this guy is definitely a snake in human clothing because no one smile too much like he does'_ and as Dullindal gave the first two word of the sentence.

"Unfortunately I,"

Those two words were the first line of a sentence Judah has heard before, and that snaps Judah patience to the limit.

Before Dullindal could say anymore, Judah turns towards Cagalli

"Rep. Attha, I request Asylum in ORB"

"What" that caught her off guard on his request, as did Dullindal, as his smile disappeared from his face.

"I, I mean yes of course" her reply was out of reflex, which pretty much brought two leaders at odds with each other

"Just a minute Princess," Dullindal protested as two ZAFT soldiers' steps in and quickly stood beside Judah.

'_I thought as much that he would do this'_ he thought as not surprising. Looking at Captain Gladys who seems silent all this time, she could not look at him straight in the eye.

When he talk to her a while ago she said, that the Chairman would not deny his request to disembark with the princess is present. She thought wrong.

"I am sorry about this, but there are question that needs to be answered," Gilbert then ordered the soldiers

"Take him to his room,"

Cagalli was protesting to him as Judah was led out of the room

"You can't do this Chairman!" she exclaimed, "He just made a request for an Asylum on Orb"

"But he's still on a ZAFT Ship, and this ship is PLANTs territory" he argued

"The man has Rights and your holding him against his will!" she said and Dullindal answered back

"Miss Cagalli, that pilot where I believe, has answers on what had happen in Junius 7 and I intend to find out,"

**Later **

Back in Judah's room, Judah sits on his bed as he tries to figure out what to do next, now that he believes that he's a prisoner of this ship than a guest.

While he's thinking a way to get off the ship, the TV was on, and it was on the news about the Atlantic Federation Senate in Turmoil.

Several days ago, a bill was brought to the senate to declare the PLANTs as a Rogue State and demands the handover and surrender of the PLANTs to Atlantic Federation control. The Bill was actually nothing more than a declaration of war as he sees it.

It did not pass though, as half the senate refused to signed it into law. For the second time, that the same bill was presented to the senate twice in a span of one week and voted it immediately, which was rather unusual and it seemed desperate that they wanted it ratified.

Soon afterwards, the Senators found themselves at each other's throat's, when certain documents concerning several members if not half of the senate are in the Payroll of the Military Industrial Complex, they called themselves **LOGOS.**

Judah was amused at the chaos that was happening on the Atlantic Federation Senate Hall (Senators exchanging punches from harsh languages, which end in a riot). He has been following the news all week, and it turns out that Logos have been bank rolling the bill that they tried to approve by bribing half of the Senate with secretive and legal means in order to get their way.

'_Looks like the Admiral just declared War on LOGOS,'_ he thought_ 'IWD must be working overtime'_ he thought

'_Yeah!' _he cheered thoughtfully _'Go REF! Go!'_

Before Logos first try to ratify the bill, the REF released very sensitive data to the public, thru the World Wide Web

The REF **I**nformation **W**arfare **D**ivision, A fancy name for spies, the division targeted the head of Logos by first wiretapping their communication web when the REF discovered them two years ago during the Cosmic War. Before they left, they gathered Intelligence about the group called **Blue Cosmos,** and what the REF have found further into their organization was disturbing, as they discovered who is financing them in secret.

Year 73 of the Cosmic Era, the REF is back, and is now backtracking Logos web of control to re-verify Logos influences from the Global Corporations to Governments officials in the Atlantic Federation, and within the Earth Alliance Forces itself.

REF discovered that Logos money helped Members of **Blue Cosmos** have almost full control over this Military Arm of the Atlantic Federation. It turns out that they have been influencing the promotions of Senior Military officers using their paid senators, thereby placing Blue Cosmos officers in key positions in the military.

To substantiated this, **IWD** went as far as breaking and entering in many of Logos member's homes and companies(Well, some of them are more like sending the VFs and ripping off their computers and database from their foundation, they disregarded being discreet in their operation sometimes) and accessing their computer data banks for more information at a sensitive level.

The List of Blue Cosmos backed EAF officers were released to the public, one day before the Atlantic Federation senate will vote for the bill for the second time. The voting day came with public protest, demanding the stop of the bill as well as the resignation of senators, government officials, and military officers mentioned on the list of names Identified as Blue Cosmos and Logos payrolled officials.

Despite the Evidence presented, some are claiming Innocence and dared those to prove it otherwise. To the REF, the turmoil it caused was enough to create public suspicion on the motives of their leaders, thereby crippling Logos intentions.

Along with the Evidence, the REF sent to the Internet the reason and why the Military Industrial Complex was trying to push this bill into law, as to clear things out.

_**It was a means to make money out of the sorrow of war, primarily to the sale of weapons, ships, ordinance and other supplies needed by the military.**_

Each member of Logos profited heavily in the last war, and if the ruins of Junius 7 have fallen on Earth, the bill could have easily been ratified out of public outcry for revenge. This was a means to make a profit in such an act that it was disgusting. However, Junius 7 was destroyed before any damage was inflicted on Earth, yet they still tried to use it as an excuse for war.

In the explanation the REF sent, the underlying reason for all of this is still their deep-seated hatred for Coordinators for reasons yet to be known.

The Logos back Blue Cosmos doesn't ran out of people that have the same views as they have with Coordinators, and more of their numbers keep adding up each day, caring less if Logos profits so long as they can kill those they hate the most.

The Newscaster showed the Website that exposed the Corruption first. The other than Judah, no one else knows whom this website belongs to and why. The REF uses every advertising method to tell the public about the new Website, and within 24 hours later, everyone on the planet is accessing one Website, the REF set up more as they gave the public more access to what Logos have been doing to their lives, everyone has access to a lot of classified materials from military contracts, bank accounts, money transfers, their plans and more, including criminal acts that are against the law, and also personal Journals from Djibril himself.

That blew a gasket when he found out about that, and made Logos lives a living hell.

**Mars**

**Sara Base II**

**SDF-2 Prometheus**

**The next Day**

Under the protection of an Optical Stealth Projection Field, the REF began the construction of the base as several ships opted for a planetary landing, while the rest began the construction of a shipyard on orbit at the farside of the planet.

At the Admiral's Mansion, in the Briefing Room

While the public is making Logos lives miserable, Ranma and his command staff is reviewing the list of Blue Cosmos Members in the Earth Alliance Forces, which they have taken from the Logos leader, own home computer.

What they can tell about the list, is that several Senior Officers from the Captains to the Admiral are Blue Cosmos members, disturbingly, those who have the deepest hatred are given so much power, and all of them are loyal to Logos, and not the president or the people they swore to protect.

"This is the most screwed up list of people I have ever seen in my entire life," Ranma declared

"Logos pay rolled Politicians and Blue Cosmos terrorist in EA uniforms" he felt disgusted of such corruption in such a powerful nation "It's no wonder that everyone is so weary with them, and if we had made contact with them early on, we'd probably be at War with them right now"

"Well IWD have given the public the inside dirt of what's going on in their government" Bernard said "That bill to declare War against the PLANTs was abandoned and reports of an Impeachment bill for their President and half the senate and government officials, who is secretly taking bribes from logos is on its way"

An Ensign came to give Bernard a message he read it and told Ranma "Admiral, the ZAFT ship Minerva is preparing to leave ORB and it seems that they just block Judah request for an Asylum on ORB"

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine for now, and according to the report, they doesn't seem to have the VF-17 in their hands"

Ranma rub his fingers on his chin and is thinking what Judah had done "If Judah followed standard procedures, its most likely he scuttled his fighter before they found him" Ranma felt relieve that his Godchild is Ok, and from that report, he's ready to come back home.

"Bernard, tell the Nevada to formulate a recovery mission for Judah," he ordered

"Yes Sir, Uh Sir, don't you mean rescue?" he said clearingly

"No, I mean recovery" he said and explained "Judah just gave them the benefit of the doubt in letting him leave with permission, so he's leaving that ship on his own without their permission,"

"And I think its time to contact Captain Sheridan"

**Minerva**

Captain Gladys and Meyrin Hawke are in the ships computer room analyzing the photo she took from Judah belongings. Meyrin is scanning the photo and analyzing the image. She wonders why they are doing this in secret though, Capt. Gladys answered only _that she is curious_. Meyrin was not all that surprised, since a lot of women on board has an eye on him lately.

When the analysis was finished, Meyrin found many things that were quite interestingly odd.

"Well the Photo is real enough, and I found no hint of being doctored nor it's CGI made, except that…"

"Except what Meyrin" Gladys ask

"Well, this is the Moon, and this is the Earth I think," she did not sounded sure

"You think? Meyrin please explain more clearly"

"Well, the moon, that's definitely it, but that planet look," she enhance the Image and transfer it to the main viewer

"Does that look like the Earth to you Captain?" on the big screen, it shows a planet that looks more like a desert than a blue sea Earth and visibly they see some craters.

"The Stars is also different," she added, "It doesn't match to any of the stars around the Earth and the computers is still searching for a match up until now,"

'_Strange,'_ looking at the necklace she had analyze showed residue of radiation exposure that can only be caused by nuclear detonation and time dated about 20 or more years ago, yet there's no such thing happened at those times. It was strange

She wanted some answers but all she got was more questions instead.

**Chairman Dullindal's Room **

For Gilbert Dullindal, the interlopers who intervene on Junius 7 fall have disrupted his plans with those spectacular fireworks. The fall would have been the start of a dream he wish to fulfill, a Plan, a destiny to change humanity is ruined. He however, he has not abandon his dream, just the plan.

While Gilbert is looking thru several documents at his room, as duties of the PLANTs chairman needs to be done, then ships doctor came in with in hand, a test result from Judah medical and he does look quite excited.

"Chairman Dullindal, we've finished a preliminary test on Judah Ashta, and uhm, well you should see this yourself"

"What do you mean?" The doctor hands over the test result, and as Gilbert read the results, his eyes widened, the results that Judah Ashta went thru came back with a surprise.

**Judah Ashta**, age 16, black hair, blue eyes five foot five feet tall, well built, a Natural born child, but with the body that is physically strong and an I.Q. equal to an average Coordinator and more than that. Judah Ashta reflexes is very fast, his senses is very sharp from sight, smell, hearing, and touch which is much better than any Coordinator has.

He looks at the DNA test results and finds something as the Doctor explained the result.

"We tripled the test, and the result is the same," he said, "He is a Natural, but with a near physical characteristics that is equal or surpassing that of any Coordinator, this may just be a fluke or a random mutation," the doctor said probably, Gilbert shook his head he thought differently

"Mutations, is just another word for Evolution doctor" he said

"There is only just slightest differences in the DNA matrix of Judah and a current Natural, yet it seemed that it's enough for that evolutionary leap that keeps eluding us" he sigh and leans back. He laughs at the amusement of it all

"It would seems that, Mother Nature is still the greatest scientist in the Universe, and it seems that she just taught us a thing or two about evolution" he said

"We failed at what she succeeded," he told the doctor putting down the file on the table and sighs

"Do you know that ever since George Glenn, we have been continuously improving our technology in order to create the _Ultimate Coordinator?_ We failed" though that is not exactly true for there is one that was successful. He just doesn't want to say it, and now this,

"A** Natural**, born to surpass a **Coordinator**" that Idea was a bit disturbing for him, and as a scientist in genetics, it was great discovery and of great concern.

"**The Newtype Theory"** he remarks

_Could he be that?' _he wonders

They have observed Judah for a whole week and have been testing his Skills, Strength, Stamina, Intelligence and others. They found him impressive for a Natural, and a few finds him a bit intimidating, mostly from the MS pilots, one in particular is the pilot of the Impulse, Shinn Asuka, and they don't like each other one bit.

Gilbert told the doctor the old hypothesis he once read but it was never proven to be true

"Do you know that years before George Glenn was born, it was theorized that mankind goes in a **'Great Leap of Evolution' **once every thousand years. Whether it is Physical, Emotional and Mental and maybe even Spiritual, if just one is to strive to improve oneself, then you can evolve all of humanity to the next level, to become a Newtype"

"It was thought that thru genetically altering the human genome, that leap could be achieve, unfortunately, there are some setbacks for being a Coordinator" he referred to their declining birthrate problems and some symptoms not yet publicly known.

"According to the theory, Humanity is now 100 years overdue for another leap, and this pilot has all of the signs"

_'Could he be just one, or are there any more of them out there being born? These **Newtype** of humans'_ Gilbert wonders

The 'Welcome Mat' in ORB will soon be pulled underneath them, when Judah requested Asylum in ORB and Cagalli welcomed it.

Then out of reflex, Gilbert detained him immediately, which was a big mistake on his part as he just put themselves at odds with ORB.

"I think it's time for us to leave," he said, "We will take him back to the PLANTs"

As the Minerva prepared for departure, a ZAFT Fleet of the Vosgulov submarines is kept stationed outside ORB border and nearby is EAF Naval Fleet. Both fleets watch each other closely and suspiciously.

**Saran Mansion**

Unato Roma Saran and his son Yuna, is talking to Logos head Djibril about Minerva guest, the suspected pilot of those Unknown Mobile Suit's that destroyed Junius 7 and the damage done to the Chaos Gundam.

Ever since the Minerva arrived on Orb, the Saran's have been channeling information about the ship and the pilot they rescued. This was an interest for Djibril, as he's getting a whole lot of trouble from an unknown force undermining Logos power, and when the Minerva was about to depart they told him when.

The Saran have always favored an Alliance with the Atlantic Federation, in particular Logos, as they have a more lucrative business with them than anyone else does in the world, and they are acting now as spies for them.

Unato was abit unsure about their association with Logos after a week of Turmoil in Atlantic Federation, Logos are not the most popular people today. Then after they told Djibril of what's going happen to the Minerva next, he talks to his son of his doubts with Logos

"I don't like this feeling right now" he said as he settled down on the sofa tiredly

"Relax father, and let Lord Djibril handle that ZAFT ship," he said so assuredly of himself

"Revealing that pilot in the hands of ZAFT, was that wise?"

"That pilot belongs to an unknown organization calling themselves UN Spacy father, and Lord Djibril believes that they are the ones causing all the chaos they are having right now," Yuna told him.

"Lord Djibril wants answers as do ZAFT, and I doubt ZAFT will hand him over that pilot without a fight," Unato said

Back at the Minerva, Cagalli needed to talk to Gilbert one more time before they leave and tries to convince him to hand over Judah to ORB in request of an Asylum, still he refused.

"I am sorry princess, I cannot hand him over to you," he told her

"His Request for Asylum was done on ZAFT territory so his request is invalid by international law or do you wish to contest this by holding this ship as a prisoner" Gilbert was adamant in keeping him, and Gilbert knows that Cagalli will not risk an Incident, or will she?

"Chairman Dullindal," she was about to speak back when Judah is brought to them by Captain Gladys

"Lady Cagalli!" Judah interjects "Please, That's enough"

"But"

"It's pointless to argue with him because he is determined to take me to the PLANTs, so therefore, I withdraw my Asylum request"

"What" Cagalli can see that he's really giving this up, he was willingly to go with ZAFT, as to stop them from fighting.

"Judah, are you sure?" Judah nodded. Understanding his situation right now, then gave a sharp glare at Dullindal before he told Cagalli his reason

"I'm very sorry, but I cannot allow myself to be the cause of incident between ORB and the PLANTs and what's been happening right now, you can't afford not to," he walks towards her, and bowed to her and apologized

"I am sorry I caused so much trouble for you, so please let them leave unhindered, but a word of advise Rep. Attha," he pointed at Dullindal

"Be cautious of **him** next time," he warned, and that made Gilbert Dullindal, Chairman of the PLANTs, a very questionable person.

**Onogoro Island**

Watching at a building as the Minerva leaves and escorted by the ORB Navy, a man in civilian clothes watches them leave.

Beecha Oleg, Special Agent of the REF IWD, have kept watch of the Minerva as they followed Judah's personal subspace tracking device embedded in one of Judah teeth and it seems that they have not found it yet.

Using portable scanner, Beecha made a passive scan on the Minerva. Using a device no bigger than a camera, it scans the ship and then downloads it to Laptop. The scan on their ship was easy enough to do, to track where Judah is located.

The Passive scan is then transmitted to the UNS _Hawaii,_ a Gloria Class Battleship has a different operations. The Hawaii mission is acquiring samples of life near a vast coral reef bed, by two DSV Sea Quest Class Submarines they launched at sea, they also watch over the two fleets outside ORB territory under cloak.

The _Nevada_ contacted the _Hawaii_ and told them of the situation, and since they are the closest ship to ORB, they should watch for Judah's recovery signal.

Captain Fa Yuiry, who is about a few years older than Judah, Fa Yuiry who is Judah's senior in their Academy Days, and she is well aware of Judah's reputation of causing chaos (especially women) with people's emotions, which he seems to inherit it from his godfather of all people.

She watches an aerial view of ORB and the Minerva image on a tactical table. They waited to recover Judah in ZAFT hands as they were ordered to do, as the Admiral will expect Judah to escape on his own now, and all they have to do is wait for a signal.

Fas expanded the tactical display showing the EA and ZAFT forces, and when the Minerva is about join the ZAFT forces, things became quite lively.

"This doesn't look good" she said, "They are deploying"

The EA and ZAFT ships started launching their Mobile Suits, and are now a good 2 miles from each other, as the Minerva joins the ZAFT fleet. Yuiry can see that things may get ugly as the EA is approaching ZAFT and ZAFT is not moving from where they.

"We can't let them fight each other, not here" Fa put the Image on the main screen

"That's a coral reef preserve they will be fighting on top of, and if they fight there it will get badly damage." She looks towards her communications officer

"Is ZAFT making contact with them? As to warn them off," she ask and the comm. officer nodded his head and reply

"The ZAFT forces is warning them off Captain, but the EA forces is replying with a message, demanding the release the unknown pilot Judah Ashta to Earth Forces Authority or else"

"They are not even trying to be diplomatic," Fa knows the bad blood between the two armies, it was likely that the EAF will start the fight, since they are the antagonist of the story.

"We can't let them fight, not here and not now," she said

The REF primary mission is to get samples of life on Earth and bring it to Alpha Earth and to do that, C.E.Earth must remain intact, that means that they have to keep both EA and ZAFT from killing each other, which means that peace, must prevail at all cost.

Her first officer, Mondo Agake who is also Judah Academy Buddy waited for his Captains orders. Yuiry is thinking of a way to keep them from fighting one another, while keeping themselves hidden from them. Then she remembers her first officer's rather devious tactics he made at the academy.

"Mondo" she called him "Let's do a little 'Torpedo Persuasion' with the EA fleet, so contact the Neptune and the Poseidon on the plan" that surprise Mondo, he never thought that she'd pick that particular tactic which he made in the academy.

"Captain you don't mean that 'Torpedo Persuasion' you're referring to do you?" looking at her she was serious

"Of Course" she said

**On the Minerva's Bridge**

Gilbert brought Judah to the bridge to watch EA aggression in action, as to convince him that ZAFT is not an enemy. Still Judah looks at him suspiciously. He already made bad impression of himself to him and Cagalli, so he needed to earn his trust again, which will not be easy when it comes to Judah Ashta.

"Are you expecting them to do something harsh Chairman Dullindal?"

"That's all up to them Lt," he answered "We are not the aggressor here Lt. Ashta, the Earth Forces are" he seated himself

"ZAFT will fight only to protect ourselves, but I am hoping they will let us leave in peace without anyone getting hurt"

_'Such soothing words from a snake in human clothing' _Judah thought

Though it would be like the EA to attack first, as Judah hears their demands, the EAF did came here for him, and no one else. If he had been allowed to stay on ORB, then this would never have happen at all. The EAF will not try to commit hostilities with ORB and Dullindal knows that. However, against ZAFT would be a different story.

Just then, something was happening at the EAF fleet.

"Detecting smoke discharge all around the EAF naval Fleet," reported by Minerva's XO

"What's going on?" Captain Gladys ask

As the EAF, naval fleet is being engulf by smoke, a sudden loss of electronics, communication and radar had occurred from both fleets by a powerful ECM and ECCM, the ZAFT forces became very tense as agitated EA Mobile Suits keeps buzzing above their fleet trying to figure out what was happening. Then suddenly they can see them again by their radar, and are in contact with them again.

Several minutes later, the EAF fleet did something unexpected as the smoke clears, the forty ships recalled their Mobile Suits and then made an about face. ZAFT was confused as to what just happened, and the nearby ORB fleet who is watching at their borders, is confused as well.

Judah grinned then turns to a full fledge smile at the reversal of events that Dullindal thought it would happen, never happened. Dullindal however, was not exactly pleased. The provocation, to stir up events for his plans never occurred. Again

He also failed to convince a skeptical pilot of his sincerity, no thanks to an EAF fleet that did not do what it supposedly to do.

"Well now," Judah said looking amused "It seems that somebody decided to not to fight today"

At that moment, Judah senses Gilbert Dullindal radiating anger underneath that façade of calm exterior he keeps showing.

_'Well you got what you wish for Dullindal'_ Judah thought _'Yet you should be relieved that no one fought today, which means no one died today, and yet you are mad as hell when the EAF aggression you said to me never happened'_ Judah can surely say he is, as he thought he is

_'A Snake in human clothing' _

The ZAFT fleet moves on towards Carpentaria, the EAF fleet went away as well. The Admiral of the fleet, a middle age man, is talking to someone on the communication systems, and he was looking abit concerned, as he just disobeyed a direct order from his superiors in order to save his fleet and its crew from harm.

"I've done what you've ask Captain," he said "I have kept my word, now will you please Captain Yuiry, release my ships if you don't mind"

The woman on their view screen bowed a little.

_"I thank you for your cooperation Admiral,"_ the female in a strange uniform replied

Underneath their ships are underwater torpedoes that magnetized itself on the hull of EA ships and now disengaged itself and move away from them harmlessly.  
_  
"Done"_

**_Flashback_**

In the few minutes under the smokescreen, the two DSV fired 40 torpedoes from behind the EAF ships as an ECM field temporarily jams their radar and communications for a minute, as the torpedoes magnetized itself on their hull. Then the Hawaii made contact, and warned them not to attack ZAFT or face the consequences, and then they ask them to leave the area immediately without a fight.

The Admiral, a Career officers have never, disobeyed an order is now being forced to disobey those orders to save his people.

Then the person told him, _"You should think about your crew Admiral_," she said

This young lady, no more than twenty years old with black hair all the way to down to her shoulders, wearing an unknown uniform and insignia and an Aura of confidence coming from her.

_"We have no intention of hurting anyone Admiral, but we cannot allow you to fight here, so I ask you to think about this seriously now, or it will get nasty"_ she told him

_"Your President is nothing more than a pawn of Lord Djibril of Logos. And that man, is trying to start another War of Hate, and then Profit out of it by the blood of soldiers and people caught in the war you are about to start, and ZAFT, is most likely expects you to do it, so please don't let them have their way"_ she said pleading him to decide wisely

"I am a soldier young lady, and I have never disobeyed an order from my superiors who is the president," he told her

_"I know you wouldn't Admiral,"_ she said, as she understands him

_"But Admiral, your orders came from the Leader of Logos himself and not the President, and have you noticed, your Atlantic Federation is in turmoil. You cannot afford to start a war with ZAFT at this time nor should you, for it will be a waste of resources and people, which is what Logos wants in order to profit in war"_

The Admiral then asks her something "Tell me young lady, why are you so concern in the welfare of my people, or is this some trick to protect that person on Minerva" she nodded at the Admiral suspicion, and answered him

_"I, and my organization has many concerns Admiral, one of which is to make sure you don't kill each other for such an obscene reason as profiting thru war by hatred, it would be disgraceful to soldiers everywhere, and that person, Judah Ashta"_ she pointed

_"Well maybe I am protecting him, but I am also protecting you, your ship, and your crew, ZAFT, ORB, the Earth and the PLANTs from doing something stupid. We have no intention of fighting you, and we don't want to be enemies, but we will protect our own from harm, and you are about to harm one"_

The Admiral started to like this young lady's attitude, for he himself don't like to send his soldiers to fight just to make some death merchant rich from the lives of his soldiers and he will protect them from such dishonor, even if it means dishonoring himself.

She sounded sincere to him and he doesn't seem to feel any deception from her for some strange reason.

"Tell me young lady, what is your name?" the Admiral asks her, she introduced herself

_"I am Captain Fa Yuiry, of the UNS Hawaii, hello sir"_ and then he introduces himself.

"And I am Admiral Jonathan Kelly of the 11th Pacific Fleet, Earth Alliance Navy, nice to meet you" he stood up and respectfully saluted her

Soon afterwards, the EAF fleet pulled back 100 miles from their original position. After that, Yuiry disengaged the torpedoes from their ships,

**_Flashback ends_**

_"Have a safe Journey home Admiral, oh by the way, the torpedoes were actually High EM Pulse torpedoes, and at that range your ships electronic circuits no matter how shielded they are, can't protect it from an EM surge at that close it will be rendered useless and it's crew unhurt."_

Yuiry left with the Admiral laughing as he had suspected it, for they or whoever they are, they had no intention of hurting anyone, but they could have easily done so and yet they didn't.

_'They did all of this to obviously protect this Judah Ashta person without hurting anyone,'_ he thought then it occurred to him

_'They don't want the EAF to be their enemy, but Logos is their enemy'_

"Whoever they are, I would like to meet these people someday," he said to his officers "Let's return to port,"

When the two fleet are gone from the area, Fa was relieved there was no fighting "Alright, now that's over and done with, let's continue the primary operations, Beecha"

"Yes, Captain"

"Call the St.Louis, and tell them that Judah is on its way to Carpentaria"

"Yes Captain,"

The ZAFT fleet was now only an hour away from Carpentaria, meanwhile Judah was on Minerva's shooting range, he was ask to demonstrate his Mars Gallant H-90 to a curious crowd as they watch an actual laser gun in action.

"You want me to show you how this works?" he holds the weapon on his hand with two guards behind him for security. Giving the gun a visual examination, it doesn't seem to have been tampered with, and if they had, his gun would have blown in their faces.

"My Tech have been trying to make it work but with no luck" Gilbert told him and ask him "We would like to see it work"

Judah discharge one of the energy caps and examined it,

"You bunch of Jerks" he remarks

He can see that the caps was tampered with, shaking his head at what they tried to do.

"You know, tampering a, 5 kilojoules fusion capacitor could have blown an entire section of the Minerva you know" he showed it

"There's warning labels here see," he pointed at the battery type-warning label

**WARNING! 5 KILJOULES FUSION CAPACITOR, DO NOT TAMPER OR EXPOSED TO FIRE, IT MAY EXPLODE OR LEAK! **

"Can't you people read? There's a warning label right here, Jeez Louis" he reexamined the other caps and then returned it to the gun.

The way Judah spoke to them, it was as if he was insulting their intelligence, but his somewhat speaking his mind out character, they can't be sure, yet they felt embarrass at his words though

"Alright then," he deactivated his security lock and the humming sound of says an energy build up was starting, and then he adjust it to an anti-personnel setting. The gun was active in his hands now, as he aimed his gun at the target.

ZAFT have tried for a week to get it to work but couldn't because of a personal security lock on it. Seeing it in action, the beam was blowing holes at the end of the firing lines padded wall and then putting holes on reinforced titanium underneath the padded wall.

The H-90 is a handheld Particle Beam Gun, something that small an energy weapon was not possible for ZAFT, EA and ORB current technology to manufacture, the smallest beam weapons they have are the size of cannons for Mobile Suits and Warships.

Gilbert and Gladys look at this weapon with amazement and great concern, for a good reason. A particle beam weapon this size and this powerful could damage or shoot down a mobile suit if conventional troops are armed with this kind of weapon.

_'Studying that gun will give ZAFT an advantage to the EA'_ Gilbert thought

_'Too bad we don't have his fighter'_ he thought then looks at the gun again and then thought

_'I wonder if that gun take out a Mobile Suit?'_ was also the thought from everyone's mind.

Judah knows what they are thinking

"Now if you guys are wondering if this thing can take out a Mobile Suit well…" he adjusted the settings from AP to AAP

APAnti-Personnel, AAPAnti-Armor Piercing

"It can" and he pull the trigger

He fired one concentrated shot, and it blew a hole thru the wall, causing a lot of smoke. At the other side of the wall Judah blow up, is the Minerva's MS Hangar Bay. It caused quite a ruckus; and this gave Judah the opportunity to slip away.

An hour later, Gilbert examines the once reinforced titanium wall now with a big hole that opened to the MS Hangar bay as security came to report on their search for Judah but with no luck

"Sir, we are still searching the ship as we speak"

"Keep searching for him then, he can't just disappeared" he ordered them angrily "If you find him, approach him with caution, he still has that laser gun of his and who knows what damage he could do to the ship if he decided to shoot with it"

"Yes Sir" they replied

He reexamines the damage wall again, it's hollow design is over 5 inches thick, a sandwich type wall, two-one inch is made of reinforced titanium, and at the center is a 3-inch fireproof ceramic filling. Normally a wall like this could withstand an RPG, but that hand held laser gun made it look like it is made of paper.

**Nighttime  
Carpentaria **

The Minerva was now on the docks and surrounded by Searchlights, Mobile Suits and ground troops as they search for Judah Ashta, everyone thought that with this kind of security, he could not get away, or so they thought.

Captain Gladys talks to Rey Za Burrel and Lunamaria Hawke on the search lack of progress.

"Have every crew search every nook and cranny of this ship he can't just disappear out of thin air"

"Yes Ma'am" the two then left to order the search again

Gladys entered her room exhausted and a bit dirty from that demonstration. Therefore, she decided to take a bath before joining the search for Judah Ashta.

_'We've search everywhere and still we can't even find him like he's invisible or something, where is he?' _she ask herself and she sigh at the most extraordinary day they have, and it seems that Gilbert did the wrong things to the wrong people today making him a bit agitated.

"Gilbert you're an Idiot" she remarks

She was taking off her uniform and t-shirt, with now only wearing an undergarment when suddenly, someone put a hand on her mouth and another holding her at the waist and bracing her to the body to the man behind her, a very strong man.

"Please don't do anything to attract attention Captain," he whispered to her Ear.

_'Judah'_ she was surprised

"I won't hurt you Captain, all I want is my Necklace and the Photo that was part of my belongings that you did not return to me, do you understand me captain,"

She nodded and slowly pointed at her desk, and Judah let her go and then grip his Hal-90. Gladys walks towards her desk, pulled out the necklace and the photo from the drawer, and gave it to him. Judah was surprised that she was the one who has his belongings, he came to her just guessing that she has it

Gladys look at him, and that he's wearing a ZAFT green uniform and his hair dye blonde, probably try to blend in and slip away undetected.

"You did not leave," she said

"I could have left anytime I want to Captain, ever since you found me"

"Then why didn't you?" she ask

"Common courtesy, I won't disembark your ship without permission, and I also wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt that you would not keep me here against my will" he answered

"Chairman Dullindal, he disappointed me" he remark

"I'm sorry about that" she apologizes to him

"What's done is done," he said sadly then not realizing he was staring at her very thinly made upper undergarments

_**'Wow'**_ was the only thoughts in his mind just now (Typical male response)

Judah blushed when he was staring at Captain Gladys half-naked body, admiring certain things a woman possesses. She blushed at his stare as she turned around and covered herself

"Uhm, Sorry" he apologize pinching his nose as not to drip blood on the floor

"Please, Just go and I promise I won't alert the others," she said embarrass at that awkward moment.

"Thank you captain, oh by the way," he gave her a message for the chairman

"Tell Chairman Dullindal, that if he makes ZAFT an enemy of the UN Spacy, then he is going to regret the day he was born" and then walks out, leaving a flushed captain of the Minerva.

He got out of the Minerva quite easily, though it's not like they can see him in his Umi-sen-ken technique, something that was quite handy sneaking around undetected, still half way he walks out of the base in a ZAFT uniform

Judah got as far away enough from their base and immediately activated a tracking device on his Hal-90, a few minutes later; a VF-17 arrived to pick him up.

On his way back, Judah communicated with Fa Yuiry and Captain Noa for a summary report on his stay at the Minerva.

"We can't trust this man, Chairman Gilbert Dullindal of the PLANTs," he told them

"In my own personal experience with that man, we should have nothing to do with him, for he wreaks deception behind that façade of his"

_"You sounded like you don't like him Judah,"_ Fa said

"Damn Straight Captain," he confirms, "That man is manipulative in using soothing words to swoon people for his own gains," Judah remembers Gilbert smile that he finds deceitful. His Instincts keeps screaming at him, telling him to be cautious of this man.

"Something tells me that there is more to this man than meets the eye, and he may think that no one notice him, but I do, something is not right"

_"Judah, what are you saying?"_ Noa ask

"I don't know yet sir, I'm just guessing, but it feels like he set it up, he set Junius 7 to fall to Earth on purpose," he told them and it surprise the two captains

_"That's a very serious accusation Judah,"_ Fa said

_"Indeed"_ Noa agrees

"I know Captain Yuiry, Captain Noa, but it's what my gut is telling me," he told them both and repeated what he said

**"We cannot trust Chairman Gilbert Dullindal, of the PLANTs,"**

**TBC **


	4. Chapter 3 Meetings

**Disclaimer: RANMA ½, TENCHI MUYO, ROBOTECH, BABYLON 5, STAR TREK, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM, GUNDAM SEED, I Don't own them so please don't Sue me if I mess around with them.**

**Chapter 3**

"**Meetings"**

**SDF-2 Prometheus**

**Asteroid 7 Delta, **

**L3**

**The Next Day**

Where Heliopolis once stood, an Agamemnon-class ship the EAS _Lexington_ under Captain John Sheridan pass by the colony ruins after receiving a communiqué from Admiral Saotome to meet with him there.

Sheridan was very much excited when he received their message, and so he quickly traveled to the designated meeting place the Admiral specified. Upon his Arrival at Asteroid 7 Delta, he and his crew have found themselves among Giants who travels the stars like Gods.

The Prometheus, with two Heracles class Command Cruisers, five Gloria battleships, three Ark Royal and ten Corvettes and fifteen Europa class Destroyers.

Thirty-six ships and all, is what they see and it was scaring them, especially those Giant Ships with big guns, not to mention that their Radar is not picking them up, which means the vessels has a sophisticated stealth system of some sort.

Only by visual can they see them, unless they went to cloak.

As they went near to them, Sheridan can see that their formation is a sphere protecting the center, no doubt that its their flagship though its not as big as the Heracles-class command cruisers flanking it as well as those aircraft carriers like they'd be at home in the sea than in space.

His XO Susan Ivanova, a new face among the original twelve is looking at a fleet of ships not EA, ZAFT or even ORB. When Sheridan told her that they were going to meet some old friends, as they deviated from their mission plans, but she never expected this.

"Are they Aliens captain?" she asks him worriedly the other crewmembers just laugh a little in amusement.

"Oh they are quite human; they are…our cousins from of town"

"Cousins"

"Yes Cousins, from out of town" he repeated

That explanation was not exactly clear to Ivanova, it's making him abit suspicious, and what the first came in mind was.

"Are they Coordinators?" she ask

"No, they are not!" he exclaimed, "Commander Ivanova I know you are new on this and I don't have time to explain, but you have to trust me on this Ok" he told her

The Lexington slowly maneuvered to spacedock at the _Yamato_ as it once did 2 years ago. At under the Yamato, the Agamemnon class ship vertically docks at one of the bay as tractor beams maneuvers the ship inside.

Once docked, Sheridan and his crew disembark, and there stood an awaiting friend.

"Captain Sheridan, welcome aboard the Yamato, good to see you again old friend" he greeted him and Sheridan returns the greeting.

"The feeling is mutual Old Friend" Sheridan took his hands of friendship,

"So, Is this what I think it is, First Contact?" he ask guessing

"No, not yet John, as you and I have much to talk about and much to plan on"

**14 Days Later**

**Washington D.C.**

Former Atlantic Federation Capital is quiet tonight. For nearly 5 days, the Capital is being overwhelmed by protest demanding the resignation of the President, and the Senators accused of bribery, then by the sixth day the President and the Joint Chiefs evacuated the Capital to the Earth Alliance Arzachel Moon base. Among them are members of the Senate implicated on corruption as well as EAF Officers accused of being members of Blue Cosmos, as mobs of hundreds of people descended on them like angry crows.

It became more dangerous when Journalist, Investigators, and other people started to verify the data themselves and found them quite accurate. The Logos group is in an even worst situation, when they started to flee from their homes, they watch their companies burned to the ground by mobs of angry people, some of whom are relatives and families of Earth Force soldiers and civilians who died in the war. They blame Logos for their love ones death's.

EA Public Relations tried to blame it on Coordinators interference and that is a ZAFT front, but nobody believes their accusation, as they cannot prove that it is true.

When the President and his Staff was evacuated, EA troops began to move into the Capital and began dispersing the Protesters, forcibly as it was demanded as their president ordered.

5 days after the president left David Sheridan was appointed Governor of Washington D.C.

Today, at a New England home Jonathan Sheridan EA ambassador to ORB, is now the New Governor of Washington D.C.

As it seems, the president officially transferred the capital on the moon and made Washington D.C. as just another state, and appointed David Sheridan as Governor.

David Sheridan, whom at times, voices his distaste to let a known Blue Cosmos member 'Murata Azrael', is allowed to command the Earth Forces, and certain critical remarks caused him trouble.

His career suffered from his comments, that very much ended him to be assigned to god-forsaken places as did his Son John, and at the end of the first Cosmic War, he was assigned to ORB as his government needed a non-confrontational ambassador and it seems that ORB like him better than the last one.

Now as Governor of a former Alliance Capital, Jonathan pleads to the populace to remain calm, as the Executive Branch of the Government have been transferred on the Moon and a new Local Government is in charge.

The public calmed down a bit, as essential public utilities began to return to service and today he's hosting a private meeting with two representatives of two countries, Orb, PLANTs, and an also a special guest.

ORB's Representatives is led by Reverend Malchio, and the PLANTs Representatives is led by Former Chairwoman Eileen Canaver. Both people were specifically invited by Governor Sheridan himself, as they are the most open-minded people he knows since his stay at Orb.

They gathered at a secluded place, away from prying eyes as Jonathan talks to them while warming themselves at the fireplace.

"My friends I thank you for coming here from my invitation Rev. Malchio, Eileen thank you" respectfully he gave them a short bow and they return the gesture

Just beside Rev. Malchio bodyguard and the Rev. Aide, **Kira Yamato.**

"Well now that we are here in secret Jonathan, what is this all about" Eileen ask

"Yes, tell us old friend" the Rev. Malchio said the same

"Well…" he breath deeply and exhaled as to prepare himself in telling them

"Let me start by Introducing to you, Major Char Aznerbal, of the Robotech Expeditionary Forces of the UN Spacy"

Stepping before them is a man with blond hair and a mask that Eileen felt eerily similar to that despicable _Rau Le Crueset._ That man threw gasoline to an open flame that turns into a firestorm during the last days of the war, and now she is facing another 'Man in the Iron Mask' so to speak.

She was not the only one though, Kira felt the Shiver when he saw him but he is definitely not Rau, yet he feels such a radiating Aura of Strength and Confidence from him that is abit intimidating as they listen to him.

"Good evening, in behalf of my Commander and The United Nations Earth Government, I extend a hand of friendship and peace to you and your people in the hopes of a better tomorrow for all of us"

"The United Nations Earth Government? There is no such thing," Eileen said

"Yes, but not on this Earth but in another" he responded

For two whole hours, Char told them about the REF, the UN Spacy, and their mission coming from one Earth to another which was bit hard to swallow even from Jonathan.

"Let me get this straight" Eileen is reading the PADD she's been given "You're from another Earth, a duplicate Earth like ours"

"Actually we don't know who is a duplicate Earth since we found two more in the four corners of the Galaxy"

"T-two more Earth" she look at him suspicious of his claims, she turns Sheridan

"David this a hoax, you can't be serious that you would believe this" she said doubtingly

"To be honest Eileen, I said the same thing to my son when he told me this so I ask for proof, and believe me Eileen, the proof they have shown me is something you cannot ignore"

"And what proof is that Jonathan?" the Rev. ask suspiscious

"Well its just outside" he answered

"Outside?"

The house is situated near a lake, when they came here; they felt an eerie quietness of the surrounding that was abit unnerving like something very heavy is in the air.

John and Char led the delegates back to their limo and Char told them

"Follow us when we are inside" he told them and Char pointed at the light from an entrance where a ramp way is extended to the ground Ms. Canaver could not believe what she is seeing as did the other's

"Eileen what is it?" Rev. Malchio asks as he felt a warm breeze touch his face.

"I don't know Rev.," she said and somewhat scared seeing a doorway, to where she has no Idea, even Kira was scared of what is happening.

"Don't be alarmed Ms. Canaver, there's nothing to be afraid of" Char said assuredly of their safety

"You needed proof, well then, you are about to get it"

The 3 Limo entered the doorway of the proof, when they were in they were joined by a police escort as they entered an area, a residential area, an arch above the street says **'Welcome to Macross II City' **complete with a holographic night sky with the look and feel of a city itself.

Char rides with Ms. Canaver and Rev. Malchio and explaining where they are now

"You are actually inside an SDF-2 Megaroad class starship, with a population of over one hundred thousand people maximum, primarily this ship is both a Battleship and Migration ship combined, however, this you see is nothing compared the other city we are heading"

They continued towards the other end of the city at a wall with a name on it

'**Welcome to Prometheus City'**

"Were now entering the Jewel of the SDF-2 Prometheus, and unlike Macross II City, Prometheus City boasted a population of one 900 thousand people"

Upon entering the section of the Subspace Environment, Ms. Eileen and her people is in awe at what they are seeing, an Area as big as continent maybe even bigger than the PLANTs, yet they can't tell how really big the place is as they are bit distracted being tourist right now.

Char brought them to the Admirals Mansion, Eileen and the others keep looking all around them with so much question coming into their mind, Eileen's body felt the urge to throw up which she did the moment she got off the car

"Are you alright Ms. Canaver?" Char ask her worriedly

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she replied "It's Just too much for me to take that everything here is really real"

Eileen picks herself up and getting her composure back she look to him and nodded to him

"I'm ready now" she said Char nodded

They are brought in to meet the Commander of the Robotech Expeditionary Forces, who is in conversation with Captain John Sheridan as they talk under a Gazebo as they about the Refit of the Lexington

"So by the time we head back to Space, the Lexington Refit will be finish" then someone called their names

"John, Ranma!"

Both of them look towards a group of people heading towards them. Ranma recognizes Rev. Malchio, the Former PLANTs Chairman Eileen Canaver and David Sheridan, John's father. And also, one other person he recognized but not known publicly. He grins at the person he recognizes

'_Kira Yamato, well this is a surprise'_

David step forward and introduces the others to Ranma

"Admiral Ranma Saotome, this is Rev. Malchio of ORB, the Former PLANTs Chairman Eileen Canaver,"

"And Ensign Kira Yamato, pilot of the X-105 Strike Gundam and ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam" he added that very much such surprise Kira as he came face to face with a young man no older than he is and being called an Admiral.

Ranma look towards the others, and have confused and curious look on their faces

"You are the Admiral?" Eileen asks and Ranma bowed a little to her in response. She look at him, and sees only a 16 years old boy, in an officers uniform like Char except for the studs on his shoulder and front left side are different as they are the rank of Admiral.

"But you're no more than a kid" she commented and it pretty much gave John, David and Char snicker at that, Ranma just sigh in hearing the same observation comments over and over again.

"Ms. Canaver," Ranma said to her "I may look like 16 years old but I'm actually 44, chronologically speaking of course"

"You're 44 years old? But," looking at him carefully

"Long story, which is not the Subject topic that we are here to discuss right now, Char"

"Sir" he straightened

"I'll handle this now, go to CIC and help Bernard, he may need your help"

"Yes Sir"

Char left them to talk and headed back to the SDF-2 CIC Bridge. Meanwhile on the Bridge, Scott Bernard and a few officers is watching several blips, or two groups of blips on from the north the other is the south and they have been identified as Mobile Suits. Scott Regarded for a moment before returning to see the two incoming haven't turn away.

"Char we got a problem" Scott told him "We have two Incoming groups and is headed this way"

They identified the groups coming "The **Gaia**, **Abyss** and **Chaos**, 16 Jet Windams and 22 Jet Daggers L coming from south, southeast 55 miles confirmed, heading north northwest" another officer a female confirms the other group.

"The **Impulse**, 2 Zaku, 15 BABIs, 10 DINNs and 10 GOUFs and looks like there are 5 VTOL Troop Transport following from behind at north, northwest at 70 miles confirmed, heading south southeast"

"On a direct course to us, both EA and ZAFT forces" normally they would be alarmed right now, but 78 Mobile Suits no matter how impressive they are can't hurt their ship with a Mecha compliment of a thousand VFs and Destroids not to mention a very lethal defense and offensive systems.

"Do you think they are coming here for us?" Char ask Scott and he shook his head

"No, I don't think so" he answered

"But it is most likely they are after our guest, but then if they are after us, then they should have brought more Mobile Suits if they really know who they are dealing with" he said

"Should we tell the Admiral?"

"No, we will handle these ruffians ourselves," he opens a channel at the Launching bay "Judah we have ZAFT incoming, at NNW, 70 clicks from our position, are you ready?"

Flying above at 10 thousand feet is Judah Squadron and his new fighter plane as he preferred to call it, though its classification is a Mobile Suit, Judah ask them to change its model number, and is now **MSF-Z010 Gundam Double Zeta.** Judah grumbling at the situation he's in now, for of all pilots chosen they choose him. He was assigned to this Mobile Suit the Robotech Engineers is developing of all things a Mobile Suit, a special experiment, which he has become their Pilot Guinea Pig due to his experience on the Minerva's Mobile Suit Simulator.

"_We're ready, and so as ZZ, I will handle the ZAFT forces" _he reply back

"Good, Char" he turns to him "Your fighter is prep and ready for launch," he said

"Care to pick a fight with the Earth Alliance Forces?" Char smiled at Scott's offer, for Char, he heard about this Phantom Pain group under Logos authority, and they said they are a tough bunch.

"I thought you never ask"

From one of the two ARMD Carrier launches, Char's _Red Alpha _and they are composed of 5, **VF-11A Thunderbolt III** the RDF main combat fighter that replaces the VF-4.

Char VF-11A Thunderbolt III call sign,** 'Red Comet' **due to the red paint scheme of his fighter. Char Aznerbal, is one of Admiral Maximillian Sterling Protégé, and the top RDF Ace pilot in the fleet.

In their skirmish with the Minbari, Char was the one that they demanded to be hand over to them. Of course, the Admiral refused which ensued a battle, during the battle, Char shot down shot down 52 Nials in a span of less than 2 minutes without even reconfiguring their Valkries, they were too easy a target and hardly a match against the RDF pilots even on fighter mode.

Char, wanted a challenge someone to test his skills as a warrior, and on this earth, he found it.

**SSE**

**Phantom Pain Group,** led by Col. Neo Lorrnoke on his Jet , is leading his team of 'Extended' pilots, after informants told Logos that the Washington Governor is meeting secretly with representatives from the PLANTs and ORB

Djibril and several members of Logos exiled themselves to the EA Supreme Headquarters **Heaven's Base**, as it became dangerous for them to stay in their country. Enraged by their plight, they search for those that caused their woes, and their only lead is a name **UN Spacy.**

Their search have been fruitless, until an agent on the PLANTs sent a message, that Former Chairwoman Eileen Canaver is heading to Earth after receiving an Invitation sent by Governor Sheridan of Washington DC

Djibril ordered Lorrnoke to go after them and take the **'Extended'** Auel Neider pilot of the **Abyss**, Stellar Loussier pilot of **Gaia** and Sting Oakley pilot of the **Chaos**

Lorrnoke knows how mad Djibril is right now which is why they are heading towards this secret meeting in force right now. Looking at the 3 kid pilots of the stolen suits, he wonders if there was a chance that they could escape their fate, Lorrnoke like the 3 kids have no choice but to obey Djibril orders to end and if not, then they may all be killed by Logos.

As they near the target point their threat alarm sounded up and someone contacting them

"We have Incoming," he alerted the others

"_Earth Alliance Forces this is Major Char Aznerbal of UN Spacy, stop, turn around and leave the way you came or else we will open fire in ten seconds"_ he said

In front of them are five unidentified jet fighters approaching at high speed, the MS pilots find it ludicrous that Jets is going up against Mobile Suits. Neo however felt something was not right here, as he's well aware that, they may look like Jet fighters, but so as that one on Junius 7, and that started ringing alarms

"Take Defensive positions! Now!" he ordered readying his Beam Rifle as the Jets approach them.

The Jets fired 2 missiles each right above them, the EA Mobile Suits took aim in order to shoot them down, but as they made a lock on with a laser targeting designators, the missiles suddenly started to move erratically as if to avoid being lock on. It flew up just above them, and then missiles open up its compartment, and launch 200 smaller guided missiles each, then multiply it by 10 that was fired is now 2,000 mini missiles raining down on them.

AIM-233 **'Hardball'** Long Range Air-To-Air/Space-To-Space Anti-Mecha Cluster Missiles, one missile has 200 smaller guided missiles came at them like raindrops

One Jet Windam pilot who happens to be Blue Cosmos agent like everyone else in the group is watching over Neo's team, has now rediscovered God in his last moments

"Oh My God"

"Evade!" Lorrnoke screamed his order. The 3 Gundams scattered as several of those missiles followed them but quickly destroyed them or evaded them. However, the others was not so lucky, as they are too slow to react, both Windams and Jet Daggers that try to either flee or shoot the missiles down as they found themselves surrounded and blown to bits by 2 kilograms of Armor Piercing High Explosives.(APHE) from every direction.

37 Mobile Suits, 15 Windams and 22 Daggers, engulf by the classic _'Robotech Missile Massacre, The First Strike'_ showering their enemies with missiles by the hundreds if not thousands, a tactic they used against Zentraedi Battlepods and Tirolian Bioroids that works very well on them, it works here.

Neo and the 3 Gundams avoided the fate of the other just in time, seeing the rest were completely annihilated from that firestorm, he felt sick to his stomach when he hears the screams of the MS pilots on the radio.

"Take Evasive Maneuver, Oakley! Neider Take Point, Stellar you're with me, we have to retreat now!"

"Roger!"

They separated, and went on to fight off these new machines that layed to waste to both Jet Windams and Jet Daggers Mobile Suits, then he saw the Jets transform into Mobile Suits, and they're not like those they fought on Junius Seven except for the inverted diamond shape emblem on them was the only thing he recognize.

Char's Red Mobile Suit transformed and engage the Chaos and the Abyss head on first. He uses a GU-13A 30mm Six Barrel Rotary Beam Gun Pod on one hand and an GU-16 60mm Single-Barreled Smoothbore Gun Pod on the other, he is also firing a couple of HMM-25 Little Rock Short Range Air To Air Dog Fight Missile from his internal weapons pallet on its legs.

Char scored several direct hits while keeping his distance from them, for he knows that these Mechas they call Mobile Suits have the experience of close quarter combat like Gladiators in ancient Rome, so he has to be careful especially when he is up against the Gundams.

xxx

The Tactical assessments by the RDF analyst between Mobile Suits versus the currently in use Veritech fighters; there is three types of battlefields. Air/Space, on Land and Sea, especially Undersea combat.

**Air/space:** the VF is mostly at home in this environment as they have full experience here, the VF full speed, power, maneuverability, tactics and weaponry is fully utilized.

**Land:** The disadvantages in fighting on land are the VF **C**lose **Q**uarter **C**ombat or **CQC**, a pitch battle against a Mobile Suits on this category will be difficult for the VF. The MS has the advantage in Gladiator type battles, with their use of beam sabers that comes in handy, and goes well with the Shields and other weapons for close quarters.

**Undersea: **Currently RDF do not have any Mechas that can operate in Undersea warfare as they focus primarily in air/space and land.

Normal Mass Produced Mobile Suits may have an advantage against the VF in the CQC, but only if they can get close enough to use their swords on them, which no self respecting VF pilot in his right mind would let them get close enough to use it on them. In addition, even if they try to get close, they would get a heavy dose of multiple missiles, particle beam lasers and armored piercing bullets.

The VF-11 Thunderbolt III, currently the RDF main combat fighter that can go toe to toe against a single Mobile Suits in CQC, but with multiple opponents, that would be decided by the level of skills the pilot themselves has if it comes down to that.

The VF technology is far different to MS technology, from the power source, sensors, targeting system and the human Interface, which is the VF, is more advance than the current MS. However, further observation done by the RDF on the C.E.Earth Mechas they called **Gundams**, gives them some concerns.

To know their capabilities, the Robotech Engineers made numerous Mobile Suit Gundams on several known Gundam models, and using advance RDF technology, in both actual and computer simulations, and pitted them against RDF best pilots with their VF-11 and VF-17. the results was surprising.

On the 11 known gundams that fought in the War, they rated 3, as the No.1 as the most difficult opponent the VF has ever fought.

**Gundams with RDF Technology**

**No.1 Freedom, Justice and Providence----Extremely Difficult**

**No.2 Calamity, Forbidden, Raider------------Most Difficult**

**No.3 Strike, Aegis, Blitz, Duel, Buster------Semi Difficult **

**Gundams with MS Current Technology**

**No.1 Freedom, Justice and Providence----Most Difficult**

**No.2 Calamity, Forbidden, Raider------------Semi Difficult**

**No.3 Strike, Aegis, Blitz, Duel, Buster------Difficult**

The Gundams using advance RDF Technology made them very hard to fight against, and unlike the current MS technology, it showed a great deal of differences in levels of power and performance.

However, the VF-17 actual battle with the Chaos Gundam a new model shows them in an equal footing, though Judah would say otherwise.

Admittedly, Robotech Engineers and Tacticians have never considered CQC with Swords as a practical weapon for a Veritech Fighter since they don't always comes too close to their enemies like the Mobile Suits does, but now they have to re-evaluate their assessments if it comes to a Mobile Suits Warfare, especially if they go up against a Gundam.

xxx

Fighting two Gundams at the same time was hard as they shows remarkable prowess in using their Mobile Suits, still Char scored many direct hits yet their Phase Shift Armor is protecting them, but his hits drains their batteries and once it runs out the Gundam is vulnerable to any attack.

The other VF is doing the same against the Gaia, and the last surviving Jet Windam is showing a remarkable fighting spirit as it holds its own and shows signs that the pilot possesses the skills of an excellent fighter pilot.

'_That Guy is good to hold his own against a VF-11' _Char thought looking forward again at the Abyss and Chaos and dodging their weapons and nearly getting his head remove by a sickle.

"Whoa!"

Char flew out of the range of the two gundams in fighter mode, and then went back with guns blazing and missiles raining down on them as he makes them drain away their batteries very fast. Char was relentless in his assault like the rest of his squadron.

Meanwhile, Gaia is playing tag with a VF-11 in Gerwalk mode while another is snipering the Gaia with his 30mm Six Barrel Rotary Beam Gun and its Mauser RsV-15 Laser Cannon.

The Sniper aimed and fire at Gaia in its BuCUE form at the back legs and blew it apart with concentrated weapons fire. The Gaia never noticed that the VF already had a lock on.

"Oh no, Stella!" The Neo saw the Gaia fell and rushed to help but as he gotten close someone grab him from behind forced him down the ground.

"_Give it up,"_ said someone on the Radio

"_Your Team is down, all of them," _

Neo look and saw both the Abyss and Chaos on the ground loosing an arm or legs with their Phase Shift down, and two VF with their guns pointed at their cockpit.

"_Power down your Mobile Suits and surrender,"_ he ordered _"There is no point in continuing this"_

Windams cockpit open up, and came out Neo with his hands up in his head. The other 3 also came out and surrendered as well.

Char is looking at a man who is obviously the commander and wearing a helmetmask just like his.

'_Well now, this is interesting'_ Char thought

From afar, another fierce battle was also raging but soon it stops, and from the Radio chatter he hears, ZAFT have retreated with no casualties on their side.

**Next Chapter "Coordinators vs Newtypes"**


	5. Chapter 4 Coordinators versus Newtypes

**Disclaimer: RANMA ½, TENCHI MUYO, ROBOTECH, BABYLON 5, STAR TREK, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM, GUNDAM SEED, I Don't own them so please don't Sue me if I mess around with them.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Coordinators vs. Newtypes"**

**NNE**

**ZAFT GROUP**

From a distance away, they see explosions by the thousands at the directions they are heading towards, at the same time they detected the chatters of Earth Forces Mobile Suits pilots screaming in an open frequency, as they came under attack from an unknown foe firing small multiple at them after being warned to turned back.

Then silence.

Everyone on the ZAFT group was on alert with guns pointed everywhere and waiting for an attack that may come any moment. Shinn, in Force Impulse Gundam, was nervous maybe a bit frightened and then he hears a familiar voice calling them on the radio

"_Shinn, Lunamaria, Rey,"_ they recognize who it is calling them

'_Judah' _was in everyone's thought the voice warns them

"_Turnback now or you are all going to regret it"_

"Judah? Where are you?" Luna spoke

"_Down here on the ground" _he said

They stop,and look down on an open field lit up by flares, and there stood one intimidating Mobile Suit. A Gundam holding a double beam rifle and standing by his sides are 2 black mobile suits they identify as _blackbirds._

"_Look guys, don't take this personally but, you are not wanted here so I suggest you scram, otherwise" _he raised his gun and the others right at them.

"_Thing's will get rather nasty if you,"_ his instinct kicks in suddenly, when he felt danger screaming all over his body.

Judah never finish his warning to them, as BABI fired its beam rifle at Judah MS, but he deflected it with ZZ forearm shield.

"_WHAT THE HELL!" _

"You Idiots!"Rey shouted at the pilot who opened fired on Judah, then two more MS opened fired on him as well, it was too late to stop itnow

"Damn it! All units commence attack now!" Rey ordered then he sees flashes in the night.

"Evasive maneuvers!"

From the darkness came 3 AIM-233Missiles and 2 more from the two _blackbirds_ from below and beside Judah MS, they fired the moment ZAFT committed a hostility on them

The initial strike took out only 7 BABIs, 5 DINNs and 4 GOUFs, and severely damaging 5 GOUFs and 5 DINNs, the rest survive with minor damage, for unlike the EF, they were already on their guard once Judah appeared to them.

The Impulse and the two ZAKU (Rey Za Burrel on the White Zaku, Red on the Red Zaku) was barely able to survive that first strike, now they are fighting against mobile suits that their targeting system cannot see, so they had to rely on visual targeting instead.

"_Keep the others busy,"_ Judah ordered the others as he launches upward.

"_The Impulse is mine"_ Judah flew up to confront Shinn on a one on one battle.

"_You wanted a rematch, Shinn well here is you chance, Idiot!"_

Judah face off with Shinn with his Mobile suit, **MSF-Z010 Gundam Double Zeta** versus **ZGMF-X56S Force Impulse Gundam**

"_Only this time I'm going to drill some sense into that fix skull of yours Shinn Asuka!"_ Judah began firing his double beam rifle at the Impulse.

The Impulse avoided the incoming beams and then returns fire; Judah quickly transforms ZZ into G-Fortress Mode and continued firing at the Impulse with beam cannons with relentlessness, as not to let Shinn counterattack back at him, and keeping him on the defensive.

Judah uses the RDF air combat tactics combined with Anything Goes Martial Arts Style Fighting they develop for Mecha battle. The ZZ came closer and closer to the Impulse and never even once did the beam fire of the Impulse touch ZZ as it zig zags all around the Impulse and taunting Shinn as to make him angry and loose control.

"_Mann! Can't you even shoot straight?"_ he said, _"I saw that 10 miles away"_

"Shut up!" Shinn yelled and fired a beam and misses ZZ again.

Judah can see that the training on Mobile Suit battles against a Gundam is working nicely _'Looks like the Admiral's training is paying off quite nicely'_ he thought

**--X--**

Ranma, Maximillian Sterling, and several others reviewed the battles of the Mobile Suits on C.E.Earth. In technological and tactical, they are different from the VF and they have their limitations, and in comparison, the VF still have the advantage in a melee battle against multiple target, where the MS seems to go for a one on one battle. Now they needed to raise that advantage higher, both in technology and training if they go up against a Mobile Suits, especially those Mobile Suits called **Gundams.**

They built the Gundams from collected data, and use the Gundams to train their pilots,then RDF Engineers thought of an Idea, what if they build a Mobile Suit using VF technology as an experiment?

They built several machines, the last one; they built, is one very powerful machine.

The **MSF-Z010 Gundam Double Zeta, **something the Robotech Engineers built from reverse engineered MS technology, enhanced it with RDF technology, added prototype systems not even the current VF possess yet.

Double Zeta is different from the other RDF Gundams, C.E.Earth and VF and they are not sure how it will perform in an actual battle condition, so they gave it to Judah to test it.

**--X--**

When Judah ZZ started his CQC fight with Shinn's _Impulse_ Gundam, ZZ quickly kept the Impulse in the defensive. ZZ got a direct hit with its double-barreled beam rifle, the Impulse survived; however, when Shinn sees the Impulse's power source decrease very fast in that one hit alone, that is when his trouble started.

The Phase Shift Armor drained so much power in the Impulse's battery, Shinn now found himself in big trouble when he sees the battery Indicator of the Secondary power source to Zero, and the Primary in half life.

"I lost that much power, darn it!" he cursed as he is still putting his Impulse in defensive maneuvers, then his rifle was blown to bits as he was about to take aim.

"Darn it!" he gritted his teeth _'It's almost like he knows all my moves before I make them'_

With the Impulse rifle lost, Judah put away his rifle and uses his hyper beam saber this time, as Shinn did the same and pulled out his as well, and there they began exchanging blows.

"_Darn you Judah!"_ he shouted angrily as he deflected Judah slashes with his shield and Judah did the same.

As the fight progress, Shinn watches Judah moves and sees something familiar _'Those moves'_

Shinn suddenly remembers the simulation battles they made back at the Minerva and sees the resemblance. Judah is using the same moves he did in the simulation.

**_Flashback_**

During his stay at the Minerva, Judah had a chance to try out their MS Simulator. In those Simulations, Judah never had to change the OS, for a Natural's use and it shows how talented he is, not to mention beating Minerva's Top Ace Shinn Asuka.

In every simulation battle, Shinn lost to Judah 2 out of 3 engagements, those that Shinn wins, Judah purposely loose to him by throwing away his weapon, and that really irritated Shinn.

When Judah threw away the last simulation battle with Shinn, Shinn confronted him like impatient child, and asks angrily ask him.

"_Why, why do you keep throwing away the fight like that?" _he said angrily, grabbing Judah by the collar, Judah answered him

"_Because you are an Immature, self-righteous, jerk!" _Judah grab Shinn, and gave him _The Anything Goes Judo Style Body Slam _on the hard floor, which hurt Shinn's back when he hit solid ground.

Judah looks down on him and shook his head with disappointment and told him in his face

"_I threw away that simulation battle, because the person I was fighting against started to act like a child on a temper tantrum, that's why" _he said as he lookdown on him shaking his head

"_You already Lost even when you Won"_ he told him and lectured him

"_Shinn, you can't be a good pilot If you let your anger control you, and if you don't control it, its gonna control you and kill you and get others and your friends killed!" _Judah shouted in Shinn's ears,Shinn remembered that too well, and how he hated being lectured.

"_Why they let you pilot the Impulse or pilot any mobile suit for that matter is beyond me, where it is obvious, you have some serious issues, that you needed to settle first," _Judah said questioningly and berating him at the same time.

"_Tell me Shinn, did you became a soldier, to protect and defend the PLANTs to protect Coordinators? Or maybe you join for vengeance, to kill anyone who is an enemy, but then,"_ he look at him straight in the eye.

"_Who is your Enemy?"_ he questioned

Athrun said the same question on board the Minerva after Junius 7 was destroyed. Now in this real battle with Judah, Shinn feels like he's still treating him like they were still in the simulation and not taking him seriously as an opponent, and its making Shinn angrier than normal.

_**End Flashbacks** _

"_Fight me seriously!"_ he shouted and in his mind a seed exploded

Judah suddenly felt Shinn's skill peak up very fast, which can only means that,

'_Shinn went berserk again'_ he shook his head in dismay _'Stupid idiot, doing the same thing in the simulation, and I thought he had learned something by now,' _he blocks the Impulse Saber with his, and then gave it a good kick in the groin straight up.

Shinn felt the force of the kick transferred right into his seat and into his groin real good.

"" he couldn't speak since he's still in agony. If he ever had any plans on having children naturally, well he just lost it.

"_I will, if you grow up Shinn, but if I was serious, you'd be dead already"_ he replied and gave a punch on the Impulse head.

Judah reads the Impulse movements like a martial artist who reads his opponents body movements and then react against it quickly, He have not noticed it yet, but for in some instances, he was reacting before Shinn makes the move, and he knew exactly what he was about to do and react against it before he does it.

Judah continues to block dodge and deflect Shinn's attacks on him, using his Martial Arts training for close quarter combat that came very handy and is making Shinn irritated, as he sees all his efforts wasted.

"_Stop moving around!"_ Shinn shouted, and swings his beam saber in an empty space, while still feeling some pain in his southern region. Judah scoffs at that order

"_Yeah, right like I'm that stupid to do what you say,"_ he replied

"_Maybe in your dreams Shinn!"_ he shouted back and Shinn's response is a sword slash on the side.

Judah move up above him to avoid a side way slash and did a _Ranma Saotome Special, His foot on Tatewaki Kuno's face_

"_What?"_ Shinn look up, and the first thing he sees is a foot landing on the Impulse's face. ZZ gave it some force, crushing the Impulse head and pushing the Impulse downward.

"_Time to end this"_ Judah declares,

"_Shinn Asuka, You're going down!"_

The Impulse drop down towards the ground from a few thousand feet up, Shinn was about to react before the Impulse hits the ground. ZZ followed it, pulled its other beam saber and began striking the weak sections of the Impulse with multiple slashes, namely the Joints of the arms and legs and its neck, and with those fast slashes, he decapitated the Impulse, but kept the cockpit section intact.

"_Shinn!"_ Luna look in horror, when she saw the Impulse fell from the sky in pieces, she rushed towards the Impulse chest section and got hold of it.

When Rey Za Burrel, saw the Impulse fell, he knew that their mission have failed.

"All forces fall back! I repeat, fall back!"

What remains of ZAFT fall back along with the VTOL planes that the VF left untouched during the battle Judah and his squadron did not pursue them; instead, they were recalled by the Prometheus to return.

Judah watches them retreat, and looking at the chest of the Impulse, where Shinn is, he had figured that he is ranting right about now for loosing to Judah again, only this time in a real fight.

In two separate battles, the UN Spacy defeated both EA and ZAFT forces, in just one night, without loosing one single plane.

The next morning, news helicopters were buzzing above the two battlefields where ZAFT and EA Mobile Suits lie in wrecks and both Gov't is denying involvement or knowledge of what transpired there last night.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: RANMA ½, TENCHI MUYO, ROBOTECH, BABYLON 5, STAR TREK, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM, GUNDAM SEED, I Don't own them so please don't Sue me if I mess around with them.**

**  
Chapter 5**

****

ORB  
**3 Days Later  
****11:00 HRS**

After that skirmish with the EF and ZAFT, the Prometheus left the area and is now orbiting above the Island nation of ORB. In the insistent of the Admiral Saotome guest during their time of serious discussion, Rev. Malchio requested that another person should be involved in the very important meeting, be attending.

Eileen and David agreed with him when they heard who it is, and so off they went, though David had to go back to Washington and let his appointed delegates to be in his place in the meeting.

The SDF-2 _Prometheus_, is now hovering just outside ORB Territory and watching over a few fishing boats coming close to the Shore of Onogoro Island.

One boat they noticed is undoubtedly, a ZAFT surveillance vessel, and is seems to be watching over a particular part of the shoreline, they knew it was ZAFT because there is a Voguslov-class Submarine just 10 miles away at 500 feet below the surface.

Ranma watch the monitor at the CIC Bridge with Scott and trying to guess what they were up to.

"They seem to be very interested in this particular part of the shoreline," Ranma said

"We've scan that Shoreline Admiral and the only thing we found is this Sir" Scott showed what ZAFT is monitoring.

The screen shows a building with several people mostly children

"Some sort of orphanage," Ranma observed "Now what would they want to… what the," the screens showed one person, Ranma was wide eyes to recognize who it was

"Zoom in and enhance on the person with the pink hair," he ordered and as he suspected one recognizable person in the entire world who has pink hair and is playing with the children.

"That is who, I think it is?"

"Yes Sir, it's Miss Lacus Clyne herself," Scott verified, Ranma slump back at his command chair. They came here to meet the famous Ms. Lacus Clyne to add her in the discussion of a peace treaty and found a ZAFT sub skulking around.

"Scott, keep an eye on them and have the Neptune shadow that sub," he ordered "these hooligans are up to something" he believed

"Yes Sir" he saluted as Ranma walk towards the turbolift.

He left the CIC, and headed towards the Ships Hanger Bay where the Three Mobile Suits were being inspected by his R&D people they takes a good look them and adds 3 new MS in their data collection.

Along with Ranma, Col. Char is following him as he report about the captured Earth Forces pilots and ZAFT pilots they took with them, but they were more interested on the three kids.

"The 3 EAF soldiers, undoubtedly 'Extended' pilotings the Gundams are 3 kids now hospitalized," he said and explained what is happening to them

"The Doctors is doing everything they can to help them, but it seems that, they are going thru a withdrawal syndrome, as preliminary check up reveals alot drugs pumped into them"

"Poor Kids" he remark and then Ranma ask

"And what about Major Mwu La Flaga, whom now calls himself Col. Neo Lorrnoke… how is the Hawk?" there was an air of guilt in his voice and with good reason

During the last day of the war, Major La Flaga shielded the _Archangel_ from the Lohengrin blast from the _Dominion_ with the X-105 Strike. Its Phase Shift Armor held but it severely damages the strike. The cockpit survived as did the pilot but he was severely hurt.

At that time after 'The Battle of Yachin Due'

The REF went on a civilian Search and Rescue Mission, one group using their shuttles have found Mwu, they treated his wounds and handed him over to the nearest EA ship.

The REF never knew that they just handed over La Flaga to Logos.

"The doctor is giving a thorough check up on him right now sir, but it looks like he has suffered from amnesia," Char answered

They were now at Hangar Bay 7, and are looking at the 3 Gundams they've taken. Ranma thoughts are about Mwu condition and what had happened to him, Ranma concluded that,

"Its Most likely that… Logos told him who he is not, and enlisted him to their side"

"That is most likely sir," Char agrees,

"Our Profile says that, he would never ally himself with those maggots" Ranma nods in agreement with him on that,

'_Logos are maggots'_

"He's too good an officer to join those bunch scoundrels, which I agree, he would never join them"

Looking at the 3 Gundams designed by ZAFT, Char told Ranma of Mwu reaction when the 3 Extended were in trouble, Mwu started to be, worried and demanded to see them.

As it turns out, Mwu trained them to be good pilots to fight to survive. He seems keen on protecting them; maybe it was the only way for him to help them. For if, they were no use to Logos, no doubt that they will be killed immediately.

REF knew that Logos were training children to become soldiers and plans were being made to deal with it.

In Lodonia.

"I think it is time that we cut the ties between the Atlantic Federation and Logos 'Extended' program," he looks back to Char

"Try to get Mwu cooperate with us, show him that we mean no ill will to them and the 3 kids we have in the hospital, and offer him and the three kids sanctuary"

"Yes Sir" Char saluted and walk away

Right then Ranma communicator sounded up from his side, he pulled it out and talk to it

"Yes?" he spoke to it and Scott's voice spoke back

"_Admiral, we just received an encoded message from the Sojourner Truth, priority one, he's now headed back to Earth and will arrive within the hour"_

"Capt. Noa ship," he remembers, _'He's back on a recon mission in ZAFT territory,' _he thought and worried on the P1 message he sent ahead.

"What's the message Scott?"

"_Admiral there is only two words in the message… GENESIS confirmed"_

"GENESIS" that name is something he knows too well if it comes from ZAFT territory

"Have the command staff be informed of a meeting at 13:00 hrs today at Briefing Room,"

"_Yes Sir,"_ After that Ranma grumbled at the situation and thought to himself _'If it's not one problem it's another, Danm!'_ he breath deeply, and exhaled as to calm himself down

"Well, this is expected since The EAF built Requiem because ZAFT have just build another GENESIS"

From the Intel they got from Djibril computers, Logos suspected that they built another Gamma Ray Laser array, and they were right.

"_Admiral" _Scott voice came on and he replied

"Scott, Contact Captain Yuiry and Captain Bidan at the Briefing Room at 13:00 hrs today, and get us up in orbit, immediately"

"_Yes Sir"_

**  
13:00 hrs  
****Briefing Room**

In the room gathered the command staff and 3 of the REF top captains, Capt. Fa Yuiry of the _Hawaii _a_ Gloria-class battleship_, Captain Kamille Bidan of the _Argama _an_ Ark Royal-Class Escort Battle Carrier _and Captain Bright Noa of _Sojourner Truth a Stargazer-Class Stealth Frigate._

The three captains are legendary to the RDF, as they all served on the SDF-1_White Base_ an during the War with the Robotech Masters and they are all, under the wing of the Admiral even then, and they are part of _'**Alpha Strike'**_

Captain Noa stands up from his seat a holoscreen is activated to show to everyone his discovery inside ZAFT territory, and showed them on the big screen a fortress called **Messiah.**

The fortress is mobile by rocket engines, with lightwave barrier shielding systems gun emplacements, rotating ring sections, missile launchers and a spaceport.

The Fortress is big and impressively built, but it was nowhere near intimidating like Dolza Space Fortress, and even with the half size, GENESIS weapon installed, a Neo-Nupetiet Vergnitzs class Battleship that is far more intimidating than any ZAFT Space Fortress in comparison.

"Our passive scans reveals that the Gamma Ray Laser weapon is fully operational, and quantum dating reveals that it's only less than a year old," Noa reported and Ranma grumbled at the discovery

"First Requiem, now GENESIS," Ranma rubs the temple of his head

"Mann! These people really need a time out" he looks toward Scott as he gave an Intel report about EA and ZAFT activities across the world

"With the problems plaguing the Atlantic Federation, the Earth Alliance is placed at high alert, fearing that any attempts that ZAFT might take an advantage of their situation and ZAFT may take that advantage"

He showed on screens, a tactical view of EA and ZAFT troops in colors by blue and red

"With the EAF command is in disarray, ZAFT began reinforcing their positions at mostly near Atlantic Federation territories," Scott added

"Blue Cosmos members have been reassigned somewhere else, mostly in key military installations. Heaven's Base, Arzachel Base on the Moon and Daedalus where Requiem is located" he seated back and it was now Ranma turn to talk

"So far both sides are peaceful with a few minor skirmishes with ZAFT; the Atlantic Federation is trying to ease the public's anger and is reorganizing the government without any Logos connections. The problem that needs to be dealt with is, _Lord Djibril von Hitler_, chairman of the National Defense Committee" the family name mention, is someone to them, a very familiar and infamous name of a person in their world.

X

Lord Djibril von Hitler, to their surprise and everyone else's disgust, the man is the descendant of _Adolf Hitler_ of C.E.Earth, their Earth experienced a different type of Second World War, and yet not unlike Alpha Earth own version, it seems that even this man and his family line is rotten to the core. The Adolf of this world never became the Fuhrer; instead, he became a Merchant of Death as an Arms Manufacturer in Europe and Asia and with money in his pocket and with it, he gains power as he manipulates the politics of the world and profit from it.

X

"He's cornered, he's isolated and he's mad as hell," he said "So far so good, he hasn't done anything yet, and that gives our alliance friends time to get ready to peacefully remove him and Blue Cosmos from the military and government power," he said and told them another problem

"Unfortunately, someone is provoking a war at this critical time and its not Blue Cosmos" he pointed out the problem

"It's Chairman Dullindal's of the Plants, and he's trying to provoke a war"

Holoscreens opens up to show the individual Ranma is referring to, as Scott Bernard explained to the others their suspicion

"Ever since the fall, we have been investigating that incident by backtracking the equipments used to move that colony," Bernard showed one of the equipment used.

The REF was able to recover several Flare Motors a Maintenance mobile suit and a mobile suit called a GINN before the Junius 7 was destroyed.

"When we retrieve those Flare Motors and look at the Manufacturing serial number inside, and then back track its manufacturer, we found out who last acquired It.," he explained

"These were surplus equipment from a Plants Construction Company, and according to their records; the Flare Motors is in a storage facility at Januarius 1 colony or was stored." He showed to everyone the report from IWD

"IWD agents was sent there to investigate, and they found none, and from what we can tell from their records, the flare motors was scrap by the company just last month," Bernard then added

"That company was partly owned by the Plants Chairman, Gilbert Dullindal"

Ranma continued for him "Flare Motors were designed to move objects using the sun's solar flares as propulsion, and it will take at least 2 weeks to install these on Junius 7 which was just in time for the first solar storm that came passing by,"

"IWD also found that the GINN and maintenance mobile suits were, according to ZAFT records, are stored at Januarius 1. From the manufacturer's records, the GINN was first sent and deployed at Januarius 1 to guard the PLANTs eugenic research center, and was decommissioned last month by the Plants Chairman,"

"The paper trail is a bit too easy, but then I doubt that anyone would be investigating this if it had went thru as they had planned" Noa said

"You are right about that Noa," Ranma agreed with him

"Think about it, if Junius 7 fall had succeeded, I doubt that anyone would be investigating as to how those terrorist got well equip to do that operation in the first place," everyone agrees with him, for if it had succeeded, everyone on earth will be preoccupied in crying out for vengeance.

"Though the evidence looks good, it's a bit circumstantial, it is possible that he could be involved or maybe even the one caused it, but ever since he tried to detain Judah weeks ago... well it's starting to look like he may had a hand in all of this"

"Admiral," Kamille spoke up

"Sir, if this is true, then ZAFT is responsible"

"Not necessarily" Ranma shook his head disagreeing with him

"ZAFT may not be responsible for this Kamille," he said "Most likely, they are just one of the pawns in a chess game he's playing," Ranma do not believe that they will do something like that.

"Causing a colony to fall to earth is committing genocide and Earth will definitely retaliate," he said

"I doubt that anyone in ZAFT would want another war, now that the Earth Alliance has their own Mobile Suits and developing more advance weaponry, and they are Nuclear capable again, thanks to the N-Jammer Canceller" Ranma believes

"ZAFT knows that it will be more bloodier than before if war do breaks out, but this man, Gilbert Dullindal, is provoking a war for some reason"

"Admiral," Fe Yuiry ask "Why would this man wants that? I mean, surely doing such a terrible thing serves no purpose but to foster more hatred," Fa Yuiry pointed out, Ranma agrees with her

"That's what I thought so too Yuiry, but, there maybe something behind all of this that we don't know yet. Something bigger than just committing genocide"

Questioning the motives of that ZAFT Chairman has proven difficult.

"Judah said that he sense alot of anger when nothing went his way," remembering the report on what happened on ORB he told them

"When the EA Naval Fleet turned around instead of fighting the ZAFT Fleet, Judah sense his anger, Dullindal wanted to show Judah, that the EA are the aggressor and not ZAFT," he said

"Normally as it seems to be here on this Earth, yet we did not let that happen" Ranma thinks that,

"He wanted to cause a fight with the EA being the bad guys as it is the norms it seems, but we kept getting in his way and that is irritating him alot"

It was right then, that Ranma started to believe that, there is a motive to this than starting another war, yet they still have no idea what it is. The REF needed answers for questions ask.

"IWD will continue a deeper inquiry on this man, but right now, I want Alpha Strike assigned on the job on taking out those weapons when the time comes," standing up from his seat, Ranma told them and declared

"These weapons ZAFT GENESIS and the EAF REQUIEM, I have absolutely no intentions to let these hooligans fire those weapons to anyone, on Earth, the PLANTs or on us"

"We will end this farce, even if it means putting the tip of our swords down their throats, then so be it" he said

"Our meeting with Miss Lacus Clyne is tonight, and we will show them what we have found so far" he said

"Ms. Clyne is the most trusted and most respected person in three governments and of both Naturals and Coordinators on this Earth, her help could be an asset to us, as to find out what Chairman Dullindal is planning before it is too late" he also said

**  
Mars  
****REF Shipyard**

On the dark side of the planet orbits the massive shipyard of the REF. The fleets have been building _ARMDs_, _Oberth's_ class ships and _Tokugawa_ class Battlecruisers SFC-5000, thru an automated assembly line. Though they were only been on Mars less than a month, they finished building 10 ships a day and planned to build a thousand in 3 months.

**  
EAS LEXINGTON  
**High above orbit is the EAS Lexington and in the Bridge, Captain John Sheridan and his Crew is now going thru their newly refitted Agamemnon class battleship, which is to them, is impressive. The REF has given his ship advance technology and soon enough, they will be ready to launch and headed back to Earth in Sublight Speed on their own.

As a promise Ranma made to John 2 years ago, if they ever return, he promises to refit the Lexington as first contact gesture of friendship.

The refitted Lexington, possess artificial gravity, an inertial dampening field and a Cyclops radar, and also an upgraded form of their Lightwave barrier that can protect their ship and can defend themselves even when it is raised, and all of it is powered by an upgraded fusion reactor. The REF did not give any weaponry or an FTL drive, as it was not part of Ranma promise.

Still the Lexington is above any ship in the Alliance and ZAFT has up to date, and maybe even an equal to the new ZAFT Ship the _Minerva_ or the _Archangel_.

Lt. Ivanova experiences artificial gravity in the Bridge of the Lexington, felt to her a fantastic experience, which will be a while for her and the crew to get use to as well as the new systems, still she's being suspicious of the REF generosity.

"Captain," she told her feelings openly "I really don't like the feeling that were being bribed to revolt against our own government, I mean, no disrespect, they caused this mess in the first place," she said Looking towards her Sheridan ask

"And what mess would that be Lt?"

"Well sir, Uhm…well"

"Please be aware of what Logos and Blue Cosmos try to make us do, not to mention that our government is actually run by those hate mongering bigots who thinks nothing else but to think of a way to kill coordinators and make a profit out of it for Logos, and furthermore," he added

"The only thing the REF did is to tell the truth and nothing more"

"Sir, respectfully, the REF are interfering in the affairs of our world, since it's suppose to be their policy not to," she counter

"And if they haven't, Junius 7 would still be falling on Earth and killing everyone we love, would you prefer that Lieutenant Ivanova?" Sheridan said as he shot a question.

Ivanova was silent. Thinking that, If that had happened, then earth will be war against the PLANTs and ZAFT again, and it will be far worst than the last one. Ivanova shook her head

"No Sir, I don't," he answered

Sheridan sigh, and stood up from his chair and walks towards the window of his ship and look down on the planet Mars, it was exciting and a disappointment for him being here.

The Red Planet that his Earth should be the ones colonizing it by now, if people just stop bickering with one another.

Now the UN Spacys claim it as a sovereign territory, and they came from the other side of the galaxy and took it so easily.

"The REF don't have to do anything for us or to us for that matter, for to them we are hardly a threat to them" looking back to Ivanova he told her

"They can do whatever they want without our knowledge, which they could have done so and yet they didn't, and its only because of common courtesy, did they appear to us and told us their intent, and that says alot about them" and Sheridan gestured toward the red planet

"Look outside, were on Mars for God sakes, and we traveled here less, less than a day from Earth to Mars, and that Fleet out there look!" he pointed outside the REF fleet just park outside.

"They could have easily overrun all of us with no problem at all and yet they have done nothing wrong to us"

Ivanova had to agree with that, as being guest of that big ship Yamato and their stay at Prometheus City, which was an experience she will never forget. Those speak volumes of the REF technological superiority and that scares her more than anything does.

"Maybe not yet sir but…" her voice sounded doubtful, Sheridan can't blame her for thinking that way, anyone will think that way.

Sheridan took a deep breath, exhaled and relaxes as he cleared to her something "Ivanova, they are not here to take over the Alliance or Earth, what they want is a government with open minded people to do business with" he pointed out to her.

"The Atlantic Federation, our government of the people is not for the people benefit but for Logos, and they don't care about the people at all, but we do," he told her

"We are not going to cause any revolt or break up the Earth Alliance Ivanova, we are however, going to keep it from breaking apart, and take back our government from Logos and isolate them, and what is happening on earth is a good start,"

What Sheridan was referring to, was the Vacated positions in the Government that nearly brought everything in their country to a halt. So, in order to avert chaos the Pres. appointed men and women in government not a member of Logos or Blue Cosmos as OIC (Officer In Charge) and as the result, many government offices and small military commands is now purge of their influences.

For fear of their lives, most of them fled to bases such as Heaven's Base or Arzachel Moonbase and Daedalus. In the turmoil, alliances with other countries are starting to break, and that will be a problem for them.

"We are going back to convince the other commanders not to break away with the Alliance and the Lexington will convince them, and we need to convince the others to pressure the president to get some backbone or step down peacefully and let a coalition government take over for now, otherwise we will still be taking orders from Logos"

**  
SDF-2  
****Prometheus City Hospital **

The 3 'Extended' that from the Earth Forces were now hospitalized and was given medical treatment after their condition deteriorated since their capture.

Char was there and was talking to the attending Physicians and they explaining the conditions the 3 young pilots

"We have stabilized the 3 pilots condition, and started detoxify their systems slowly from the drugs used to increase their body strength and there are neural damages done to them, most likely due to brainwashing" the doctor reports

"Programmed to be soldiers with no fear, _'Sigh'_ why am I not surprise by this," he said questioning himself

"Maybe because we've seen this type programming before on our world, the Zentraedi's and the Tirolians has one as well. Heck! Even the Admiral went thru something like this only it's considered Martial Arts Training done to him by his Baka-Father"

"I take it you read the book one of his wives wrote?" Char inquiringly

"Who doesn't it's a best seller, and can you imagine yourself, a twelve year old, tied behind a moving train in order to make you run faster" that part brought shivers thru their spine.

"The things he went thru I am amazed that he's still alive" then ads

"Still, his femaletype is quite the hottie," felt a bit of envy to the admiral of all things

"I kinda reason why he has so many women is still married to him, and so many more women want him, after all, they get the best of both worlds when he's concern" he chuckled at the perverted thoughts.

"Er, yeah" Char frowns at the idea of any Man turning into a Woman just by splashing cold water, thanks to mystical cursed spring he fell into years ago.

How the Admiral was able to keep his sanity is beyond him. The life of their Admiral before the REF is quite weird, the multitude of gorgeous women that seems they practically, throwing themselves at him as well as powerful rivals that want to kill him, along with interfering relatives on Earth and Beyond who keeps messing up his love life and the reason why he ended up having multiple marriages.

Still everyone seems to accept it, that, other than they want to get in bed with both of his gender forms, especially the women.

"Well, once he sees this report, you can be assured that he'll tie them behind the train, the SOB that did this to these kids" Char is very much sure of that.

"What about Major La Flaga a.k.a. Colonel Neo Lorrnoke, what have you found"

"Well, his amnesia is treatable; if we can expose him to people and places before he became Neo Lorrnoke, he may recognize some of it and start to remember his past as Mwu La Flaga"

"Well, the Archangel is here on ORB and so as her captain and crew, plus Kira Yamato is here…he can be a start"

The Doctor nods agreeing with him.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter Chapter 6 “The Revived Wings”

**Disclaimer: RANMA ½, TENCHI MUYO, ROBOTECH, BABYLON 5, STAR TREK, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM, GUNDAM SEED, I Don't own them so please don't Sue me if I mess around with them.**

**Chapter 6**

"**The Revived Wings"**

**ORB**

**9:30 PM**

**I**n a clearing two miles from the home of the Yamato, is a _Horizont_ class Dive Transport DTTS-12 (Dive Transatmospheric Troop Shuttle) is on a landing approach in stealth mode.

Coming out from its ramp are 3 Limo and 6 Cyclone's (**Veritech Armored Cyclone**) as escort, and when they were away the second cargo door opens to let two black painted (**Spartas ATAC-01-SCA**) Hover Tanks. They disembark the transport, and into the night, they disappeared in the shadows.

As the convoy of Limos approaches the Yamato's home, Eileen Canaver felt rather uneasy as she holds on to the files that was given to her by the Admiral, and remembers what he told her late this afternoon.

What Ranma told her was an act of good faith, trusting enough to show her the partial result of their investigation, and what she receives is quite disturbing.

In her hands are copies of evidence that linking Chairman Dullindal of the Plants and the terrorist, and that he had a hand in the fall of Junius 7. Those accusations are very serious, yet evidence pointed that the Chairman is somehow involve and maybe even the one who perpetrated it.

Admiral Ranma Saotome was not at all happy about the partial result of their investigation and that he's not about to let anything happen to the Earth, not to mention, he hated people playing games with people's lives.

'_There is a chess game being played in the Cosmic Era and everyone is the chess piece' _Eileen remembers the Admiral's words

**Flashback **

"_We are in a game of chess"_ he remark

"_The Life and Death of Humanity being played as a game and I hated people like that"_ he gestured two fingers of two people as he said

"_Two Players, Gilbert Dullindal Chairman of the PLANTs and ZAFT and Lord Djibril von Hitler of LOGOS and he holds the helm of the Earth Alliance. For now,"_

"_Both have every intent to start a War, and each has an ulterior motive as to why they are doing this, and that will result in the death of countless number of people,"_ he then explains about them

_Djibril is easy enough to understand, he hates Coordinators deeply with a vengeance, and he's hell bent in sending you all to hell" _Ranma believes that,

"_He will no doubt, use every means and every excuse necessary to start a war and I don't think he cares how many people will die on both sides, so long as the end will justify the means, and he is no doubt, the Villain of the story. The dark chess player"_ next, Ranma talk is about Dullindal

"_Chairman Gilbert Dullindal is a different story, and we're still figuring him out, yet we do know that he's quite the political chess player, far better than Djibril and he may have a more dangerous hidden agenda in mind, we just don't know yet"_

"_He would be the Hero of the story, well sort of, but in my opinion he's not," _commented about Dullindal, Ranma sounded like he does not like something about him.

"_Now Chairman Gilbert Dullindal is a scientist in genetics and a genius in DNA analysis, though we haven't seen anything that he'd done anything wrong doesn't mean he did not do anything wrong" _he told his feelings

"_From a personal point of view, I think, that he believes that he's smarter than everyone else in the world"_ he felt disgusted in people who think like that.

"_He thinks that he knows he's right while everyone else is wrong, and that in my opinion, make him just as dangerous as Djibril"_

In their talk, Ranma told her the incident that happened at the ZAFT Ship _Minerva_ with Judah onboard a while back. Judah's observation started to make the REF suspicious of the Plant Chairman, and later on, those suspicions became well founded as their investigation bare fruit.

It was after the Junius 7 destruction, that the REF have been investigating the fall using materials and equipment recovered from the terrorist and started tracing their origins. The REF found circumstantial evidence that Dullindal could be involve in the incident.

Referring to the fall of Junius 7 to Earth, Ranma explained to her a scenario; his tactical analysis teams hypothesize, when Junius 7 had actually fallen on Earth without the REF involvement in stopping it.

The REF believes that, the fall of Junius 7 on Earth by those terrorist would have been the ultimate excuse for Logos in order to start a war of retribution, but the REF stop Junius 7 from falling also they stop the resolution Logos tried to have approved in the Atlantic Federation.

All of it would have happen, If the REF we were not there, and even when ZAFT was successful in breaking Junius 7 apart, pieces would still fall and hurting and killing countless millions of people.

The EA under Logos would use that terrible tragedy as a rallying cry for revenge and unite the earth in the banner of hatred against Coordinators.

It was the perfect excuse.

Eileen finds that scenario very possible, and that was a problem for her

'_It doesn't make sense' _she thought disbelieving the idea

"_Why would he do it? Why would he cause another War?"_ she asks worriedly,

'_And what about the hidden agenda Ranma believes that Dullindal has in mind and may still be pursuing' _

Ranma said to her

"_Though we don't know his true intentions yet, as of now ZAFT is in the sidelines watching what is happening to the AF, so far no war, but that may not keep," _he said with concerned

"_There is a possibility that ZAFT may interfere or get involve in the internal matters of the Atlantic Federation,"_

"_Chairman Dullindal will most likely, will, cause something to make an excuse to do so and for now he can't because ZAFT orders from the Plants council, is not to get involve" _

"_I don't understand why he would do such a thing, Admiral Saotome. What motivate him to do this?" _she ask him still disbelieving of the thought

"_We are asking that ourselves Ms. Canaver," _he replied and admittedly he said

"_We don't know his real motives yet and that's a real problem,"_ he answered

"_What we have, maybe just be one part of the whole story, and whatever it is, we need to know the whole story before it's too late"_ then Ranma ads a possibility

"_If Dullindal did make an excuse and interferes in the turmoil of the Atlantic Federation, it will escalate to a war, and I doubt you would like to see that happen again this time around, and certainly not with these things in their possession" _showing an holoscreen picture of two weapons.

Admittedly, she agrees with him, she would not like to see that happen again, and looking at the PADD Ranma gave her, it is saying to her,

'_Definitely not'_

_**End Flashback**_

On her hand are data disk of what Ranma showed her, are ZAFT and EA new weapons. Ranma explained that both weapons were built less than a year ago, and both are fully operational. Eileen started to feel uneasy when she read it.

In a Military standpoint, the purpose of these weapons were technically, built as a deterrent. However, in the hands of certain individuals with no qualms of killing people no matter how many will die on both sides is a danger, and this is worrying the REF.

The data file gave her more migraine when she read it.

ZAFT built another **G.E.N.E.S.I.S. **or **Ga**mma** E**missionby** N**uclear** E**xplosion** S**timulate** I**nducing** S**ystem and more disturbing, is that the Earth Alliance have built a new weapon, it is their answer to ZAFT weapon.

**The** **REQUIEM**

In the aftermath of the first war, EA engineers began the development of a weapon system that is a match against Genesis using some of the G-weapons, primarily the High Energy Particle Cannon and Beam Deflectors directing the beam on any targets.

Requiem is somewhat, Inspired from an old US 'Star Wars' program, and no one ever heard or seen Star Wars. The Requiem is a magnified High Energy Particle Cannon; a land based fixed weapon system, using beam deflection stations mounted on cut out O'Neil type colonies. These stations bend the beam to strike a target anywhere was both ingenious and scary.

Requiems is much like the UN Spacys _'Grand Cannon'_ program in Alaska, except that the Grand Cannon is a mile across and ten miles long in the magnitude of a thousand fold in power.

A War now will spell annihilation and Dullindal is forcing it to make it real.

'_Why'_Eileen kept asking it

Dullindal is a brilliant scientist in DNA research and he's very smart and intelligent that the council think that he's right man for the job of Chairman.

Eileen thinks he was good choice also, and finds it hard to believe that he would support those terrorist.

For some people however, choosing very smart people does not always mean that they are the wise choice for the job.

Eileen remembers one of Ranma's saying

'_Intellect without Wisdom will not make a person a good leader alone, nor will **I**ntellect alone will guarantee happiness for everyone,"_ he told her, the words of wisdom

Those words _**'Intellect** without **Wisdom'** _seem to echo in Eileen's thoughts quite often. Words seem to mirror the people situation right now, especially in the Plants. Intellectually, Coordinators are very smart thanks to their enhancements yet none are the wiser, and no different than the average Naturals.

With so many achievements the coordinators have done, people are not at all happy in fact, they are miserable despite the established peace. There is very little changes in attitude between Naturals and Coordinators in fact, people seem to be more distant than usual even among each other there was signs of discontent.

The convoy of Limos was there now. Before coming in to meet with Miss Clyne, Eileen is thinking about Ranma's people, the People of Alpha Earth. How they live their life, after going thru such suffering, such ordeal even she has to admit it was excessively too much even for her to imagine that they could move on, and yet they are building a future with those that did them great harm.

The Images of 'The Rain of Death' now haunts her sleep, presumably she thought that, to those who live thru that is haunting their sleep as well, and her heart goes to them

'_How dreadful it must be for them' _

"_How do you do it?" _she remembered asking him

"_Live your life after that, how is it that, you have done what we haven't'_ referring to the Naturals and Coordinators problems

Ranma smiled at her and answered

"_We are not all that different to the Zentraedi's, nor are we different from you our cousins, Natural and Coordinators," _he answered

_We live our life one day at a time,"_ he said

"_Were not perfect Ms. Canaver nor claim to be one. Yet we will continue to learn, continue to understand the things around us and understand each other in the hopes of becoming a wise and noble people," _he said to her with honesty

"_It's hard work and very difficult at best, but that's not new to us, and were use to it, and the hard work paid off quite nicely for us" _he also said something about their former enemies the Zentraedi's,

"_We forgive, but we don't forget, and yet we will move forward together, for the other choice is a dead end,"_ he said to her

"_Our former enemies are now our friends and with honesty I don't entirely blame them because they are just the tools of war of another race, and for that I feel sorry for them, for that is what they were created for," _He said

"_Hating the Zentraedi's, committing vengeance serves no purpose but to hold us down and make us small, but we do hate the very people who created them, their Masters, a small group of people who played Gods, but I say, they are the very much the Embodiment of Evil itself"_

The Robotech Masters, Ranma is referring to

"_The ones whom to My personal opinion and experience first hand…are a bunch of Space Nazi's, who believes that they are the Supreme Race born from God to become God themselves, and everyone else are nothing but monkeys or a Lab rat to be experimented on"_

He then whisperingly, cursed the Robotech Masters name, Ranma hated them a lot and to his opinion, they can never be forgiven, ever.

"_Those fiends, ruined thousands of worlds and also theirs as well. Whole civilizations, cultures, technological achievements and others is no more but just a ruin fragment of their former glory when they came to my world seeking their treasure that they stole from another,"_ he shook his head at the horrible mess they left behind their death was hardly payment for all the suffering they caused.

"_For a highly advance people with intellect far greater than humanity could ever achieve…is so unwise"_

Now with their Earth becoming a technologically superior, Ranma and others have their fears of becoming like them.

Ranma said assuredly

"_We will not become like them, we won't allow it!"_ he swore

"_We who live thru the Rain of Death will not allow humanity to follow that path, and it is a promise we intend to keep," _he stated and with caution

"_Yet we need to be careful, because someday without our knowing, we may end up like them, and for that not to happen, we really need to grow up some more"_

'_To grow up' _Eileen thought and something her people need to do…no. The People of the C.E.Earth really need to do, and she is going to make all the effort to have the best relationship with Alpha Earth when this is over, for everything she has experience for 3 days on the SDF-2 Prometheus saying to her that they are serious people.

As the limousines arrived, the 6 Cyclone's took up position around the house and kept a thorough scan of the area for possible trespassers.

**On Orbit**

The Prometheus was on high orbit when an emergency distress call came in from a biosphere carrier at the opposite side of the planet. The ship was off stealth and in the middle of space where ships and shuttles routinely pass by

Scott was bewildered as to how a biosphere carrier got itself into trouble as one of his Lieutenant reports to him

"A, what hit them?" he was dumbfounded at the report he just received

"It's Uhm, a golf ball sir" the female replied

"How the hell does a golf ball disable a starship of all things?" he ask disbelieving

"Well sir," she looks at the report again "the crew was doing some EVA maintenance work outside the ship, they were opening one of the maintenance hatch when suddenly a golf ball going at 10 thousand kilometers an hour entered the hatch, and inside, it did an imitation of a pinball, sir" Scott ask with in high volume

"How, can a Golf ball passes thru the ships gravimetric shielding?"

"Well Sir," she look thru the message again and answered

"According to the report, the shielding system was down, and it was the one they were doing repair work Sir" and then ads

"Their cloaking systems was severely damage because of that, as well as navigational systems"

"Good Grief"

"Sir, we are the only closes ship to them," she answered and she added more bad news

"Several civilian vessels already seen the ship, and a group of ZAFT Nazca-class ships is on intercept in 30 minutes"

Scott groaned and pinched the bridge between his eyes at the headache of the situation.

**Biosphere** **Ships** are spear shape, fifteen hundred meter long, three hundred meter high, and a thousand meter wide, with a circular dome at the center just before the 4 sublight engines.

These ships were big and nominally armed with defensive armaments, but it's well armored with state of the art shielding keeps it protected from any form of space trash from hitting it let alone a golf ball.

But it somehow happens.

Scott immediately called the Admiral on the comm, who is talking with Ms. Clyne and the others on the peace treaty, though the details about the golf ball he did not add until later on.

"Alright then go," Ranma permitted

"_The Neptune is nearby if there's trouble Sir"_ Scott said

"OK then," he turns off his communicator and faced Ms. Clyne as they talk inside the living room

"Sorry about that interruption my dear," he said apologizing "So, shall we continue?"

After that, Ranma turn to face Ms. Clyne, who is astounded at the story Kira and Rev. Malchio told her.

Another Earth at the other side of the Galaxy, a United Nations that still exist and is now the global government with a military force that is beyond Earth Alliance, ZAFT and even ORB combined is called, The UN Spacys, and that the purpose of the UN Spacys, Robotech Expeditionary Forces, for being here.

Ranma had first to explain some of the recent events, and that they were the ones that destroyed Junius 7 from falling, for it threatened their mission to Earth. They also caused the current turmoil in the AF using the truth as the weapon, and that their target is Logos who tried to start another war.

Ranma explained to Lacus about their mission, and why it is so important that there will be no war on Earth and why they are planning to remove Logos from the picture for they are a nuisance to them.

"The Peace Treaty we are offering to the three major powers is to make sure that there will be no misunderstanding of my own world and our intent. We wish to avoid conflict whatever we can"

"With all due respect sir but, why the secrecy" she ask

"Ms. Clyne, respectfully, if we directly approach Earth with a fleet of a thousand ships and claimed that we belong to another Earth at the other side of the galaxy, the reaction of the people when they will first hear of this, especially with Logos in control of the Atlantic Federation? How will they influence the people with this kind of knowledge?"

Lacus, is seeing a number of scenarios in her mind, none of them was good, and she nodded in agreement with him

"There are outcome would be unfavorable for you, but the trouble you caused on the AF, isn't that interfering on the affairs of another world, since your suppose not to" she said and Ranma agrees

"True enough, and you are right about that" he said and added

"Though the UN Council sanctions my mission and every operation to complete the mission, what I did is a violation, but it is my choice and my responsibility," he said

"I prefer to interfere, if War had happen, then my mission here has failed, and also, I for one, don't like to see billions of people screaming in anger towards anyone, do you Ms. Clyne?"

'_Kill all Coordinators'_ '_For the Preservation of Our Pure and Blue World'_

The words from people all across the globe would be shouting. Another War and that means more deaths and destruction all over again.

She was silent, considering that thought for a moment, shaking her head

"No, I don't" she answered

"What we've done however, is to show the truth and nothing more, for Logos is neither a government nor a nation, but a malevolent Nazi organization with a despicable agenda," he said Ranma spoke on

"When we expose the truth to the light, we had a fifty-fifty chance of succeeding in stopping another war. The option, in causing turmoil in the AF is preferable to a full scale war that Logos was about to start," he also added

"As Commander, I also have other options, however, some of it I am choosing to avoid, for most of them will lead to war," he told her

Looking at Ranma, then to Kira, Eileen and Rev. Malchio who just nodded to no one in particular, yet he feels that Lacus is looking towards him.

All of them had serious look in their faces for this was no joke

'_Other options that would lead to war'_ she thought

"You're serious,"

"Yes, I am"

Ranma also told his dismay on what happened to the UN of the Cosmic Era.

"Our brethrens, whom have struggled to make some sense in this chaotic world while preserving peace were brutally killed and their organization destroyed. Well, we intend to pick up where they have left off, only this time its going to be a little different" promising

In explaining the plan to Lacus and from what she understood, Rev. Malchio and Ms. Eileen Canaver will approach the leaders of their respective nations and explain the UN Spacys intentions. Then present the drafted peace treaty along with the declaration of the reestablishment of the United Nation

Ms. Eileen spoke up "The Drafted Treaty is still being work on by my people Rev. Malchio and Gov. David Sheridan own people is also working with the Admiral's people in order to make sure that there will be no misunderstanding," she said

"Still we need your participation on this Ms. Clyne, we need your help"

"My help," she said and asks, "How can I help you?"

"Ms. Clyne" Ranma spoke up

"Once the United Nations and the UN Spacy goes public, alot of people might get scared or have some weird ideas of who and what we are, so we need someone to calm everyone down, and hear our side without bias or anyone jumping the gun so to speak,"

He told her

"Naturals and Coordinators respect you and trust you, which I see no one else that could do that but you my dear,"

It flattered Ms. Lacus, and the way Ranma spoke, he sounded so mature and likeability about him, still she finds it hard to believe that he's older than her father and yet he look so young as she is.

Ranma smiled at the pink princess, in person, he found Ms. Lacus to have an Aura of confidence with a calm and likable personality. She reminds him of that one other particular person back home who is now President of the United Nations of Earth.

Lacus felt that she could trust him and ask

"Can you tell me more about your mission Admiral, and can I have a copy of the treaty you are offering us," she ask softly

The meeting went well, and Lacus have agreed to help them after looking at the draft treaty being work on and she had quite a long discussion with them on certain aspects of the treaty.

Later on the night, everyone is delighted for her finally saying yes, for her help will go a long way to keep the peace.

While the others were talking to Ms. Clyne, Ranma and Kira had a small conversation outside the balcony as they look inside. Ms. Canaver and members of the REF, is explaining to Ms. Clyne about the possibility of Chairman Gilbert Dullindal of the Plants, his possible involvements with the terrorist that tried to drop Junius 7 on Earth. Lacus reaction Ms. Murrue and Andrew Waltfeld was as expected they were surprised.

Later on, they took a break, Ranma and Kira was outside the balcony having a private discussion

"Well, I expected that much from them," Ranma observed, as they look inside and at Ms. Murrue Ramius

"It's going to be hard for Ms. Murrue once I tell her about _him_" Ranma nods in agreement with Kira. The knowledge of Mwu La Flaga being alive and remembers nothing about his past will be too much for her to bare. Kira ask that he will be the one to tell her, Ranma agrees

Looking towards Kira, Ranma ask him about something

"So tell me Kira, what will you do, now that Ms. Lacus have agreed to help us?"

Kira was a bit undecided of what to do next as his perspective of the universe have change and expanded ever since he steps on board the Prometheus.

His surprise to find Mwu alive but has amnesia and is now leading a group of Extended as Col. Neo Lorrnoke under Logos has confused his feelings a bit. Kira was glad and saddened. However, Kira is concerned about someone, who is trying to start another war.

Kira never wants to see that happen again, and from what he was told, two people of great power are trying to make it happen, but only one of them is manipulating the other to create the scenario he wanted to occur for a purpose they do not know yet.

The first war, Kira lost good friends like Tolle, Natarle and Flay, how many more of his friends will loose their life this time around he wonders, especially if the UN Spacys are involve with the kind of firepower they have.

It was fortunate enough that they are not hostile as the offer of peace first, shows that they want to avoid conflict as much as possible in order to have good relations with Earth and the Plants, and with Lacus involve,

Kira thinks that he maybe needed to be more involve this time.

"I'm think, I need to protect Lacus," he answered, "She needs to be protected"

"You will protect her, even if it means… becoming a Mobile Suit pilot again Kira," Ranma ask and that gave Kira some pause to think about that and its something he wanted not to do or to become again.

Ranma sees Kira with great power and the potential to do the greater good, if it wasn't so tainted with the memory of his past. He sympathizes with the boy's feelings, for he was created to be the 'Ultimate Coordinator' at the expense of so many of his unborn siblings and mother, no thanks to his father.

The past, that has been haunting Kira ever since the day he knew the truth of his existence have held him down, not enjoying life, as teenagers should be. Looking at Kira again, he sees a veil of uncertainty in him; his past is a wall, and Ranma thinks that Kira needs to break thru that wall, so that, he could live his life as he wanted.

"Don't let your past haunt you, don't let it hold you down," he said

"Kira, I know this will sound selfish of me but…your strength is needed, and you can't just continue to hideout from the rest of the world, not while someone out there is trying to start another war, you can't bury your head on the ground like some ostrich and wait till it goes away"

"Admiral"

It was just then that his communicator acted up, Ranma answered.

"Ranma here, go ahead,"

"_Admiral this is the Neptune, Captain Bridger here, we have a situation,"_ he reports

Ranma replied, "What is it captain?"

"_Sir, the ZAFT Sub just entered ORB territory and have sent out 12 underwater types Mobile Suits and 20 divers riding on them" _he gave a location

"_West side of the beach, at a thousand yards from your location at extreme speed, and they will reach shore in 5 minutes"_

"Twelve Mobile Suits, coming here?" Kira announce

"Captain, take that Sub out and we will deal with the incoming and also call for back up"

"_Yes Sir, but the back up will be there in 10"_

"Then we will hold them off till they arrives"

Kira look with concerned of what he just heard and questions

"Have they followed us all the way here?"

"No, I don't think so Kira" he said doubting that was true, but he can guess who they are after

"Go tell the other's and evacuate the area immediately" he said

"Yes sir" Kira went inside and told what was happening; Ranma signals the Cyclone Marines and the ATACs in hiding

"We have incoming, I repeat, we have incoming,"

As the people in the house are being evacuated to an underground shelter, Ranma went into position outside the house and undercover. A marine named Capt. Ellis handed Ranma a Gallant in rifle mode, he gestured not accept it.

"I don't need that Captain," he said and pulled out a Sakabatou from out of nowhere.

The Marines have known about the famed 'Black Stallion' during the Second Space War, and he's not someone to be trifled with.

During the Battle of Macross City, Ranma was said to have obliterated an entire division of mindless bioroid foot soldiers with Martial Arts fighting skills he posses, it was a bloodbath that even the Zentraedi's found it too gruesome to describe it because he use a regular Katana on that battle and seeing a reverse edge sword is a change.

It was the only time that the masters got that closes to the SDF-1 and their last attempt in taking the ship before the RDF went into the offensive and Ranma was on assault-force that attacks the Masters Mothership.

The marines are pitying the ZAFT forces that came to pick a fight.

"Take positions and be ready," he ordered

"I will give them a chance to surrender and if they refuse, then you may kick their ass"

"Yes Sir" replied by the marines and move on to their hiding place.

Ranma went in front of the house and waited. Twenty men in groups of two approaching a two side's commando style, a marine scan a shortwave radio band used by them, and then relayed it to the Admiral

Ranma is hearing radio chatter from the incoming.

"_Make sure that the primary target is eliminated, we got one chance at this, and so make sure she is dead"_

'_She'_ it was as Ranma thought so, the reason why the surveillance on this part of the beach, is her

'_They are talking about Ms. Clyne'_

When they came close enough, Ranma appeared from his umi-sen-ken technique and slammed a fist at one man and kick another man on the face, which startled the others as he announce him to them

"Greetings! I am Admiral Ranma Saotome of the UN Spacys" he starts

"I'll make this straight to the point. You have NO chance of succeeding your mission and ONE chance of surrendering, you are surrounded, lower your weapons now and I'm going to let you live!" though It sounded like an order other than a choice of surrendering

There was a pause from them, and then they took aim

'_Thought you'd choose that'_ when the first shot fired, Ranma went into action

He dodges their weapons fire easily, and that signals the Marines to open fire. The ZAFT commandos found themselves being shot at by energy beams and mini missiles than bullets as they run for cover.

They can see people in motorcycle of some kind, and right before their eyes, they transformed into human size mobile suits and started firing on them.

Meanwhile, the Admiral is slashing thru a group of soldiers with a sword thru a hailstorm of bullets, the soldiers are not dead just knock out.

The commando leader called thru the radio "Back up! Back up, we need help here!" he shouted frantically as a particle beam blasted the boulder he was hiding behind and knocking him out unconscious.

The twelve MS came out with guns and missiles firing at the house destroying it. The ATAC appeared in tank mode as the Cyclone's scrambled, moving around very fast as to make sure they don't get targeted.

The fighting between 12 ZAFT MS against 6 Cyclone's and 2 ATAC was close to an even match but MS had the upper hand as the battle became more ferocious.

Ranma planned to hold as REF reinforcements are minutes away to help them so Ranma and the others had to hold on.

Ranma brought down one MS with his sword glowing like a beam saber, as he cut off the MS legs and then cut off its arms as it falls to the ground, which surprised the pilot as much as everyone watching him fight an MS on his own.

"_Who the hell is that guy?"_

"_Nevermind, just shoot him!"_ their commander ordered

Saying it is easy doing it was another thing as their target is moving too fast for them to follow.

Ranma called the Neptune as he dodges, weapons fire from the other MS.

"Bridger where's that back up" Ranma ask

"_Admiral, they'll be there in 1 minute"_

"We do not have a minute, we need it now!" he shouted

From the side of the mountain an explosion occurred, and from there another Mobile Suit came out to do battle.

"_The Freedom!" _

"_What!"_

Ranma smiled when he saw the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. As Ranma and the other suspected, it was the famed Mobile Suit.

Since they arrived on Orb, their sensors made a deep scan all across the island and detected many hidden facilities inside mountains, hills and underground caverns, and this is one of them.

'_Finally you decided Kira' _Ranma thought

He then contacted the others

"Marine's! Go into the offensive; concentrate your firepower at one MS one at a time. Take them down now!"

The Freedom dodge and avoid their fire as he takes out 2 MS by slicing their arms and legs off, the Cyclone's combined their firepower against 2 of the MS while one of the ATAC destroyed 1, using its ION Cannon. The other ATAC was damage and is out of the fight, Ranma took out another with a KI blast at point blank range, he blow a hole thru its right shoulders and slash the MS arms and leg joints causing it to fall to the ground.

The remaining Mobile Suits were disarmed by the excellent skills of the Freedom pilot, as Ranma expected from the young man.

As he watch the Freedom fight, Ranma evaluated Kira skills and rated him in the same level as Char and Judah, but not as close to Amuro level and he's the 'Top Gun' pilot in the fleet.

When the last MS was defeated, the ZAFT commander, without hesitation, quickly pulled the destruct mechanism, killing him, and soon the rest did the same as to avoid capture, they all committed suicide by blowing themselves up.

"Oh Shoot!" the MS Ranma was standing close to, also exploded in front of him. Ranma shielded his face with his arms and put up a KI barrier in front of him just in time.

The explosion did not hurt him, but it did threw him 15 feet away and into a pool of seawater.

Everyone got out of the shelter via the backdoor entrance of the shelter, and saw the amazing battle, between the Admiral and an MS and the Admiral thrown into the pool of water from the explosion.

"Admiral!"

Everyone rushed towards him as a figure rose up form the water and it was not a man but a girl, a redhead, with the admiral uniform that it was ripped from the blast.

"Admiral, are you ok?" Capt. Ellis ask

"I'm fine captain" she replied in shallow breathing and slowly returning to normal and removing her shredded Admirals coat, which reveals two nicely shape melons of a very sexy body.

Captain Ellis blushes when he sees the redhead, and like every Man and Woman serving under the Admiral's command. They have never gotten use to seeing him gender change.

'_WOW' _is the normal response from everyone

The male/female body he possesses is voted numerous times as one of the most beautiful bodies there is in both gender by the People's Magazine, People's Choice Award.

Ranma frowns when everytime his name keeps appearing along with photos of her male/female body no thanks to amateur photographers (Ranma's Multitude of fans) that kept sending photos to the Magazine and demanding he must be part of their list.

"See to the other prisoners for questioning" she ordered

"Yes sir" the Marine has saluted her

"Uhm, excuse me" Lacus step forward, confused like the others unaware of is happening just now and ask

"Who are you, and where is Admiral Saotome?" she asks looking around they don't see him and even more confused,

"And why they are calling you Admiral Saotome?"

Ranma groans in complaint at his situation right now, of course the Marines are trying not to laugh at the humor in the situation of their admiral is about to enter.

'_Mann, are these folks are gonna freak out when they see this' _Capt Ellis thought as he pulled out a thermos of hot water.

Knowing that something like this might happen anytime it is Mandatory that there is someone has some hot water available for the admiral.

Ranma took a deep breath, and answered

"Ms. Clyne, and to those who don't know, I am Admiral Ranma Saotome, but in this female form, I am Ranko Saotome," that did not make sense to them at all

"You are what the Admiral?" Eileen questioned _'What the heck does she mean by female form?'_

Just then, Captain Ellis poured the hot water on the admiral head, and right before their eyes, the voluptuous petit readhead is now the hunk of a man with Jetblack hair.

Everyone, stared with mouth open at the phenomenon they just witnessed, they heard of gender change, but this was way too freaky to see.

Ms. Canaver was dumbfounded when she saw that, but that was temporary for she recognize her from a novel or manga that's was being sold on board the ship which strangely titled, **Ranma ½**

"How in the world…" was the only words Murrue Ramius could say when she sees the transformation.

"This is all quite explainable, but I ask you, do you believe in magic?"

It took a few demonstration and explanation on what is happening, though they find it hard to believe that magic exist, even though there is living proof right in front of them.

"Though I change gender doesn't mean I change character," he said

"I'm still a man inside meeeyiiii!" she screamed like a girl when she felt the sudden touch of a hand on one of her breast and to her shock it was,

"**Ms. CLYNE!"** he roared

Ranko was surprised by Lacus hand, when she grabs one of her breast like a man and gave it a nice squeeze and a pinch on the (**censored**) to see if they are real, and they are.

What she did have sent shockwaves all over Ranko body, which made her skin stand up, her heart racing and body heating, knowing how sensitive those private parts of a woman, something like that only his wife(wives) has the right to do that when doing the 'u know what' in closed doors.

"Wow, they are real, definitely 100 percent female" Lacus announced and everyone blushed, nosebleed and faints with eyebrows twitching at what she just did.

"**DO YOU MIND?"**

Ranko slaps Lacus hand away and then turned around as she shielded her chest from her rather grabby hand.

'_WHY IS IT THAT EVERYTIME THEY SEE ME CHANGE TO A GIRL, THE FIRST THING THEY DO, IS COP A FEEL ON WHATS FIRST IN FRONT OF THEM!'_

On board the Freedom, Kira was wide eyes as he could not believe what he just saw on his monitors, not to mention the sudden rise of body temperature of the admiral along with that red glow coming out of her along and registering an energy spike.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Lacus apologize so innocently and she blushes red for letting her curiosity do something like that, it was unlike her to do that.

'_They are so big and well curve'_ she thought as she feels her hand as if it was still holding it.

Ranko glare at what her hand is doing, which is causing shiver thru her spine.

"Please stop doing that," she beg (Soun Tendo style crying)

"Oh, sorry"

Ranma's heavily sigh to let out her anger and thought of the terror ahead of him

'_My life is going to hell, again'_

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 7 Towards a New Dawn

**Disclaimer: RANMA ½, TENCHI MUYO, ROBOTECH, BABYLON 5, STAR TREK, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM, GUNDAM SEED, I Don't own them so please don't Sue me if I mess around with them.**

**Chapter 7**

"**Towards a New Dawn"**

**  
ORB  
The Next Morning  
7AM  
**

As the Rev. Malchio and the children is salvaging whatever they could find from their ruined home, Ranma is talking with Kira, Murrue, Lacus, Eileen, and Commander Waltfeld on last night attack.

Commander Andrew Waltfeld recognizes the Mobile Suits as new ZAFT models called Asshu, and told the others

"I only saw the designs back at the Plants, and only the regular army should only have them,"

While looking at the Freedom, Ranko is feeling like he's inside one of Tom Clancy novel or one of Oliver Stone's conspiracy movies, only this is real, not to mention, a very sloppy work compared to the best of the best covert ops of the military on Alpha Earth.

US Army Special Forces, US Navy Seals, the Green Beret, Russian Spetznaz and others can do a better job than these coordinators.

"A group of ZAFT commandos, brand new Mobile Suits, a Vosgulov Sub and a surveillance ZAFT boat doing recon on this part of the beach," he looks back at Lacus

"It seems that ZAFT have targeted you for termination Ms. Clyne," he stated

"Any Ideas as to why they wants to kill you Ms. Clyne?" Ranko ask

Shaking her head she answered, "I don't know Admiral," looking back at her, Ranko is thinking about that

"You already have some ideas, Admiral?"

Ranma crossed her arms and leans back on the railings, thinking about, that one person he knows who is possibly responsible for this.

Ms. Murrue generously donated to Ranko, some of her clothes that fit her, a normal white sleeveless sweatshirt and red shorts, her clothes, soaking wet from seawater started to stick and smell from seawater.

But when she wears it, Ranko had the bad sense of getting the _'foot in your mouth disease'_ of remarking about _'Too tight on the Chest'_ and _'Too loose on the Waist'_

Murrue was abit flushed at those comments, for that would be saying that Murrue has a smaller chest and a wider waist than Ranko.

Still can't believe that there is actually a thing called real magic, and that he/she has a cursed body (and gorgeous one at that), that changes gender by just the splash of hot and cold water is proof of that it exist.

They find it very fascinating and weird to say the least, not to mention amusing, except for the one who is cursed, and Ranma don't take teasing very well.

So Ranma had to sober their attitudes a bit by shattering a big boulder into dust with just a single touch and that was impressive to see, especially when he decapitated a Mobile Suit with a sword.

Those two things alone shows how powerful he is, and the marines gave some advice to the newbies _'don't get into his bad side'_ meaning,

'DON'T TEASE HIM!'

He also points out that her curse is a lot better than cursed into being a panda, pig, cat or duck for that matter or worst, a chimera.

Ranma ask them to keep this a secret for now would be appreciated

They all agree

"Well, it would seems to me that, you are not safe here anymore Ms. Clyne," she said

"It maybe best that Ms. Clyne must go to someplace safe, maybe" she was about to offer Ms. Clyne and the others sanctuary when her communicator interrupted her.

She activated it

"This is the Admiral, Scott what is it"

"_Admiral we have a situation here,"_ he reported

Ranma groan at more problems coming in

"Alright, what is it this time" she ask annoyed

"_Admiral, right around 5 minutes ago, we have just detected nuclear 25 explosions around the Plants northern polar region, there's no damage to the colony whatsoever"_

When they heard that, everyone started to get worried

"Nuclear attack, do you know who did it?" Ranko ask

"_Unknown at this time sir, but one of our ships in the area has recorded some rather unusual ZAFT ships and Mobile Suit movements before the explosions occurred. The rest of the UN fleet is reporting in from all across Lagrange point, ZAFT is now on high alert as all of Earth Alliance"_

Then Ranko inquire, "Were there any movements from the Earth Alliance forces when this happen?"

Everyone had the same thought in mind. Logos

"Did they do it?" he ask

"_No Sir,"_ Scott answered, _"The EA Fleet haven't move an inch, and we detected no activities on all Blue Cosmos controlled base's whatsoever, sir they are just as stunned as we are"_

Ranma remembers that the EA has a Stealth Ship called the _Girty Lue, _it possess a _Mirage Colloider_ and if any EA ship can get close to the Plants its that ship, and its on Daedalus.

"Monitor all communications bands and see what the Plants and ZAFT reaction to this attack, order an investigation on the incident immediately," she ordered

"_Yes sir" _

She turns towards the others and the look worried of faces is in front of her. She just shook her head.

"Dammit!" from his anger Ranko ripped off the railings off the floor like it was made out of paper

"Mann, this woman is scary," Waltfeld, whispered to Kira, and he just nodded in agreement with him

Ranko is quite certain that this was Dullindal doing, for if it was Djibril of Logos that done this attack, then he will be in the worst position than he was yesterday.

"You think its chairman that did it, don't you Admiral," Murrue believe and she answered

"Most likely," she crossed her arms and walk around assessing the situation, thinking about a scenario involving last night commando raid and the Nuclear attack on the Plants.

"An attempted assassination on Lacus Clyne, and then this nuclear attack on the Plants, all within a matter of hours between events, you bet that I think it's his doing!" she exclaimed

"The Earth Alliance Forces is going to be blamed for something they did not do, that won't be a surprise, and I doubt that anyone will feel any sympathy for them."

"The Turmoil in the alliance is going into a full scale war with ZAFT involve," she said

She sigh at the thought _'Dullindal, is going to get what he wants' _

There was no doubt about that, and with this incident, the alliances that the AF have built up with the other unions that they have been trying to hold it together, is now close to breaking.

The EAF is going to fragment into their respective unions, Djibril's, Blue Cosmos will be more cornered like an animal, and there is no telling what they will do, not while that big gun on the moon is still under their control.

Across the Globe, people listens to the news about a nuclear attack fired by an Earth forces Fleet, was stop by ZAFT defensive system called the Stampeder.

ZAFT suspected that Blue Cosmos involvement in the attack, and that they showed footages of the Earth Forces ships destroyed by the stampeder as proof of Blue Cosmos involvement.

The EAF responded by flatly denying it and defended themselves in the accusations and that none of their forces was involved in the attack on the Plants, and that all of their ships are accounted for.

But due to their current situation, those words fall on deaf ears as publicly, the EAF were condemned for an act that they did not do.

Plant residence was outrage at what had just happened and is in the point riot when to everyone surprise. Ms. Lacus Clyne appeared on all TV broadcast, appealing for calm as the situation is being handled by their leaders.

Seeing the Lacus impostor in the Plants has confirmed what Ranma believe to be true.

Within the next few days, the alliances that the AF has with the other nations soon break away from the AF. The Eurasian Federation and the East Asia Republic except for their space forces, withdrew from the Earth Alliance, taking all of their military assets with them in the process.

As the Alliance breaks apart, ZAFT and Plant diplomats began to negotiate an alliance with them against Logos and their first target is Heaven's Base.

**SDF-2 Prometheus  
Macross Island  
****7 days later  
5PM  
**

Choosing the island as a UN base of operations has brought back alot of memories to those who live thru the adventure of the SDF-1_ Macross_, for some, like Ranma, this was the place that destiny changes for him and here, the destiny of the Cosmic Era will change.

The scientist, botanist and their civilian volunteers are gathering samples of life on the Island.

Meanwhile, Ranma, his staff, and members of the Special Forces are watching holographic images of the event that occurred on the Plants 7 days ago, along with Intel from IWD. Their investigation has brought up some very interesting results.

In their report, several days before the attack on the Plants, the UN patrols and surveillance operations, observed ZAFT ships and long-range MS Recon patrols, showed that they were avoiding several sector of space on purpose.

UN agents on the Plants have infiltrated both EA and ZAFT military, and they confirmed, that the missions and operations by the ZAFT forces in the area of space where the attack took place was oddly enough, being avoided. Their patrols bypass those regions of space on purpose according to their assignments.

During that time, a group of ZAFT Ships towing wrecks of EA warships from the Debris Belt into that area of space and then left it there.

Then on the day of the attack, another group of ships and Mobile Suits, was dropping cargo holds in an area of space just about close to 200 km. from the Plants, it is close, but far enough to do no damage to the colonies.

Then three hours later, a ZAFT ship fired their Stampeder. Whatever it was inside those cargo holds, they exploded like a nuclear bomb.

Ranma spoke before the amphitheater type, conference hall, after the presentation of his investigation team

"Everything you've seen is real, and staged," he announce

"The Investigation revealed that ZAFT set up the event in order to give a viable excuse to involve themselves in the turmoil in the Alliance," Ranma opens up holoscreens and continue to speak

"This attack also gave the other federation and unions the excuse to leave the alliance with the Atlantic Federation, and now several of them have aligned themselves with ZAFT in order to go after Logos, as the vile scourge that starts war for profit"

"Though this would be their M.O. (Mode of Operation) but for once they are innocent"

Ranma enlarge two Logos controlled bases on Earth, Heaven's Base in Iceland and Lodonia Lab in New Macedonia.

"An Hour ago, Chairman Dullindal have sent a global message, demanding that Lord Djibril and all members of Logos, be turn over to the New Alliance in the next 72 hours, to be tried for crimes of humanity, and that all EA base under Logos control or by Blue Cosmos must surrender and be closed" he said

"Though his actions and words may seems to be in the best interest of world peace, this is just a façade, so don't trust this man, whatever he say" he advise and read the Intel report to everyone

"The massive military force ZAFT is assembling for 'Operation Ragnarok', and this offensive will push Djibril to use all of his resources to fight them, and that means he's going to use the Extended," he look at the file and said

"According to our Intel, in 18 hours, Blue Cosmos will be transferring a number of them to Heavens Base for immediate field operations, namely piloting Mobile Suits" he looks back at them with a resolve

"We are going to deny him that particular resource, and we have only 17 hours before the children is sent to Heavens Base" looking down at the podium is a PADD with the authorization papers for 'Operation Starsaver'

Ranma took the pen, and wrote down his signature to authorize the mission

'**Operation Starsaver'** have been on the planning table, to liberate the children at an EA secret facility operated by Blue Cosmos.

For weeks, they monitored the facility and made a thorough deep scans of the place where they turn children into killing machines in order to fight the genetically enhanced coordinators.

They still need more intel to make the raid successful and it was suppose to be implemented a weeks from now. However, circumstances push the date earlier than expected, and they needed help to the one person who has been there once.

That help came from the person name Col. Neo Lorrnoke, formerly of the Earth Alliance 81st Independent Mobile Battalion _'Phantom Pain'_ Unit and right next to him is Major Char Aznerbal and Lt. Judah Ashta. Judah listens to the review of the operation plans one more time as he will be flying the Special Forces _VF-2SS Valkrie II_ this time.

To the rest, it seem rather unusual to see two mask men like knights of the middle ages planning to storm a castle. Neo offered his assistance; in return, they gave him and the three kid's political asylum as well as all the children at the Extended Lab once they are rescued.

Ranma gave his word of honor that all the children shall be given asylum as well as medical treatment much like the three kids now being rehabilitated and recovering well.

His insight on the Lab on Lodonia reveals that, Blue Cosmos place a destruct system so that the Lab will not fall into enemy hands. The Information altered some parts of the plan with Col. Neo Lorrnoke assistance.

**10:15PM**

The _Archangel_ has arrived on Macross Island, bringing with her especially is, Rep. Cagalli Yula Attha of Orb.

At the advice of his brother Kira, Lacus and Rev. Malchio, she came along with them to meet this group calling themselves the United Nations Spacys.

When Cagalli heard the story from them, she was skeptical of the validity of their story of another Earth at the other end of the galaxy and their mission here was too incredulous to believe, if not for the ZAFT commando attack on the Yamato house and the Freedom flight recorder. (Omitting the admiral's gender change, now that would be too unreal)

Cagalli need to know these people, this UN force that possess enormous power

"I don't see anything," she said as she scans the horizon and then look back at the Captain

"Ms. Murrue, are you sure they are here?" Cagalli ask

"This is where they said they are based at but," she was cut off at mid sentence when the moment they pass thru an optical camouflage net at five miles from the Island, and now right before their eyes, a fleet of unknown ships, some of which are hovering just above the Island.

"What on Earth…" were the only words Ms. Murrue could say as she stood up from her chair as the Archangel pass underneath the shadow of a Heracles class Command Cruiser illuminated by the moons rays.

At the observation deck, the crews watch the scene outside, as they pass by two Aircraft Carriers that seems to be inspired from the old US Navy Aircraft Carriers and are hovering over the ocean at 100 feet on the surface as well as other ships that look so alien in design.

They see only 10 spaceships in 5 different types and 40 naval ships, what they don't see are the 40 spaceships on cloak, half of that number are the Biosphere ships collecting Ocean life all across the Pacific Ocean.

Kira came in on the bridge and all eyes was on him and just as Ms. Murrue was about to ask some question when Kira told her

"Ms. Murrue, we should head towards the ship with the IFF beacon of the SDF-2 Prometheus"

"SDF-2 Prometheus?" Cagalli said

The communication officer began to receive IFF signal that is identifying them from each other and at that same time, there was incoming message from one of the ship

"Receiving Incoming message from the SDF-2 Prometheus",

"Put it on screen" Ms. Murrue ordered

Before them is a man a young man, greeting them on their arrival.

"_Captain Ramius, Ms. Cagalli, Ms. Clyne and commander Waltfeld, welcome to the UN Starbase 1 Macross Island,"_ he look towards the Orb Representative and smiled

"_Ms. Cagalli,"_ he greeted _"I am Admiral Ranma Saotome of the United Nations Spacys, Robotech Expeditionary Forces"_

"Uhm, hello Admiral" she replied and Ranma nodded to her and then turns to Ms. Ramius

"_Ms. Ramius, please proceed to land the Archangel beside the Prometheus portside, a shuttle will pick you up when you are ready,"_

**SDF-2**

Ranma cut off communication and then swiveled his chair to face Col. Char

"We are ready for departure Admiral," he said

"Good,"

As the pick-up shuttle lands on the Archangel, 12 _Horizont Troopships_, 10 _VF-2SS Valkyrie II_ and 2 _Garfish class cruisers_ left the island and went super sonic at Mach 3, flying time is 6 hours tops.

"6 hours flying time, that leaves them 12 hours to complete the mission," Ranma then muttered

"Let's just hope they can get those children out on time"

**New Macedonia  
EA Extended Lab  
9PM**

A car arrived at the front gate of the Extended Lab, Col. Neo flash his identity card at the guard and was allowed to enter without question or searched. No one knew that he was MIA for 2 weeks and his reappearance here, is not question by anyone on the facility.

When he arrived at the underground parking lot, Neo let out two hidden passengers in EA uniform and quickly they headed for the Elevator, one of them went to different directions, and headed somewhere else in the base.

Neo noticed the added security, ever since Blue Cosmos went on the run, with 30 Windams and a company of ground troops standing guard.

Neo went to where the base's command and control station and meet the director named Dr. Shaw and with him are 7 people and 5 guards.

"Col. Lorrnoke, it's good to see you again" he greeted

"Hello doctor," he replied and then pulled out an _Owens Mark V_ energy pistol set to stun.

The doctor was surprised to find a gun shove to his stomach

"Don't move doc, I don't want to kill you" Neo warned whisperingly

"Char!" Neo cried which signal him to act now

No one noticed how fast the other EA officer in dark shades who came with Neo, move so fast that he disabled the five guards with his energy pistol.

Major Aznerbal stunned three of the guards, Neo turn around and took out the other two behind the doctor.

Neo then grab hold of the doctor, and then declared to everyone his intentions

"Nobody moves! Everybody put your hand up where we can see them and move away from your stations Now!"

Everyone obeyed as Char began to access one of the stations to initiate total lockdown, the third person. Sgt. Michael Garibaldi UN Navy Seals went to the Communication Station and knock out the people inside with a sedative gas, which he threw inside the room.

With communication from the lab now cut off and in total Lock down, Char signals assault force to begin the raid

The EA Windams detected incoming unknowns and went up to intercept them, meanwhile the ground troops found themselves facing a whole army of fast moving motor cyclers and what look like tanks turning into Mobile Suits right in front of them.

On the air, the battle is on.

The Windams are impressive machines based from the X-105 _Strike_, unfortunately the pilots flying is no Kira Yamato. The EA pilots lack proper training as well as combat tactics in order for the Mobile Suits to reach its maximum performance.

With such lacking, the pilots resorted to mass number attacks instead of going one on one, though they can hold their own against ZAFT mobile suit in a battle, but going against the _**VF-2S**uper**S**trike Valkrie II_ especially in an airborne battle is suicidal.

The VF-2SS Pilots have 30 years of combat history and experience behind their training of fighting against the odds, and unlike the EA or ZAFT Mobile Pilots, they fought much tougher enemies in hundreds of battlefields with pure mayhem and havoc against far more powerful forces than the EA or ZAFT can ever imagine.

The weaponry they employ is just as lethal despite being a jet fighter based mecha and not a mobile suit, this is an advantage, for they are the masters of the sky.

When shots fired, the VF-2SS fired their Rotary Particle Beam Gun at long range, shooting down the first five Windams. That spooks the other Windams, which cause them to scatter into smaller groups.

The VF-2 separated, and some team up into three fighters. Using a classic Wolfpack attack formation, they went after the Windams one by one.

X

The VF pilots, even if you are an ace pilot follow certain rules.

1. _'Never underestimate your adversary'_ the first cardinal rules.

X

Using the firing accuracy of their weapons, the Windams found themselves being peppered apart by the VF, _GU-2SS Triple-Barreled 20mm Rotary Gun Pod **TC-DU-APSSDS**_(**T**ungsten **C**oated - **D**epleted **U**ranium - **A**rmor **P**iercing **S**pin-**S**tabilized **D**iscarding **S**abot) and the _60mm_ _GU-2ESS Dual Barrel 60mm Rotary Gun Pod **HEAP**_ (**H**igh **E**xplosive **A**rmor **P**iercing) rounds.

If that was not enough, they are blasted apart by an _MS 50 90mm Triple-Barreled Rotary Beam Cannon._

Even if they survive all that, the VF-2SS uses _AGM-305 Elgin Air to Ground Short/Medium Range Anti-Mecha Missiles_ and _HMM-52 Triphage Short Range Surface to Air/Surface to Surface Missiles_ for good measures.

Windams armor and shields even with it's anti-beam coating was useless, as it can't withstand the pounding these type of weaponry aimed at them.

The Windams fought hard despite themselves, but they had the worst luck of going against the highly trained and well-armed pilots of the UN Spacys.

The UN pilots know their machine very well and how they will perform against a Mobile Suit opponent.

The VF-2SS shotdown all of the EA 30 Windams, the EA ground troops have been overwhelmed by the special forces and forced to surrender with the Lab stayed intact.

The casualty count on the ground was 40 ground troops killed in the battle, UN losses were minimum, 8 Cyclone Marines were injured one of them is seriously hurt, plus, 1 was killed when overwhelmed by RPG fire and rocket launchers.

With the Extended Lab now under UN control, the personnel, doctors, nurses and assistance calmly surrendered to them with their hands behind their head as ordered by their director to cooperate.

When the Lab is finally secured, the rest of the assault forces landed and immediately, they begin the evacuation of the children, the EA troops, doctors, nurses, everyone was taken. Meanwhile, UN Investigation Officers took Evidence to build a case against Logos. The REF is making plans for judicial action against the members of Blue Cosmos and Lord Djibril Von Hitler himself if he survives.

Meanwhile, Neo was inside one of the Lab, and it is full of human brains of children are studied, and looking at data files of the Extended.

He, Char, and the others found it appalling that human beings would do this type of experiment, and they thought that the Tirolians was bad for this was no different.

One by one, the extended children's were boarded to the transports for evac, at least 600 children were counted, but from the records they found, there are least a thousand children mostly war orphans or kidnap children from across the globe.

400 children lost their life from the murderous training of Blue Cosmos.

Char scans the PADD given to him by one of the officers, they found the training and programming of the Extended, and what they made these children go thru was no less inhumane.

"My God!" shaking his head to the disbelief of what he is reading

"Who the Hell created this training program, Genma Saotome?" he ask no one in particular, Neo however, wonders if this Genma Saotome is related to the Admiral.

"The way these kids went thru, it made the Admirals childhood look so normal in comparison" he look towards others and ordered

"Download every bit of data in their computers and strip every hard file you can find on this place"

"Yes, sir"

Looking at the PADD again, he knows that the Admiral will definitely won't like what he will be reading once he gives his report

'_The Admiral is going to throw these bastard in a pit of cats once he sees this'_ he shivers thru his spine at the thought, for there was one time that Ranma actually did it to someone.

From what Char remembers, Ranma caught three thugs committed a violation on a teenager; angered of what they did, he tied them up with fish/meat sausages and then threw them in a pit of hungry cats as punishment in committing a barbaric act.

Needless to say, they were never the same again afterwards, and all three have lost certain limbs in their body. The cats chewed up more than fish/meat sausages, one of which involves human reproduction.

While Char goes thru the computers, Neo went to find the storage room section where they keep the children's possessions in boxes, each with numbers and names of the children, Neo look for one particular box of one particular child.

"**Stellar Loussier se. no. 1010"** He found the box he's been looking for and inside are her personal belongings, just as the warehouse is being emptied by the Marines.

Inside he found a teddy bear an old dress and few other personal possessions

As Neo thumbs around Stellar's belongings, he felt the rage, and feel the urge to have his hands on Djibril's neck and choke him to death. From the data he found about Stellar's, her parents were 'Terminated' another word for 'murdered in cold blood'

He took the box and two other boxes and walk out of the warehouse with the others.

Char is walking towards the transport with a two-year-old girl sleeping in his arms and he was not the only one as over 50 of their ground troops is holding one child each and following Char into the waiting shuttle.

The Evacuation took hours, but they are on time.

From the north, 100 miles away is an incoming ship the Minerva, they received word that Logos possess a secret base in Lodonia that involves the 'Extended' Chairman Dullindal ordered them to investigate the area immediately, he came along with them, but before they got there, they see an unknown mobile suit facing them.

A VF-2SS stood between them and the UN forces, as the Minerva stops at about a thousand yards from him and were trying to figure out what to do.

Judah looks at his scanners and can see that the UN forces is not out of radar range of the Minerva if they get too close to the Extended base, so he has to distract them a bit, just long enough for them to get out of range.

"_Minerva, this Lt. Judah Ashta of the UN Spacys, do you read me?"_ and quickly they replied as one of his screens shows Talia Image which he smiled at her and she smiles back

"_Hello Judah"_ Judah nodded to her

"Hello Captain, nice to see you again" he said

"If you are here for the 'Extended' sorry but, were here first"

Looking around the area, they can see some wreckage of EA Mobile Suits, and it was only recent

"It's one resource Lord Djibril won't have, not now, not ever"

"_Judah"_ Dullindal called his name and he felt like someone crawled on his skin

"_I know we have our differences but, we could work together to end this war, Logos are,"_ he was cut in mid sentence when Judah spoke up loudly, interrupting Dullindal

"LOGOS ARE THE LEAST OF THE PROBLEMS" staring down on him as a show of Judah's dissatisfaction of him, but avoids giving him some hints of what they know.

"Let me clear something out chairman," he spoke with an icy tone

"The United Nation Spacys has no interest in making alliances with anyone right now, this is just a public service, and it has nothing to do in helping you." He pointed out

"_Nevertheless, I thank you" _

"Yeah Right"

Judah quickly transform into fighter mode, adjusted it's nose to point straight up and push the engines to maximum burn. This way they can't determine where the UN forces are flying to. In a way Judah, is misdirecting them.

"Follow him!" Dullindal ordered

Two Mobile suits, the _Impulse_ and the _Savior_ is launched to pursue Judah; they followed at such a direction, both Mobile Suits are fast, but unlike the VF-2 which is a purely based fighter, can out fly both of them in a vertical ascent.

The Impulse was unable to follow but the Savior in Armor mode continued its pursuit.

Judah watches his aft screen and he is impressed at the Saviors performance in following him at mach 2 now at 30 thousand feet and still climbing towards the stratosphere.

"_We can't follow him"_ the pilot called back to the Minerva _"He's pulling away from us"_

"Shoot him down" he ordered which surprised Gladys at such an order

"Chairman, you can't open fire on Judah, he hasn't committed any hostility on us, and I'm not sure that would be a good Idea to," she continues to speak, but Dullindal ignored her as he spoke to the comm again

"Commander Zala, I am ordering you to open fire!"

Athrun Zala hesitated for a moment, thinking that firing at it may not be a good Idea at the moment.

However, Dullindal was insistent

"What are you waiting for Athrun? Open fire!" Dullindal have been very impatient lately and is getting him irritated of his attitude.

Nevertheless, Athrun has his orders, and so he fired several beam rifle shot at Judah.

The VF-2SS flew around the beam gunfire as Judah detected a laser lock on his left wing from a beam rifle. It continues it's ascent, though Judah could have responded in kind, his orders was no confrontation with ZAFT.

With a push of his power controls into full throttle, the VF-2 achieved escape velocity where neither the Savior nor the Impulse can follow, and no mobile suit without rocket booster can achieve escape velocity.

Judah is now out of danger; he adjusted his VF-2 towards an awaiting Stargazer, the _Sojourner Truth_ stationed to watch the mission and relayed to the Prometheus.

Above the Earth, the Judah is the first to see the morning rays of the Sun. He smiled in delight, for it is the Dawn of the new tomorrow for the former 'Extended' children.

The end of a long night, and the dawn of a new tomorrow.

**TBC**

**_WELL, THIS IS ALL FOR NOW_**

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!


	9. Chapter 8 “Alternate New Destiny”

Disclaimer: RANMA ½, TENCHI MUYO, ROBOTECH, BABYLON 5, STAR TREK, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM, GUNDAM SEED, I Don't own them so please don't Sue me if I mess around with them.

**Chapter 8**

"**Alternate New Destiny"**

**Heaven's Base**

**Earth Alliance Headquarters**

Lord Djibril have been Incensed of what going to happen to him and to Logos now that they have lost the Extended Lab and with an enemy fleet at their doorstep is waiting for the deadline before they begin the assault on the base to capture him.

Djibril have been screaming his head off at the AF President who is on the moon, and from the tone of his voice, Djibril tries to hide the fear by acting tough like a bully, but he's actually frightened like a child.

"I don't care what the public will think," he shouted angrily "They are nothing but fools, as they let themselves be deceived by those blasted coordinators!"

"_But Djibril be reasonable,"_ the president argued, _"All of our bases in the AF is under constant watch by ZAFT forces, and if it's not them its one of our former allies watching us, look"_

He showed it on the map where the AF forces naval fleet is unable to move beyond their territorial borders as ZAFT is camp within international water patrolling the border but not instigating any hostilities.

"_So far they have not instigated any hostilities, and I don't think,"_

"I did not make you president to think you damned fool!" he cut him off and cursing the president, whom suppose to be his boss and not the other way around

"Now be the obedient dog and send those reinforcements here now!"

He cut off communication, leaving one very shaken president.

**Arzachel Base  
The Moon  
Admiral Leftcourt Mansion Home**

After the meeting, the Joint Chief of Staff whom just witnessed their Commander in Chief called a dog in front of them by the Chairman of the National Defense Committee and head of Logos.

That rather shameful experience just showed everyone who is the really in charge.

Many EA Senior Officers has started to get irritated to their president's cowardice before the Blue Cosmos/Logos leader Djibril bullying. Djibril gets away with such acts because some commanders in key offices are a member of Blue Cosmos and if Djibril orders it, he can have the president replaced with a bullet.

Some of the Joint Chiefs not Blue Cosmos, wanted to have every Logos dog and Blue Cosmos expunge from the alliance once-and-for-all but they couldn't.

They are caught between their duties to their country and oath of loyalty to the commander in chiefs, who's duty is suppose to be, the greater need of their country and people. Unfortunately, all he's thinking about now is how to serve his Logos master like the obedient dog.

One person among the Joint Chiefs is Admiral Robert Leftcourt of the Seventh Lunar Fleet.

Leftcourt like the other seniors has, had enough of the man's he calls 'his president' as the latest plan will result in lives needlessly lost for one man.

The President's plan, sending more of their country's soldiers just to defend one madman who cares less of how many lives will be sacrificed for his own interest did not go well with them, Especially, Admiral Leftcourt.

He slammed his fist on the conference table

"That coward intends to sacrifice the lives of our soldiers for that bastard!" shouting angrily. The thought of his soldiers dying for Djibril boil his blood to no end.

"Calm down Robert," said Admiral Hague of the Eight Lunar Fleet tries to calm him down but Leftcourt cant' hold it's temper anymore

"We are not that man's servants nor are the lives of our soldiers being thrown away for his sake,"

He took another drink of brandy before he continues on talking inside the secured office of his home

"In 12 hours, ZAFT will attack Heaven's Base unless we hand over Djibril and Logos, and close our base or be destroyed," he said then Hague argues

"But Robert we cannot loose the base," he said "There are over 80 thousands of our soldiers stationed there, not to mention, our primary research and manufacturing center for our mobile suits technology on earth, and if we loose that we will be severely crippled, Lewis we can't loose Heaven's Base" Hague said

"I am aware of that Hague," Leftcourt snapped at him, "It's Djibril presence is the problem, he's the one endangering Heaven's Base!"

He pause as to calm down a little

Leftcourt sigh heavily and pinch the bridge between his eyes as a headache is surfacing on him.

"The Alliance is divided" he spoke calmly

"Logos control Heaven's Base, Daedalus and three of the Lunar Fleet"

"We have Three Lunar Fleet on our side, yours, mine and Franklin with no Blue Cosmos, the Eurasian and East Asia have now, officially withdrew their forces from the alliance, no thanks to that, so called nuclear attack on the Plants"

Hague nodded depressingly in agreement

"Yes, you are right about that" Hague said

"If the alliance was still whole, our strength in both political and military and the people now on our side, we could have impeached president, arrest Djibril and every Logos and Blue Cosmos dog, Heck! We could have succeeded in doing that if it wasn't for that fake attack on the Plants that messed it all up"

"So you believe what David told us then?" he query

"You mean about suspecting the Plant chairman of faking the nuclear attack Just hours after the attempted assassination on the real Lacus Clyne living in Orb? Oh, Yeah I do," he answered

They are suspicious about the Plant Chairman's motives, as their own Intel reported. There have been an increase of ordinance shipments of parts and supplies for mobile suit have been sent to their bases all month now.

"We suspected that he's trying to provoke another war and with us pulling the trigger first and right in front of the whole world with that idiot Djibril is obliging him to do it"

"And once again, it will be our fault, just like before" Hague added grimly

Admiral Lefcourt thought of an old friend not with them.

"Times like this, I wish Lewis was still alive," he said sadly

On the table there is a photo of five people, the one on the center is Admiral Lewis Halberton, who died in the First Cosmic War. Halberton is one of the few who spoke out against Blue Cosmos. Halberton have despise them, to him, individuals like them has no right to be soldiers.

For Leftcourt as do Hague misses their friend, his wisdom especially, as one of the alliance most brilliant strategists, loosing him hit them hard.

"If he were alive right now, he would be appalled of the state the alliance is in"

Around his office table is a Laptop and on the monitor, he showed it to Hague its contents

"John sent these pictures to me four days ago, and it proves that ZAFT orchestrated the attack"

"This useless now," Hague gestured to it, "The Damage is done. Doubtful that anyone will believe this even if we do reveal this; it cannot help us to stop this… fiasco! from happening."

"Still it gave us enough, not to be baited by this man," Leftcourt told him "Dullindal want us to start the shooting first, but all we have been doing is retreating, avoiding hostilities in every way we can"

'_No way are we going to let him have that satisfaction'_ he thought

"We won't start this war;" Leftcourt swore "There is no fighting yet, for ZAFT, wants us to shoot first and we won't let have that"

'_But we have to do something to put a stop to this before the real shooting war starts, before we start loosing our soldiers to that Lunatic Djibril'_

"Still, it seems inevitable that were going to loose again when this war starts" depressingly Hague said

Hague look outside the window, nighttime has just started, as illumination is tone down. Looking back at Leftcourt expression is different now, he look serious

For Leftcourt, there is only one choice. Hague could see what's he's thinking and it's something Leftcourt had in mind but Hague talk him out of it. Now it seems there is no stopping him.

"We have two Lunar Fleet stationed here, Franklins forces is on orbit, and the rest is protecting Daedalus"

"Please don't even think about it" Hague warned "Robert this is treason!"

"So as Letting Djibril runs the Atlantic Federation using that coward!" angrily he shouted

"WE ARE NOT HIS SERVANTS!" from that, he threw the bottle of Brandy on a bookshelf he breathes heavily, letting himself calm down before speaking to him again

"Hague, I need your help on this buddy, I can't do this alone"

Hague like Leftcourt does not want to see their soldiers die in such meaningless battles, not after the last war and with so many losses.

Reluctantly, Hague agreed to help him

"Alright then, I'm in" and that made Lefcourt very happy

"Good, I'll contact David and maybe he can delay the troop deployment, meanwhile we need to make a plan to get to the president and take out those Logos dogs following him, and if were lucky we can save the base if we hand over those idiot's to Zaft"

"Hand them over to Dullindal?" Hague ask

"Well he did demand say that we should hand them over didn't he? So we are handing them over," Leftcourt said

**MACROSS ISLAND**

**SDF-2_ Prometheus_**

**Sametime**

_It is highly illegal for a ship of the UN to have torture chambers. _

However, due to the nature to what the Logos Doctor's, Trainers and Logos members did to the children, Ranma created one section of the ship, especially made for them.

One Logos member, the director of the Lab, found himself dangling over a glass tank filled with man-eating crocodiles jumping ten feet up trying to get a bite out of him. He felt like he was in a sadistic comic strip, only it's him dangling on a rope, and he's scared stupid as he tries to pull himself from the rope he's tied on

Another member of Logos a trainer and someone who disposes the children that are useless to them, is in a nice wooden cage at the center of a pride of Lions who is also hungry for fresh meat, is now gnawing thru the wood, and to make him more edible for the Lions, they dip him in fresh cow's blood.

20 Logos and Blue Cosmos members found themselves in similar but different positions, as in, surrounded by _Great White Sharks_, packs of _wolves_, _hungry bears_, _rats_, _man eating piranha's_, _tigers_, _anaconda's_ and many more.

All of them were screaming for help, calling out for their mothers and begging for mercy from their captors, yet no one listens, just as no one listens to the cries of the children they have abducted, tortured, trained, and experimented on

Ranma figured that, beating the crap out of them would do no good, so he resorted to this type of 'punishment' as he calls it.

'_Make them go thru hell'_ just as they made the children go thru hell, making them cry out as the children cried for help.

When the predators got hold of them, they ate them alive slowly and painfully

Too bad that, none of it was real though.

Ranma is using the **BDI** system or **B**rain **D**irect **I**magery.

The BDI is a new system being tested on the new AVF-19 _EXCALIBUR_ and the AVF-22S _Sturmvogel_ to make the pilot and machine perform beyond expectation.

Another application is in the Virtual Reality or VR, the two-system work together quite well, it looks and feels very real that the human brain can't tell the differences of what's real and what's not.

Ranma made them go thru a very long list of programs and most of it is physical torture, or violated physically and psychologically, including being dissected on an autopsy table, where they are alive and aware of their environment.

Ranma made them go thru that torture repeatedly, making them feel that they died and went to hell over and over again.

What they have done unto others is now being done unto them

At the observation room, Ranma and several others watch the Logos and Blue Cosmos cried to God for mercy, begging for death to escape their nightmares as they piss and soiled themselves while being strap down on a table.

His Guest is very much disgusted on what they are seeing

"By the time we are finish with them, they are going to wish to God, that we actually killed them" he look towards one of the officers, coldly he spoke

"Have them go thru 1,000 years of hell (12 hours on the machine), and place a punishment program on their brain," he ordered

"Yes Sir"

Looking at the others he told them "We will let them go," he said "But first, we are going to make sure that they will never harm anyone again"

The 'Punishment Program' is an highly advance Hypnosis command, if they committed any harm to anyone or think evil thoughts to anyone, the program will automatically become active and bombard the person with memories and feelings of the Evil they've committed unto others which. The program will physically hurt them, as if they are having an epilepsy seizure for 10 minutes.

"Uhmm, Admiral" Scott spoke to him cautiously, seeing Ranma with his 'Soul of Ice' aura means that he's not in a good mood right now.

Scott knows this bad mood all too well, few things that can make the Admiral very angry, and seeing children had been abused, is one of a thousand things that make him very angry.

Scott can't blame him though after seeing Char report, he was about to say something about the Geneva Convention concerning the torturing and experimenting on POWs. However, Ranma think of them as terrorist and not soldiers.

"I won't forgive them Scott," Ranma said suddenly, coldly, venomously

"Physical PAIN won't do and neither does killing them, though they will go to hell someday for what they have done, but today I'm going to make them go thru hell my way first."

He looks towards Scott with cold and foreboding eyes. Scott whole body is cringing in fear when he sees that. He wanted to run and hide from the world after seeing those eyes of death and he's not the only one though.

Kira, Ms. Murrue, Commander Waltfeld, Ms. Canaver, Captain Sheridan, Commander Ivanova, were all-silent.(Lacus is not with them thank goodness) They have seen the data Char brought back along with the children; Capt. Sheridan was aware of Logos Extended program but never expected the type of training the children went thru.

When Ranma brought him and the others to this place, none of them said a word as they can feel the cold death coming from the Admiral, which it terrified them to say the least.

"When this mess is over, I am personally going to put each and every member of Blue Cosmos and Logos thru that! I promise you." He then said

"And when I get my hands on that man Djibril, he will never leave that Virtual World until he dies at age 100," he said and ads "and as for Dullindal, well he's going to join him if he doesn't stop what he is doing," he smirked at that Idea of Djibril and Dullindal in a Virtual World together

"God have mercy on their souls, because I won't"

From that, he walk out and went somewhere to blow some steam or blow something up, whichever comes first.

Scott was the first to get his breath back as everyone is breathing again, like they were underwater for a long time.

"Never seen the Admiral that angry before, not since the Second Space Wars" Scott said as his heart calms down from the fear he felt, like the others

"Captain, are you going to continue this?" Ivanova spoke up now and pointing at torture room, Scott gave her a glare which she step back

"If you wanted to see this stop, then you should have spoken up commander Ivanova, and if you did, well maybe you want to end up joining them," he said b

"Believe me I tried to reason with the Admiral for doing this to them, but these SOB had the misfortune of pissing him off!" he shouted

"and consider the alternative…" he stops suddenly, knowing what the Admiral can do to Blue Cosmos and Logos may horrified them if they know.

He breathes heavily calming himself down before continuing, never once have he experienced the 'Face of Death' of the Black Stallion.

"The UN Council will reprimand him for this, but then, when they hear what these bastards have done, I doubt it will be too severe a punishment" he looks towards Ivanova

"Civilized people don't do those things to their own children commander, and they did is just as worst as people playing God with Genetics"

At another part of the Island, a certain petit redhead with death in her eyes is leveling an entire solidrock formation into a gravel pit.

Several ships watch their Admiral in female form, throwing his anger and frustration on inanimate objects, and if he was fighting an army of Mechas in this condition, none of them will survive a second, the moment Ranma turn on them.

Ranma threw beam blast, condense energy balls and solid stone shatter into dust with a single touch combined with godlike speed and sword skills is awesome to watch and terrifying to see if he goes thru a battlefield in this condition.

Few of the commanders who live thru the siege on Macross City by the Robotech Masters Bioroid army, have seen the bloodbath Ranma left.

Against the odds, he held the line with a few other Martial Artist of his Level that day until reinforcements arrive. As a promise to his best friend Admiral Hunter, he will not let the city and the SDF-1 fall into the hands of the enemy,

In the Aftermath, the streets of Macross city stained in blood of bioroid soldiers cut from limb to limb as well as their mechas was everywhere torn to shred.

Someone once said that, Ranma track down the Tirolian commanders that led the attack. Ranma found them, and the next thing he did, he rips their spinal cord off from behind while they were alive, and they are still alive today without a spinal cord.

Three hours after she started, Ranma have exhausted all his anger, and made enough gravel to build one hundred homes for the construction crew. Exhausted after that workout, Ranma lie-down on the sandy beach to rest, just as Scott and several officers were approaching him on a Humvee.

"Admiral! Admiral!" Scott called out to her

"Admiral, we have a Coup taking place on Arzachel Base!" Scott exclaimed

"A Coup?"

**Arzachel Base**

Well over 2 hours ago, a communication black out occurred the moment the Eight Fleet launched into space and took position above the base. Meanwhile, troops from the Seventh Fleet move on to take over key installations in Arzachel, isolating them from the rest of the world.

Leftcourt seize control of the Command and Control Center first, then the Communication centers after Leftcourt troops activated an N-Jammer inside the base itself; this gave them the opportunity to take over while the base is in turmoil.

On Earth, Gov. David Sheridan and hundred's of thousand AF citizens' halted the deployment of troops to reinforce Heaven's Base by entering their base went on a sitdown strike at the base runaway.

The people cried out to stop the deployment, with banters of _'We are not Djibril Servants'_

All across the AF it was the same _'No Troops for Logos'_ common citizen's responded the call by their governor to stop their soldiers, their sons and daughters from being deployed to support Logos.

David resorted to this tactic because the military commanders refused his request to delay the deployment. He called to every citizen, not to let his or her sons and daughters die for the sake of Djibril.

David calls on to them to rally peacefully, no violence, but block all troop deployments, deny them to move freely, and they cannot deploy.

Many of the families living in military bases went to the length of chaining themselves onto their vehicles and Mobile Suits, yet some resorted to sabotage.

**SDF-2 _Prometheus_**

Ranma and his crew watch the event unfold all across the Atlantic Federation. UN Agents on the base is transmitting a live image of the Coup on Arzachel Base; N-Jammers cut the Base communication from the outside world so no one knows what was happening there except for them

**Heaven's Base  
Two hours before the deadline **

Their communication links to the moon have returned after hours of being cut off; all of the commanders of the base suddenly received a coded message from Arzachel, and what they received was an order from the Joint Chiefs and the Commander In Chief.

They were all stunned, and yet many of them felt overjoyed at the order, for this was a way out, a way to be free.

'_Arrest all Logos and Blue Cosmos members immediately' _

Those words are Gospel to the Earth Alliance Forces.

**ZAFT Ship _MINERVA_**

Communications Officer Meyrin Hawke is scanning the broadband for anything unusual and she found one that caught her attention

"Captain!" she cried out which got everyone's attention

"There is an announcement on the EA open channel" she quickly put it on speakers

"_I Repeat National Defense Committee Chairman Lord Djibril Von Hitler and all members of Logos and Blue Cosmos are hereby ordered arrested, all Earth Alliance Commanders are hereby authorize with extreme prejudice if said individual and individuals refuse surrender"_

"The Earth Alliance has turned on Djibril!" Athrun was overjoyed to hear that announcement as Meyrin opens a TV News Broadcast of the Atlantic Federation President announcing the arrest order of Djibril.

What people do not know is that, on that broadcast, the AF President is doing the broadcast at gunpoint. Admiral Leftcourt and his troops were successful in capturing the president and the whole cabinet. In the broadcast, the AF President resigned from office, transferred all authority. Former Governor David Sheridan is now President temporarily, with an established Provisional Government, until a new government and a new president is legally elected by the people.

All across the federation the people were cheering at the announcement

"Finally! Yess!!" Athrun cheered

"Someone over there had the common sense to doing the right thing" Athrun remark and then another broadcast came in and this time it came from the Plant Council, which is the moment Dullindal received the message from the Supreme Council.

"_In Response to the Ceasefire Request of the Atlantic Federation Provisional President David Sheridan, the Plant Supreme Council has hereby approves the ceasefire._

_All ZAFT forces, is to cease hostilities immediately, their compliance to handover all members of Blue Cosmos and Logos by the Earth Alliance for an International Tribunal is accepted by the Plant Supreme Council Representatives and have Inform Chairman Gilbert Dullindal of the decision"_

"Cease Hostilities? But we haven't even started fighting" Said the XO Arthur Treise

"Well it looks like this went back to an internal matter of the Earth Alliance again," Gladys felt relieved, for to let the Logos problem be dealt with by the EAF is all in good, as she wanted to avoid any fighting today.

Everyone felt relieved that there will be no battle as well; the EA Fleet fired signal flares in response to the ceasefire.

They are all good soldiers that obey the orders of their commander, and this new order they happily obeyed and began arresting Blue Cosmos members on the spot.

One of Two people however, was not happy at all. Chairman Gilbert Dullindal received the council's mandate along with the order to leave alliance territory.

The Plant Council were so eager to see a quick end to this before the fighting started, they voted to accept the AF President request of a ceasefire without consulting Gilbert about it.

His plan, to utterly break up the Earth Alliance and escalate their turmoil to a full scale War was partly successful, but never completely

Heaven's Base would have been the start, but this last minute disruption stop it before the fighting actually started, and this was getting on his nerve.

Gilbert wanted to push this war in order to traumatize humanity enough that he could initiate his true plans that involve using Djibril and Logos as pawns. He plans to make them cause as much havoc across the globe and make the people be sympathetic to ZAFT by making the Earth Alliance as the aggressor to the peace of the world.

However, ever since Junius 7, nothing went as he had planned, everything he does, drops into chaos and it is irritating him to no end, thanks to a well-hidden organization called the United Nations Spacys.

His Intelligence group has been trying to track them down, and only one lead have led him to a secret meeting of three government representatives, and he believes that, it was a plan to reestablish the old organization, 'the United Nations'

In an attempt to know the truth, he sent ZAFT into AF territory along with the Impulse to investigate, and there they encountered Judah again with a very powerful machine. An Unknown Gundam

The next was in Lodonia, the UN Spacys raided the Extended Lab first before they did, Judah new machine flew straight up at escape velocity all the way to space.

No mobile suit can do that without the aid of booster rockets and from the data, they were able to retrieve from the wrecks of the Windams flight recorders. It showed a machine that practically out flew them in an aerial battle above Lodonia.

Gilbert has no knowledge of who are the UN Spacys, and to make matters worst, the commando unit he sent to have the real Ms. Clyne eliminated is gone along with the Vosgulov sub is missing as well.

Now he heard from ZAFT intelligence that, the Archangel was seen near Kaguya Island submerging.

He can only assume that Ms. Clyne is alive and on board, and he also suspected, that the Freedom is on board as well, and that means Kira Yamato is with her.

Gilbert watches the East Asia Republic Fleet starts to leave the area as orders were received by them telling them to return to base and reestablish their alliance with the Atlantic Federation again.

Meanwhile Athrun who is at the Communication station with Meyrin is listening in on the EA open channel, the EA Troops at Heaven's Base is frantically requesting Mobile Suit reinforcements

"_I repeat, all EA Forces, request Mobile Suit back up, Blue Cosmos members has the Destroy,"_

"The Destroy?" Meyrin ask

From the Mobile Suit docking bay, members of Blue Cosmos and their sympathizers, have commandeered 6 dozen Mobile Suits. For rather than surrendering peaceably, they intend to fight and retake the Base.

Among the Mobile Suits, 15 mobile Armors came out of their berths, six are YMAF-X6BD _Zamza-Zah_ and YMAG-X7F _Gells-Ghe_ with their positron deflector shield system, but three of them are different, in fact, they were huge and look armed to the teeth.

On the Minerva's main screen is seen for the first time to see, the GFAS-X1 Destroy. These three machines are bigger than the average mobile suit, heavily armed and heavily armored, this is the Alliance most powerful Gundam they have ever built.

**Armaments:**

2_ 'Aufprall Dreizehn' _high-energy beam cannon mounted on backpack, in mobile armor mode.  
1 200mm _'Zorn Mk2' _energy cannon, mounted in head  
20 _'Nefertem 503'_ thermal plasma composite cannon, a circumference beam cannon mounted across backpack  
4 _'Igelstellung'_ 75mm automatic CIWS, mounted in head  
3 _'Super Scylla'_ 1580mm multi-phase energy cannon, mounted in torso **  
**2 _'Sturm Faust'_ detachable arm with an MJ-1703 5-barrel hand beam cannons with an SX1021 positron reflector shield and  
4 _Mark 62_ 6-tube multipurpose missile launcher, mounted on main body

The Destroy lived up to its name as they start destroying everything in front of them as the Zamza-Zah and Gells-Ghe acts as shields for the Destroy and this gave EA a greater difficulty to stop them.

The Blue Cosmos look like they were on a rampage, but their movement's shows that they were carefully avoiding the factories and the research facilities.

Gilbert notices this, and believes that _'Logos must have ordered them to avoid hitting them no doubt.'_

"Send out our Mobile Suits" Gilbert ordered to the commanders beside that is him, Gladys quickly spoke up disagreeing

"But Chairman, we haven't been requested and we can't," Gladys was going to argue about that order, but he is not listening to her, in fact, he's ignoring her.

"Tell the our forces to draw Blue Cosmos attention away from the EA troops and towards them, and then we will contact the Earth Forces that we are sending them our assistance"

Gladys stood up and looks at him with disapproval as this was going against the council's orders not to interfere. Gladys had had it up to her neck of ignoring her

"Gilbert!"

"I am still Chairman Captain!" Gilbert said with a loud tone of voice, like someone's temper just overflow due to impatience or someone who's not getting his own way.

"Rey! Athrun! Get out there and destroy those machines"

"Yes sir" Rey responded and was going to the hanger bay and notice that Athrun is not following.

"Athrun?"

Athrun is looking at the Chairman with hard eyes, as the screens shows that the EA forces is holding their own as they were able to take down one Destroy.

Using overwhelming force and their own Zamza-Zah and Gells-Ghe as their shield they target the Destroy with continued weapons firing as they breached the barrier protecting the mobile armor and when they got thru, they still continued firing until it exploded.

The EA Forces was taking a beating yet they stood firm with the resolve to stop Blue Cosmos and Logos once and for all. Thankfully, the Destroys pilots were still inexperience in using the MS, that was an advantage, as well as exploiting the obvious pattern attack of not firing on the EA facilities.

The Commanders of the EAF pleaded them to stop, asking not to die for Djibril or Logos and not let ZAFT have the satisfaction of us killing each other.

"_Come on people, this is not helping anyone, there is no point to this but to let those bastards continue manipulating us"_

There was momentary pause as they were considering it, until ZAFT intervenes.

ZAFT mobile suits appeared above the EA facilities as they started firing at the Destroy and the Destroy responded by firing back at ZAFT not caring about who gets hurt, they open fire their big guns and setting the area ablaze.

The Commander was furious at ZAFT interference he called them

"_ZAFT Forces stay out of this! Get the Hell out of here! Your assistance is not wanted!"_ he shouted angrily

None of them listened.

The fighting in the area became much worst when ZAFT new Unit, the ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam and the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam joined the battle.

The EAF are trying to evacuate as many as they could, and yet still many are caught in the crossfire between ZAFT and Blue Cosmos.

The UNS _Hawaii_ in Cloak watches the battle down below and notice what ZAFT have done.

Capt. Fa Yuiry and her crew have watch ZAFT mobile suits move just behind the EA line and near the EA facility and when they started to open fire, the Destroy responded with a vengeance.

Fa spoke up "This is a deliberate act" shaking her head in the irresponsible act of ZAFT as they know full well that Blue Cosmos would react in such extreme hatred to them is like a preprogrammed response.

"They are well aware of being warned not to interfere and yet they did it anyway," she said not sounding happy

'_The EAF had everything under control and then everything would have been settled peaceably'_ looking at ZAFT attack pattern, she was right about their actions deliberate as they keep flying around EA facilities as the Destroy fires wildly at them. the Destroy is doing what they actually came here to do, and that's to destroy Heaven's Base.

"Those bastards!" she cursed angrily.

From across the world the Hawaii relayed the images of what has been happening at Heaven's Base.

Ranma and the other watch the loss of Heaven's Base as the unwanted help from ZAFT have destroyed everything. Loosing the base is a critical blow for the alliance and later on, they found out that Djibril have quietly slipped out of the base.

In Communication with Fa, Ranma he had to agree with her assessment.

"You are right about this being deliberate," he said and Fa reported to her

"The EA have lost more than 20 thousand people, casualties count is going up Admiral, and we've got reports that Djibril just slipped out unnoticed"

"Damn it!" he cursed

"Can we tract them?" Fa shook her head

"_I'm sorry sir, there are too many ships and subs clustered around and in the area and are leaving and there's no telling which one is Djibril"_

"Is that so? Well then, let the satellite trackers follow them for now, and the VF-17 will recon them when they stop for port,"

"_Yes Sir,"_

Ranma look towards the new president "Once Djibril location is verified we will inform you Mr. President"

"_I have, every Law Enforcements informed, to have Djibril arrested immediately when he's found, thank you for your help"_

"You are welcome Sir"

Looking towards another screen, David Sheridan, the new President is at a loss of what just happened, as so many lives needlessly lost thanks to ZAFT meddling and with the factories and research facilities lost, the alliance's mobile suit technology that are depended on the parts they manufacture and where some of them are exclusively made on Heaven's Base is now gone.

"I'm very sorry for this loss Mr. President," Ranma said apologetically and then made a decision

"Once ZAFT have left the area, Nightingale Corps will come down and assist with the medical assistance"

"Nightingale Corps?"

"_It's a medical division Mr. President, one of the REF, MASH Units of starships,"_ Fa said

"It's the least we can do for you sir" David look to Ranma

"But Admiral, you would be exposed if you did that?"

"Don't worry about that Mr. President, the ships will be carrying the Red Cross Flag, and even if people found out, well, it doesn't matter, for what matters is that we save lives"

"_Thank you, my country thank you and the alliance as whole thank you Admiral"_

ZAFT left the area as angry EA troops was in the verge of starting a shooting war, if the new president had not ordered them to stand down and attend to the wounded immediately. They avoided fighting ZAFT, as they know that they want to start a war.

Chairman Dullindal personally apologize to them and offered medical assistance.

The EA responded by telling them to 'Go to Hell!'

Knowing full well that their interference was deliberate their offers were flatly denied by angry commanders on the field.

"_Damned you ZAFT, get the F#k out of here! We don't want your damn help!"_

When ZAFT left, hundreds of _Horizont_ transports with Red Cross insignia began to arrive. When they landed, armies of Search and Rescues, Doctors, Nurse's went to work immediately.

**On the Minerva**

Captain Gladys and her crew was silent all the way back to their base, Athrun was placed in ships brig for disobeying orders and is contemplating on what had just happened.

ZAFT had work so hard to establish a bridge of good relations with Naturals is now ruin this day

Gladys can still hear their angry response at them, she can't blame them though, Gilbert purposely involved ZAFT in the fight knowing full well that Blue Cosmos would react badly at them, worst of all, the whole world saw it and they did not like what happened.

The negative after effects, have strained their relations with their allies and other nations badly. Video footages clearly showed that the EA had it under control until ZAFT intervenes and caused so many losses of life and massive property damage.

Many nations thought it was deliberate as well, and even the Plant Council agrees with them, and find The Chairman's actions irresponsible, even the colony populace agrees that what had just happen was an irresponsible act.

Chairman Dullindal PR went overtime in using spin control to justify his actions, including using the Impersonating Lacus Clyne.

Her pleas and explanation to everyone is, that what happened on Heaven's Base was regretful, and that ZAFT had the best intentions, it helping to subdue Logos and Blue Cosmos and that they are at fault, but not everyone was convince.

**Macross Island**

**Fourteen days Later  
SDF-2 Prometheus**

Admiral Saotome is in his ready room, reading the casualty report on Heaven's Base.

The report on the deathtoll increased to twenty five thousand people from the estimated twenty, fifteen thousand were hurt and injured, and their factories and research facilities were now in ruins and 7 bomb shelters was destroyed.

IWD Commanding officer Commander Emma Sheen, gave a vocal report for Ranma as she reads the file on her PADD

"ZAFT opinions on what the Chairman did is split," she starts

"Many of the officers who are veterans of the first war thought of what he did was as one have remark _stupid_, they started to have doubts about his leadership, now there are rumors flying around that, the nuclear attack was staged by him"

"Did we have anything to do with that?" he asks and Emma answered

"No, not really sir," she said and told him

"About fifteen days ago, the Plant Supreme Council had just received a confession from one of the captains who stage the fake nuclear attack on the Plants"

What had happen was, the captain babbled the truth in his drunkenness to a Plant council member at a bar.

"So they now know it was all stage then?"

"Yes sir" she continues

"The council track down everyone involve and taking them into custody for questioning, and last we heard, the council is planning to press charges against the chairman unless he resigned from his office"

Ranma figured that kind of move, they plan to have him resigned voluntarily from office before the people found out about the stage attack, and if they did know, it will be a scandal, far worst than the decision he made on Heaven's Base and even bigger scandal if people knew that Gilbert Dullindal was responsible for Junius 7 fall.

"With the disaster on Heaven's Base, I doubt that the council will have a hard time convincing him to step down from office," she said Ranma nods in agreement with her.

"The council knew about the fake attack a day before the assault on Heaven's Base," he said

Ranma wonders, "Could this have influence their decision to accept the last minute request of the new president?"

"Could be sir," she agrees "The Chairman doesn't seem to be popular with the council these days"

"Humph! Serve him right, for what happened at Heaven's Base"

Looking at the IWD reports, their investigation, with the help of Ms. Clyne and her contacts, they figured out what Plant Chairman was up to and why he's trying to cause another war between the Earth and the Plants. Lacus and the others felt disgusted of what he was planning for everyone.

They solve the puzzle and it was **'The Destiny Plan'**

Ranma scratch the back of his neck as trying to figure out how to deal with this _'All Know it All, but Really, Don't Know Anything at All'_ Chairman of the Plants.

"Emma, IWD have done a good job on their intelligence gathering," Ranma praise

"Now that we know better, I think it's time to," the sound of the chime signal that someone at the door interrupted him

"Enter," he said

Scott came in and he looks worried "Admiral, we had just received a message from Fleet Headquarters," he said and reports

"Fleet HQ? What is it?" Scott reads

"The Sixteenth UN Spacys Main Battlefleet is arriving in Delta Earth in one month from now,"

There was a long pause as Ranma is trying to comprehend what Scott just told him just now, he was in disbelief of what he just heard. When Scott said, that **_'The Sixteenth UN Spacys Main Fleet'_**

He means that, two hundred fifty thousand warships is coming here, a fleet that has the firepower equal to the old Zentraedi Fleet that Breetai once led, that numbered one million ships.

Ranma stood up from his seat in disbelief so he ask him to make sure he heard it right for that particular fleet he knows very well

"Scott, I did not hear you right, did you jusst say THE SIXTEENTH FLEET, as in MY Old Command, is coming here?"

"Uhhh, yes sir," he replied and then read the message carefully

"According to the message from Fleet HQ, a Vorlon/Minbari combined Fleet numbering 300 ships, attack _Starbase 15_ at _Wolf 359_ fifteen days ago, the RDF repelled and destroyed them, no damage to our colonies and orbital shipyards, and then attack Earth system numbering one thousand ships"

"An attack by the Vorlon/Minbari back home"

Ranma remembers their run-in with them on their way to the Delta Quadrant and wonders if their attack was retaliation in kicking their butts in their first encounter. Scott reads on

"Message says that, sentient systems in the Alpha Quadrant came under attack as well," he read to him

Vulcan Prime, Andoria, Risa, sir the list goes on. The Galaxy Alliance have mobilize the Galaxy Army and the Jurai Fleet went on the offensive, and we are in joint forces with them"

"Good God" Emma spoke

Ranma, Emma and Scott felt like they lost their breakfast as their homeworld came under attack again.

"The attack on Starbase 15 must have a decoy" Ranma believed "It's also the Free Trade center for the United Nations of Earth"

"What happened to Earth? Did they attack Earth?"

"They did sir…well they tried sir" he showed the message they sent, Ranma read the message and sigh in relief at the contents and remark

"They are out of their mind"

From the message, it says that more than a thousand ships came to Earth and straightforwardly attack the _Home Fleet_.

The Home Fleet numbered over one million warships with thousands of Battlestations and satellite defenses, not to mention the Ancients planetary defense systems.

Ever since the Second Space War, UN Spacys encircled the Alpha Sol System with an array of defenses all the way to Pluto with sensors systems and scanners that can detect anything within a 20 light year distance in normal, subspace and hyperspace.

The Alpha Sol System became a fortress, daring to attack the Humanity's homeworld is suicidal, and the Vorlon/Minbari Fleet did that when they sent one thousand ships into the System, but none of them came out of the System, as they found themselves being ripped apart by warships with reflex weaponry and mecha fighters.

"Who the Hell do these people think they are, that they can just dive into our system and shoot at us" he roared angrily

"No more info other than this Scott?"

"No Sir," Scott answered

"And what the Heck is HQ is thinking? Sending one of our mainfleet here instead of protecting the UNE territory"

"They must think that we needed protection, otherwise, why send a fleet here"

Ranma read the message again and smiled on who is leading the fleet, and she's an old friend of his.

"So, Admiral _Claudia Grant _was the one who took over my old command and my old ship" he nods approving the choice of commander

"If anyone who is a good choice to command that ship, it's Claudia"

At a wall nearby are miniature models of Veritech Fighters and starships Ranma have commanded, one model stood up above the rest and Ranma was proud to be the first to command her.

One of two Starships in the fleet that belongs to a Hollywood Movie Icon that became a real Starship.

On the plaque it says,

**UN-ECSSD _'Skywalker'_**

**U**nited **N**ations **E**xecutor-**C**lass **S**uper **S**tar **D**estroyer

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 9 “SUPER STAR DESTROYER”

**Chapter 9**

"**SUPER STAR DESTROYER"**

**Aragon 7 System  
****Planet Aragon  
****Formerly a Pre-Industrialized World  
****The Sixteenth UN Spacys Main Fleet  
****1 thousand Light Years Crossing the Beta Quadrant to the Delta Quadrant**

**UN-ECSSD _'Skywalker'_**The Flagship of the of the Sixteenth Fleet have finish firing her Main Reflex Gun, 'The Grand Cannon' at a Vorlon/Minbari combined Fleet of 1,350 ships mostly and one Vorlon Planet Killer. The Fleet had arrived too late after receiving an interplanetary SOS. What they found is another world burning, but in Admiral Claudia Grant and her crew, what they see is Earth at the time of 'The Rain of Death' all over again.

The fleet was in route to Delta Quadrant via crossing the Beta Quadrant using the shortest route possible, but for one week of their journey, the Fleet had run into a Vorlon/Minbari Forces sterilizing a defenseless planet of all life.

The UN Fleet led by Admiral Claudia Grant, who is very much upset seeing another planet bombed out of existence, so she took it upon herself to eradicate these Barbarians from murdering more defenseless worlds.

Before the battle started, they ask them why they did such a thing, but they gave no answer or reasons why they did it.

The UN Spacys followed certain rules of engagement, however their adversary had a different rule to follow, and so they just attack them without even answering their messages.

With a hostile response, The Sixteenth Fleet them gave no quarter in the battle since the Vorlons and Minbari gave none to a defenseless people of the world they just exterminated.

Despite the primary mission of her fleet, Admiral Claudia Grant decided to blow the hell out any Vorlon or Minbari fleet along their path to the Delta Quadrant so, the Sixteenth Fleet sent out Scouters in systems ahead of them.

Half an hour later, the Scouters found another fleet, which was not far, and is in the process of breaching a planetary shield of some sort, the Planet and its people are called the **'Abbai**'

**Abbai Prime**

**100 lightyears from Aragon 7 **

The Abbai people are an advance race that possesses incredible shielding technology, which is now protecting their planet from a Vorlon Siege Fleet after laying waste to the rest of their system.

The Abbai were being forced to join the Vorlons on their so-called, holy cause to eradicate the Shadow-tainted people of the galaxy, and with their shielding technology, they can make the Minbari ships even stronger with a shield.

Though it would have been simple if the Vorlon's **_shared_** their own shield technology to the Minbari instead, but they did not do so. Their excuse was their shields were 'Incompatible' something that the Abbai find it hard to believe since they know that, most of the technology the Minbari uses came from them.

The Abbai refused them, and so as punishment, they are now being targeted for annihilation.

While the Vorlon ships is in the process of weakening the shields of the Abbai for their planet killer do its job properly, the Vorlon's suddenly felt the telepathic death cries of their brethrens from afar.

It was the eight times that they felt the mass death cries of their kind, and it all came from the other side of the galaxy, to the Alpha Quadrant.

However, this one was close…very close

**Kosh Naranek**, the Vorlon Diplomat and Chief Negotiator of this particular fleet have been very worried ever since they started this extermination of _'the pebbles'_ which they refer to the younger races of the galaxy. Particularly, they target those under the protection of powerful beings far older and more powerful races than they are, these worlds survived the last Shadow Wars and are now a highly advance society in the galaxy, and in their sector of space they establish several galactic organizations that keeps the peace for everyone in their sphere of influence.

The powerful and old races are referred to as _'The First Ones'_. Beings that are very old and like the Vorlons, they are older and much more powerful than they are and in some cases, they achieved the highest level of evolution, which referred to it as _'Ascension' _First ones that achieved ascension are people who no longer need a physical body, but they are alive as pure energy or a spirit.

One of these first ones that they have a particular problem with are the **_'Juraians'_** and the galactic organization they established to keep peace is the **_'Galaxy Alliance'_**

The Galaxy Alliance is one of dozens of other federation and unions that controls their corners of the galaxy while maintaining peace and order to their member worlds, and at the same time, they also give protection to worlds not yet capable of FTL travel until they matures.

They are 'The Protectorate Worlds' numbering by the thousands and keeping them safe is a priority for them in a galaxy that has so few of life and the causes of all that are the debate of old two races.

Millions of years ago, the whole galaxy, nearly became lifeless, thanks to **_'The Shadow Wars'_** a battle of good and evil, as what the Vorlons/Shadows have advertised to the universe. The Shadow Wars have rage all across the galaxy and involving hundreds of world's everytime it starts up every thousands of years causing death and destruction at a massive scale.

The Shadow Wars continued for millions of years, until around 2 million years ago, a race from a small blue world questions the Shadow Wars and the true reason behind it.

They search the answers for their questions. The race that investigated the Shadow Wars at that time was called the _'Atlanteans'_ or best known today as the _'Ancients'._

They discovered that The Shadow Wars has nothing to do about good and evil, but a debate between two old races, the _Vorlons_ and _Shadows_. Their debate was, to find out who is right and who is wrong in chaos or order.

They use the entire Milky Way Galaxy as their galactic chessboard, and using sentient worlds as their chess pieces, for whoever has the most surviving pieces wins.

In the Shadow Wars, those worlds involved in the wars were tampered with and influenced by them, they gave them knowledge to advance them to reach the stars and then readied them for battle like gladiators in an arena.

The Vorlons and the Shadow continued their debate for millions of years unhindered. Many races at that time were not yet aware of the truth of what they were doing; some of them have established empires and kingdoms and preferred to stay neutral in the war. The Shadows and Vorlon never bothered them or the worlds under their sphere. Both races were very cautious, if the truth was discovered it would be the end of their chess game.

When the Ancients found out the truth, the _real truth_ of the Shadow Wars thru their investigation, they told this to their allies and the other species, exposing the deception that was the Shadow Wars. It was then that the Ancients decided to put a stop to it, and so, the _Ancients _and their allies sent out their forces to deal with these two races.

The **_'Juraians',_** **_'Asguard', 'Preservers' _**and**_ 'Atlanteans' _**also known as the **_'The Ancients'_**, They are four of the Galaxy's most advance races, and they pushed both Vorlon's and Shadows back to their corner of the galaxy in order to end their chess game.

One hundred years later, The Shadow Wars have ended.

Before the shadow wars, it was estimated that, one out of five thousand starsystems had sentient life or had life, the Ancients made a census on the galaxy after the war, to see how many worlds were lost, the result have distraught them.

After nearly fifty millions years of the Shadow Wars, one out of a fifty thousand starsystems has life, but one out of one hundred starsystems have sentient life.

To the many worlds been devastated by the Wars, many have never recovered and died out. In addition, the ancients also found out that there were more victims of the two species not by the war, but were exterminated, for most of these worlds were influenced by the two species, many have refused to play their game or they were not up to their standard.

For Two Million Years both the Vorlons and the Shadows was never seen or heard from in the galaxy. They stayed in their quadrant of the galaxy in their own sector of space, recovering from their war with the ancients.

Then just around ten thousand years ago, The Vorlons have begun to amassed a huge armada and have started gathering intelligence on their enemies and setting up tachyon beacons for their minions in the Beta Quadrant.

The Vorlon have been influencing many worlds in secret again in their quadrant, but only the Minbari has their focused attention, as they molded them to what they deemed appropriate, and waited for the opportunity to strike and take back the galaxy as their ancient enemies were disappearing.

That opportunity came.

The Asguard have gone back to their home galaxy and has not been heard of for nearly a million years, the Preservers have said to have _ascended,_ and some say the Ancients as well. Only the Juraians, the original of the four is still around.

When they started a new war, they primarily targeted the Juraians and the former Ancients protectorate worlds, now part of the Galaxy Alliance. One world in particular, was once the homeworld of the Ancients (Earth). Their once mortal enemies have been long gone but they are aware of the second evolution of their species have appeared to take their place among the stars, and they are called 'Humans'

Vorlons have limited knowledge of what happened on earth from the alien contacts they are relying to get information from. In fact, their only contact that they are able to get information about them, are the **_'Centauri'_** the only race in the Beta Quadrant that was able to travel that far into the Alpha Quadrant.

Vorlons are unable to travel the spaceways or the hyperspace dimension known as Jumpspace around the Alpha Quadrant or anywhere in the galaxy thanks to the Ancients special safety measures.

Half a Million of years ago, the ancients set up secret tracking systems and hidden automated spacestations to monitor vessels across the galaxy (primarily they watch Vorlons and Shadow vessels) using their FTL or the jumpspace dimension.

When the Vorlons tried to make a move out of their sector of space, they were detected and intercepted. However, when the Ancients disappeared ten thousand years ago, many of these stations went dark or broke down after a thousand years of service.

Today Jurai and the Galaxy Alliance now use what remains of that system as an early warning system; they made sure that no one who uses Jumpspace method of travel to establish Jump gates or tachyon beacons on their sectors of space without permission from the sentient races or developing worlds.

From the Centauri, the Vorlons also knows that the Earth have suffered a devastating attack from powerful forces from another galaxy. They were victorious, but at great cost.

The Vorlons also know that the humans have started spread across 20 starsystems for such a short time after that, and now possess a formidable military. All of their Intel is all based on Centauri observation on Wolf 359, the United Nations of Earth Free Trade Center that they made first contact 2 years ago.

Since then, the Centauri have been observing The UN Spacys military that are station there for quite a while now. They observed their starships, fighters and small spacecrafts, and monitored them as much as they could and evaluate threat assessments.

However, some ships they were observing came from the famous genre **'STAR WARS'** famous squadrons of **_'X-Wings'_** **, _'Tie-Fighters' _**and **_'YT-3000'_** or best known as the _Millennium Falcon _including one ship called the **_'Gunstar'_** from the movie **_'The Last Starfighter'_** and also small shuttles like the ones in **_'Space 1999'_** called **_'Eagles'_**

The UN Spacys did not station any Veritech's there or any Mecha's or their Battleships, for knowing that they will be observe by alien military intelligence, and not stationing them there was a good idea.

This was a way to keep them guessing their real strength, and yet, the Star Wars ships themselves are formidable in their own right though the actual version has more choices of weaponry other than a turbolasers.

With information such as this, the Vorlons analyze their threat potential, and believe that the humans may pose a threat to them, but since they are such a young race and know very little in space warfare, they thought that destroying them first would be easy, for their only concern are the Juraians and the Galaxy Alliance.

If they have only known how inadequate their Intel was, then they would never have never started another war, especially when you involve Humans in the war, for their threat assessments of the Humans is in error as they soon found out.

When they begin the war, the Vorlons with their Minbari allies sent a fleet of a thousand ships and two planet killers to destroy the Ancients homeworld first and any planet in their solar system that can sustain life.

When they got there, they found themselves facing a vast armada of ships by the millions, heavily armed battle stations, satellite defenses and fighters that turn into a humanoid form for combat.

A quarter of the Homeland Defense Fleet bare down on them a firestorm of Reflex beams, phased beam weapons, turbolasers, ion cannons, missiles, millions of rounds of armor piercing bullets from railguns and gunpods the likes they have never seen, while the rest of the UN fleet just watch and on the alert of a possible second attack.

The battle lasted only 30 minutes, both Vorlons and Minbari forces were annihilated, and any survivors were taken and remnants of their ships were seized and analyzed for Intel.

Hours later, the UN Spacys found out that, the attack on the Earth System was the first of many of a massive Strike by both Vorlons and Minbari. The Galaxy Alliance and Jurai Royal Fleet, began to mobilize and soon other unions, federations, kingdoms and empires join in to defend their Quadrants in the Galaxy. Many sentient races who survive the Shadow Wars have not forgotten of what the Vorlons and Shadows have done to them, and will not allow them to have their way with them again.

For seven days, the allied forces counter attack and stop the enemy advance. The UN Spacys, Galaxy Army and Jurai observe and gathered Intel on their enemy and all of them agree, that the first attack was to gain a foothold on the Alpha Quadrant first as their attack shows that they also begun setting up tachyon beacons to navigate the Jumpspace dimension as well as setting up Jump gates along the way.

When the UN Spacys and the Galaxy Police and Army went on a second counterattack, they first targeted and destroyed every Tachyon Beacons and Jumpgates in the Alpha Quadrant plus, a thousand lightyears into the Beta Quadrant for good measures.

Though Vorlons don't need the beacons to navigate Jumpspace, the Minbari needed those beacons for their navigation. The Minbari had to rely on the Vorlons to travel unknown space, and when they lost their Vorlons allies, they become trap in enemy territory.

Many Minbari ships, who found themselves without a Vorlon to guide them, became easy target in normal space and lost in Jumpspace. The Vorlons never gave the Minbari Hyperdrive technology much like the ones used in the Alpha Quadrant, these are one of the ways they control them, limiting their space travel across the galaxy is a way of making sure that they will never stray to the path already layed for them.

By the time the Sixteenth Fleet was sent to the Delta Quadrant, the Vorlon/Minbari forces that attack the Alpha quadrant were on the run and many Minbari ships became stranded inside the Alpha Quadrant while their Vorlon allies turn tails and ran for their lives.

Barely a month in the war and Kosh knows that it was going bad for them, and so here, they are, trying to persuade other species in their quadrant to join them. Some are quite reluctant to join; others down right refuse them for many wishes not to be involved in anyone's war.

Kosh never like this kind of persuasion tactic, bringing a fleet into their system, ask them to join and if they refuse, destroy them.

It bothered Kosh as to why they should do this, restarting the Shadow Wars, and many of their kind feels the same as well, yet this was the order of their superiors despite the objections of some.

Kosh is old, very old, During the Last Shadow Wars he was around one thousand years old when the ancients push them back to their sector of space. Kosh at that time felt the sorrows and anger of those they used as a chess piece in their game with the shadows, he shuddered at that feeling, and when they started the new war, that feeling returned along with the death cries of their kind.

The last cries for help sent shivers into everyone's skin in the fleet and it started to unnerve them as they pause to sense their other brethrens thoughts but hears none. 30 minutes later, coming out of a Hyperspace Fold came out a fleet of thousands of ships led by a huge spearheaded vessel of enormous size.

"_What is that?"_ Kosh spoke, as they look at this huge ship, which is no doubt, the flagship of this fleet.

Kosh doesn't understand why but, he felt danger the likes he has never felt before as this unknown fleet approach them.

((0))

**The** **UN-ECSSD _'Skywalker'_** is the first of the Ship of the Line that came from a famous movie genre in the late 20th Century.

After the end of the Second Space War, the UN Spacys decided to build new starships that are bigger and carries more firepower than any Zentraedi capitol ships, there were many ships being built for the fleet. Then the UN Spacys decided to build a Flagship for each of the 20 fleet they built and built it they did, and this single ship carries the firepower of one million ships itself.

However, the UN Spacys did not Design a new starship, instead, they choose to use one design from the movie genre 'Star Wars' and ask the creators of that movie, LUCASFILMS to help them build it, and they did.

Diehard fans of the movie, mostly engineers, ship designers and artist who grew up with the Genre, have put their skills to the service to build the most powerful warship mankind has ever imagine.

Together with Tirolian shipbuilding engineering, advance technology and Robotech construction methods, the first five was finished in record time despite a short argument on how long they are.

They built **'THE SUPER STAR DESTROYERS' **and built the first of five in two classes of SSD

Three _Executor_-class SSD and two _Eclipse_-class SSD or ECLSSD, both are over 25 Kilometers long and over 15 Kilometer wingspan. The SSD they built is 6 kilometer longer than the one in the movie, for it was in order to accommodate its own spacedock, hangar bays and an array of weaponry and the engines that will power this huge ship.

The **Armaments** of the SSD is what would be viewed as overkillwith a capital

1 Grand Cannon Type 2 (Main Gun)50 Heavy Converging Beam Cannon Model 12,  
800 Mk. 33 Phase Beam Medium Converging Beam Cannon700 Mk. 42 Phase Beam Medium Converging Beam Cannon1000 Mk. 8 Triple-Barrel Phase Beam Medium Converging Beam Cannon  
1500 two barrel turbolaser batteries  
1500 three barrel heavy turbolaser batteries  
1500 three barrel ion cannons  
1000 Interceptors  
550 concussion missile/torpedo launch tubes  
550 Mk.12 Ballistic missile launcher  
550 Mk.7 Ballistic missile launcher  
550 Mk.146 Defensive Missile Launchers  
500 Oerlikon Model 486 Paladin Anti-Air/Mecha Defensive single-barrel light converging beam turrets  
500 Oerlikon Model 673 Warkeeper Anti-Air/Mecha Defensive single-barrel light converging beam turrets  
100 Tractor Beams

**Mecha/Fighters/Auxiliary Complements**

10,000 VF-2SS Valkyrie II w/SAP.  
5,000 VF-1MS Metal Sirens  
5,000 VF-14 Hunter Variable Fighter/Bomber  
5,000 VF-11 Thunderbolt  
5,000 VF-19 Excalibur  
5,000 VF-22 Sturmvogel II  
1,000 VF-17 Nightmare's  
1,000 X-Wings fighters  
1,000 'Gunstars'  
300 YT-3000 'Millennium Falcon'  
20,000 X-9 Ghost Fighters (Combat Drones)  
5,000 Tomahawk  
4,000 Defender-Ex  
2,000 Phalanx  
2,000 Giant Monsters  
500 VB-6 KÖNIG Monster Variable Attack Bomber/Shuttle  
500 varying types of ships from Horizont, Garfish class ships, Tokugawa-class carriers, Stargazer-Class Stealth Frigates, Cargo Freighters, shuttles and others.

The ECSSD has a Class 5 Omni Directional Barrier and Pinpoint Barrier system on top of the double hull plated ship each with, 10 feet thick Tritium/Tritanium reinforced ablative armored plating.

The SSD power sources are from 200 Class V Neo Reflex Furnaces, 25 Zero Point Reactors and 5 Super Sublight engines for propulsion. The engines power all of the ships systems, but for the Grand Cannon power needs, it also uses a Charge Particle Collectors to charge up and stores into energy tanks inside the SSD.

The SSD is so massive and so heavily armed to the teeth she was a fleet by herself as it makes one UN fleet into two with the Main Reflex Cannon known as 'The Grand Cannon' Type II that makes it close to that of the Super Laser of the Death Star.

The UN Spacys however, limited the firepower of the cannon to the strength of one million ships combined. Turning it to the one in the Star Wars novel where the Eclipse Class SSD possess a super laser was a big no, for it was too much power to wield for one commander of a starship.

When the first of five SSD were finished, they name them _Skywalker, Yoda, Kenobi, Qui-Gon_ and _Windu,_ all five are the names of famous Jedi Masters as the creators from Lucas Films requested it and command did not refuse them for they like the Idea as well.

For the LUCASFILMS, Seeing their imaginations become a reality was a dream come true for them, and their Super Star Destroyer designs serves as the flagship of the 20 mainfleet of the UN Spacys

The Creators of the famed Movie Icon, who have survived the 'Rain of Death' along with the rest of California, building their dream meant a lot to them. For a long period of time, their Movie making Industry stop due to the trauma of that terrible War. No one feels like making any new movies as they survey the world and humanity that was devastated beyond imagination.

Then a decade later, Macross famous singer Lynn Minmei and a group of Entertainers start to rebuild Hollywood and urge the people of California to once again, become entertainment capitol the world.

Then after the Second Space War, LUCASFILMS was approached by the UN Spacys and offered a contract them to help engineer the Super Star Destroyer, they gladly jump in as to have the chance to build their starship along with several ships from their movie as an added bonus.

((0))

Commanding a movie Icon that became reality was both exhilarating and amazing.

The Skywalker commander Admiral Claudia Grant, look outside on the imitation command bridge of the SSD. Claudia felt like Darth Vader everytime she stood at the place where he stood. At that spot is a huge plaque with the names of the engineers and all the people LUCASFILMS, and at the bottom of the plaque it says

'**MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU, ALWAYS' **

Claudia always smiles everytime she sees it, for it shows that they put all their heart and soul in this ship for The SSD is built to defend the earth against those who continues to think that humanity is an easy target, seeing the SSD is to make them think twice, but not everyone is intimated or impressed.

Until it went into action.

"Admiral Grant" Captain Nova Satori step forward to give a report

"We detected a Vorlon Planet killer, one thousand Lightning class fighter, six hundred Light Cruisers and five hundred Dreadnaughts orbiting the planet Abbai Prime"

Nova handed over the PADD to Claudia and she read the rest of it, and what she is reading is the same as the last system they were on

"Every livable planet in this system is dead," as the report shows that every planet once alive in the solar system is dead, except for one planet.

Grant Looks towards another Vorlon Planet Killer, it was the same as the one that was brought on the Sol System and the one they destroyed just a while back.

Claudia is starting to get irritated with these people. Ever since they started the journey to other side of the galaxy they found five starsystems devoid of life and all indications that they were all eradicated only recently, and she's at looking at why.

"Charge up the Main Gun to fifty percent, set all ships to red alert," she ordered and ads

"Contact the Vorlon Fleet, standard greetings and tell them to leave the system or face annihilation" she seated herself at the command chair and activated several tactical screens in front of her.

She added in her orders "Put the Primary and Secondary weapons systems on standby, launch our fighters and alert all ships to stand by. They will only fire, if the Vorlon's open fire"

"Yes Admiral"

At that moment, slicer beam was fired from several attacking Vorlon Cruisers hit the Skywalker's shields and deflecting it.

"Well that was really rude of them" Claudia remark

"Send the message anyway Nova, and then order all ships to commence firing"

In every corner of the Skywalker, gun turrets launch tubes and missile launchers opens up for battle. Tens of thousand of weapons emplacements, gun ports along with thousands of Emplacement Alcoves for Destroids opens up to reveal the giants of Robotech, as fighters rocketed out from launch bays and on an attack formation.

At first, the Vorlons thought that these people were _'impudent'_, daring to fight against one of the galaxy's oldest races and a telepathic one at that. For them, telepathy is a weapon; they reach out into ones mind and render their adversaries stunned and weak if they ever get close.

Vorlons have always prided themselves as invincible, and no race other than the Shadows or a First Ones can match their power and certainly not a young race who can only dream the impossible.

(If that was true, then why look for more allies to their war in the first place?)

The Vorlons fighters went first and fought the UN Spacys Fighters, the Cruisers and Dreadnaughts created a wall in front of the Planet Killer, and using their telepathic powers they tried to reach into the mind of the pilots but discovered that they can't reach into their minds because a psychic shield.

The Vorlons telepathic powers slammed thru a wall like a car slamming thru a concrete wall everytime they tried to reach into the pilot's minds they felt a sort of wall, and their telepathy echoed back to them like an energy blast deflected back.

The Reason why the Vorlon's Telepathic assault on them was impossible, it is because of the Man and Machine Interface program of their fighter planes. The thought patterns of the pilots are the only thoughts that are allowed to control the plane, and an added bonus, is that, it shielded both fighters and its pilots from other thoughts that could hinder the planes operation.

The Vorlon don't know how they were doing it as their fighters were loosing and making the cruisers join in the battle while the Skywalker went toe to toe with the Planet Killer at one million kilometers away.

The Skywalker showed its broadside bearing down 20 Heavy Converging Beam Cannon that battered the Planet killer at one section with pinpoint accuracy, the same as hundred's of Medium Converging Beam Cannon with thousands of missile and torpedoes armed with weapons grade type _tricobalt_ warheads and a new edition to their ordinance, _Photonic_ warheads.

Vorlon fighters try to attack the Skywalker but only if they are able pass thru a wall of anti-aircraft weapons fire and its shields and armor.

The Planet Killer defenses kept firing their death rays at the approaching spearhead ships while it keeps intercepting volleys of incoming missiles. The PK shields have held its own against the SSD primary and secondary weapons. Still some of the weapons fires have gotten thru from the constant bombardment of one point of their shields causing massive damage to the PK organic hull.

To keep that part of the shields strong, the PK diverted most of its shielding powers at the front of the ship where the attack is most intense.

UN Spacys detected it.

Claudia smiled at the predictable reaction of the Planet Killer, she turn and spoke softly to Nova, to give her an order

"Signal the second group to commence attack my dear," she said so coolly

"Yes Admiral" Nova replied and open a COM link to the second group and spoke a code word

"Hammer, this is Anvil, Strike the Iron, I repeat, Strike the Iron"

"_Roger Anvil, the Hammer is striking the Iron,"_ replied by the second group

While the Planet Killer was focus on facing the Skywalker and its fleet, it did not notice the Short Range Warp of one thousand battleships, right at the back of the Planet Killer. The Vorlons did not even detect the incoming Fleet until it was too late.

The second group quickly fires their guns and launches all missiles at the Planet Killer from behind causing severe damage as the shields were weaker at the back than on the front.

The weak shields at the back was due to continuous attack at the front of the Planet Killer, its rear shields were weakened as most of its power is being diverted to the front. The UN Spacys knew this would happen after their first encounter with the first Planet Killer, and using that knowledge to their advantage, the Vorlons Planet Killer is most vulnerable at that moment.

Several Dreadnaughts came to the rescue as they emerge from a Hyperspace Jumpoint at the center of the second group but failed.

The Jumpoint Emergence could have taken out some of the ships, but the UN fleet already knew they were there and quickly took evasive action by dropping a few Hyperspace Disruptor Bombs, courtesy of the Galaxy Alliance.

What survived was not enough to fight against them as hundreds of VF's squadrons and Combat Drones intercepted them and begin a 'Missile Massacre Maneuver' against them from all sides.

Admiral Grant is satisfied to see two thousand warships was enough as the rest of the fleet is station just a few lightyears away. Committing the whole fleet was unnecessary as the result of this battle shows it.

The damage to the PK was enough to render the Super Death Ray useless but it can still fight. Claudia pushes the attack on the PK as she waits for the Main Gun charge up to complete itself.

Meanwhile, several Gloria and Heracles class ships and squadrons of VF-2SS broke formation to chase after several ships hiding in Jumpspace.

**_Hyperspace Dimension  
Vorlon Light Cruiser_**

Kosh could not believe what he is watching as the fleet is being cut to shreds by the Earther humans that possess first ones weapons, a means to shield themselves from psychic attack and fighters that transforms into a mechanized warrior with enormous firepower, shields, speed and agility that their fighters are having a hard time in fighting against.

Kosh can see that the battle was lost _"Order the Retreat"_ he told the others at command ship Dreadnaught beside his ship. The commanders inside was not exactly happy of what is happening and worst of all, Kosh the ordered him to retreat.

_"No!"_ the angry response by one of the Vorlon Commanders

_"We are the Vorlons! These pebbles must be punished for their insolence!"_

_"These pebbles are killing us, we underestimated them, we must withdraw now or,_" Kosh was unable to finish when his living ships threat alarm sounded up.

_"We have been found"_ it was his lasts words as a Heavy Phase Beam Gun was fired at a Hyperspace opening.

Kosh ship move away from the Dreadnaught quickly, but not quick enough, as the Dreadnaught took a direct hit.

The blast came from the Main Gun of a Gloria class battleship, they fired a shot at a Jumpspace opening at a fifty thousand kilometer position, and hitting the Vorlon Dreadnaught from behind with their shields still down.

The Gloria followed it with several dozen warheads of weapons type, tricobalt torpedoes destroying the command ship as the beams and the warheads power is amplified by the energy of that dimension.

Several Jumpoints openings were made by other UN Spacys ships and doing the same thing along with phase array guns of several VF-2SS as they created crossfire where there are still Vorlons in hiding are caught in it, yet a small few was able to escape the slaughter but barely.

Meanwhile, Kosh ship opens up a Jumpoint into real space to escape but as soon as it got out of Jumpspace, it was now vulnerable as the sheer pain of heavy radiation burns and shrapnel from the exploding Vorlon ship cause the living ship unbearable pain, and its passenger felt it, and was knock unconscious by it.

Kosh ship was captured as the final act was about to begin.

**UN-ECSSD_ 'Skywalker'_**

The SSD took several hits from several death rays that were able to breach their shields. Fortunately, the ablative armor deflected it, and none of them was able breach the hull.

Now it was time to reveal the Skywalker's Main weapon, it turns to face the Planet Killer head on. The SSD ten-kilometer forward portion of the vessel, split apart like that of the SDF-1, for this is the Grand Cannon of the Super Star Destroyer.

The final charging of the weapon is nearly complete, as the Charge Particle Collectors stops its operation and close all intake valves.

The crew at the bridge adjusted the gun to either spread or focus firing, the other stations reported in, for firing the Main Gun is dangerous for them and the ship if they make a mistake.

"Main Gun charge is now at fifty percent and Ready to fire!"

"All Ships are cleared from the firing line!"

"Inertial dampening fields and Omni Directional Barrier is now at one hundred percent!"

"All decks are secured!"

Claudia picked up the firing trigger at her right side armchair, and without hesitation, she imputed the final locks of the safety system, from peace to war and the lights on the turns from green to red.

Claudia looks up at the Planet Killer with utter disgust. She once thought that humanity was the only immature, selfish, arrogant and an irresponsible race, then it turns that someone else is alot worst and they are, and some of them are as old as the stars themselves, and they are suppose to be wiser than wise.

Claudia remembers how the Vorlons and Minbari came to the Sol System and brought two of Planet Killers in order to make sure that not one trace of the ancients homeworld exist, for the ancients once stops them from their murderous game, it was now the Second Evolution of Man turn to stop them.

The PK never got the chance to come close to fire those things on earth, and to make sure this one won't get that chance, she squeeze the trigger, and unleashes Hell for the second time.

The massive energy exploded into a powerful beam of Heavy Charge Particle Energy, the Reflex Energy of incredible destructive power lances towards the Vorlon Fleet, spreading itself to encompass everything and everyone around the beam were burned away instantly.

The Planet Killer shields was unable to hold off that immense power, it breach its shield, and the living ship felt unbearable pain as its entire body is reduced to sub atomic components.

On the Planet Abbai, people on the ground watch in awe, as this spearheaded ship destroyed the Planet Killer and all of the Vorlon ships around it.

The aliens, who came to their rescue, have defeated one of the oldest races in the galaxy, and they are called humans. The Abbai government knew they were humans, as they once traded with them once before at Wolf 359 with the Centauri a while back.

They knew about their military forces and seem formidable, but never in their wildest imagination have expected this.

The Abbai greeted the aliens they called humans and thank them to their rescue. The Human's response to them was simple greetings their intentions and reason why they stop the Vorlons. They shows no hint of interest of invading them and that relieve the Abbai for worrying about them.

Soon the Abbai sent Representatives to meet them. While they meet and greet with the UN Spacys representatives, a captured and damage Vorlon Light Cruiser is brought on board a hospital ship and placed in a shielded holding cell as medical doctors in shielded EVA suits starts treating the living ship of its radiation burns and injuries.

The UN Spacys know about Living Bioships and Vorlons from the Ancient Archives and the treatments of these living ships is easy for them to do.

A day or so the Sixteenth Fleet left to resume their Journey to the Delta Quadrant.

Soon after they left, the Abbai started to launch their starships in a mass exodus of their world for fear of the Vorlons might return to finish what they have started. They fled into known and unknown space, hoping to start over somewhere else, away from the Vorlons.

Abbai Prime sent away as many of their people from their world as possible those who left will preserve their species even if their world is annihilated.

Those to who left carried with them their heritage, traditions and history, as well as the knowledge of what the Vorlons have done to them. As they traded with other species, they pass on the word, that a race of people known as humans have fought and defeated the mighty Vorlons/Minbari forces along with footages of the battle at Abbai Prime.

**Hospital Ship Vivien  
Biosphere class vessel**

At a high security facility, the captured Vorlon Cruisers were being treated by doctors who have knowledge in the workings of a Bioship while Destroids stood guard if it tries something.

Observation Rooms watch the bioship and its unconscious passenger's biosign as well as keeping the psychic shielding around the ship.

The Bioship felt scared, frightened, but as it watch them treat his wounds it started to feel relax as the pain from the radiation burn is slowly subsiding from the treatment its receiving. The Bioship is amazed that they have knowledge to heal a creature like him, so he watch and waited.

"So how is our patient Doctor?" Admiral Grant ask a female Blonde short haired doctor as she enter the room

Her name, Sixteenth Fleet Medical Group Commander Ritsuko Akagi, Doctor, PhD. Xenobiologist, Robotech Engineer, Mother and Admiral Ranma Saotome 3rd Wife.

"Stable and healing better than expected" she answered

"The Inhibitor collar is suppressing any type's psychic attack as well as its defense system," she said, "Its immune system is starting to heal its wounds rapidly thanks to our medical treatment. However, its passenger is still unconscious"

She looks back to Claudia as she read a report to her "From what we know about Vorlons and Bioships Bonding, the ship will heal its bondmate if the pilot is injured."

"That's good news then" She nodded

Claudia Steps forward to get a good look of the Vorlons ship, and couldn't help but be amazed at the science of creating a living ship. Claudia had some experience in encountering living ships before.

The Treeships of Jurai, Washu creation 'Ryo Ohki' the cat/rabbit like creature that turns into a ship, those sentient ships alone symbolizes how incredibly advances their knowledge is and how old their race is.

"Beautiful isn't it," Claudia said

"Yes it is," she answered agreeing

"It is hard to imagine that these are the people who are killing worlds by worlds just because they are not up to their standards" Claudia shook his head at the disbelief, that such an old and supposedly wise race could be so unwise and insensitive.

"Why do you suppose that they are so insensitive Ritsuko? Why are they so cold in killing world by world that are not a threat to them or could not even defend themselves against them?"

"Maybe because they think they can" she replied she breath deeply and exhale slowly and said to Claudia

"In our history we have our own who think they can do what they want with others because of their power, their strength, stature," she said

"We have our own versions of monsters, or people with a God complex, delusional madmen that's what I say" she told her

"Those people who think that they can do anything to other people and not considering the consequences of their actions. Vorlons, according to the Ancients, thought, that they can play God and can decide who lives and who dies in the galaxy,"

"And they are still at it" Claudia said "All because of some stupid argument of who is right and who is wrong"

"Speaking of right and wrong" Ritsuko ask

"Is it right to save this Bioship and the Vorlon inside it?"

"Yes it does" Claudia nodded

Looking back at the Bioship again, she's hoping that they could talk some sense with the Vorlons to stop their attacks before it escalates even further, and her reason in saving this ship was obvious

"This Bioship is a Diplomatic ship, most likely a negotiator according to the markings it keeps showing us," she pointed out to her

"According to the language, the ship is thanking us for treating him/her/ it, wounds and keep asking us 'what do you want'" Ritsuko find it curious that a Vorlon Bioship would ask that.

One of the major arguments by the Vorlons and Shadows were two questions,

Vorlons ask _'Who are you'_

Shadows ask _'What do you want'_

Two questions that have no right answers but only to boggle the minds of those whom it was ask.

"I thought only the Shadow will ask that"

"My thoughts as well" she said

"I wonder how a Vorlon would respond to that question if it was asked to them."

The Sixteenth Fleet continued their Journey to Delta Earth unhindered. Unknown to them they were being followed by a lone Shadow scout in semi phase between jumpspace and normal space; it was a move that made the scout undetected or viewed as a sensor ghost. How it was able to do such a feat is not important, as it follows the human fleet to its destination.

**To Be Continue**


	11. Chapter 10 Forging New Swords

Disclaimer: RANMA ½, TENCHI MUYO, ROBOTECH, BABYLON 5, STAR TREK, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM, GUNDAM SEED, I Don't own them so please don't Sue me if I mess around with them.

**Chapter 10**

"**Forging New Swords" **

**Delta Quadrant  
Mars Darkside Orbit  
Mars Planitia Shipyards II  
November 8, 2036  
**

_**Bay 7Pressurized spacedock **_

The _Archangel's_ Chief Engineer Murdock is wishing for a vacation right about now, instead of being millions of miles away from Earth space, working among people claiming to be from another Earth form the other side of the galaxy, not to mention, working and learning in cooperation with a real honest to Goodness alien called a _'Tellarite'_

The Tellarite who is giving Chief Murdock a terrible migraine for the past month, thru countless lectures and instructions of what the new systems on the Archangel can do and cannot do. Tellarite engineer name _'Maher' _is the UN Spacys Chief Engineer and their Instructor for the Archangel's refit. It is an On the Job Training that lasted for a month, and now, they are about to complete the final connections for the sublight engines called an _'Impulse Drive'_.

But it was not just the new engines that the Archangel was receiving, they also installed gravity plating, inertial dampening fields and a new form of radar system called _'Cyclops'_ as well as a 'Lightwave Barrier System' for shielding.

The Chief and the crew have been working very hard for a month to complete the installation of the new systems on the Archangel. As well as understanding them in order to maintain them properly according to the instruction given by the UN Spacys engineers. Chief Murdock got a constant headache from the tellarite, as the alien seems to relish in giving them test, exams, and then pop quiz from all of the sudden without warning. He's constantly testing Murdock engineering skills, especially on combat situations and it was grueling.

Chief Murdock and Maher are on a walkway overlooking the spacedocks; the chief brought a pad on the installation report and Maher look satisfied at the Archangels crew performance.

"Well it looks good" he said "Once finish, you can finally call this Bucket of Bolts of yours, a real warship Student Murdock," Maher said sounding enthusiastic and knowingly it will irritate Murdock for calling him Student Murdock, but calling his ship a bucket of bolts is another thing

Murdock, who is just behind him, glowing red aura and eyes, sharp claws and razor sharp teeth, would like nothing more but to do the urge to grab Maher by the neck and strangle the life out of him,. Fortunately though, he didn't go thru it, as he doesn't want to embarrass himself, for he knows that Maher was being annoying again

"Oh don't push it Maher" the chief growled warningly. Slowly he calms himself down and returns to normal. Calling the Archangel _'A Bucket of Bolts'_ is Maher way of a send off gift for the chief, for after a month of pressing his buttons, Maher can see that he's totally annoyed and laughs at that

"I'm so sorry my friend" he apologize "But it's my way of saying that you and your crew have passed with flying colors, congratulation Chief Engineer Murdock of the Archangel" he said as he shake his hand

As a teacher Maher is a serious task master, but outside the class he a good person and Murdock kinda like him…a little.

"Thanks" Murdock said "But you have a very irritating way of saying it though"

"Well as a ship engineer myself, I know that calling a ship 'a bucket of bolts' is an insult, which I apologize," he said "And if you had ring my neck just now, when I called your ship a bucket of bolts, then you and your crew would have to repeat my class again" he told him smiling

"What!" the thought of repeating Maher class is not a pretty thought. He felt weak in the knees and relieve that he didn't. Murdock was lucky to be sane after a month of learning pressure from Maher, and if he had repeated, then he'll probably go insane if his crew doesn't kill him first for making them go thru a repeat.

"Relax Chief, you survive a year's worth of training compressed into one month, and believe me, you and your crew are a small few who survives my class without quitting"

"Crash Course, a years worth?" Murdock couldn't believe it _'And I thought this was the norm for you guys'_ he thought

--

It was not just the Archangel that the Spacys are putting on crash course training, but not as strict as Maher class. Hundreds of EA ships are being refitted or being built across the shipyards along with their crews. This kind of activity have been going on for a month now, and the Chief suspected that something major was about to happen very soon.

His suspicions are fueled when seeing more personnel from the Eurasian Federation and East Asia Republic, started to arrive by UN Transport that came from Earth, and they came to be trained to manned the new ships and Mobile Suits. The Archangel and the crew was among the first to arrive when Ms. Clyne, ask Captain Ramius and the crew, to go with the REF to Mars, saying it was to refit the Archangel with new tech, with no reason given why.

A month later, the Chief started to hear rumors of a major offensive is in the works, and it's against Chairman Dullindal and remnants of Blue Cosmos, but nothings confirmed yet. But as he sees this military build up all around the shipyards it's starting to sound true.

--

"Now come on chief, there are some recalibrations we need to finish before the field test"

"I'm coming, I coming" he answered exhaustedly

The Chief walks back to the Archangel, once finished the ship will to go into a rigorous field test and system adjustments before the ship is certified for duty. Maher work as a teacher is over and has certified Chief Murdock ready to take over from then on.

Just right beside the Archangel, is another fame ship undergoing the finishing touches, namely giving the hull of the ship a good wax job.

The Zaft Ship _'Eternal'_

**Back on Earth**  
**Bangkok  
12 Midnight**

In the one of the backstreets of the city away from the tourist spots, the EA Special Forces Group in cooperation with the Local Police, have finished raiding another Blue Cosmos safehouse in search for the fugitive Logos leader, Lord Djibril von Hitler.

They found several intoxicated members of Logos who are wanted on the Local scene, but the infamous leader himself was not among them. While they search for clues, a man dressed like a beggar, slips away undetected with glee on his face covered by blackened grease.

'_Serves you fuckers right!'_ he thought evilly, the one who tip off the safehouse…

No one had ever thought that a certain street peddler, was once the most powerful man on Earth.

Lord Djibril Von Hitler

This was the third time his place of refuge was found, only this last one however, he made this one known to the police, and he had enough of being chased around the world.

Being on the run for a month, he found himself hiding in dark places by day and travels by night. Djibril is always alert even in hotel and motels room that he stayed on. A gun is always in hand, and he sleeps rather shallow or too short to at least 1 to 2 hours a day, as he fears of being discovered by his persuers.

His Paranoia have become his companion, where in many times it helps him avoid being caught, as he has to be a step ahead of them all the time and never relax his guard down.

In the lowest point of his fugitive life, when Djibril lost all his money from bribing his way in and out of countries, he resorted to petty thefts to buy for food. Then at one time, he rummage thru garbage cans and dumpster diving behind fastfood store's, as he cannot afford to buy some food, for fear of being recognized by people who wants the huge bounty on his head. He even started to steal clothes from clothes lines or hampers, in order to make him look more civilian. This was the lowest point of his entire life, and bares it for the promise of revenge on all those he hated is fueling his will to live.

He bear the life of a vagrant for nearly a month, until Djibril was able to get to a Blue Cosmos Safehouse, but even there, he could not feel safe at all, as he feel so unwelcome by his supposedly, loyal subordinates.

They were very much unhappy with him, and they forced him to pay for his lodgings by what he has available on him. So in order to stay, Djibril gave some of his remaining possessions just to let him stay. However, Djibril found himself being the servant instead of the master.

To Djibril, it was humiliating, and he has had enough of their, Hospitality.

In his revenge, he tips off the police of the Blue Cosmos safehouse location, and then slips away in the night while his host, drunkenly sleeps the night away.

He walks away calmly as not to draw attention to him. The strap on his body is a money belt carrying a few thousand dollars, some jewels, and a black book of Blue Cosmos contacts holding important papers and hidden resources location, and they are items that he gave to his host and took it back when he left along with their money.

He entered a 24 hours open, public bathhouse and began cleaning himself up. Afterwards, in a darkened street corner, illuminated by a single candle, Djibril started to dye his hair in gray and uses colored contact lenses for his eyes and make-up to hide certain blemishes on his face, along with new clothes as not to make him be recognized by anyone. By morning he went to a pawnshop, looking like a different person.

He pawns the lasts of his jeweled rings or any precious items for money, in order to get what he needs for a trip. Throughout all his ordeals, his hatred grew and grew to those who made his life miserable.

Later, with better clothes, he looks like any other local businessman entering a travel agency to purchase an airline ticket for a business trip.

A travel agent gave him his purchased ticket.

"Enjoy your trip Sir" she said

"Oh I shall, thank you" he replied smiling but behind that smile is the face of evil

Deep within his soul, he screamed in thoughts of sheer hatred

'_I swear it! All of them will pay for my humiliation!!! I will play them, a __**REQUIEM!!!!**__'_

On the Entrance of a travel agency office, hangs a poster of a tropical paradise in the pacific.

**Back on Mars  
Mars Planitia Shipyards II**

3 Rotating wheels one on top of the other with over 14km in diameter radius, each wheel has 12 pressurized spacedocks that can house 4 to 5 starships depending on their size. It is also the fabrication and assembly center for components for starships. Outside the station are 50 external spacedocks surrounded by scaffoldings and are being tended by automated machines that build ships 24/7 along with work crews Industrial Mobile Suits, keep watch over quality control of mass production of EA Ships are underway.

The Shipyards have been refitting and building up Earth Alliance warships for the past month from the _Agamemnon_, _Nelson_ and _Drake_ class ships, as well as building new ships such as the _'Archangel'_ Class Ships as well as the Logos _'Girty Lue'_ Stealth class battleships.

They upgraded many systems; primarily they focused on the defensive systems of their ships, such as armor and radar, and added new ones such as Shields which gives them a plus to survive the battlefield.

In the Last War, the EAF Ships were easy pickings by Zaft Mobile Suits such as the GINNs. After the War the EAF commanders wanted upgrades on all ships, especially on their armor and maybe even add a shielding system. They suggested either using the lightwave barrier, the G-Weapons Trans Phase Armor or the Laminated Armor like the Archangel. Unfortunately, the bulk of their military budgets were allocated to the building of Logos's Requiem cannon, which is something many commanders think that it was a waste of time and resources for such an immobile weapons system.

The EA Ships can also go much faster and farther with their new engines, and can do more impossible maneuvers than before thanks to their **I**nertial **D**ampening **F**ield and **A**rtificial **G**ravity. Without the IDF, the ships maneuvering capability will be severely limited, for the crew will not be able to withstand extreme G-forces resulting from extreme speed and sharp turns and maneuvers, and having artificial gravity alleviated the crew's health. As it is well known that, prolong exposure to Zero-G environment can cause serious health risk, so to stay in good condition, people are required to stay in rotating sections from time to time. With an AG system in use, rotating sections will not be necessary and also longer length of time in space is possible.

Now with so many new systems they required an enormous amount of power. The current available fusion reactors in a battleship can only generate up to the gigawatt level, which was inadequate for the power hungry systems. So to power all of the ships new systems, the UN Spacys solve it by replacing the EA main fusion reactor with one of their old Mk.2 Reflex Furnaceand they can generate up to the petawatt level, enough for all the ships systems to function properly.

The only system on their ships that was not upgraded is their weapon systems and they are kept as they are. Still, the EA warships have become the most advance vessels in the Cosmic Era and it thrilled the Earth Alliance captains to have these new techs on their ships and for once, they have the advantage against Zaft.

While, the crews, personnel's and engineers of the EA, were given an on the job training on the new systems, the senior officers representing the best of the alliance can offer, are on the Prometheus doing classroom work. The commanders of the EA fleet, were getting some classes on several concerning subject matters mainly Space Warfare's, first contact protocols and others, as there is so much for them to learn if they are to survive in a galaxy that is filled with wonders and terrors.

Yet even after a month since they got to Mars, they are still absorbing everything they are experiencing, especially when they find themselves flying in, around, and outside Earth's solar system seeing venus, mercury, Jupiter and Saurn, and going as far as Pluto and thousand light years from Earth visiting actual alien neighbors with the REF.

This is for them, an adventure of a lifetime, and they are very grateful to the REF for letting them participate, but many wonders if there was a price for such generosity, for no one other than the senior officers knows the truth behind it.

And they are not talking.

**Mars  
****Prometheus City  
****Admiral Saotome Mansion  
**

Ranma is in communication with Pres. David Sheridan via comm. they discuss some certain subject matters. One of which is building a new EA Fleet with UN Spacys upgraded systems.

"_You do know that, once Eileen and Ms. Cagalli finds out that the REF are upgrading an EAF Fleet without their knowledge, they are not going to be happy about this," _David said

"Well, I'm not happy about this either David," Ranma said agreeing "But the situation, humanity as a whole demanded this, and risking the ladies wrath, is far better than seeing the Earth burned to the ground, and believe me, you really don't! Want to see that happen here," he said emphasizing on last parts of the sentence

'_Like I did,'_ Ranma thought sadly

Ranma suddenly got flashes of memories, memories that will never forget, and he feared of seeing it repeated. Earth, his Earth during 'The Rain of Death' flying a Valkyrie beside the Macross

"No" shaking away those thoughts

"This threat from the Vorlon is a very serious matter, and one that we cannot take it too lightly because this race is one of the oldest and most powerful race in the galaxy with a God complex,"

"_Admiral, surely we can negotiate a peace with them, I mean a race this old,"_

"No we can't!" Ranma exclaimed "The United Nations of Earth, the Galaxy Alliance and several other union and Federation have been trying exhaustedly Mr. President…the Vorlon's refuses to even talk to us let alone look at us face to face, they are that arrogant and that dangerous. And they will scorched the Earth like the Zentraedi did to mine"

When President Sheridan had some time to read the History of Alpha Earth, one part of their History that gives him reasons for concern, along with a few nightmares. And it reason why the REF is here and why they are so zealot in protecting Earth, the Cosmic Era Earth.

"_The Rain of Death"_ the president mention Ranma nodded

"I won't let that happen, not again!"

They pause for a moment after Ranma calms down a little before they continues

"I will be going to the Plants in a few days, and I will be taking the Eternal back to Ms. Clyne and the others, and I will explain to Eileen and Ms. Cagalli about this personally, meanwhile," Ranma inquired

"How goes the search for Djibril?"

"_Well 'Sigh'…the man is like an eel…he is so damned slippery"_ David muttered out loud as he looks at the Intel file report on the manhunt for Djibril

"_Djibril have slips away from us again 10 hours ago, this time it's in Bangkok around midnight, Asia Pacific Time"_ David shook his head at the disappointing reports he received

"_According to the Preliminary Investigation Report, from the interview of the captured Blue Cosmos members"_ he told him, _"When he came to them, Djibril lost over 10 pounds in weight he has baggy eyes because he barely had any long sleeps. Also, Djibril has indigestion problems due to hookworms and other nasty things in his stomach, as well as lice in his hair, and wearing dirty, worn out clothes like a beggar"_

Ranma can visualize what Djibril must have gone thru just to elude capture, and it must have been hell for him.

'_Serves the guy right'_ he thought nastily

"_The captured Blue Cosmos believe that it was Djibril that tip off the police on their safehouse location" _That surprised Ranma as to why he would do that

"Why would they say that?" he ask curious David answers

"_Well it seems that Djibril was mistreated very badly by them,"_ he said_ "They took out their anger and frustration at him for making their life miserable"_ Ranma snorted at the fate of the head of Logos

"And even among his bigoted kind he's not safe anymore, that poor wretched idiot" Ranma pitied (not)

"_Ranma"_ David calls him _"Where ever he is right now, he is still a major threat to Earth, and Blue Cosmos remnants still controls that cannon at Daedalus, and if Djibril ever gets there,"_ Ranma nods in understanding what he means

"I know, I know," he answered understanding the consequence if that had happen.

At another holoscreen shows a graphic image of Earth and the Moon, it shows the EAF Blockade Fleet in order to make sure that no one tries to get in or out of Blue Cosmos territory. They even diverted Commercial Shuttles and Shipping traffic that comes close to Daedalus Base.

"_Daedalus base's store houses will be running low on supplies in a month's time,"_ David said, _"Once they are empty, they will have no choice but to negotiate for surrender, and hopefully we can get the cannon intact without anyone else dying"_

Thinking of taking the Requiem Cannon intact will add an extra defense for Earth if the Vorlon's or their allies ever reared their ugly head. Ranma agrees with that but taking it intact with no loss of life will prove difficult if you are dealing with fanatics. And if they can't get it intact, then it was decided that the cannon will have to be destroyed.

Ranma nods with agreement at the current plan "Best plan yet, still we can't be too sure that they will surrender, so long as there are diehards on that base holding the trigger"

"_Well at least we have control of 5 of the 10 relay stations," _David told Ranma_ "their targeting sight is pretty narrow, so there's no fear of them hitting any target on Earth or in the Colonies"_

"Still, we need to find Djibril, and if he gets back in command we gonna get trouble we don't want" he looks to him "I have sent several UN Ships that can do surveillance far better than your spy satellites, and they will be scanning everyone in Thailand with a pinpoint detail if Djibril is still around, and if he's not there then we'll expand the search"

Ranma turn to look at a holoscreen showing the Map of Thailand, then expanded the map to include the rest of Asia with several dots of light where there are access to Mass Drivers and Spaceports, and the closes Mass Driver is in Singapore. A possibility that he may go there, however…

'_Singapore is too much of an obvious a choice,'_ Ranma thought and disregarding Singapore for Djibril destination_ 'He's trying to gain access to one of these places, but which one? And who would help this poor Sap, who can he turn to?' _Ranma wonders

**ORB International Airport Terminal**

By that moment, a commercial airliner has just touch down at Orb's International Airport after a three hours flight from Bangkok. Stepping out of the Terminal and calling for a taxi is a man in shades and got inside quickly

"To The Romafella Financial Group office, now" he ordered the driver.

"Yes Sir"

**Romafella Financial Group**, a company that just establish itself only a year ago, and is not part of Logos but a secretly, co-owned company operated by the Seran family, but in actuality it's under Djibril authority. Its purpose, to finance and access any technological endeavors with the Plants and Orb as well as a back door to quietly gain access into Orb's market and manipulate it in Logos favor.

Lord Djibril Von Hitler has finally found a refuge, in the one place that no one thought of looking. In an office building that overlooks, Orb Main Government Building.

Djibril looks out on tinted windows, and just behind him is Unato Roma Seran and his Yuna Roma Saran

"Its time we get unto business" Djibril said and then activate the Venetian blinds to close as he went back into the darkness

Above Earth's orbit, a Gloria Class ship have started scanning Bangkok with a fine tooth comb and then deploying their SWACS above the rest of Thailand for a scatter search, for they still believe that Djibril may still be in hiding in Thailand. Several other UN ships in orbit join in and began their search all across Asia.

They don't realize that Djibril is no longer in Asia.

**To be Continued**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Delta Quadrant  
The Sixteenth UN Spacys Main Fleet  
Planet Aquarius 7  
10 thousand Light Years from Delta Earth**

The UN Spacys Fleet have been keeping station above a heavy water planet system while several ships are mining Deuterium to replenish their stockpile and other minerals they needed to continue their operations.

Deuterium or heavy water and its polar opposites 'Anti-Deuterium' are the two primary fuels for their 'Neo Reflex Furnaces' The new furnaces don't acts as fusion reactors but acts more like a matter-antimatter reaction chambers where the protoculture matrix, when put into a process that creates diamonds, and became the medium that maintains and regulate the matter antimatter annihilation reaction. The generating powers of the new furnaces are far beyond the older version with a far longer sustained level of power unimagined even by Zor himself.

**Hospital Ship Vivien  
****Isolation cell number 13 **

Kosh Naranek is in meditation in his encounter suit, as he waited for his captors to interrogate him. Kosh senses his ship nearby and feels that the humans are continuing to give his ship medical treatment which is a living bioship. How well they are doing it means that they have experiences in treating his kind and are doing it very well and he's grateful for that.

Still, being captured by them was embarrassing for no one has ever captured a Vorlon except their Ancient enemies. Clearly they are not that old a species and yet they possess advance first one technology and other things he found disturbing like those flying robots that wreck havoc against a Vorlon Fleet. Kosh situation is even more difficult because his psychic link to the rest of his brethrens seems to be severed, not by the inhibitor field but something else is blocking his abilities, an unknown force coming from these humans that seems to resist his psychic probe for some strange reason.

His cell is a transparent aluminum box, and outside are Cyclone armored marines that watch him 24/7 like a hawk, surveillance cameras and sensors monitors his vital signs carefully. The Spacys are making sure that their guest is secured so they are not taking any chances.

The Ancients warned that dealing with Vorlons can be very dangerous. A warning heeded.

When Admiral Grant entered the room, Kosh felt a chill went all over him in seeing her hard and emotionless expression. The Human female Admiral carries an imposing presence of defiance, fearlessness and courage, combined with a feminine beauty that gives credit to her African American heritage.

The humans of the Alpha Quadrant are untouched by the Vorlon's for they and many other races in their quadrant are sheltered by Ancient races as they live and die and live again by their hands without outside interference.

The woman shows no sense of awe or reverence to him unlike the others in the Beta Quadrant, for when they see a Vorlon they see beings of light, an illusion. The Alpha Quadrant people see no illusion and that is a big problem for the Vorlons.

"Vorlon Diplomat. Kosh" she spoke "Why do your people continue to play God with the lives of others?"

"Pebbles" he remark "Young ones need guidance, we are your teachers, we know what is best"

"Yeah right, you guys know what's best, and a truck of manure is still a truck of manure, no matter how much perfume you splash it" she said sarcastically

"Vorlons make lousy teachers Mr. Kosh, people are not pebbles as you so put it, nor do Vorlons knows everything, or do they know what's best" she look back at him with cold eyes

"We are not some pieces in some game of chess you and the shadows played so long ago, but I am not here to argue about your past actions, but your present ones" she sit down on a chair close to the cell walls

"The Ancient Atlanteans once said that Vorlons likes being cryptic, to enhance their mysteriousness, but that's just a front for a race that is stuck being an adolescent child" Kosh iris close up when he heard the name of their ancient enemy which got his attention

"Atlanteans, fools, soft, weaklings, pebbles who don't know their place" he growled

Claudia rolled her eyes and gave a little laugh in amusement as she expected such answer, when Kosh sees her reaction, he was unnerve

"You find amusing?"

"No, I find arrogant, Vorlons don't know their place they would say and so do I" she replied like a Vorlon

"You and the Shadows ask us pebbles 'Who are you?' 'What do you want?' now, we ask you that 'WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" when Claudia asks that to him, Kosh suddenly became violent and bang the wall of his cage which the Cyclone Marines pointed their guns dangerously at Kosh

"NEVER ASK ME THAT!" he roared but Claudia never flinched as she shows neither surprise nor fear

"Why, because you can't answer your own question when ask that to you?" she stood up defiantly and Kosh took a step back as he sense an aura anger from her

"You tried to enlist the Abbai into your War, when they said no you tried to destroy them, like you destroyed so many in a galaxy that is still recovering from your Shadow Wargames" in her eyes Kosh can see now, unbridled hate to what they have done.

"How could you be so cruel? Haven't you done enough damage already!" she screamed angrily at him

Kosh look away ashamed "Not all, wants this to happen, we only obey" he said "The good of the whole is greater than the good of the few, so our leaders say," he said with a touch of doubt in his voice and look back to her

"This War, not my choice, I obey" he said

"You disagree with them then?" there was a long pause

"Yes"

This was something interesting for Claudia; Kosh answered her without being cryptic this time. She ask some more

"Are there other like you who disagree?"

"Yes" he replied "Many spoke against War, Council of Leaders do not listen" he told Claudia "Leaders are old, the first of my kind, believe they are right, circle must be restored they say,"

"Ah, the Vorlons infamous circle" Claudia declare with disgust "I read what the Ancients say about your circle and how many worlds died in it and those who survive, those who live after you finish your game, remembers you very clearly and hope to visit you someday" and with a smile, Kosh felt like all of his mind went numb along with his whole body, for the first time he felt fear, real fear.

Admiral Grant went forward in her questioning.

"How many worlds out there in your part of space that are influence by you, hundreds, thousands," she ask and he answered

"Tens of thousands, some like Abbai, others like Minbari" Kosh was not specific as how many but it was a start and confirms what they already believe to be true

"'Sigh' Tens of thousands" she pinch the bridge between her eyes as a headache is coming in, for even half that number are like the Minbari, the War will escalate beyond their estimation

_**  
Skywalker CnC Bridge**_

"Well there it is" Nova said "Our little anomaly coming up right on time,"

Captain Nova Satori looks at the sensor scans from every ship in the fleet being sent to the Skywalker. For a while now they were picking up a strange sensor anomaly coming from the very edge of their long range sensors, when after six hours every time they stop at a starsystem, the anomaly appears.

When Nova ordered sensor log comparison with the rest of the fleet, it shows the same anomaly at the same location. Nova knew now that they were being tailgated by something, or someone. With so close to their destination, Nova had to do something about that.

"Alright let's do a full scan, I want every ship do it at the same time" she ordered to Lt. Commander Christen Leor who's in charge of the sensor station, gave the nod to his staff to begin operations and then turn to the captain and ask her

"Captain wouldn't that alert our tailgating friend here?"

"There's no choice Christen, we need to find out what thing is now that were this close to Delta Earth" and just then one of Christen female officers spoke up

"Captain, every ship is detecting a ship 300 meters long vessel in the same space captain" she reports "We've match the silhouette in our archive, and it's a Shadow Scout in semi phase between Jumpspace, and normal space"

"They are Phasing between two dimensions just to hide from our sensors and it was able to follow us this far?" Leor said curious as he steps close to see the result of the scans as his staff gave an analysis report.

"There seems to be a subspace bubble around it Lt Commander, best guess is that Shadow vessel may be warp capable and it's using it inside jumpspace"

"Which probably why it is able to follow us but not as fast as ours yet," Nova finished

"Theoretically it's possible to use a subspace drive in Jumpspace but it's never proven yet to be possible" she muttered just then their instruments detected something else from the alien vessel

"We are detecting energy spike from the shadow scout, analyzing" another of Leor staff spoke up

"It's a Tachyon communication burst!" she shouted

"Oh Crap! That thing just called home!" Nova quickly ran towards the center of the CnC and began issuing orders

"Alert all ships to go to red alert, go to defensive position alpha in two minutes!" she turned towards a communication station to Lt. Aille Stenson

"Aille, contact the _Dawson_ and the _Twin Peaks_, order it to intercept that Shadow scout now!"

Immediately, two Gloria class battleships, the _Dawson_ and the _Twin Peaks_ in security patrol came from two different directions approached the Shadow Scout from behind. The Shadow Scout has no Idea that his location is compromised from the start, until 4 tricobalt warheads exploded close to it, causing the Shadow Scout to appear into normal space.

The Dawson identified itself and demanded the shadow vessel to respond and state their business

The Shadow Scout turned its Quantum Cannon and Death Ray at the Dawson striking the Ships shields and causing the shield strength to drop to 90 percent. The Dawson fired multiple Phase Beam Cannon fire in retaliation. Multiple strikes caused enormous damage to the Shadow Scout but it was able to escape into jumpspace.

_**Back at the Skywalker**_

An hour after the incident, an emergency conference is called up, communicating with the various commanders of the Fleet. There are Five Senior Commanders in charge of various departments from military, medical, science/exploration to supply/mining/industry and repair/shipbuilding division. The Mainfleet of the UN Spacys are all self sustaining mobile cities capable of moving millions of people in a moments notice.

Admiral Claudia Grant is recalled back to the Skywalker and has been informed of the situation and she's now explaining the battle plan if they are going up against the Shadows

"As of now the fleet is on high alert and resources collection and mining are hereby halted. We believe that the Shadow Scout have been following us ever since we left the Abbai system, and it was able to follow us thru our Warp trail" Claudia pass the explanation to Nova.

"To avoid being followed, all ships will go into Spacefold mode instead, but we will not go directly to Earth but head to a nearby system close to Earth" Nova showed the image of a Shadow Battlecrab the primary war machine of the ancient race that once roams the galaxy.

"We have not encountered this race yet, but all indication that this race is equal to the Vorlon in strength and power. Furthermore, the Delta Quadrant is their territory as the Beta Quadrant is Vorlon territory so we must be extremely careful" Nova continues

"So far, there are no indications that the Shadows are actively involve in this war and that to us is a good thing, because we already have our hands full in dealing with the Vorlons" just then the PA system started broadcasting

"_ALERT! ALERT! ONE INCOMING SHADOW VESSEL APPROACHING, CLASS C: BATTLE CRAB, HEADING, NORTH POLAR ORBIT, FIVE HUNDRED FIFTY THOUSAND KILOMETERS, DETECTING TACHYON COMMUNICATION,"_

"Just one vessel?"

The approaching Shadow Battlecrab is a Class C warship; they are the biggest vessel with the length of 3 kilometers and carrying a powerful Death Ray much like that found on a Vorlon Dreadnaught.

It approaches the fleet with caution and broadcasting a tachyon message similar to a standard hailing frequency. Admiral Grant is back on the Main Bridge listening intently to the broadcast from the Shadow vessel

"_UN Fleet, this is the Shadow Vessel Morass I am Valdur leader of the Shadows, we come in peace" _

"So what do you think Admiral?"

The Admiral softly rubs her chin "Worth making first contact" she said "No one has ever made contact with the Shadow for nearly 2 million years, and you know Nova," she told her "During the Last War, when the Ancients decided to put an end to the Shadow Wars, the Shadows themselves quickly left the battlefield earlier on, leaving the Vorlons to fight the ancients alone."

"I thought the ancients fought the shadows during the war?"

"Well they did, but only for a very short time and not the whole one hundred years, not like the Vorlons" looking at the main screens that shows the Shadow vessel and wonders about something

"The Shadows abandoning the battlefield ended the Shadow Wars much earlier than the ancients have expected, and if they had stayed, it would have taken the ancient longer than a hundred years to end the war. Alot of people wonders why they left so suddenly and no one has ever heard or seen the shadows since then."

"Until now"

The Shadow Vessel stop just ten thousand kilometers in front of the Skywalker as several Heracles, Neo-Nupetiet Vergnitzs-Bis-Class and Gloria encircles it with squadrons of VF-19 Excalibur's and VF-21 Omega's

Claudia ordered a channel open to talk to them "Shadow Vessel Morass, this Admiral Claudia Grant of the United Nations, Sixteenth Mainfleet on board the United Nation Starship Skywalker, Please state your business"

"_Admiral Claudia Grant, on behalf of the people you called the Shadows, we request to meet with you to discuss a peace treaty"_

"Peace treaty?"

"_Yes, my people offer a peace treaty for we have no intention in involving ourselves in your war"_

There was a long pause before Claudia answers back with a question

"Shadow Ship Morass, Leader Valdur, have you been aware of what is happening, of what the Vorlons are doing?"

"_We are, and again, we are not involved and we have no interest in involving ourselves to this war, which is why we request a treaty be drawn between us"_

"Please hold your position" and with that they cut communication

"Well, that's a surprise" Claudia remark

"You think they really want peace?' nova ask

"I don't know Nova, but he came to us alone so let's hear him out then" Claudia gestures to open the comm.

"Shadow ship Morass, Leader Valdur," she starts "Let's talk about your peace treaty proposal"

The Shadow ship approaches the Skywalker cautiously and park just beside it. Soon a small spitfire fighter came out and enters one of the Hangar bay entrances. Soon enough 3 Shadow creatures looking like spiders disembark their fighter. Before they meet with the leader the Spacys request that they need to be medically examined first. Reluctant at first but soon gave their permission. Once finished they were led to the ships conference room and there the first talks began.

At the Hospital Ship Vivien, Kosh Naranek senses the presence of the Shadows and that worries him, for the Vorlons have not seen or heard from them for a thousand years.

Not after what they have done to Za'ha'dum

**Back on Earth System  
****Saturn Orbit  
REF Factory Satellite  
Hephaestus 1 Asteroid  
**

When the REF Fleet arrived at Delta Earth Sol System months ago, the REF Fleet immediately sent out groups of Mining/Manufacturing Ships all across the Solar System, one of them is the 'Henry Ford Group' led by the UNS _Henry Ford_.

The UNS Henry Ford is one of four, old Zentraedi Troop Carrier a _Quiltra Queleual_ class vessel, converted to carry A.C.M. or **A**utomated **C**onstruction **M**echa's, their purpose is to build the foundation of an Orbital Habitat's and resource center by first mining out the nearest asteroids for mineral resources for the raw materials needed for the Orbital Habitat Construction.

The easiest to build Orbital Habitat that the ACM can build is a 10-kilometer long O'Neill class colony. After building its foundation on the asteroid, the cylindrical skeleton frame is set up first then the outer and inner skin second, and once finished, they pump in a breathable atmosphere for the human work force to start the inner colony construction, and at that same time, they starts the construction of the Factory Satellite by using the mined out asteroid as their building. The ACM expanded the man made caverns then sealed off all entrances and passages with airlocks, and then emplace life support systems, and once that's accomplished. They brought in the fabrication machines to begin turning it into a factory.

4 months later, with the other factories fabricating other parts and bringing them to Hephaestus 1, the Factory started producing new Valkyries such as, VF-2SS _Valkyrie II_, VF-17 _Nightmare_, VF-19 _Excalibur_, and VF-22 _Sturmvogel_ II, VB-6 KÖNIG Monster Variable Attack Bomber/Shuttle as well as new The VF-14 _Hunter II_ Heavy Fighter /Bomber successor to the first VF-14 Hunter I. fully operational and ready for combat.

Today Captain Bright Noa, of the UNS _Sojourner Truth_, came to the Factory to pick up the new VF-14 Hunter II and parts for the VF-17 Nightmare and the VF-2SS Valkyrie II.

While Capt. Noa is doing paperwork, Lt. Judah Ashta is inspecting the Hunter II planes with glee and enthusiasm of a child with a new toy to play with.

"Mann! This fighter is awesome" he remark happily as he seated himself in the cockpit and read thru the data file of the Hunter II.

"Let see here, Tri-crystalline armored plating, Class 3 Omni Barrier System, two pairs of Rapid fire phased laser cluster, GU-15 gun pod, stealth capable and whoa! A DRAGOON System on the FAST Packs and… an Internal Medium Range Warp Drive," he whistled in reading that part because now, the RDF Engineers have finally develop a smaller and compact FTL unit.

Normally FTL units for fighters are larger and separate from the plane as part of the FAST Packs, now the FTL is located inside the fighter itself, the new FAST Packs are updated and given added firepower, longer-range of travel and a few added armaments, such as 4 DRAGOON Units.

This DRAGOON carries a heavy phase beam cannon, a lightwave barrier generator and a beam saber. The unit is somewhat similar to the ORB-1 'Akatsuki' it's only difference is that; it can be deployed in Earth's Atmosphere.

------

In the UN Spacys, there are two types of FTL in current use.

The First is the Tirolian Hyperspace Fold System

The Second is the human built Warp Drive System

------

Judah continues to inspect the Hunter II before they are transferred to the Sojourner. Judah have notice that his ship and every other ship in the fleet have been stockpiling alot supplies, ordinance and new machines for the past week as if they were gearing up for war, ever since they started to refit the EA Ships with some serious hardware. Now rumors of a major offensive are about to start against the remnants of Logos backed Blue Cosmos and against Gilbert Dullindal 'Destiny Faction', yet nothing has been confirmed. Then a few hours ago, the Admiral announced that Earth Prime came under alien attack, only this time, there was more than one world but other sentient worlds and colonies came under threat all across the Alpha Quadrant.

Everyone immediately went to ask for information on the aliens that attack their earth and colonies. The Fleet information centers, released the data's on the Aliens called the Vorlons and their allies the Minbari, the ones who attack the Earth, and they came from the Beta Quadrant.

Judah's wingman Lt. Kai Shiden finished inspecting his new Hunter II, he then look towards Judah which he finishes inspecting his Hunter II.

"Yo! Judah" Kai called him "Think the folks back home are alright?" he asks worriedly

"Will you relax Kai" Judah told him,

"The whole solar system is built like a Fortress, and the Admiral said that everyone is OK" looking to his friend with a worried look on his face. Like Judah, Kai family is on Earth living in the newly restored parts of Kansas, the vast wheat fields that survived the Rain of Death have been expanded and is now a major producer of Wheat and Barley for the North American Continent.

"Kai" Judah said to him "It's not going help worrying about it right now, so focus on your duties and our mission here instead"

"He's Right Kai," Captain Noa said as he approaches them. He agrees with Judah advice and gave Kai a pat on the shoulder in assurance

"Worrying won't help the folks back home, but completing our mission does, so, don't worry too much"

"Yes sir" and with that, Kai went back to work as Judah steps towards the captain

"Is that the reason why were helping the Earth Alliance to be fully armed captain, if the Vorlons do come here?" looking towards the other end of the factory complex stood rows of partially finished Mobile Suits from the First generation of Gundams, the _Strike_, _Duel_, _Busters_, _Blitz_ and _Aegis_, they also built _Calamity_, _Forbidden_ and _Raider_ as well.

They also mass-produced the _Strike Daggers_, _Windams_, _Gells-Ghe_, _Zamza-Zah,_ _Euclid_ and the X-1 _Destroy_ New Mobile Suits. Unlike the one built by the Alliance, these built on Hephaestus 1 are better with numerous upgrades and are being loaded into Transports and on its way to EA Arzachel Base on the Moon for completion.

"They Lost the Manufacturing Centers at Heaven's Base" the captain answered, "We will need their help, it is their world to protect after all"

"And Zaft?" Judah ask

The shook his head "They are gonna have to fend for themselves if the worst comes knocking, because so long as that Dullindal Guy is still in charge of Zaft, we can't help them"

"Chairman Dullindal… that guy is a Jerk!" Judah commented

**Archangel and Eternal approaching Saturn  
REF Proving Grounds**

The two Cosmic Era Ships are pushing their sublight engines to the limit. Two hours past after they left Mars and headed to Saturn to see how much speed their engines can give them and has shown to be quite fast.

Officer in Charge Lt. Martin Dacosta and his crew has for the first time in their life; see the rings of Saturn personally.

"Wow" was one of the remarks of one of the female crewman, as they see Saturn thru their windows

"Awesome is more like it" another crewman remark

"Admiral Saotome" Dacosta reported "The Sublight engines is giving 100 percent thrust with no problem"

"That's good Lt." he answered

"Commander Waltfeld and Ms. Clyne will be very happy once they see the new and improve Eternal" Dacosta said in high spirits

"Don't be too sure Lt." Ranma said not agreeing "I have to certify this ship for space duties first before we head to the Plants" and then Ranma asks

"Status on the Archangel?"

"She's still by our side and reporting no problem Admiral" answered by the comm. Officer

"Then I think it's time that we test the guns and shield systems." He announced

"Launch the targeting drones Mr.Dacosta, and tell Captain Ramius that we can begin field test"

"Aye sir"

Launching from the hangar bay, are four sphere shape fighters known as Tie-fighter drones moving at incredible speed and took position about 25 thousand kilometers. One of the crew operating the weapons systems have gained an accurate lock on the drone at such a far range and the maximum effective range is 3x times than standard radar and that N-Jammers can't interfere. The REF engineer did a different refit for the Eternal like the armored hull is now made of tritanium and tritium alloy, ion/plasma bolt type countermeasures are installed replacing the standard CIWS and an Omni directional shield with a Neo Reflex furnace as its powersource. Every system of the Eternal has are all current UN Spacys technology including one Long Range Warp Drive.

**Eris 7  
100 Light Years from Earth**

As the Archangel and the Eternal raised their shields and begin their field tests at the Ring of Saturn. A Minbari Fleet of thirty five vessels fifteen _Sharlins_, twenty _Tinashis_, accompanied by twenty _Lintira_ Scouts and 500 _Glider_ transports and over two hundred _Nials_ streamed out of what looks like a Jumpspace opening just 100 Light Years from Earth system, and are headed for a Earth type planet with two moons, one red the other blue.

Watching this event is a lone ship a Stargazer class starship, the ship continues to monitor the arrival of the Minbari fleet, then they monitored another Jumpspace event just three hundred thousand kilometers from the planet another fleet have exited the hyperspace dimension and it was just as big as the Minbari.

Later on the Spacys will identify them as the Drakh

Watching the Minbari and the Drakh taking orbit is a Stargazer class frigate, the UNS _Sparrow_ on a survey mission when they detected of what look like a Jumpspace event. Captain Ramil Castillo of the Sparrow was confused as to how they appeared without their network of sensors alerting them.

"How could this have happen" he ask "if they were approaching this system the sensor net should have alert us"

"Sir, I think we found out how they got here" his Xo Lt. Commander Walt Sanders said as he showed what he found" Hyperspace probe spotted nothing in this is the area of Hyperspace the Minbari Fleet appeared, but our ships long range sensors detected something in realspace" he showed to the captain what he found

"Elevated Neutrino levels, Oh God" the captain felt like someone just drop a ton of bricks on his head

"That is a Wormhole passage" he said "That is a highspeed highway, and it just bypass most of our early warning systems Walt," he said "if more comes and hold that Wormhole then they have the means to invade deep into the Delta Quadrant and the Earth is less than a hundred lightyears from here"

An officer called out "Captain we just detected tachyon based scanners coming from the Minbari Fleet"

"Have they detected us?"

"No Sir," he replied "Their scanners frequencies are too low to affect our cloaking field yet," the one thing that their cloak can be detected is thru high level Tachyon frequencies. The captain is quite aware to this flaw and had to be cautious.

The Captain returned to his seat and started issuing orders "Continue visual monitoring and passive scans only, we need to gather as much data as we can before we leave. This is now a recon mission so stay sharp everyone"

"Aye sir" response in chorus by the crew

For two hours the Sparrow continues to monitor the growing Minbari and Drakh fleet that kept coming out of the wormhole, and then other races came out. The Sparrow identified two other races, Centauri and the Vree saucer ships. For 2 hours, more and more ships came out of the wormhole including one that look like a planet size cloud moving away from the wormhole and in station near the planet.

"What the hell is that?"

"Unknown Sir, passive scans are inconclusive" XO replied "There seems to be a massive structure inside the cloud"

Thinking of what to do next, as the Minbari starts to deploy their fleet across the system and their tachyon scanners power are increasing rapidly, their cloak will be breach.

"Let's get a full scan on that thing, helm! Get us close to that thing as much as possible"

"Aye sir" answered the helm

"But sir" the XO objected "If we go full scans that will alert our presence here to them"

"It Doesn't matter now Walt if they did" he anawered "we will use our space probes on that thing, and once we get a proper scan, we will make a run for the hills" the captain quickly activated the PA system

"Attention all decks this is the captain, secure all stations" he said and then faced his XO

"Walt, once we get to five hundred thousand K from that thing, launch decoy one to avert the attention of that fleet guarding that thing, while we, slip pass their line of defense and launch the probe to get the proper scan"

"That's awfully risky Captain" he said in not liking the Captain's plan

"Once they detected our scanners they are going to swarm in all over the place"

"Not if we use the Fold drives to escape" he said "They can't follow us thru that"

The UNS Sparrow close in on the unknown cloud, when they got to five hundred thousand kilometers distance, they quietly drop their decoy and continued on. Then about Sixty seconds later, the decoy was activated, and sends out an energy field making it look like a Zentraedi scoutship rushing out of the system at full speed.

The Sparrow watch as dozens of Minbari Sharlins and Tinashis broke their formation and went on to intercept the decoy leaving a wide gap for the Sparrow to pass thru.

The Sparrows crew held their breath as they pass thru the gap of the Minbari defensive formation. Thirty seconds later they let go their breath in a sigh of relief including the captain.

"OK were in, Walt launch the probe now, Antonio, steer us to the port, half speed" he ordered his helmsman 1st Lt. Antonio Dante

"Aye sir,"

The two probes were launched the same way as the decoy, the ship turned as two probes rocketed towards the cloud. Captain Castillo is watching the sensor stations monitors as a full scan is giving a proper view of the clouds. But then sixty seconds later, the probes were shot down by several Nials on patrol.

"Darmmit!" the cursed as they lost signal just as they were getting a deeper scan on the structure

By then dozens of enemy ships started scanning their whole area, and when they detected an unknown anomaly, they fired their fusion and neutron beams wildly in all directions.

One beam struck the Sparrow causing it to become visible.

"We lost our cloak Captain" Walt shouted as fusion beams hit their armor hull

"Raise Shields and Return fire! Helm! Get us out of here!" the captain shouted

The Sparrow opens up its convergent phase beam cannons, anti-aircraft guns and anti-ship missiles as they run as they initiated a SpaceFold. The Minbari on intercept however, was not letting them go that easily as they concentrated their firepower at the Sparrows Aft.

"Aft Shields are down 25 percent Captain" the XO reported and just then their main engines took a direct hit killing one and injuring several crewmen at the engine room. His helmsman have watch his propulsion disappear and something else

"We lost our impulse engines captain and we have a malfunction on the fold drive system 15 seconds and counting"

"What kind of malfunction? Walt" he shouted to his XO, looking at engineering station monitors in horror

"Sir if we go into fold now, everything within a 15 Km radius from us is coming with us…5 seconds till fold"

"Oh Crap" The Captain watch as the Minbari coming towards them. The Captain groans in dismay of his situation, not by the enemy that is coming towards them he's not worried about them, but something much worst.

'_The Admiral is going to kill me'_

The Sparrow was now dead in space as Minbari ships stops firing and approaches the ship in order to board it, and when the Fold drive timer hits zero, a sphere of light exploded, engulfing everything around the Sparrow in a fifteen kilometer radius, and like what had happen to Macross Island when the SDF-1attempted a Fold. It carried 8 Sharlins and 12 Tinashis along with 45 Nials fighters with 6 Centauri Primus and 3 Vorchans with 30 Sentri fighters.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Chapter 12 Trouble at L4

**Chapter 12**

"**Trouble at L4"**

**Saturn Orbit**

**Earth System  
**

**Starship Eternal**

"Well now that the testing is finish, contact the Archangel for their shield test Mr. Dacosta…Mr. Dacosta?" Ranma looks towards the other side of the situation table and see a stunned Zaft officer

"Martin!" Ranma shouted just to get him out of his stupor

"Uh, Yes Sir!" he hastily replied and saluted as he snaps out of his stupor, for he and the rest of the crew have just been scared out of their wits and are trembling in their seats when the Eternal, just got a direct hit from 2 missiles, each with a Fifty Kiloton yield.

The Mark 2 tactical nuclear missile are the most powerful nukes they have and the Eternal new shields have just shrugged them off for nothing.

The result was an astounding success; the crew felt a slight nudge of the nuclear impact as anti-glare windows shut closed to protect the crew from the blinding flash and the ships inertial dampers absorbed the g-impact as advertised

The Eternal survived, however the crew's frail constitution did not.

"Not feeling good?"

"Uhh…yes sir" Dacosta replied with a pain expression "May I be excuse, Sir?"

Ranma crossed his arms and watch them with an amused look in him, as he looks around seeing their faces the same as Dacosta and he understood that, everyone felt like their breakfast wanted to leave the confines of their stomach, fast.

There was a good 60 seconds when Ranma finally decided to be easy on them _'Sigh'_ "If any of you who wishes to be excused as well, before we continue, then I suggest you use it…now"

"Thank you Sir!" and with that every member of the Eternal's bridge crew ran out to the nearest John, which was quickly occupied while the others waited. Everyone else on the ship acted like first year cadets who just survived their baptism of fire.

"Greenhorns" Ranma muttered in remark and gave a slight laughs and then taps on the PA Systems "ALL HANDS, TAKE FIVE EVERYBODY"

At The Archangel, the crew and Capt. Ramius was relieved that the Eternal survived the test. When they were ordered to fire 2 Nukes at the Eternal in order to test the shields, they thought that the Admiral was crazy despite the assurances from Maher and the Admiral said that no harm will come to the Eternal. Reluctantly, Capt. Ramius fired two nukes.

"That…is Impressive" Captain Ramius remark and the rest of the crew wholeheartedly agrees with her except for one.

"What so Impressive about that?" the tellarite Maher question and snort "your Mark 2 Tactical Nuclear Missile are nothing more than 50 kiloton pea shooters compared to a photonic warhead that has 10 megaton yields" Maher gruff "You Delta Earth type Humans get too impressed to much"

"Well it's the first time we've seen a spaceship that actually survive a Nuclear Missile pig face, were not really use to these stuff yet" Chief Murdock answered him in a tellarite fashion.

"Well then get use to it quick, because if those Minbari dogs and their Vorlon Masters ever get here while you are still unprepared then you'll all be dead! And with honesty my friend, I would personally feel alot better that one of the Spacys Mainfleet is here, like the one the Admiral once commanded if he hadn't lost it"

'_The Sixteenth Mainfleet of the UN Spacys Robotech Defense Forces'_ Murrue thought _'Could that Fleet be that big as they say it is?'_

Murrue have read about the Admiral Saotome former commands, one of which is a UN Spacys Mainfleet before he commanded the REF. At first, when Murrue read about their military structure, she thought that they were overly exaggerated in the number of ships in one fleet alone.

Anyone would doubt that one Mainfleet of the United Nations, that numbers more than two hundred and fifty thousand warships, counting support ships and others. The Mainfleet boasted, that it has the destructive power equal to that of a million Zentraedi Battleships, though some say its somewhere close to the firepower to 2 million because now, the RDF have incorporated highly advance technology that greatly enhances their armed forces.

Murrue read about the first race of aliens they fought against. Zentraedi; a race of humanoid giants genetically engineered by a highly advance race that they themselves are genetically engineered which are not that dissimilar to what the Coordinators, except that, they don't have the genetic sterility problem.

The Zentraedi manned giant ships the size or bigger than a Heracles Command Cruiser. Unbelievable, but one can imagine seeing that vast Armada floating in space near Earth space firing on the planet, annihilating everything. Murrue has already seen the pictures of the Wars the UN Spacys have fought over the years especially the 'Rain of Death' and seeing that nightmare made her pray to God and hope that, THAT kind of nightmare, will not happen here on her Earth.

However, her fear of that kind of nightmare, of huge alien ships attacking Earth became real when the Admiral announce the reason why they are upgrading the EA Fleet, for a war of unimagined scale is spreading across the galaxy beyond their imagination.

After an hour of weapons testing, Admiral Saotome and a panel of observers have now certified the Archangel and the Eternal Space worthy and ready for duty. The Eternal however, needed an internal cleanup job plus several gallons of lemony scented liquid soap before they returned to Terminal. But, the Eternal didn't get to have its corridors cleaned, as an alert broadcast is sent to all ships.

"Red Alert!" the message from a female communication officer from the Prometheus appeared on their screens "we have received incoming message from UNS Hawaii at L5 Earth Orbit" she started "Space De-Fold event at L4 sector 16, IFF ID confirmed one Stargazer frigate UNS Sparrow, with Multiple Unknowns…correction, Unknown ID confirmed its…Minbari ships, 8 Sharlins, 12 Tinashis, 6 Centauri Primus and 3 Vorchans with several numbers of fighters, possibly Nials and Centauri Sentri fighters"

Everyone was in total silence when that message was received

**L4   
Location, Armory One and  
Zaft Mobile Fortress Messiah   
(several hours earlier)**

In his chair watching Tv broadcast is Chairman Gilbert Dullindal in a sorry state with a bottle of brandy at one hand and a letter from the Plant Supreme Council at the other.

It has been a month since the fiasco at Heaven's Base, and Chairman Gilbert Dullindal is now in a the worst crisis of his political career, as the Plant Supreme Council and several of their Earth allies have started voicing their disapproval of his erroneous decision that day. Dullindal knew that his days are numbered as the Plants own populace found him to be more of a liability than a leader of their space colonies.

Now Chairman Dullindal every action were being scrutinized by his critics and political rivals, journalist, critics and even the public are constantly questioning his authority and giving him alot of bad review that started to affect his performance as chairman.

The Earth's public outcry and massive public protests became quite intense, that many demanded that Zaft must leave Earth, the loudest came from among the AF nations who are angry because they believe that Zaft deliberately interfered, causing the loss of the EA Heaven' Base.

EA believes that Zaft crippled the EA Mobile Suits production since most of the vital parts are manufactured on Heaven's Base and it's loss is a major problem for them if ever Zaft decided to start a war with their current condition.

Needless to say President Sheridan agrees with them, many EA commanders are screaming for a declaration of war, which was the worst choice to make. Fortunately, the new president will not allow the alliance to fall into that trap. Instead, President Sheridan asks caution, calmness and clear heads among the leaders of the EAF, for a war in their condition is something they needed to avoid as Zaft is waiting for them to make a mistake.

In fact, Dullindal is betting that the EAF will declare war immediately. Zaft forces are in position and ready to act if a full scale war occurs after this, though the fight will be rough, but without Heaven's Base the EAF can't sustain a long war.

The War never materialize

Things became even worst for him when the Real Lacus Clyne decided to reveal herself, when the other Lacus Clyne under Dullindal, ask the whole world to rid the world on the Last Vestiges of Logos at Daedalus Base and blaming them for all the problems they are having. For the real Lacus, it was the last straw that broke Lacus Clyne patience on the chairman and at once, she put a stop to it.

Immediately she interrupted the broadcast and told the world there are two different people before them, and that she confirms to the world that she, the daughter of Siegel Clyne, former chairman of the Plants, who fought in the last war with the Archangel and Orb is still here and standing right beside Orb's leader Cagalli Yula Attha.

Lacus told the world audience, that she will never ask anyone to do such a thing for the AF problems with Logos is an internal matter that they solving, to interfere could lead to another war which is something she wanted to avoid.

She asks the people to think twice and questions Chairman Dullindal true intentions as to why every action he make is pushing everyone to war that no one wants. She also asks everyone CAUTION, as not to let their emotions get the best of them, and understand carefully of why things are happening as they are.

Soon after that, Dullindal left Earth for the Plants as the broadcast ended. It wasn't long that the other Lacus Clyne, real name Meer Campbell, was spirited away by Athrun Zala with the aid of Meyrin Hawke and the Savior Gundam, Fleeing the Base at Gibraltar, Athrun knew that Meer would be killed once her usefulness to Dullindal was over. Meyrin will very much share Meer fate once they knew that she help them escape. And so, they headed towards any Neutral nation that can offer sanctuary before going to Orb.

For a month now, the Plant Supreme Council has been inundated with complaints and petitions of resignations of the chairman from their population that are now up in arms. Many are protesting against the chairman actions his Failures, irresponsible judgments, deception and a betraying trust to the people he swore his allegiance to, are the reason for the unrest.

Dullindal orders Involving Zaft in the Atlantic Federation internal problems, the fake Lacus Clyne, the discovered fake Nuclear Attack on the Plants, and his Destiny Plan revealed and now rumors about him perpetrating the Fall of Junius 7. Rumors or Gossips whether they are true or not, proven or not, tends to cause considerable doubts to ones already tarnished reputation, especially if of you are a politician trying to hold on to power.

In the command room of Messiah, Dullindal watches the Plants TV news broadcast showing protests rally's, Tv shows from daytime talkshows to forums as outspoken critics of the chairman are questioning his ability to lead the nation and in latenight Talkshows, he's the butt in on all the humor and jokes.

A month has past and only now, in a news broadcast, several councilors are meeting with Ms. Clyne and representatives of the AF and Orb openly in Aprillius Seven to discuss a new treaty that involves the restoration of the United Nations Council which many are open for its return.

Dullindal was surprised and angry that he was unaware that Lacus Clyne is back at the Plants for the past month and under the full protection of several members of Zaft. Nothing was told of this to him until an announcement from the Plant Supreme Council that the real Lacus Clyne is back on the colonies and is here for treaty talks in a plan to restore the UN Council.

Lacus Clyne safety and protection was guaranteed by the Supreme Council and placed Yzak Joule Command to protect her. Yzak answers only to the council, bypassing the chairman's authority which is a major blow to his credibility as a trusted leader.

"Damn them!" he yelled angrily as he threw a bottle of brandy at one of the screens smashing it and at the other hand he crumpled the letter and threw it away. Zaft officers were surprised and startled by that display while a hand picks up the crumpled letter and pocketed it.

'_I'll show them, I'll show them all!' _he thought angrily

Everyone in the room knows that, Gilbert Dullindal political career is in ruins the moment he let his anger and impatience got the better of him. He spent most of his days trying desperately in salvaging his reputation in order to keep himself in power, he played the political game, making alliances in the political world, trying to increase his approval ratings and every means necessary that a politician in trouble need to do he did it, and yet, his mistake came back hitting him on the face like a Boomerang.

Worst of all, he can no longer initiate his Destiny Plan, now that the public have gotten first look of the plans first before he can start it, the situation is no longer favorable and with no political and military support he would be immediately be opposed if he even try. Lately, his once self assured, self confident façade of a man slowly melted away, replaced with anger and the stress of a man with no future. He started to let his beard grow and done little hygiene the same time he started drinking, he smelled like he hasn't taken a bath in quite a while despite the clean clothes and cologne he's wearing.

Zaft commanders and officers watch him fall from grace; among them are Captain Talia Gladys and her XO Arthur Treise of the Minerva. For the past month Talia watch Dullindal slowly sink into a pit of depression and there was nothing she could do to help him get out of it.

Talia and her XO return to the Minerva and have gone back on patrol duty without the chairman didn't even noticing she was even there. They walk back to the ship, Arthur spoke his concerns to her

"The Chairman is getting worst" he said

"His career is over, Arthur." She said back as they step inside the elevator "The Plant Supreme Council is impeaching him and he's being ordered to relinquish his authority as chairman upon his immediate return to Aprillius," she showed him the crumpled up letter from the council, and in her inner chest pocket is a letter from the chairman, an order she's having conflicting emotions

"He won't let this be over" she muttered low in her voice

**Minerva's battlefleet** **now on patrol**

The Minerva's crew has an air of gloom as moral is at an all time low for they themselves are quietly questioning their own chairman's ability to lead them and already, a few of Minerva's crew have started to get into fist fights with each other from those supporting the chairman and those criticizing him, especially two of Minerva's ace pilots who are doggedly loyal to the Chairman.

They are Lt. Shinn Asuka and Lt. Rey Za Burrel.

Both awarded with the 'Order of the Nebula' and were raised in rank after the Battle of Heaven's Base and BOTH were made FAITH officers on the spot. Talia remembers that time in her quarters; Gilbert awarded the two for their loyalty to him, and no one else knew this until it became official several weeks later.

Now Talia had the two confine to quarters as they are the only two people that keeps starting the fights all the time and it was getting irritating. The two have started to have bloated head after becoming members of FAITH. They started defending the chairman against those who spoke ill will or against him, causing them to become quite unpopular to many of the crew.

Many of the crew who once they called them friends now calls them 'Dullindal's Gestapo' or 'Gilbert's Lap Dogs' and to some in act of spite, they even called them 'Blue Cosmos' and that made Shinn angrier than most when they called him that.

Back in her quarters, Talia lies down on her bed and looking up the ceiling, lost in thought. On her desk is a letter from Gilbert and it was an order to lead her task force to take Zaft Command in a specific time. The Chairman is planning a Coup and FAITH is in the front of the charge.

As Dullindal fears of loosing authority and control over Zaft, he started making more FAITH members and many of them are very loyal to him. Making more FAITH members all over Zaft, means that they can override the authority of any officers in command in any ship MS squadron, and bases for they have the power of the chairman and answers only to the chairman. Recently, Messiah was stocking up supplies weapons, ships, food, water and Mobile Suits

Talia herself is a member of FAITH and she's been suspicious of Dullindal intent as her ship, the Minerva have been stock up with supplies months after Heaven's base, she fears that something wrong was about to happen and she has the letter that her fears were right.

Talia sigh heavily and shook her head at the scheme Gilbert is planning that involves her ship and FAITH.

'_Judah, what am I going to do?'_ she asks in thought which is strange to her as to why she thought of the UN pilot all of the sudden. She closed her eyes, though she doesn't feel sleepy she felt something is making her.

In her dream, Talia was standing at a hill overlooking a crater where a city once stood about 4 maybe 5 kilometers away and everything she see is a land scorched by fire long ago.

Talia look around and see someone standing nearby, it was Judah, looking sad

"_Judah"_ she said and that startled him

"_Wha?! Captain Gladys, what are you doing in my dream?"_

"_Your dream, I thought this is my dream_?" she answered

"_You're dream?"_ he looks at her curious _"Captain, I doubt that this is your dream unless, you live on Yokohama city"_

"_Yokohama? In Japan"_ looking around she was confused

"_I don't understand, how could this be Yokohama the city is intact?"_

"_On your Earth yes, this is my Earth, this is my memory, the land that my parents sworn an oath to restore to life after it was destroyed during the 'Rain of Death' on my Earth"_

"_Rain of Death, what are you talking about?"_

"_I don't understand it myself as to why I'm thinking about you while I'm having a nap inside my fighter,"_ then Judah got a very mischievous Idea come up _"But since this is a dream I can do this"_

"_Judah what are you…" _

Judah grabbed Talia by the waist pulled her close to him, raises her face gently to look at him closely, and gave her a nice kiss.

The next thing, Talia suddenly woke up when something just rattled the Minerva all of the sudden.

"What in the world!" she looks around and found herself back in her quarters she was blushing as that dream was almost so real as she gently touched her lips as the feeling of Judah's kiss lingers.

The Minerva was 200 thousand kilometers away from Messiah as a sudden flash or explosion have occurred at Messiah. Thinking that it was a nuclear detonation had occurred, the Minerva turn to look as the lights died down to reveal a surprising sight.

From the blinding light came out a ship the Sparrow whiplash the Messiah side and any few feet further the ship would have slammed into the Zaft Space Fortress side. The other incoming ships were not so lucky.

Slamming nose first at one of Messiah Entrance is a Sharlin burying itself deep into Messiah while another ship, a Tinashi collided with a Nazca ship causing a massive explosion destroying the Nazca while severely damaging the Tinashi but the rest remained undamaged.

The Sparrow continued its forward momentum as their navigational thruster came online and adjusted its moves and made a dead stop. Captain Ramil watches his aft screen as they can see that they just defolded right in front of Messiah, Zaft Mobile Fortress.

Just then the comm. System acted up and the main viewer shows one teed off Capt. Fa Yuiry of the Hawaii

"Well now, isn't this a fine mess you got us into Ramil" Fa remark

"Fa it's not my fault!" he answered defensively "the Fold drives malfunction when we tried our escape, we"

"Spare your excuses for the Admiral, do you have sublight operational?"

"Yes, but just barely" he replied

"Then get your ass as far away from here, a battle fleet is jumping into Earthspace right now"

At that very moment flashes of light is seen from the distance which soon followed by ships by the hundreds that appeared to be decelerating from incredible speeds while others, flashes of light from a spacefold event, arrive above Earths orbit carrying several upgraded EA ships numbering about twenty and the UN Spacy built fleet christened 'The Delta Fleet.'

The two fleets separated, the EA Fleet headed straight to lunar orbit to suppress the Blue Cosmos Group controlling Daedalus while the Delta Fleet scattered into battle groups in orbit of the planet.

Unknowingly one defold group came too close to the moon, right at the path of a shuttle and a Drake ship in pursuit of the shuttle who refuse to respond to their hails.

The Drake ship took evasive maneuvers to move out of the way of a Gloria class Battleship. The Shuttle was another story, as the pilot tries to avoid a collision but it hit the Gloria hull, severing its left wing as the result. The shuttle tumbled into space uncontrolled until a Rescue team recovers them.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 13 Situation Report

**Chapter 13**

'**Situation Report'**

**Minerva Battlegroup**

Captain Talia Gladys is rushing towards the bridge as alert sirens blared throughout the ship. Still her mind is partly preoccupied on that very weird dream she just had with Judah.

'_Judah, what do you mean by 'Your Earth' and 'The Rain of Death' I don't understand and,…and' _Talia stop for a moment as thought came in mind and the feel in her mouth made her realized something

"THAT JERK!!!!'" she shouted out loud where everyone just stop to look at their captain confusing and her not noticing their look of confusion

'_That kiss in a hentai form of way, the visions of a devastated Earth that was disturbing…that kiss in a hentai sort of way…his hands snaking my bare skin to somewhere between my lee,..WHATT THE HELL!!!'_ she shook her head to get those thoughts off her mind and gave her a slap on her cheeks

"Wake up Talia! Get a grip of yourself for this is not the time to have such wet dream fantasies of…of" she soon realized that her crew is looking at her blushing, after hearing the words 'wet dreams' coming out of her mouth is most embarrassing.

"To your Stations, NOW!!" she shouted orderingly and they ran to their post as she ordered

She sighs heavily as she had just embarrassed herself in front of her crew like that. Yet the thought of that dream have put a little pink in her cheeks and a bit of confusion whether shed be disgusted or not, and at the same time, she feels that it was sweet of him thinking about her, then feels that hair all over her body stood up as the idea of Judah is most likely, fantasizing about her.

**UNS Sojourner Truth  
Hangar Bays, Zero**-**G Section**

In the Cockpit of a new VF-19 _Excalibur_, Lt. Judah Ashta woke up from the blare of alarms. Judah fell asleep inside the fighter after an exhausting day he had, fell asleep inside the cockpit not realizing that the fighters 'Man and Machine Interface was partially on and receiving thoughts from Judah. His thoughts were of home and her parents working the land for life to live again, which it seems to be in everyone's mind right now.

In Judah thoughts it was no different, though he never expected to see Captain Talia Gladysin his dreams.

"Now that was really weird, seeing her in that kind of dreams and all," he heave a sigh _'Mann! Am I really that hung over about her that I kept seeing her in my dream like that,'_ the images of him kissing her brought a smile and she seems to be startled for a moment then settled down and enjoyed the kiss and before he knows it, his hands was doing something else but was abruptly cut off

'_She must have like having my tongue in her mouth, 'Chuckle' still its really different than the other dreams I have about her…starting fully clothed and all, wonder why?'_ he thought and brushing it by the side and deactivated the VF-19 Inertial dampeners systems. He was about to get off when he noticed that the fighters interface is partly open and immediately turned it off before floating out of the bay and see what was happening.

Judah had no idea that two persons have just got connected in a dream

**Minbari Sharlin  
**_**Blackstar**_

Minbari crew starts to awaken from the Spacefold of the Sparrow just under an hour. Minbari, though they are physically strong and durable from humans, they do have weaknesses, and one of which is their brains neural pathways that at times produces some telepathic abilities or sensitivity thanks to their DNA that carries the telepath gene.

At times telepathic powers would be regarded as a gift or a curse which depends on ones point of view.

Today it's major curse.

It will be later be discovered that, a Space Fold like the ones used by the UN Spacys have a most peculiar electromagnetic radiation signature, that when a Minbari's crystalline armor is exposed to it, the crystal produces a form of alphawave frequency that can be detected by telepathy.

A being with telepathy can hear or read thoughts in the form of Alpha waves and can even influence a person thru sheer will of their thoughts as well. Minbari with full telepathy or latent ones can hear the alphawave broadcast which causes a neural overload in their brain. It's something similar to a Jumbo size stereo loudspeaker with the volume in maximum, or a sonic boom from a supersonic jet doing mach5.

The sudden boom would knock a Minbari unconscious and throw them into a coma, for latent and non telepaths but capable of telepathic hearing, the sudden broadcast will force them to hear it loud and clear.

Branmer woke up with a pool of blood coming out from his nostrils, ears and tear ducts, and he is not the only one. His crew is on the floor swimming in their blood and has started to awaken groggily and weakly from the ordeal.

"Blast these Earthers Scum! What kind of weapon did they use on us?" he shouted angrily as he tiredly pulled himself up near a console and look up to the holoprojections. "Where are we!?"

One of the crew, a RII looks at one of the consoles to asses their situation

"My Lord, navigational systems are offline my Lord" he reported "We have weapons, minimum communications, gravimetric drive and main engines on line, except for our jumpdrive, its offline, My Lord Alyt!!" he shouted at him but his expression is saying

"What did you say? I can't hear you" he shouted as he could not yet hear what his RII saying to him pass the ringing in his ear.

So the RII resorted to showing captions on the screens instead.

Branmer immediately understood and taps on the nearby console

"Then send a Tachyon distress call," Branmer ordered "Hopefully we have not went far" the Rii bowed and went on to sent a message but he discovered that he could not.

"My Alyt! Our tachyon comm is being jammed, short range sensors detect unknown ships are all around us"

"Who are they?" he ask the Rii made a bioscan just as Zaft N-Jammer went up

"My Alyt, our scanners are being blocked by an unknown waveform," just then he sees something familiar and frightening for them "My Lord! Robot fighters are approaching!"

"The Earthers!" Branmer Exclaimed "Damn them! Activate the guns, Fire at will!"

**Starship Archangel and Eternal **

Flashing out of Warp right in the middle of an already frightened Zaft Fleet and headed towards Messiah location as fighting have just started between Zaft and Minbari forces.

The Two ships now joined by the EAS Lexington that just came out of Warp and joined them. The three ships travel together as more UN Ships appear and joins them and started launching fighter cover

On board the Eternal, Ranma receives a status report from the UNS Hawaii's Captain Fa Yuiry

"So far we have jammed their tachyon communications which they can't send their location to the others. But now the Minbari's is firing at anything around them and Zaft forces are retaliating"

"What's Zaft situation Fa?"

"Not good I'm afraid, Admiral" she replied "Their weapons are just barely making a dent on them" she show a scan on the Minbari ships engaging Zaft "Minbari armor is over 12 meters thick Poly Crystalline with a layer of gravitic shielding, Zaft beam guns doesn't have enough punching power to make a dent on their armor, and it looks like they have a far better anti-mecha weapons systems that Zaft Mobile Suits can't get close enough to make any discernable damage," just then, flashes of nuclear explosion of the fusion based type, annihilated several Zaft ships and forcing others to pull back

"Nuclear ordinance, fusion type 5 kiloton yields!" Dacosta reported

"Admiral, Zaft are taking a beating" Yuiry said

"Stand by for further orders"

"Aye Sir"

Ranma opens up tactical and see the situation ahead of them and sees that the Minbari had no qualms in firing nukes against anything that's a threat and less than a million kilometers away from Messiah is Armor 1 colony. He sees that the Minbari and Centauri ships is in a defensive sphere position around Messiah and it seems that a Sharlin crashed into the space fortress and they trying to pull the ship out of it. Zaft forces are converging towards Messiah and some are on an intercept course to several UN Ships and most likely will regard them as a hostile threat.

The UN Battlefleet is now in formation behind the Eternal another Fleet, **'Alpha Strike'** is forming up at the opposite side. Both fleet is in a pincer and is readying to strike at the enemy before them.

"Open a line throughout the UN Spacys EA and Zaft line of communication." He ordered

"Aye Sir" replied the comm. officer

"Attention, this is Admiral Ranma Saotome of the United Nations Spacys, Robotech Expeditionary Forces on board the Zaft Starship Eternal" he begin and throughout the EA and ZAFT forces listens "I and my forces that are appearing to you now is here to challenge the threat that appeared at Messiah Fortress, I would like to request to the leaders of both Zaft and Earth Alliance that you do not fire on any UN Ships before you." he said

"We are not your enemy, so please do not make us one." As the transmission ends, Zaft and EA forces are now receiving data of ship classification of who are friend and foe.

From the Screens of every Zaft and EA forces who are unaware of their existence stops for a moment when they received the broadcast, ships from both sides that are closer, found themselves looking at the huge Heracles and Gloria class ships that are bigger than Zaft's Mobile Suit Carrier GODWANNA and beside them are ships looking like sea based aircraft carriers launching hundreds of fighters while protected by cruisers and destroyers.

A battlefleet of 12 Nazca class ships and 70 Mobile Suits came close to one of the UN Ships and were about to engage them was stop when they see their screens being flooded by hundreds of fighters that suddenly went up to a thousand, a number that even all the Mobile Suits of Zaft can't even equal. Common sense rules in and the Zaft fleet stop just a few hundred meter from a wall of Battloids as their number still went up.

When the Spacys stop launching their fighters, Zaft counted more than 5 thousand fighters in a defensive formation. The Spacys launched a number of VF-11 Thunderbolt, VF-2SS Valkries II, VF-1MS Metal Sirens, hundreds SF-3A Lancer II Space Fighters once slated as a long range unmanned attack fighters, SF-2 Hunter Space Fighter and X-9 Ghost Drones with PPB system, which acts as the VF-1MS and VF-2SS in a support groups of 5 and will acts much like a Dragoons. However, this fighter deployment was only for show and will not engage the Minbari fleet

The ones that will engage them are the Stealth capable fighters already flying towards the Messiah. 50 VF-17 _Nightmare_ and 50 newly the deployed VF-19 _Excalibur_ Squadron, are now headed towards the Minbari fleet first while the rest is in defensive formation, making sure that the Minbari will not leave the battlefield alive.

**Cheyenne Mountain  
Earth Alliance HQ**

Ever since the loss of Joshua and then Heavens Gate, the Earth Alliance needed a new Command and Control Headquarters, building a new one takes time so instead, they reopen and refitted an old Pre-Cosmic Era Air Force Base and with it, the Spacys gave them several gifts.

A Cyclops sensor which gave the alliance a very clear view of the entire earth sphere even thru the N-Jammers interference, they can see every ship and mobile suit movement clearly, and thanks to this, they kept Zaft ships from straying into alliance space and kept the blockade runners who are supporting Blue Cosmos from supplying Daedalus Base.

One particular blockade run was a shuttle that was launched from Orb and headed directly to the moons lunar cities, but as it reach lunar orbit, it suddenly deviated course from its assigned flight plan.

The alliance sent a Drake ship an intercept course. The shuttle refused to respond to any hails and immediately went into afterburners. The Drake chases it and several other EA ships in the vicinity change course on an intercept as well. The EA however, did not get that chance to apprehend them as a UNS Warship appeared from a spacefold in front of it and collided with the shuttle.

Now the EA Command is now occupied in organizing the Space Fleet as they begin sending updated orders to all their commanders of the situation. Their new orders were to assist the UN Spacys, but as they look at their huge Plasma Screens, they find it doubtful that they needed help.

President David Sheridan who was visiting NORAD in an inspection tour was unable to leave when the alert came up, he watch the tactical screens showing one of the UN Spacys Heracles Class ship and from what he understand, that one ship alone carried more than 70 thousand Mobile Suits or Mechas and 13 thousand fighters and transport vessels firepower that is beyond Earth Alliance and Zaft combined capabilities to match.

Looking at how much firepower the Spacys have was worrisome and from the history he has read about them, this was a necessity for them in their side of the galaxy as they continuously fight off alien invaders that try to destroy them.

This show of military might is reason enough for him to make sure that Earth Alliance will continue to have good relations with them and that includes peace with the Plants and Coordinators.

Still there are a few commanders who are a bit suspicious, paranoid even in this display of military power. Though they have known about the UN Spacys, they have little knowledge about them, their strength, location of their powerbase and resources.

Even Zaft has little knowledge except that they have advance technology and powerful weaponry that they do not want to be turned on them. Zaft also believe that the Spacys are the ones manipulating the current events, which resulted unfavorably for Zaft and also for EA Logos and Blue Cosmos. The President disclosure though limited, gives a description of an organization of peacekeepers with the naïve dreams of peace. Of course the Spacys are far from being naïve.

The 100 UN Spacys ships that pop out of nowhere all across Earthspace have started circling the Messiah at a two hundred thousand kilometer range. Moving faster than any known vessels and sending out thousands of fighters.

"This is isn't even a fraction of their military might" the President muttered to himself

**Starship Eternal  
Launch Bay**  
Ranma hurried on towards the launch bay and into his VF-4 Lightning III and gave final orders to Dacosta who is following him

"Get the Eternal to Aprillius Seven the moment I launched" he said and ads as he boarded his fighter "Contact Ms. Clyne and inform her that, the Eternal is now a certified 'Starship' and also, tell her that I need her to make a temporary peace treaty with the Plant council, I don't want to have a shoot out with Zaft once we subdued the Minbari"

"Yes Sir!"

As the platform was raised to the launching bay a tech officer floated towards Dacosta and asks him

"Don't you think it's strange that Admiral Saotome is leading the charge himself?"

"It is," Dacosta agreed with him "But you know, the Admiral is an unusual person," Dacosta and the ships crew thought of what they just said

'_Unusual? Try weird'_ Dacosta thought

'_The man change to a woman for pete sake's'_ thought by another

'_But you have to admit,'_ said by one then in chorus

'_HIS GIRL SIDE IS GORGEOUS!'_ which they all agree pervertingly

Ranma felt sudden chills thru his spine as someone made some perverted thoughts about her female body, again. Ranma groans but soon ignored it as he did most of the time.

Immediately after his Lightning was launched, a squadron of Excalibur's in FAST Packs came in formation behind him led by Major Char with a red comet insignia on the wing. The Eternal made a sharp turn as it leaves the pack and headed for the Plants.

By that moment, more multiple nuclear detonations is seen near Messiah to keep the rest of Zaft far from them

"Archangel, Lexington! Alpha Strike! Sound up" he called them thru the secured comm. On his screens are five captains appeared before him

"Situation report, Yuiry?"

"Sir, Zaft forces is keeping their distance, scans indicate 1 Vorchan and 1 Primus are damage, a Tinashi is destroyed by a Nazca ramming their ship at Minbari engine sections and they retaliated against Zaft ships destroying 7 Nazca and 4 Laurasia and dozens of mobile suits"

Looking at his tactical screens, he receives tactical information on the Minbari and that they are forming a circle around Messiah while taking out defensive installations as they try to pry the Sharlin that crash into it. Yuiry continues her report

"They are in a circle formation with a Sharlin at the center and are trying to pull out that other Sharlin off Messiah Fortress and Admiral there is an indication that the Minbari have a problem getting a target lock"

"Explain?"

"Sir, they are doing ranging shot at a distance of five thousand kilometers" she replied

"If they doing ranging shot then, that's because of the ECM interference is disrupting their sensors" he said

"That would be the true sir, but we are not yet using our ECM to disrupt their sensors. It's Zaft N-Jammers" Yuiry report and that peak Ranma curiosity

"N-Jammers interfering with their sensors? Yuiry are you sure"

"Yes Sir, Zaft N-Jammers is interfering on Minbari Scanners somehow, while Minbari Stealth is interfering with Zaft radar targeting systems and now both sides are in close quarter visual battle," She said which Ranma finds it hard to understand.

"N-Jammers interfering with a Tachyon based scanners? That is not possible" Ranma stated

"We don't understand it ourselves Sir, this shouldn't happen, but it does" she said

It is curious for them as to why N-Jammers are affecting Minbari scanners, but for now they needed to deal with them. Then Yuiry gives another surprising report.

"The Centauri's are sending out more fighters, Minbari Nials are retreating"

Minbari fighters known as Nial, has only 3 Neutron Beam Lasers as their main armaments, a Poly-Crystalline armor hull and gravity drive for propulsion which makes them one of the fastest fighters in the galaxy.

Today the Nials are useless in the battlefield and are being shot down by Zaft Mobile Suits.

Minbari warriors prided themselves as _'the best and the strongest among the younger races'_ and the Nials are the embodiment of that warrior pride for they are well regarded in their quadrant as the most feared and dreaded fighter, that is, until they started picking fights.

Arrogance and overconfidence, when the Minbari Fleet attacks the Alpha Quadrant, they started to face off with other races fighters in the galaxy. They got into many battles especially with the UN Spacys _Veritech _fighters, StarWars _X-Wing_ the _Gunstars_ from the Last Starfighter and even _Tie-Fighters. _

They ALL out flew and out fought the Nials in every engagement since the start of the War and here on Delta Earth, Zaft's N-Jammers disabled their only weapon, the 3 Neutron beams, and were pick out one by one by Zaft Mobile Suits.

Unable to fight back the Nials retreated to their Motherships but most of them were shot down by swarming Mobile Suits. Only the Sentri fighters are able to fight back and gave a much better fight than the EAF old Mobile Armors.

Grudgingly, the Minbari had to rely on them for fighter protection. Minbari relying on the Sentri have embarrassed the Nial pilots as they cannot protect their own ship themselves.

Closing in on Messiah, Ranma noticed that they are not jumping into Jumpspace since they have ample time to do so. Ranma presumably that it was STILL offline and maybe repairing their jump engines.

"We need to subdue them immediately before they can jump." He said

"Yuiry, make a challenge and draw their attention, Noa, Camille, send your squadron to assist and support Zaft as much as they can, but also, tell them to fall back from the Minbari's firing range and if they refuse, then don't force them, just leave them"

"Aye Sir"

"Captain Ramius, Captain Sheridan, go and reinforce the Minerva's battlegroup"

"Aye Admiral"

"Char" he called him

"Sir"

"Were going after that command ship, recognize that emblem?" Ranma pointed at one of the Sharlin and Char growled as he remembers that Minbari emblem all too well

"The Blackstar,"

"Star Riders Clan, Warrior Caste, that's Alyt Branmer ship" Ranma said

"That's the boneheaded idiot who shot at us back at the Beta Quadrant"

Kicking their after burners they accelerated towards Messiah

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 14 “Robotech Cavalry”

**Chapter 14**

"**Robotech Cavalry"**

**After UN Spacys Admiral Ranma Saotome broadcast to both EA and Zaft Forces requesting not to fire on their fleet, several Zaft battlegroup continued on towards the Space Fortress as its own defense forces were wipe out.**

**Zaft Forces  
Minerva Battlegroup**

**Captain Talia Gladys **watches a live broadcast from Messiah, as the last of its defenders were annihilated by the aliens called 'Minbari' and another race called 'Centauri' as the UN Spacys called them.

When the Minbari have finished the last ship and mobile suits, the alien's then turned their weapons fire on Messiah itself next. They started destroying weapon emplacements, bombing every port and entrances while avoid damaging the crash Sharlin.

The alien's weapons not only destroyed their missile launcher and laser batteries, it also penetrated deep into the base interior causing atmospheric decompression inside the base, and anyone were unable to find shelter dies thru suffocation.

The Minbari also mercilessly started shooting down escape pod and shuttles that tried to evacuate the fortress and life signs in damage ships and mobile suits were viciously cut down with not a hint of mercy or remorse.

10 minutes after the first battle, communications in all forms from Messiah have ceased,

The Fortress went silent and the Minbari went into a spherical defense around the Messiah at 200 kilometers and a second line 100 kilometers inside the sphere as one of the Sharlin is trying to pry out the one crash on the Messiah.

When Minerva saw the mercilessness of their enemy, the Minerva's Battlegroup and two other battlegroup's approached Messiah at full burn and ready to engage the new enemy with the full might of Zaft. But as they got close to Messiah, they came under a hail of powerful beams that are fusion based where a direct hit will certainly end the life of a ship.

In response, one of the Zaft's battlegroup which is just ahead of Minerva battlegroup, begun firing their main guns the moment they were in range of their target. At the range of 3,000 kilometers, it would be easy for their Laser Designators to get a good lock on, but as they watch their weapons fire path, something was very wrong.

Every shot they made have missed their target by as much as 50 to 100 kilometers. Their aim was off the mark and thinking that it was calculation error they repeated their attack, the result was still the same. And now, the Minbari return fire along with swarms of Sentri fighters that cuts them down.

**Minerva's Battlegroup**

10,000 kilometers from Messiah Fortress, the Minerva's Battlegroup is only 7,000 kilometers behind the first battlegroup. They watch in horror to what is happening to the first group via type laser beam communication broadcast from a dedicated commander of that group, explaining what went wrong as his ship and a few remaining others is fighting for their lives.

"_There is some kind of stealth field around the alien ships that our LD can't get a lock on because its distorting the LD targeting beams and we're also detected some sort of gravitational anomaly around the ships. We believe that it's some sort of energy field, most probably a barrier of sort,"_

Another fusion beam rock the ship again as it struck at the engine room and this time he knows that this is the end, so he gave a final warning

"_Be cautious in approaching them, whatever they are using for a targeting system, our N-Jammers seems to have no effect and watch out for their fighters they've defeated most of our mobile suits as if they…"_ the signal disappeared abruptly, everyone look outside and see the reason why

A flash of light from the distance, signals the death of the last ship of that battlegroup. Captain Gladys and the crew stood up from their seat and saluted in respect to the commander of that brave battlegroup.

For Gladys, she felt like her heart sunk down to her feet for the loss of that group and the information they sent at the cost of their lives made her determined to fight the aliens and avenge the death of their comrades

Up to the end, they sent as much information that they could send about the aliens that prove helpful but also made their job difficult. According to the first battlegroup sensor analysis, their LD (**L**aser **D**esignators) shows lock on but it was false when they began firing against the aliens which is the biggest problem, because their main weapons rely on the system to hit a target properly.

Without it the LD systems, they will have to fight the aliens in a close quarter battle between ships by visual targeting, and it's a battle they will surely loose since they saw what happened to the defenders at Messiah, for the aliens weapons can burn thru Zaft armor easily and their fighters seems to be stealth capable.

'_**Visual Targeting**__'_ Gladys groans in the only means they have to fight the enemy _'That means we need to get as close to them as possible to get a good shot at them"_

"Arthur"

"Captain"

"What's the maximum effective range of our visual targeting systems?" she ask and he answered

"To hit a target using visual at max effective range is about a thousand kilometers at most, fifteen hundred would be stretching it, and anything pass that is next to impossible" he answered his captain, and now Arthur felt himself getting cold and worried of why his captain ask him that

Gladys looks at the faces of her crew and sees how worried they are now. At that moment, Minbari fusion beams were streaking by at 100 kilometers from their position and getting closer every shot. Clearly, their adversary is doing a form of ranging shot at 10,000 kilometers.

Gladys presumes that they are beyond the maximum range of the aliens targeting capabilities and that 4,000 kilometers is possibly the limit of their firing range but most likely its farther than that.

The crew waits for their orders as their captain weigh her options. A minute later she gave an order

"Ahead full, go to Zigzag maneuvers, ready the anti-beam depth charges and prepare to launch the mobile suits the moment we get in range," She said and added "Call all ships to scatter and do the same, we need get as close as we can to engage the enemy"

"Yes Captain"

The Minerva and her battlegroup of 25 ships have spread out from their wedge formation and then went into high speed zigzag move towards the aliens. The tactic was to avoid the same fate of the first group as being in close proximity with each other would be too much of an easy target, spread out will make it difficult. At least, that's what they believe.

The Minbari however, has little problem in targeting them as Minerva's battlegroup entered their kiling zone at 5,000 kilometers, and once they were in that zone, Minerva's losses started to climb.

Within the next 5 minutes after crossing that point of no return, the battlegroup's numbers dwindled down, as many are damage or destroyed and the other battlegroup fall back due to heavy damage. Many in Minerva's have thought that this was suicide as they try to get closer to the maximum effective range for their main guns for them to engage the enemy, and halfway there, some of them pulled back to a safe distance.

Still amazingly enough, 15 ships got as close as they can get.

"Cease all approach!" Gladys ordered

"Aye, Captain" his XO nodded he spoke to the comm and the battlegroup stops and immediately begun targeting.

"Commence firing and launch all of our mobile suits!"

The battlegroup open fired and then immediately move away from their position to avoid being targeted.

Immediately Zaft MS were being launched and headed for the Messiah below the battlegroup bombardments. 120 Mobile Suits led by the Shinn Asuka new Mobile Suit, the **ZGMF-X42S **_**'Destiny'**_** Gundam **and are now coming to engage squadrons of fighters.

Zaft warships are able to get some good shots at the alien ships and while they maneuver around, they fire anti-beam depth charges in front of them as their thermal sensors give a 5 second warning for any incoming beams, and are able to protect them enough to avoid destruction.

Most of the volley of Zaft beam guns and missiles took direct hits on the enemy and they cheered from the good hits they made but then, the cheers died down. For to their shock and dismay of their commanders, their enemy still remains despite their massive attacks.

The reason was just as they suspected that the alien ships are protected by an invisible barrier and that their weapons were too weak to pierce thru it.

In horror, Gladys watches a Laurasia ship is lost as its anti-beam depth charges faded too fast which let a fusion beam go thru it and lanced to death the Laurasia class ship.

Talia bit her lip in seeing another one of Zaft ship destroyed; it was to hold her tear from falling as another good friend on that ship is lost. She slammed her fist on the armrest in anger as their initial attack was next to useless, yet she hasn't give up the fight.

"Arthur! Fire the Tristan and Isolde again!" she ordered and her XO nods in acknowledgement and relayed the order to the gunnery crew

"Ready Tristan 1 and 2 Load up Isolde!"

Minerva's gunnery crew who operates the guns manually complied and prepared to fire again as ordered. The Tristan's powers were increased and the Isolde explosive yield also, as they hope that this will give a better result.

The beams and projectile shot was able to make a good hit but was partially block by the Minbari Gravitic shields and those that got thru are weakened and absorbed and dispersed by the crystalline hull doing little damage to the ship.

"Blast it!" Talia cursed and made fist in anger as their weapons is still having little affects on their foe. "Continue firing as long as it takes!" she ordered persisted to continue to fight.

As Minerva's Battlegroup continued their assault, and no one was backing down or turning away and run. The battlegroup fought on. Preoccupied in dealing what was in front of them that, they did not notice that a squadron of 12 Sentri fighters have sneaked up from behind the battlegroup unnoticed until someone saw them.

"Incoming fighters from behind range 200!" shouted frantically by a radar officer who is watching their aft screens using thermal scanners

"They got behind us? Arthur!" Talia shouted frantic and Arthur knows what to do

"Lay down a CIWS suppression fire. Dispar and Neidhardt, fire now!" the XO shouted his order but it was a second too late.

The Sentri fighters that sneaked from behind the battlegroup have shot down most of Minerva's remaining ships and one Sentri with its Laser cutter extended, have cut away the right wing section of the Minerva and a second one peppered the Minerva with 35mm particle beams destroying one Tristan, two CIWS and missile launchers.

**Meanwhile**

'_Destiny'_, _'Legend'_ and _'Impulse'_ along with GINNs, Goufs and Zaku are fighting the Sentri fighters as they harass the Minbari ships as much as they could. Lunamaria Hawke who is in the Impulse suddenly noticed Minerva and the other ship is in serious trouble.

"Shinn! Rey! The Minerva is in trouble!" she shouted at them

The two stop as they adjusted their monitors to see the Minerva and the Battlegroup being swarmed by the Sentri

"We have to fall back Shinn or we will loose the ship!" Lunamaria shouted frantically

"Alright, everyone, we'll pull back to the Minerva, Destiny and Legend will cover your back" he said and angrily bang the console as he hates to retreat

"Damn it!"

As Shinn let the others pull back to their Battlegroup, they were immediately being pursued by the Sentri, but Destiny and Legend block their path.

---

The Centauri** Sentri** fighters are relatively medium armed vessel, possessing two 35mm Ion Guns and 2 cutting lasers at the edge of the wings along with 4, 5kiloton yield fusion based missiles which is something that Zaku pilots have badly discovered first hand, when they shot just one of them like they do with EA Mobile Armor missiles.

On the first engagement 15 Sentri fighters launches 2 x 5 kiloton yield fusion missiles each against a formation of 100 Zaft Mobile Suits that's approaching them.

Zaft was unaware that the missiles were nukes until they shot them just less than 20 feet in front of them.

The resulting multiple nuclear explosion destroyed half of Zaft Mobile Suits and damaging a few others in close proximity of the blast. In the chaos, the Warships and Sentri took the advantage by attacking Zaft ships and MS before Zaft can get their bearing and counterstrike.

Sentri fighters came close to a Zaft Warships, cutting them in half with their cutters as it was disabled by the nuclear blast. Other Sentri's went after the surviving Mobile Suits as they are still affected nuclear radiation

The Centauri Sentri fighters are very fast and agile and with the help of an onboard AI computer, it assists the pilot do incredible evasion maneuvers. The Sentri became even more lethal as it now possesses Minbari _'Stealth'_ system that the Minbari shared.

The Stealth of the Sentri's has made it impossible for Zaft to track them properly which made the fight more difficult for them. the Stealth abilities of the Sentri were well exploited by the centauri as they show an innovative way of using their Stealth.

In the beginning of the battle between the Minerva and the aliens, a squadron of Sentri fighters, painted in deep black and hiding among debris and their stealth to hide their location farther from the fleet and doing nothing to attract any unwanted attention as they watch and wait for any incoming.

They watch and waited for Minerva's Battlegroup pass by near their location undetected and when they were far enough, the Sentri followed them at a good distance until Minerva began its assault.

The Sentri's decided to attack when all of their attention is focused in front, and by the time Minerva notices them, it was already too late.

---

"Lousy Bastards!" Shinn screamed angrily as another Nazca exploded from a 5kiloton missile strike just as the first group of Zaft MS got back to defend their ships but they are too late. The Sentri Squadron did their job as every ship in their battlegroup was either destroyed or badly damage, including the Minerva

Shinn's_**'Destiny'**_** Gundam** suddenly stops turns around to charge at one of the Sharlin. Shinn's anger made him go into SeeD mode, and opens up a volley of weapons fire at close range while he evade anti-fighter barrages. Shinn kept the offensive on even as Destiny were getting more and more hit by anti-fighter guns causing many of it's systems getting severely taxed as it soak up more damages in the assault.

Shinn vented all his anger on the attack on the Sharlin, ignoring Destiny's cry for help as he continues firing his guns at point blank range.

Shinn's persistence did manages to breach thru their shield and damaging a small section of the armor and was about to give another volley at that damage when his Phase Shift Armor went down suddenly, just as an anti aircraft gun blow Destiny left arm off which took him out of the fight.

Shinn ignored Destiny warnings that it was loosing power to the Phase Shift rapidly. The sustained damages and many of Destiny's systems were overloading and overheating until they burned out.

Falling back, Pilot Lt. Shinn Asuka was still angry and frustrated as he punched his console with his fist at the lost chance of taking down one of the alien ships

"Dammit! What will it take to kill these bastards!?"

Still blinded by anger, Shinn did not notice Destiny's threat warnings. Thermal sensors detected 2 of the black Sentri was painting him and was about to fire their missiles at him. It was then that, just before the Sentri could launch their missiles, something screamed in Shinn's head

"_Pay attention Shinn! Two bogies are painting a target in front of you!"_

"Wha-what?" the voice in his head got him off his anger mode for a moment, look at his screens and instruments that he finally sees two heat signatures of enemy incoming

"Oh Shoot!" he step down on the thrusters to race away from the enemy incoming as he cannot defend himself in his condition.

Jut then, two beams passing several meters from Shinn's Destiny, destroyed the two Sentri simultaneously and then, a short range communication burst from someone told him

"_Shinn, your Gundam is in no condition to fight return to the Minerva at once!" _

"Who the…that voice" Shinn recognize the voice and knew who it was

Streaking pass Destiny is a red white and blue colored mobile armor leading a squadron of blue and yellow gold stripe fighters carrying the UN Spacy emblem. They scattered and engage the black Sentri fighters and they are not the only one.

From the void of space, hundreds of VF-17 and VF-19 fighters came passing by the Minerva's battlegroup at incredible speed and headed towards Messiah, just as another group from the opposite side of Messiah has begun to engage the Minbari warships with ferocity.

**MSF-Z006 **_**Zeta**_** Gundam** is leading the charge of UN fighters. The Veritech's scatters to go after their own targets and unlike the mobile suits, they had no problem dealing with the Sentri.

Zeta sped towards the alien fleet taking out Sentri that blocks its way while Judah picks a target.

Judah picks a Primus

Zeta approaches the nearest Primus, evading anti-aircraft fire with relative ease then transformed to MS mode, pulled out Zeta XBR-M99 A7 hyper beam rifle which doubles as a large beam saber and in a stabbing position he rocketed towards the Primus hull.

Zeta broke thru their gravitic shielding and buried its Saber all the way to the hilt on the Primus Hull.

"Judah?" Lunamaria Hawke muttered to herself in the Impulse Gundam Shinn, Rey, and the rest of Zaft MS Corp watch in awe, as this one mobile suit, gotten thru the alien's defenses and wreck havoc.

Quickly, Zeta Gundam destroyed a pulse cannon emplacement with his 60mm CIWS mounted on the head and his forearm grenade launchers blowing nearby missile launchers and close in weapons emplacements that is a threat to him.

"Welcome to the Delta Quadrant ya buncha jerks!" Judah shouted

Zeta tightly hold on the beam saber still embedded on the Primus hull and then he rocketed the length of the Primus hull with it's saber still embedded, causing massive internal damage inside the Primus by the time Zeta flew away.

The Primus ship is badly damage, but still held its defensive positions and it was still able to fire some of its remaining guns to fire at Zeta and missed.

Judah felt the threat to his life before the sensors alerted him and quickly adjusted his flying as beams came close to mere inches from hitting the hull.

"Damn! That ship still has some fight left in them" Judah immediately put the Zeta into an acrobatic maneuver as more shots are fired at him and it did not let up.

Zeta Gundam's moves thru the dozens of beams crisscrossing its path was graceful as a swan and as fast to avoid them like a bat as though he can actually see where will the beams be coming from, and avoiding them with just a few inches of space to spare.

Zeta flight thru the firestorm was like a dance from everyone's point of view and it was spectacular as Zeta changes one mode to another according to the pilot's command. For Judah Ashta point of view, everything seems so slow to him as he adjusted every move and every turn of Zeta as he maneuvered right above the Primus.

When Judah transformed Z to soldier mode as he's Primus pulled out his hyper beam rifle and aimed at the location of the ship bridge.

TARGETTING LOCK his **HUD** (**H**ead **U**p **D**isplay) is blinking at him with short tones as He takes aim at the location where the Primus command and control bridge is located. The crosshairs lined up with TARGET LOCK with a long tone…Judah squeezes the trigger for one single shot.

"Arividerchi, Centauri" Judah said darkly

Judah set his rifle to **HML** Mode or **H**yper **M**ega **L**auncher Mode. The rifle transformed itself to hold the energy build up for one single powerful shot. The Hyper Mega Launcher would be compared to the devastating effect of the Positron cannon.

One powerful shot blew a 30 meter wide hole thru the Primus, that single shot alone ended the life of the pride of the Centauri navy as it drift away lifeless.

The beam also hit a Vorchan engine section that is just underneath the Primus and destroying it is an added bonus, though it was not even Judah intent to do so.

It was a one shot two kills

Returning to fighter mode, Zeta headed towards the Minerva and made contact with them. Talia and the others was stunned of what Zeta just did and just then their communication acted up and opening up a screen revealed one well known Spacy Pilot.

"Is everyone alright?" Judah ask worried

"J-Judah" Talia said sounded stunned with her heart jump a beat in just seeing him again and he smiled at her

"Glad to see you again Captain Gladys, oh excuse me" Judah replied

Judah stops Zeta and went into soldier mode, turned around with his rifle pointed and fired three shots that destroyed 3 Sentri coming from behind him just a second after his threat board lit up. Amazingly, he did not even inquire where the threat was coming from and yet he just reacted, as though he knows where they were.

"Still more incoming" he said

Zeta turned to his left side, fired seven shots into space and destroyed 7 more Sentri with amazing accuracy.

Zeta continue to fly towards Minerva while Judah adjust some of the systems as he feels like Zeta was slowing _'Mann! I can't believe how sluggish the reaction Zeta is right now, I gotta have this fix'_ he thought

Judah doesn't yet realize it but, there is nothing wrong with Zeta. The reason why Zeta seems so slow to him is that he's getting much faster, his newtype power is getting more pronounced as his reaction is faster than his machine can adapt with him. In fact, Zeta self learning systems is trying very hard to follow Judah's actions as much as it could, as Judah is now getting faster.

Judah then returns to talk with the Minerva with a concerned look on his face

"Captain, you have to move your fleet away from here now; it's not safe for you to stay here," he said as he position his Gundam in front of the Minerva facing the Messiah

"WE are keeping them occupied for now, Captain Gladys so you have to order a retreat"

"Reatreat? Judah I can't do that, I can't abandon" Gladys replied

"You don't have a choice Talia!" Judah snaps back "your battlegroup have sustained heavy losses, and your ship is heavily damage, to continue now is suicide"

Just then, Judah noticed an alert message from a UN Ship "Incoming weapons fire!" he shouts as a huge beam of energy from 200,000 kilometers away from Minerva's right side while facing Messiah with the same distance, struck a Sharlin and reduced it to component atoms, and in its wake, a Vorchan got caught in its wake.

"Oh My God" Talia muttered as their main screen shows the destruction of one Sharlin and several others, then the screens adjusted to see where it came from

"Magnify the image"

Flying faster than any ship is a kilometer long arrow shape vessel moving and flying like a fighter plane which is amazing, for they have never seen a ship that big that can move that fast, as a second volley from what they believe to be the primary armaments like Minerva's 'Tannhäuser', destroyed another alien ship, a Primus and Tinashi at 100,000 kilometers.

In just the first 2 minutes of entering battle, UNS Hawaii scored 4 ships

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 15 “Never mess with a ship name

**Chapter 15**

"**Never mess with a ship name Gloria"**

**Two Kinds of Minbari Warships**

_**Sharlin  
**_**Class: War Cruiser  
1,700 meters in length**

Standard **Minbari Sharlin** weapon emplacements:** 131 **

**18** Gravitic Neutron Cannons,

**18** Gravitic Fusion Beam Cannons,

**24** EM Neutron guns,

**24** EM Fusion Beam guns,

**42** Electro-Pulse anti-aircraft Guns,

**4 **x 4-tubeMissile Launchers,

**1** antimatter Cannon

**Fighter complements: **

**48** Nial Fighters (doubled from 24 fighters) and a crew and troop complements of **9,200**

**Armor and Shields:**

Gravitic Shielding and 12 meter thick reinforced Poly-Crystalline armor hull (added two meters more since the start of the war)

**Power and Propulsion:**

Quantum Singularity Reactor, eight Fusion Reactors and Gravity Drive  
Quantium-40 Jumpspace Initiator

In a standard **Minbari Tinashi,** they carry over **19** weapon emplacements

**4** Gravitic Neutron Cannons

**8** Fusion Beam Cannons

**4** Electro-Pulse Guns

**2** x 4-tubes Missile Launcher

**1** antimatter Cannon

**Fighter complements: **

**20** Nial Fighters and a crew and troop complements of **1,000**

**Armor and Shields:**

Gravitic Shielding and 10 meter thick (from the 8 meter thick) reinforced Poly-Crystalline armor hull

**Power and Propulsion:**

Quantum Singularity Reactor, four Fusion Reactors and Gravity Drive  
Quantium-40 Jumpspace Initiator

-0-

The _**Gloria**_**  
**Class: Battleship**  
1,500 **Meters in Length**  
265 **Meters in Height  
**695 **Meters in Width

Weapon emplacements:** 284 **

**2**, Main Guns Model 12 Heavy Particle Beam Cannons.  
The Secondary Main Gun attached to a winged podmounted just forward of the lower hangar bays and can rotate like a gun turret.**  
10**, Mk.33 three barrel gun turret and

**20,** Mk.42 two barrel gun turret, phase beam medium converging cannons the anti-ship guns (Both guns are rated 3000 to 5000 MJ per shot.)

**180**, Warkeeper Anti-Air/Mecha Defensive single-barrel light converging beam turrets (CIWS),

**14,** Bofors Mk.12 10-tube Ballistic missile launchers,

**58,** Bofors Mk.146 12-tube Defensive Missile Launchers

**Fighter Complements:**

**2,200** Mecha/Valkyrie and AUX Shuttles and Transports complements and over,

**30,500** crew and combat ready troops

**Armor and Shields:  
**Class 5 Omni Directional Barrier and Pinpoint Barrier system with 2 x 1.5 meter thick Trinium/Tritanium double layer reinforced armored hull

(Tritanium is 21 times harder than diamonds and Trinium is 100 times stronger and lighter than steel)

**Power and Propulsion:**

**1 **Zero Point Reactor, **3 **Class IV Neo Reflex Furnaces and V26 Antigrav and FPR12 Pulse Fusion Plasma Reaction (Impulse Drive)  
Long Range Warp Drive and Hyperspace Fold Drive.

-0-

**The **_**Sharlin**_** class Warship,** is said to be one of the largest and most powerful vessels in the Galaxy.

It is the 'Ship of the Line' for the alien race known as the 'Minbari' a space faring people that prided itself for being in space for a thousand years where the Sharlin is the symbol of their strength, their grandeur and technological achievements since the first ship flew out of dry-dock.

The Sharlin have remained unchanged with barely any improvements from the first ship built a thousand years ago and even the design is still being kept. For a THOUSAND YEARS, the Minbari warships are regarded by the aliens inhabitants living in the Beta Quadrant as 'the big fish in the pond' and in a way they are that, for there are very few ships there can actually match or equal it in size, firepower and technology.

(That is until they pick a fight with the UN Spacys)

No Minbari has ever thought that there might be anything out there that can challenge the might of their spacefleet except the Vorlons. They believed that they are invincible after a thousand years unchallenged by any race in their part of space. Reasons why they embrace the Holy War of the Vorlons that their people owe their existence to, and whom they have great respect and revered like gods.

Without question, they followed the Vorlons blindly, and in the first assault on the Alpha Quadrant, they found themselves facing off with the Major Powers of the Quadrant which resulted in massive casualties and losses on their forces that they have never ever imagined that could happen to them.

One particular interstellar nation that the Minbari got the worst of it is the **'United Nations of Earth' **and their armed forces, the **'UN Spacys'. **Their encounter with them was certainly unforgettable.

Unforgettable because those who really, really wanted to forget their encounter, **CAN'T** forget their encounter.

Alyt Branmer is one of a very few commanders who have survive a battle with the Spacys with his sanity intact, because most of those few who came back after encountering them, have never been the same again as the insanity of the war (a.k.a. Robotech style) shattered their minds beyond recovery.

They were there only less than 7 days committing more than a fifteen thousand warships and hundreds of thousands of his people as it was the first strike to establish a foothold on the quadrant. At the end of the 7 days, they fought their way back to the Beta Quadrant for 7 days with their tail between their legs and barely a quarter of their original number that was sent came back.

The UN Spacys and Alpha Quadrant Species are no pushovers as they unleash a counterstrike, spearheaded by the Robotech Mainfleet followed by the Jurai Royal Spacefleet and the Galaxy Army of the Galaxy Alliance.

The Sharlins, Tinashis and Vorlon warships that are able return from the fight were barely operational, as almost all of them are badly damage after fighting the Alpha Quadrant races. Most of their losses however, are the result of fighting the UN Spacys warships that numbered in the hundreds of thousands and armed twice or thrice that of a Sharlin.

Their big battleships like the **'Gloria-class'**, fires an insane amount firepower on any target they confronted to the point of overkill. They gave no quarter to any enemy in a battle.

Their invasion was costly both in lives and resources and one would think that they would stop and evaluate what they have done wrong, but instead they shifted their attention to the other quadrant and then drafted other races in their area of space to help wage their war as the Vorlons insisted it to the Minbari.

In their shift to the other quadrants, Alyt Branmer hopes that there are no races as powerful as the ones on the Alpha Quadrant, especially the UN Spacys

That hope however was dashed when they saw a UNS scouting ship spying on them. Seeing one UN Ship means that there are others nearby, and when they attempt to capture the scout ship for Intel, the UN Spacys ship uses their Hyperspace Fold which they ended up to an unknown system surrounded by unknown ships manned by Earthers.

At first they found the current enemy (Zaft) different but pose little threat to them. Despite the crippling of several of their weapons due to an unknown interference, namely N-Jammers, they felt confident that they can handle them as ships fell one at a time, their mechas are formidable but the Sentri were handling them well enough as they attempt to rescue a damage Sharlin from a spacefortress.

The situation was under their control, until the spearheaded warship they called the Gloria-class destroyed 4 ships using their primary weapon. Branmer felt like a vein just open up somewhere and bleeding out blood from his body which is making him more paler than usual, for there was nothing worst than facing off with one of their big battleships.

The Firing of the Main Gun of a Gloria-class Battleship announces the entering of Alyt Branmer living nightmare. The giant monstrosities that layed waste too many Minbari/Vorlon fleet is right before him once again, and are deploying its fighters by the thousands.

He still remembers that particular monstrosity that layed waste to a small fleet of 10 Minbari ships and one Vorlon Dreadnaught with its entire fighter screens. It was a fleet he led and lost in the Alpha Quadrant. Once again, another spearheaded ship is before him and he's about to loose another fleet.

_**UNS Hawaii**_

The ship opens up it's antiship guns and begins to adjust their firing line as it focused its attention to another Sharlin. On the bridge of the Hawaii, Captain Fa Yuiry watches the tactical screens as red crosses (targeting lights) which are the antiships is taking aim at the enemy.

"Antiship Guns, target the unlucky Sharlin number 7!" she ordered

"Aim at the lower fins at the point where it connects to the main body," she said "let's see if that overgrown fish can swim without it"

With accuracy, 20 forward antiship guns were focused on the Sharlins two lower fins. That's where the navigational drives of the Sharlin are located. The Gloria's antiship guns fire a shot every five seconds, the weapons fire sheered off the two fins after 30 seconds of series firing which left the ship unable to maneuver.

Yuiry and her crew watch the reaction of the Minbari by firing their fusion beam guns at them and some of the beams splash on the Hawaii barrier. The ship rocked from strikes but none of the beams have broken thru the barrier and Yuiry has no intentions to let that happen.

"Pull us back 500 kilometers, all guns, spread your fire and all fighters, go and engage the enemy"

With the Minbari attention is occupied by the Hawaii, UN rescue teams in _Pegasus_ assault shuttles and _HorizonT_ transports began towing out and evacuating damage Zaft ships and mobile suits with their crew and pilots still alive and needed immediate medical attention. Keeping the enemy's focus only to the UN Ship will increase the success of the rescue. The Veritech fighters also keep the Sentri occupied as well and guard the rescuers from any interruptions.

_**Minerva**_

A Horizont transport activated its tractor beam and latched on to the Minerva and slowly pulled the damage ship away from the battlefield as a force field is extended around the Zaft ship that include an inertial field and gravity which surprised the Minerva's crew when they felt the nudge of gravity all of the sudden.

Minerva's Captain Talia Gladys and XO Arthur Treise felt gravity and they are not even on Earth, which pretty much shows how advance the UN Spacys are. Meanwhile, Judah is talking with the HorizonT commander and then faces the Minerva

"Alright then, 'click' Emergency Medical Teams is on its way Talia," Judah said "The transports will tow you out and dock you to a waiting UN Hospital ship"

"Thank you Judah, and please watch yourself and my people ok" she spoke with genuine concern as she entrusted her people's lives in his hands now

"I will"

He turns Zeta Gundam around to face a group of Zaft Mobile Suits led by the _Legend_ and the _Impulse_. Shinn's Destiny was too damage and can't be repaired, which left the two in command.

"We are still going Judah" Lunamaria Hawke said with the determined look on her face

"Alright then" he answered and then sent a request at a Horizont to drop a big special cargo container. When the container was open there were MS size wrist watches inside. Judah took one and gave one to Luna's Impulse

"Put these on" he told them "These are special sensors, connect your data link frequency to 23.5MHz and tie them to your targeting systems to acquire targeting data, that way you can see what you are shooting at properly" Simple enough as instructed, the watches gave a very clear view of the battlefield, and it even clear their radar of N-Jammers interference and also, the Stealth Field of the aliens.

"It's Payback Time!" shouted by one of the Zaku pilots

With the 'watches' Zaft Mobile Suit race back to the battlefield with Zeta Gundam leading the charge and went on toe to toe against the Sentri and the alien ships

_**Blackstar**_

As Alyt Branmer watches a fresh new assault on his fleet which is now causing heavy damage in every vessel than it was before. The Earthers they have been fighting (Zaft) is hitting their fleet more accurate and aggressive now. He reason that they are no longer affected by the stealth fields and with fresh reinforcements from the Spacys, the battle have now been turned against them.

The Gloria class, this one ship along with hundreds of fighters and mechas from the Earthers is tearing his fleet apart and if they don't leave now, none of them will see tomorrow.

His ship the Blackstar is now down to 50 percent combat effective as these Spacys fighters focus their attacks on their gun ports and missile launchers.

'_They are destroying all our weapons'_ he thought _'If they keep this up the Blackstar will be defenseless…wait'_

Branmer mind started to see what they maybe up to. The enemy, especially the Veritechs can take out a Sharlin on their own easily with a full salvo of their powerful missiles called 'Angels of Death' and yet they haven't. Instead they are disabling their weapons; most likely they plan to board their ships once they are defenseless.

He opens a comm to the Engineering and frantically shouted

"What's taking you so long on the repairs of the Jump drive!" he shouted on the comm to the Engine room and his engineer replied shouting, as they are still having trouble hearing

"_My Lord Alyt, the Jump engines have been working for over an hour and we have been trying to open the Jumpspace, but the Jump Engine refuses to initiate a Jumpoint opening!"_

"What do you mean?"

"_We don't understand it ourselves my Alyt, but there is something in that unknown interference is blocking the creation of the jumpoints. The Quantium-40 Reactor is registering full power production for the Jumpdrive but nothing is happening!"_

Right outside the Blackstar, a Jumpspace vortex is trying to open a path to Hyperspace but fails to open one.

At the UNS Hawaii, the crew is seeing what the Minbari was trying to do but failing badly. Watching the Minbari with more interest are the Hawaii science department, and using all of their scanners and sensors, they analyze the Jumpspace formation attempts with great interest.

To enter the 'Hyperspace Dimension' they needed to create a door which they call it a 'rift' also called 'Jumpoints' in real space. Quantium-40 is a rare element used in creating the rift for its properties gives the required exotic energy particles in enormous amounts of power for the rift to be open. One of the energy particles used to open Jumpoints is 'free neutrons' and its reactions to other particles of energy is part of the process of the opening of the rift, but something is wrong.

For several times they tried to create a rift in real space in order to enter hyperspace but something is blocking it no matter how much power their Q-40 reactors is giving them, the rift refuses to open for them.

The Hawaii Science Dept. teams of scientist are ecstatic in the show the Minbari is giving them. Every scientific instruments in their possession is collecting more and more data on their failures to open the Jumpspace Dimension and with careful observation and analysis by the scientist, gives the answer why…**N-Jammers**

"The N-Jammers, so that's what's stopping them from opening a Jumpoint?"

"That's correct captain, Zaft N-Jammers is preventing them from opening a Jumpoint" Replied by the head science department to captain Fa Yuiry

"An interesting discovery," she said "It's impressive that the N-Jammers the coordinators develop is this useful"

"It may not be useful for long captain" the science officer explained "The N-Jammer coming from the Zaft Space Fortress is loosing strength and its coverage is getting smaller, and if the Minbari figure out the source of the interference is causing the jumpoints not to open, they will destroy the fortress"

"Then lets not give them that chance" she replied and then told him "send your findings to the others,"

"Aye Captain" Yuiry then turns to her comm officer

"Get me the Admiral on the Line"

As Yuiry crew went on their business, the main screen in tactical mode showed that 2 Minbari warships, a Sharlin and a Tinashi had just broke away from their defensive position and went on a course straight towards them with their Nials being deployed

Ignoring it for a moment, Yuiry talks with the Admiral who is moving away from the battlefield after buzzing around the Blackstar with his Lightning III, which is the only fighter that is not stealth capable. Despite without having stealth they can't hit him as the Admiral is proving himself a rather formidable fighter pilot.

The VF-4 Lightning III makes itself a nuisance to the Minbari as they try to focus on shooting down and fails miserably. Minbari gunners thought that the VF-4 Lightning III was an easy target but in reality, it was one of the most elusive targets they have ever encountered.

"That is interesting Yuiry," he said agreeing "So, keeping N-Jammers active will keep the Minbari from escaping from here"

"Yes Sir, but the N-Jammers emitting by the Messiah is getting weaker," she said

"Then we will need a new source of N-Jammers"

The Admiral look at his screens "The Archangel, the Lexington and the Eternal have returned. Contact them and tell them to bombard the enemy with their N-Jammers on all directions and have their mobile suits deployed"

"Aye Sir"

"Make another Alpha Strike in 5 minutes, it is time we end this!"

Now Flying right beside the Lightning III is Judah's _Zeta _Gundam in MA mode and Char VF-19 _Excalibur_ and right beside Zeta is the _Impulse_ and the _Legend_. In an agreement with the Zaft pilots, they will follow the Admiral's command for the time being.

In three directions, the Eternal, the Archangel and the Lexington approach the alien fleet with their N-Jammers broadcasting at full power. Its broadcasting interference strengthens the blocking of the Jumpoint formation which is keeping the Minbari from escaping thru hyperspace.

The Eternal deployed the new _Strike_ _Freedom_, and Terminals **DOM** Troopers or **D**efensive **O**bliterator **M**agnificent with several Zakus.

The Archangel deployed ORB-01 _Akatsuki_ piloted by Colonel Neo Lorrnoke former Blue Cosmos commander and his extended team flying their Gundam's the _GAIA_,_ ABYSS _and_ CHAOS _now calling themselves as _**'The Furies of Macedonia'**_ and squadron's of _Murasame's_ and _M-1_

The Lexington launches its Gundam's as well, namely the _Aegis_, _Blitz_, the _Strike Noir_, _Verde Buster_, _Blu Duel_ and the TS-MA4F _Exus_ and _Windams_.

All and all, there are now more than 300 mobile suits, mobile armors and Veritechs surrounding the alien fleet. Centauri Sentri fighters were now down to less than 50 from the 100 fighters the Centauri's have deployed. Six to one odds went up to ten to one as the battle drag on and more Sentri are shot down. They were loosing

The Admiral put a fresh clip in his GU-15 gunpod with a Trinium armor piercing rounds with a high-explosive head. He checks the time and his screens and two Minbari ships are heading towards the Hawaii with a screen of Nial fighters shielding the ships from Hawaii weapons fire.

"My Goodness" Ranma gasp at what the Minbari pilots are doing and shows how determined they are, but sadly, it will not be enough to hold up against the firepower of a Gloria class battleship

'_3 minutes before the Hawaii open fire again,'_ he has no doubt that Yuiry can handle them, so then he called on everybody

"Alright everyone, when I give the signal, we are going to overwhelm them in every direction all together," he said and then the VF-4 move towards the Zeta, Impulse and the Legend

"Judah, once the Hawaii finishes an alpha strike we are going on a full scale assault" he told him and showed their target "Zaft will attack this Sharlin, try to concentrate your firepower on these places," he told them "Our readings reveal that these are power controls for their weapons, so hit them as much as you can"

'Yes Sir!"

The Admiral then turns back but gave a small notice to the Legend but only just a moment before it transformed into a fighter and sped away towards the Eternal, followed by a Veritech that are called _Excalibur's_ possessing stealth technology.

When the Admiral look at the Legend, Rey Za Burrel Immediately tense up when this white Veritech with a Black Horse emblem is manned by the leader, the Admiral of the UN Spacys himself is facing him. This was surprising that the Spacys leader would risk his life like this despite his importance, but when he sees him on his screens, for some odd reason, Rey felt like the man can see right thru him and it felt really uncomfortable.

'_So he's the head of the UN Spacys' _Rey thought as he felt the Spacys Admiral show an overwhelming power of confidence and chaos combined. Rey have watched this Veritech as the aliens were quite focus in shooting it down and fails. His moves look chaotic but only on the surface. Rey can see that it's controlled, which shows that he has some very serious skills and abilities in the battlefield.

'_He's no one to be trifled with that's for sure'_

Heading to the Eternal, the Admiral meet up with the Strike Freedom with a METEOR unit where Kira Yamato is the Pilot. He contacted him and told him of his plan

"Kira, I will need your help to take out the alien flagship, Char" he calls him

"Sir"

"Team up with Kira to help me against the Blackstar, disable their weapons and force the Minbari to surrender, got it?"

"Yes Sir I understand" Kira replied

"Understood Sir" Char replied and the Admiral went on to call the three ships

"To the Captains of the Eternal, Archangel and Lexington." He announces "power up your Main Guns and pick a target. We cannot let these aliens leave the system or we will be in bigger trouble when the others get a fix on our location"

All three captains nods in agreement and powered up their main guns, picks a target and aim.

**UNS Hawaii  
**The Hull of the Gloria is line with weapons ports and on the hull coming out from mecha ports are the _Defenders_, _Phalanx_ and the _Giant Monsters_. All of their guns are now directed towards the enemy and their PinPoint Barrier System is activated to do the job of the Omni Barrier as power is temporarily diverted for the immediate firing of the main gun for an alpha strike, but a situation is now before them.

The 2 Minbari ships, a Sharlin and a Tinashi left their defensive position and are now approaching the Hawaii. The Sharlin charges straight towards the Hawaii while the Tinashi turns to attack the Gloria class ship by the side and firing with what remains of its armaments that are available as another weapons port opens up and began building up power for a weapons fire.

Meanwhile, more than 400 Minbari Nials launched from every ship and began to surround the two ships like a shield to absorbed battle damage inflicted by the Veritech and Mobile Suits as they heads for the Hawaii.

'_What are these guys are up to?' _Fa Yuiry thought questioning of what the Minbari plans are as a sensor station officer is reporting in

"Captain, we are detecting a massive energy buildup on the Minbari ships"

"An energy buildup, what kind of energy buildup?" she ask and he answered

"Captain we are detecting antiproton particles emissions building up from both the Sharlin and Tinashi. And there's another weapons port opening from the forward launch bays" hearing that Fa now understood what the Minbari are up to.

"I see, it's a clever move, but they have to be suicidal or no fear of death to attempt this," she remark _'They are getting close to us to force us to deal one or the other' _she thought

'_To avoid their strike, I will have to open fire my main gun on one of them before they could fire that gun at us, and while I'm preoccupied in destroying one of them, the other will get in range and destroy my ship with their alpha strike'_ she lean back on her seat cross her arms as she thought how good a plan it was.

'_It's an antimatter weapons strike!'_

Antimatter cannon are short range weapons up to a thousand kilometers and are designed only for planetary bombardment from orbit, now they using it to shoot down her ship which is something Yuiry will not allow it.

"Helm ahead full, divert 50 percent power to secondary main gun for quick fire, secondary target, the Tinashi" she ordered

"Incoming! Alert we have 50 Minbari Nial on port 75 degrees up angle 25 on a ballistic trajectory towards us" reports by one of Yuiry officers

"It's a Kamikaze attack!" she said and Yuiry then orders "Keep the Antiships and Warkeepers, and offensive/defensive missiles batteries on the Sharlin and Tinashi group, Defense forces, add a suppressive fire on the Nial as well, shoot them down!"

The 'Warkeepers' hundreds of anti-fighter/mecha guns and over a dozen 'Mk.12' defensive and fifty 'Mk.146' twelve tube defensive missile batteries with reflex missile ordinance and the Destroids open fired on the kamikaze Nials. The defenses created a wall of fire that keeps the Nial from getting too close and even if one did get close, it cannot breach thru the Pinpoint barrier system.

The suicide assault did not make the Hawaii flinch as the captain have no intentions of backing down a fight nor be distracted by the Nials final purpose for their fleet.

In fire of battle, the second main gun mounted on the wing pod just forward of the lower hangar bays, rotated like a gun turret and took aim at the incoming Tinashi. Heavy particle energy started crisscrossing the two booms as it waited for the trigger to be pulled.

'_I'm sorry Minbari,'_ she thought _'your plan could have work, but unfortunately for you, Gloria class Battleships has two mains guns, one fix and another, a rotating turret' _

Yuiry gave a silent prayer for those that will die "May whatever gods you worship have mercy on you" she muttered and then gave the order

"Main guns one and two, FIRE!"

The two Main Guns fired together, and a beam of heavy particle energy lance thru space and burned the path towards the two Minbari Warships that was about to fire but the Hawaii beat them to the draw.

The Beams did not destroy the two ships instantly like the ones before, and yet even at below fifty percent, it is still very powerful but a bit slow to destroy its target, namely two Minbari warships.

The Nials that quickly created a wall for the incoming beam to shield their ship were annihilated instantly. A sacrifice that they have willingly made, but brave their actions was, it did not stop the beam as it blasted thru them like paper and hit the Minbari ships and there it took a few seconds for the beam to burn thru its gravitic shields as it was too weak to hold back that enormous power.

After burning thru the shields, the poly crystalline armor was next. Its energy scattering abilities, spread the energy all over ship to lessen the damage to the ship, but it was too much power as the beam melted the armor and shred it out of the hull and exposing the ship internals.

The energy entered thru the hull breaches and every corridors and every rooms is being flooded with deadly radiation, incinerating its crew as they scream in fiery agony.

Both ships exploded right in front of a shock and awed audience from everyone who are watching a live broadcast feed from a long range TV Broadcasting satellite camera.

Admiral Saotome watch as the Hawaii destroyed the two Minbari ships. It was clear that the Minbari is trying to make their version of an alpha strike. The Nials though useless without their guns made a brave sacrifice in order to win against such powerful foe.

'_They are quite determined to fight back now that the odds are against them.' _he thought

Quickly he contacted the other ships, "Eternal, Archangel, Lexington, commence your attack! Now! All fighters attack now!"

The three ships unleashed their main weapons while a storm of missiles from the Veritechs streaks towards the Minbari and Centauri warships in a missile massacre maneuver and they responded with defensive fire to shoot them down. However, with so many of them coming at them, not all of them were stop.

After the storm of missiles ended, the Veritechs mobile suits and armor came charging in with a vengeance.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 16 Seiran got a What

Ragesh II Centauri Primus

**Chapter 16**

**Seiran got a what? **

_**Ragesh II **_**Centauri Primus **

The Centauri Primus have been the ship of the line for the Centauri Royal Navy for nearly 500 years and the Ragesh II is a newly redesigned ship that boasted the most advance technology the Centauri have to offer.

Today there was no part of the ship that wasn't damage from weapons fire as this new assault by the Earthers is pushing what resources the Centauri's have to the brink of exhaustion. Many decks of the ship are open to space, a third of its crew are dead and those survive is fighting to survive by keeping what's left of the ship operational.

Inside the falling apart command bridge, the Centauri Fleet commander, Londo Mollari of the House Mollari, never thought that he would be this terrified for his life or for his people. To him it was one big mistake after another when the day they join the Minbari and Vorlons in their Holy War no matter how much it would profit their people from their alliance.

Whatever profit they might gain in this war, all of it won't be worth much if you get killed by the Earthers and the other aliens the Minbari and Vorlons have angered, and they are far, far, far advance than any race he currently knows.

'_Great Maker! Why am I here fighting these crazy humans of all people?!_' he spoke in thought, screaming to the divine for answers, as their tactical screens shows hundreds of those mecha fighters swarming of what's left of the fleet.

'_It's happening all over again with us involve this time'_

Londo watches a scene being repeated when he first witness the 'Earthers' fight the Minbari the Wolf 359 system in the Alpha Quadrant, of how 300 Minbari and Vorlon warships and a hundreds Nial fighters were defeated by only 10 UN Spacys Warships and tens of thousands of their fighters where some of them transformed into mechas and led by a four thousand meters long 'behemoth' of what was called the 'Macross Cannon'

Londo saw how the Minbari and Vorlon were annihilated under a span of less than 20 minutes of a fierce battle against the UN Spacys. Back there, when he traded with them and the other aliens, Londo have never seen the humans fight but he has heard stories about them and the other aliens of the Alpha quadrant tells tales of how the Earthers repulsed an armada of millions and won.

He had thought that they were tall stories, for it was absurd that any race can posses millions of warships let alone a few thousands.

But on 'The Battle of Wolf 359', Londo Mollari opinion on the Earthers changes dramatically when the UN Spacys unleashed their own weapons of war that are just as powerful and destructive than those used by the Minbari and Vorlons.

The Earthers themselves are well verse in waging space battles after facing many alien invasions of their world and came out victorious.

After the battle at Wolf 359, one of their fleet of a thousand ships appeared to secure the system and from what he knows, a thousand ships is nothing more than a recon fleet by their standards and that their Mainfleet is more numerous in number and greater in firepower. Several days later, the Earthers ordered every alien species that came from the Beta Quadrant to leave their territory for security precaution.

Upon leaving the Wolf system, Londo saw the emergence of several hundreds of thousands of warships. It was one of the UN Spacys Mainfleet and this fleet cast a huge shadow as they pass by this fleet with the star behind it.

Londo shivers as they pass by their shadows as the sudden chill of a foreboding storm.

When he returned to his homeland, he warned his leaders at the Centarum, the governing body of his people, telling them not to involve themselves in the war which was his hope. Londo's warnings fell on deaf ears thanks to the greed of many nobles.

With the Centauri's entering the war to the Minbari/Vorlon side, he was assigned to command a taskforce for the invasion of the Delta Quadrant and takes orders from the Minbari commander Alyt Branmer.

For now they are avoiding the Alpha Quadrant for the alien force's there was too powerful and they needed more resources in order to wage a better war than before. It was decided that they should invade the other quadrants, namely the Delta Quadrant where they believe that it would be easier since there are less advance races there. A whole quadrant ready to be pick cleaned,

'_Sigh' Where they, ever wrong…_

His Minbari commander ordered to realign their defenses but he sees that it's futile to defend their position now with such overwhelming forces against them. Alyt Branmer ordered Londo to do what he's told but he know that Alyt Branmer will make them fight to the end, for as a member of the Warrior Caste, death is preferable than surrender.

Londo felt that he has had it, so by his orders, the Centauri ships quickly broke formation, leaving the Minbari on their own as they headed to deepspace as fast as their sublight propulsion engines could give them (compliments from their trade in the alpha quadrant). They take the chance in getting as far away from the interference that is blocking their ability to create Jumpoints and hope that the Earthers ships are slower in normal space.

The Centauri's did not go that far from the N-Jammer Interference, for other Earther ships bombards them with N-Jammers, and a wall of thousands of Fighters and UN Warships that cornered them along with Zaft and EA forces. Londo watch his tactical fill up by thousands of mechas, dozens of ships that ring the battlefield they were in.

There was no escape, and Londo is having a terrible migraine

'_What Gods of the Centauri have I offended to let me suffer like this?'_ Londo notion to the high heavens as a broadcast from a UN Spacys Heracles Command Cruiser is telling the Centauri's to power down and surrender.

'_Surrender?'_

' _The Centarum standing orders, surrender is not an option'_ he thought _'Commit suicide to avoid capture as the Centarum ordered'_

Londo Mollari of the Centauri Star Republic is not a fan on suicide. He was in conflict in obeying that order, for they are to commit suicide to avoid capture in order to deny their enemies of intelligence and technology. Surrender is not an option, and yet, he's considering it. If he chooses surrender, Londo fears, that if they surrendered their fate maybe worst than death for there was no telling what will happen to them being prisoners of war.

'_Should I take the chance? Maybe I could make a deal with them'_ for a long moment he thought of his options and then,

"Get me a line to the Spacys" he ordered "And begin erasing all of our ships databanks, NOW!"

Londo communicated with the UNS Yamato to get the terms of their surrender. He has experience with the Earthers before and hopefully they are civilized enough to accept a deal for the survival of his crew. A few tense minutes pass and the Centauri powered down their weapons and declared their surrender to the UN Spacys.

Centauri's are in some ways are capitalist; they are not religious zealots like the Minbari.

_**Blackstar**_

"Blasted! Damn those Centauri cowards!" Alyt Branmer shouted angrily as his ship shakes violently from another gun port is destroyed from one of the Strike Freedom's Dragoon unit. Kira's _Strike Freedom_ and Char _Excalibur_ modified with a Dragoon unit both together disabled every weapons port while the Admirals _Lightning III _just circles around as he can see that Kira and Char can handle it without his help.

"_That's the last of the weapons port. Admiral"_ Char announce

The Admiral flew towards them and congratulates them "Good work you two,"

.

The Admiral then called all fighters and mobilesuits pull back after successfully destroying every weapon the Minbari ships possess. Admiral Saotome's then flew the Lightning III beside the Blackstar unchallenged.

"Now that they lost all of their weapons, we have to make them surrender to us peaceably, but I doubt that they would"

"_Why would you say that Sir?"_ Kira ask

"Well Kira, these people the Minbari, who's society is based on a caste system, our friend Alyt Branmer is from the Warrior caste, Star Riders clan I think," he answered "They don't take defeat quite well for it would be regarded as a humiliation."

'_They don't take defeat quite well'_ those word stick for a moment _'won't surrender'_ he thought

The Admiral flew forward to the Blackstar and told everyone

"All fighters, stay where you are, don't make any moves against them until we give them a chance for them to surrender"

"Yes Sir!"

On the Blackstar, Alyt Branmer watches this single white fighter flew towards them and started circling his ship. The fighter began broadcasting a hail which Branmer is surprised of hearing who it is

"This is Admiral Ranma Saotome of the Robotech Expeditionary Fleet" he announce "Yo! Branmer you bonehead, are you still alive in there?" he called him out,

Immediately, Branmer answered back

"_I am still here you Earther scum"_ he growled _"But if you think that I'm going to surrender, well think again" _he shouted

"_I am a Minbari warrior, I will never bow down to you lower life, for we are superior to you!"_

The Admiral sighs and shook his head to the expected reply from Branmer

"Mann, you haven't you haven't change since the last time we saw each other" he stops in front of the Blackstar

"Standing UN Spacys orders is that I give you a chance to surrender and you will be treated fairly and respectfully. There's no point in continuing this senseless slaughter"

"_YOU! TREAT US WITH RESPECT, I DOUBT YOUR WORD EARTHER SCUM" _Branmer hollered_ "In your hands my people will suffer a fate worst than death, never would I let that happen! We would rather die than surrender!"_ as Ranma had suspected he would

"Well that's fine by me bonehead, I never expect that you'd surrender, being a boneheaded idiot and all" the Admiral replied mockingly

"Look, I have no patience with boneheaded idiots like you, but will you let me ask you something before you die with the rest of your pathetic crew?"

"_And that would be?"_

"Why are you morons starting a war against my people? You've attack other races that has done no wrong to you, heck they don't even know you and still you attack and destroy them, why?"

"_Your existence is a threat to us for you are tainted by the Shadows"_

"What…the Shadows? What the Hell are you talking about?"

Branmer did not respond.

"Branmer? Branmer! Gonna blow yourself up now?" he tried to make contact again but no answer. So he taunts him

"If you're gonna blow yourself up then, very well, Sayonara!" he said just as he watches the last three ships turn to one direction. Towards Messiah

"Oh Crud"

Ranma then opens a line of communication to everyone

"All forces, take them down, NOW!" he quickly charge at the Blackstar on fighter mode and started firing multiple shots with his two double beam particle cannon on ships. He called on Kira and Char

"Kira, Char do you read me?"

"_Yes Sir"_

"Target the Blackstar with everything you got, hit them hard, NOW!"

Immediately Kira targeted the Blackstar fins with every missile and beam weapons in his METEOR's armaments. Kira destroyed one of the fines while Char took out the other, now with both fins gone it should have just stop but didn't. The Blackstar has one more card to play, as hidden rocket engines from behind the ship opens up and started increasing its speed again

"_That ship is still moving!"_ Kira cried out

"_And I am out of missiles"_ Char spoke up as he assess his situation further_" Overheat on my Dragoon systems have disabled the system, Kira!" _he called

"_I'm out of missiles too and my Dragoon is at its limit!"_

"Just keep firing," The Admiral ordered "don't let that ship crash into Messiah!"

Every beam weapons they have now is holing the Blackstar as to stop its forward movements to Messiah, but everyone is exhausted from battle. Mobile Suits were running out of power, their guns are a showing signs of overheating. They were able to destroy every ship except for the Blackstar now as it push forward to its final destruction.

Kira and Char weapons system is at its limit as their Dragoon went off line

Damn! Somebody stop that thing!" Ranma cried out in panic as thousands of people still trapped in Messiah was about to die. And then his comm sounded

"_This is Sheridan, Lexington is on the case"_

The Lexington quickly took position between Messiah and the Blackstar, from the front of the ship it opens up the weapons port of two Lohengrin cannons and fired. The cannons were enhanced with UN Spacy tech that magnified the blast several times higher than before. The positron beam burn thru the Blackstar hull and traveled thru the length of the ship and the last thing Branmer saw is a bright light as the beam hit the quantum singularity reactor which destroys the ship.

The Battle of Messiah is over.

**24 hours later  
SDF-2 Prometheus**

With the battle over and damage control is being done, Admiral Saotome is reading a report from the EA Forces when a shuttle tried to run pass the blockade during the battle which is a very interesting report.

Soon after the battle was over, RDF ships took control of the battlefield quickly ordering both Zaft and Earth Alliance out of the battlefield, during the battle, in Lunar Orbit, the shuttle that tried to run towards Daedalus base was intercepted and to their surprise, they found Djibril, Yuna Serian both unconscious due to the pain of multiple injuries, and one Orb Representative tied up and strap down on a seat. Cagalli Yula Athha.

It turns out that, Seiran kidnapped Cagalli when he and Djibril fled Orb, Djibril planned to use Cagalli as a bargaining chip against the UN Spacys which Djibril found out who was interfering in his plans.

When Cagalli found out what Seiran and Djibril was up to she didn't like what they have planned for her and fought like a lion. They restrained her by strapping her down on her seat until they get to Logos controlled territory.

Cagalli, being strap down on her seat pretty much save her life when the shuttle collided with the Spacy ship. Yuna and Djibril as well as several aides were not on their seat when it happened; the result is that they ended up being bounced around like a pinball.

In the incident Yuna Seiran was inside the toilet at that time, bounced around in such a small room, he sustained multiple injuries and later EAF found him with his head stuck on the toilet potty with its vacuum system in reverse. (EEEEWWWW!)

Meanwhile, Djibril was found with broken arms and legs a fractured skull and a metal pipe stuck behind his back.

Only Cagalli remained unscathed with only a few bruising and motion sickness she got from that ordeal.

With the head of Logos in custody it was only a matter of time for the rest of Blue Cosmos surrendered. The Daedalus base and the remaining fleet under Logos surrendered as starvation and lack supplies that kept their machines operational is low and with the UN Spacys appearing, many have decided to surrender than go toe to toe with a fleet of giant warships and tens of thousands of mobile suits.

Colonel Kisaka along with Admiral Robert Leftcourt came to personally gave the report to Admiral Saotome at his office

"So the last remnant of Blue Cosmos is swept away then?"

"Yes Sir, the crew and personnel were more than eager to drag every member of Blue Cosmos out into the open" Admiral Leftcourt reported

"That's good to hear then" he replied "Ms.Cagalli is fully recovered from her ordeal, nothing serious" he look at the medical report on his desk screen and bit his lip as he is trying not laugh but gave a little chuckle "Unfortunately to Mr.Yuna Seiran, he seems to have sustained some secondary injuries just a while ago at the hospital"

"Secondary injury, now how did that happen?" Col. Kisaka asks as he remembers that Seiran is in a body cast on both arms and legs and can't move. Admiral Saotome is still trying to hold his laughter as he reads the medical report

"Well it seems that 'The Lioness of Orb' made a visit at his hospital room carrying an aluminum baseball bat which she got from somewhere and uses Mr.Seiran balls for some practice swings and then use said bat to do some medical exploration"

"What?" both said and Ranma rolled his eyes and clears what he means

"She shoved the bat in Seirans ass"

All three men felt pain between their legs and really felt sorry for the jerk of a man, but that did not stop them from laughing at Seiran well deserved misfortune or punishment. They calmed down for a moment to catch their breath

"The woman is a Flintstone, she makes sparks every time you strike it" he remark

"She must really hate his guts to do that, though I can't blame her after the stunt he tried to pull" Leftcourt remark

"Still, I can't believe that he cooperated with Djibril despite being a wanted man and both of them tried to use Cagalli as a bargaining chip, man! The guy is a sleazoid idiot" Ranma exclaimed

"To be honest, I think getting himself a vasectomy the old fashion way and then a nasty enema the next is too extreme a punishment for him don't you think?" Robert ask and a moment of pause

And once again they get themselves some more laughs at Seiran expense; soon they got back to being serious in their conversation.

"Ahem, well anyway, now that the situation with Logos is over, we can focus on other problems

"The Aliens?" Admiral Leftcourt ask

"They are 100 lightyears from Earth sooner or later they will head straight towards us" Col.Kisaka looks a bit confused

"But sir, didn't you say that they are unable to track your ships thru your hyperspace folds?"

"They don't have to track our ships Colonel that's not the point of concern for us," he replied "The real concern is that they will send scouts from all directions now that they know we are here, but most likely locating is, according to my strategist," he ads as he open a screen to show tv broadcast and pointed.

"They will only need to follow the manmade radiowaves that's traveling thru space for 100 years, that's how they will know our location if they are intent of seeking out other worlds, so we better be ready"

Ranma opens another holoscreen and showed a dark planet size cloud and a colony size ship that looks organic "We have no Idea what they are yet but a preliminary scan by the UNS _Sparrow_ reveals that these are definitely weapon system of some sort…we just don't know what" He turns the screen off

"Terminal and Orb Representatives will handle the explanation to Zaft while the REF Fleet and Delta Fleet will start establishing defense perimeters and skirmish line from here to Pluto"

"Will Zaft join us Admiral?" the Colonel ask

"Hopefully, we've been nurturing good relations with the Plant council for months now, but as for Zaft, well," he took a deep breath "I don't think they will be happy finding out the UN Spacys is helping the EAF after Heaven's Base was destroyed" Jut then a comm chime was sounded and Ranma opens a line

"Yes"

"Admiral, the Zaft space carrier GODWANNA is approaching Chairman Canaver is on board and requesting permission to come aboard"

"Tell them, request granted" he replied

"Chairman Canaver?" said Admiral Leftcourt

"She just got reappointed while Dullindal is suspended and in the Hospital" Ranma answered

"She had the Godwanna as her chaperone"

"Zaft is posturing Robert, as do the rest of the EAF" Ranma pointed out "Now that Zaft have finally seen who we are and the aliens power that devastated their most heavily fortified base and best ships and MS, they are pretty worried right now and no doubt the rest of the EA as well"

"I can Imagine" Robert knows "Few Officers outside of the DSSD knew the truth the rest are in the dark," he said

"But it's nothing we can't handle"

"That is if both EAF and Zaft can cooperate with each other, Robert. What we just went thru is nothing compared to thousands of those ships called Sharlins, coming breathing down on our necks, even with the Spacys advance weaponry, going toe to toe with them is a recipe for disaster for we are not invincible"


	18. Chapter 17 Seeing the new neighbors

**Due to public demand, I give you Chapter 17**

**Chapter 17**

**Seeing the new neighbors**

While the Minerva was being repaired and modified by a UN Ship tender, Captain Gladys, her XO and three other members of Minerva's crew have arrived on the Prometheus as to answer an order from the new chairman, Gladys will be acting military advisor for the talks with the Spacys. Nearby is the Zaft and EAF fleet watching the UN Spacys.

The Zaft Mobile Space Carrier _GODWANNA_ and twenty Zaft ships brought the New Chairman of the Plants to the SDF-2 Prometheus for some talks with the UN Admiral. Upon their arrival, Zaft MS came out in force as a show of strength, for like the EAF Second and Third Fleet, who are close by and staring down at a lone Heracles class ship trying to intimidate them but failing, they are a bit nervous about the new kids on the block.

On Zaft side, 300 Zaku Mobilesuits is playing a glaring match with the REF Armored _Excalibur's_ and _Valkyrie II_ numbering only about 50 fighters whom doesn't look at all worried about them as Zaft expected them to match their numbers yet they haven't.

The Spacys were not that worried about Zaft or the EAF intimidation tactics. The 50 fighters armed with RMS-1 'Angel of Death' reactive missiles and ten VB-6 _KÖNIG_ Monsters perch on a nearby asteroid watching their backs and two squadrons of on stealth VF-17 _Nightmares_ on stand by was good enough security to watch their hosts of this world.

On the Prometheus Bridge, Capt. Scott Bernard is looking up at their main screens and another screen shows the Captain of _Sojourner_ Bright Noa, his ship is nearby and cloaked from sight

"_They don't look too happy, do they Scott"_ Capt.Noa on board his ship beside SDF-2. He noted that the Zaft MS look like they are about to attack but they are not actually but posturing.

"More like they are edgy with a dash of paranoia Captain Noa," Scott answers "72 hours ago they just found out that aliens really exist, they got bigger ships nastier guns and bad attitude. Then next, we told them that, the UN People came from another Earth at the opposite side of the galaxy" he said finally breathing in afterwards

"_I guess you are right"_ he said agreeing_ "You'd be paranoid when someone told you something like that and accept it as is, heck! We didn't believe that there are other Earth out here and one with a worst history of war and bloodshed than ours even before Zor's Ship arrive, and while were fighting a war of ideology, theirs is a war of genetic discrimination._

_Natural born and the genetically enhanced Coordinators, 'shesh' what were these people thinking tampering their kids DNA just to make them smarter, stronger or faster?"_ Noa question

"It's an attractive idea Noa, shaping or giving your child superior abilities before they are even been born, giving them a greater chance for a better life,"

"_We do have our own form of genetic enhancements on our own people Scott, but never the type of enhancement that they do, 'sigh'. These people are like the Tirolians"_

"And the Tirolians have been doing enhancements for hundreds of generations and that made them a powerful people and with Protoculture," Noa continued the sentence

"_-It made them into a galactic empire"_ he finished and ads

"_An empire that fell from with in and out, an empire that fell when they lost their 'Golden Egg' in a time when their civilizations is in rapid decline after eons of prosperity, and at that same time, the Invid came barreling thru their doorsteps. They tear down of what remains of the Tirolian civilization in their search of the Protoculture which the Tirolian stole._

_Tirolian superiority were no help to them as the Invid gutted their empire across their galaxy, and worst of all, the countless generations of continuous enhancements caused mutations in their DNA, making them dependent on the Flowers of Life' in order to continue their civilization, they are like the Dinosaurs on Jurassic Park."_

He refers to the famous movie made in the late 20th Century about the Dinosaurs revived from ancient blood found in the bodies of amber preserve mosquitos. The Dinosaurs were revived thru genetics but modifiedto be depended on Lysine and without it, they die_._

He took a deep breath and started to remember the time when he and the Admiral visited the last trace of the Tirolian race, a _'Chromosome Bank'_ the Tirolians living now are clones of the unaltered original people that died long ago, they were considered breeding stock made for the purpose of creating a source of stable gene stock for the revitalization of their dream society.

In the decline of their empire, the Robotech Masters fled their galaxy, came to Earth to find the Protoculture in order to establish a new empire with a new Tirolian society, molded by their hands like gods, molded them according to their vision of a society, minus the unwanted traits like freewill. A society completely obedient to the state and yet make them far superior than the original. Also, to create a new army of invincible Bioroid soldiers who are more loyal than the Zentraedi soldiers that they first created, manning more advance Battaloids and ships fueled by Protoculture.

All of the Robotech Masters Dreams of Grandeur ended at the edge of Ranma's sword.

What remains of the Tirolian civilization is now on a small settlement on a protected planet being watched, protected not interfered by the UN Spacys and Galaxy Police much like the other worlds still developing in their part of the galaxy.

"Speaking of the Tirolians, you know those coordinator scientists who are part of the delegates? Well, we showed them a few of the aliens we've encountered thru the years" Scott pointed out the reactions of a few who were allowed to see the data on other sentient races; they got a special look at the Tirolians and that caused an incident.

"They were impressed at the number of alien species we've encountered out in the galaxy, but one of them seemed a bit disturbed when they got a close look on the Tirolians race, and I don't know why but, that guy threw a few words at the Admiral that it needed a dictionary to know what they means… the guy was throwing names in the Admiral face of all the dumbass things" he told in disbelief of the man's actions

"_Name calling? Either the guy is brave or stupid to do that in front of the Admiral" _Scott nodded in agreement

"An Idiot is most likely. A few words describing certain things yet it wouldn't flinch the admiral from doing something harsh to him it just annoyed him" he told him

"The Admiral suspected that it's got something to do about the Data on the Tirolians, to have him say those things" he said describing to Noa of what happened next

"That guy got thrown out by the Admiral and the Plant Chairman had to apologize about the man's rude behavior turns out that he's one of Dullindal appointees in the genetic research dept."

"_Well the man's behavior towards us is of no help to the situation, there are bigger issues here than one jerk with a petty attitudes or bad feelings towards us, 'sigh' sure wish the Mainfleet arrives in time,"_ he said hoping

"_Minbari ships are still coming out of that damn wormhole and those unidentified clouds, more of them came out of that thing yesterday along with thousands more ships and Vorlon Planet Killers"_

"Having pessimistic thoughts are we?" Scott inquire

"_I am unsure of these people abilities to fight as whole Scott"_ he answered

"_You know their history better than I do Scott. That guy throwing names on the Admiral face is of any indication then you'd understand my concern" _Noa pointed

"_The only exceptions I can see are of those allied with Terminal and that small country called Orb. The EAF and Zaft would most likely want to shoot each other than work together for a common goal; their hostilities to each other could be a problem to us in the future"_

"Well hopefully the Admiral talks with their delegates minus a few unwanted idiots, he can get them to work together, otherwise none of them will see tomorrow, if the Minbari shows up today with guns blazing"

"_Now speaking of delegates, I heard that Lt.Ashta is playing hooky with some of our guest from Zaft, what's that all about?"_ he asks and Scott smiled at the thought

"Well," Scott scratch his head at that "Several officers from Zaft is given a tour of our fair city, Judah volunteered to take some of them" he look amused

"But if you ask me, he's trying to impress a woman he has his crosshairs on for quite a while now"

**Macross City**

Upon their arrival Judah Shanghaied the Minerva crew and his service as a tour guide for and like all first visitors who come aboard they were at awe at what they see especially seeing the Macross City.

"So, this ship is a colony ship then?" Gladys ask with wide eyed at everything she sees

"The first of her kind actually, SDF-2 Macross class II is a Battleship/Colony vessel" Judah answered

"She's designed from the specs of the first SDF-1 _'Macross class I'_ designed as a long range colony ship with a small city for 50 thousand people but capable of carrying up to a 100 thousand. She's sixteen hundred meters long and over twenty million metric tons. At that time when she's being built, there was some debate about giving it the classification SDF-2 since there is already an SDF-2 _Megaroad-01 class_ seriesbut that was of no concern.

This SDF-2 Prometheus however is a prototype designed with a second city built within a subspace environment in its belly, a new innovation created by one of our greatest scientist in the United Nations of Earth"

"Subspace? I don't understand, what do you mean?" Judah just smiled to Talia as they are nearing their destination

"You'll see it when we enters Prometheus City"

When they got there and got a fantastic look at the fantastic city with a space that spans larger than the Plant Colony inside a ship, they were more than impressed to see a self contained world inside a ship.

The city alone symbolizes how highly advance the Spacys are along with a number of REAL honest to God ALIENS they have seen working hand in hand with them and that shows maturity unlike theirs.

Once inside, Judah decided to take a shortcut thru the Zentraedi Quarters instead going straight ahead which was faster, he took the scenic route and his guest were more than awed to see humanoids the size of Mobile Suits and a shocker to one Minerva crewman, is that they are descendants from genetically enhanced clone army that fought against humanity years ago.

Rey Za Burrel interest just peak upon hearing that

While Judah brought them to an observation platform on top a mountain, there Judah tells them of the many places and districts in Prometheus. Meanwhile, the Admiral and the other were getting impatient and Admiral Saotome is regretting that he let Judah do the Chaperoning to the rest of the delegates.

**Meanwhile back at the Admiral's Mansion**

Admiral Ranma Saotome looks at his watch and sees that Judah is an hour late

"That boy, what is with that him lately?" he asks no one in particular but Char answered him anyway

"Well it seems to me that Judah got the hot's for the Minerva's Captain lately and he, as they say, trying to impresses a girl" Char said coolly

"You are talking about Captain Talia Gladys of the Minerva, how do you know that Char?" he ask him curious

"Well for one thing Admiral, Judah has a 'ahem'… a number of full photo edited body poster of her in his quarters tapped on his bedroom ceiling…" Char answered slyly which Ranma just look at him with one raised eyebrow

"It was an accident…saw it once on a visit"

"Oh, I see" It did not take much of an imagination as to why though, Ranma just shook his head smiling

"That Kid" he gave a full blown chuckle in amusement "I stand corrected; he's now a man with manly desires, ohhh his folks would be so proud of him"

"Judah really got it bad Admiral"

"Well good luck to him then," he stated "let's start the meeting without them and hopefully we can make a strategy to deal with the Minbari"

Just then a chime from his comm system sounded up and Ranma walk towards it and answer it

"Yes?"

"_Sir we have a priority one encrypted communiqué from the Sixteenth Fleet, Admiral Claudia Black is on the line"_

"Put it on"

Immediately the main viewer was activated and shows the image of an old friend and his wife (one of them actually)

"Ritsuko, Claudia, It's good to see you again"

"_Hi Sweetie"_ Ritsuko wave to him from behind Claudia _"And it's good to see you too Ranma"_

"I take it that you guys are not that far from us now?"

"_We are only about a thousand light years from your location at sector 75 Gamma 4," _

"Good, the Minbari is only about 100 light years from Earth and have you received my report?"

If look into a two dimensional map with a kind of north, west, south, east direction. Earth is in the north while the Minbari wormhole is in the east of the compass and the Sixteenth Fleet is in the west meaning that the fleet is only 100 lightyears farther.

"_We have and it's not good"_ she replied _"Your report confirms our worst fears, so"_ she ads

"_I have sent an EYES ONLY report to you via courier I can't risk sending this to you thru the comm, the Minbari now has subspace technology and we can't risk of them detecting our stellar comm, so along with the courier, the Seventh and Eight Battlegroup will be sent to you for extra defense and Washu is with them"_

"W- Wait a minute!" Ranma know she just sent and then the look of absolute dread for some reason "Seventh and Eighth, isn't th-that's J-Jura and Barnette battlegroup and you sent them here"

"_They volunteered,"_ she smiled to him like a shark to a fish _"They said that, they misses you a lot especially Jura and insist that her battlegroup will be the one to reinforce your fleet and you know Barnette, those two are never far away from each other"_

"_I could've gone with them and Misato would love to come also but 'sigh' my work as a doctor is never done and Misato has her obligation to her battlegroup"_ Ritsuko added and giving a dramatic touch in her sighing meaning trouble for him

"_Our nights weren't fulfilling anymore because you and the others are not around, but unlike Jura I am much more patient and can resist my sexual desires in seeking you out"_ she said lusciously that gave Ranma a tomato red blush but he's not the only one blushing as Char is turns his back to hide a small nosebleed

"Ritsuko please!" Ranma exclaimed with an embarrass voice and was about to complain when he sees that Ritsuko was laughing at Ranma expense, meaning that the jokes on him

"_Oh Ranma, you are so easy"_ she said giggling _"Jura is a Professional soldier so relax Anata,"_ she said with assurance

"_The Battlegroup will be there in an hour 'giggle' have fun now, bye"_ and with a wave of her hand the transmission ended

"Wait!" Ranma cried out

Meanwhile Char is looking away and started slapping his face as he's trying not to have a mental picture after hearing Dr. Ritsuko somewhat perverted words.

'_Think a nice thoughts, think nice thoughts, think… nice sexy… gorgeous, ladies negligee in bed, the Admiral in her female form and his wives all twelve of them...NOT THOSE NICE THOUGHTS!…huh?_ (sudden uneasy feeling of imminent death)_…'_

"Ohh Charrrr, my good man" Ranma spoke low with a dark voice of doom and the sound of knuckles cracking

Char slowly looks behind him and sees the Admiral with a kinda Wrath of God type look with glowing red eyes and cold blue flames coming out of his body. Few people have ever really seen Ranma angry, most of whom ended up dead but when times he gets a little teed off at someone. They live but take a permanent residence in the hospital for immense bodily harm

'_Ok it's official, I'm taking resident in the hospital' _he gulps hard

"Uhh, yes sir" he was giving off cold sweat from on and under his helmet

"I really do hope you're not having a disgusting mental picture of them and my girl side?" from somewhere Ranma pulled out a ten ton mallet with an inscription, an advertisement _'AKANE'S TENDO'S MEGA HARDWARE STORE we supply Mallets big and small,' _or its just Char imagination going into panic mode

"WHAT! ME! NO, NO, NO, NO SIR! Perish the thought really sir, really I swear!" waving his hand scared

"Settle down Char" Ranma said as he calms down which made Char heartbeat normalize and wipe the sweat from his face.

Ranma can't blame Char. Throughout his life since the world found out he can change gender, he's either being ridiculed or desired by the perverted hentai populace of both genders with bizarre fantasies. It made worst when Lady Kamiki Seto of Jurai got her claws on him and ended up getting married to twelve **'drop dead gorgeous'** women in a political marriage that solidify an alliance between the Galaxy Alliance and Earth.

Ranma would never have agreed to become a **'sacrificial lamb'** but the UN Spacys were exhausted as threats from other alien races were imminent after the defeat of the Robotech Masters. The alliance between the two discouraged many invasion threats and Earth and her people is safe, However, Ranma life since then would be describe as a mix of **pleasure **and** pain** in a galactic scale

(**Pleasure: **Ranma is married to **Twelve** gorgeous all of whom are headstrong and equal in power and despite the politics, they all love him as time pass by as they got to know him better, and now fought for his attention for a while but soon made an agreement to share him equally.

**Pain: **Ranma's disclosure of his aquatransexual abilities have open himself to ridicule and at the same time, it made him the unchallenged sex symbol, the most desired **man** and **woman** and has been the target of hentai perverted fantasies of both genders from the human and aliens which is worst)

"Anyway," he said exhausted "We better tell our allies that, two Battlegroup's of the Sixteenth Mainfleet will be arriving shortly," he told him "I don't want them to freak out once those ships arrived"

"Uh, yes sir"

-o-

The Seventh Battlegroup is one of 12 in the Sixteenth Mainfleet and each group is over 10 thousand ships strong and it is the strong arm of the UN Spacys Main Fleet. The Seventh Fleet comprised of the 1_ Nirvana _Class Battleship (Flagship), 100 _Neo-Nupetiet Vergnitzs-Bis class II_ Zentraedi Flagship, 300 _Heracles-class_ Command Cruiser, 500 _Thuverl Salan-class_ Heavy Cruiser,500 _Gloria-class_ Battleships, 700 _Stargazer-class_ Stealth Frigate, 500 _Izumo-class_ Battlefortress, 300 _Ark Royal-class_ Escort Battle Carriers, 300 Palomino-Class Light Carrier, 900 Tokugawa class Super Dimensional Battleship (refit) 500 _Shimakaze-class_ Battlecruisers, 500 _Valivarre-class_ Super Dimensional Battleship, 700 _Dundee-class_ Corvette, 700 _Pasadena-class_ Frigate, 1000 _Ophelia-class_ Sub-Light Destroyers, 1000 _Garfish-class_ Super Dimensional Scout Cruiser, 500 _Normandie-class_ Terran superdimensional general passenger/cargo vessel (SAG) (formerly, Quiltra Queleual-class multi-purpose transport), 500 _Megaroad-01b_ class Super-Long Range Colonization Ship and 1000 support ships and 1 ND-001 Nadesico and 1 ND-002 Cosmos not pat of the fleet.

-o-

_**Zaft Ship Godwanna**_

"The Spacys have a vested interest in keeping peace and believe me that if they wanted a war, neither the EAF or Zaft could stand up to these people, so don't underestimate them"

"So what do they want?" Yzak asks

"Well, the primary mission here is trade and the establishment of a diplomatic relations with us especially with Earth because they want what the Earth has in abundance"

"And that is?"

"The Resources of the Planet's Natural Environment" Waltfeld stated something that got everyone all ears as he explain

"For the past several months, they have been running around Earth basically unnoticed, collecting and buying wildlife of all kinds the flora and fauna, heck they even collected ants, crickets and Earthworms. This was their primary mission of their 'First Contact', but officially they won't do that until the alien race has achieve a form FTL (faster than light) travel, but they decided to do it now; the need to access Earth's natural resources was too much a temptation for them, it is in order to help restore theirs world."

Colonel Waltfeld was about to show on the screen, the Image of Earth but not the Earth they know he gave them a word of warning

"What you are about to see is real, make no mistake that these people are in a word, 'in a league of their own' where we haven't even imagaine"

The Colonel press the play button and on the screen is Earth with no space colonies or debris fields, just the image of an unknown ship, a UN Spacys ARMD Carrier near lunar orbit facing…millions of giant ships colored green and bristling with weapons and looking down on Earth like a plague of locusts. Colonel Waltfeld explained what they are seeing and who was the Spacys was facing against and what they did to Earth.

The 'Rain of Death' a fleet of nearly 5 million warships unleashed a heavy particle beam bombardment that made the GENESIS look like a pea shooter in comparison. Dearka felt like his blood rushed down to his feet even on zero-g as he watched the surface of the planet cratered beyond recognition.

Yzak felt like his heart skip a beat for a few seconds as they watch a people who fought against an enemy, overly superior in numbers and technologically better and yet the UN Spacys won. But what surprise him are the aliens they fought against.

The '**Zentraedi'** genetically engineered clone race, forty feet tall or taller. Bred first as laborers and miners for heavy gravity worlds then made to become soldiers in a galaxy spanning empire.

Waltfeld watched their expression change as they watch a glimpse of the UN Spacys past since the end of the first war and up to the present. He wanted to make it clear to them that the UN Spacys are not to be trifled with for they are not the type of Naturals they want as an enemy. He continued on as the movie stops

"First Contact was changed when they saw Junius 7 falling to Earth or 'Delta Earth' as they call it, now that scene disturbed them for seeing another Earth about to be destroyed brought back painful memories and realized that the governments were too unstable to initiate first contact. So they made a change in their plan, to make contact covertly" he said

"They decided to make contact with the Atlantic Federation first, those among the more liberal and open minded people, hoping to create a diplomatic line of communication as they are aware that, as a whole, the AF is an unstable administration being 'string move' by Logos and their pawns the Blue Cosmos.

Captain John Sheridan of the EAF ship Lexington were the actual first contact the Spacys have with Earth and thanks to him, a line of communication was established to the EAF as well as Orb and the Plants and from then on"

"So these 'UN Spacies' guys were here just to get Earthworms, and they overthrow the former AF administration just to get that?" Dearka said confused

"Well, let just say, they made the environment for change without actually doing it directly" Waltfeld said "Though their actions created alot of migraine for many people in power in the AF and Logos, they never once plotted the overthrow of the former AF administration despite the few encounters they have with them"

"What about interfering with Zaft business?" ask by an officer and Waltfeld spoke back to the officer

"Which Zaft business were you referring to? The one that Zaft sent a commando group to kill Miss Clyne or the one about the exposed fake nuclear attack on the Plants being blamed on the EAF"

Everyone was shock to hear that Zaft tried to kill Ms.Clyne and well aware that the Nuclear Attack was a fake and that quieted everyone down

Right then a female officer spoke up from her comm station

"Excuse me Colonel, there's a call from Captain Scott Bernard from the Prometheus on the line"

"Patch it thru" he ordered and on the screens Captain Scott Bernard face is shown

"Captain" Waltfeld acknowledge

"_Colonel, were sending an engineering crews to the Godwanna and other ships, they will begin the modification with shield emitters and sensor packs, it's a rush job and not a refit like the one we did to the EAF ships…we may not have enough time"_ he said

"So, I take it that there's an agreement been made?" Waltfeld inquire

"_More or Less"_ Scott answers _"The Plants got more to gain with the peace treaty but there are some parts they wanted to change and are now being negotiated."_ He said

"_However, our main concerns is the Minbari, our long range scouter's are watching them from afar and sees a few unidentified alien ships that keeps pouring out of that damn wormhole"_

"What about them sending their own scout ships?" Waltfeld ask concerned

"That's the strange part colonel because, they are not sending any scout or even sending explorers to establish tachyon beacons in J-space"

"Excuse me" Spoke by one Zaft officer and introduce himself "Lt. Commander Dearka Elmsman sir, I have a question"

"What's J-space?" Scott answers that for him to make some things clear and showed an image of a ship entering Jumpspace Dimension and exiting it and now Scott went into his teacher act

"It's a layer dimension; hyperspace is treated as an alternate dimension where the distances between spatial bodies are significantly shorter than in realspace, but we call it jumpspace because ships by definition 'jumps' into this dimension thru an opening using Q-40. Jumpspace is utterly featureless, with no points of reference to navigate the gravitational eddies, so a ship uses the hyperspace beacon system - a network of transmitters located in known points in realspace but usually its a 'jumpgates' an artificial constructs design to open Jumpspace for spaceships and it is the primary means of travel for alien races in the Beta Quadrant like the Minbari and Centauri"

"Wow" Dearka said just to sound impressed at the explanation where in truth, he wasn't exactly paying attention as he's preoccupied in watching the videos

"So do you use this type of space travel?" Yzak asks and Scott shook his head

"No we don't Commander Yzak, The Spacys use several different forms of FTL travel and one of which called 'Warp' that's Ships traveling within a small subspace bubble in normal spacetime, rather than by entering a separate realm or dimension like hyperspace a Spacecraft at warp can interact with objects in normal space"

"Uhhh, what's a Subspace bubble?" Dearka asks confused "Sorry, science is not exactly my strong points." He apologize

Scott can see that it may take time for them to understand the numerous means of FTL travel and that it's not the time to discuss such things

"I think we should put this on the side for now, were wasting time" he suggested "Colonel, we really need to get the ships modified"

"Of course you are right, I'll inform everyone captain" he agreed

"And also, we will be getting reinforcements in a few minutes, so can you tell the others not to freak out when they see what's coming"

"What kind of reinforcements?"

**Somewhere in ****L2**

Several minutes pass and somewhere in the L2 sector a Junk Guild ship _**Marseille III **_class transport ship whom by sheer stroke of luck, have just got themselves a Minbari Nial fighter, its pilot killed but his fighter is intact enough to be salvage for advance technology which makes it a prize worth its weight in gold for salvagers like them.

Lowe Guele, Pilot of the MBF-P02 Gundam _Astray_ Red Frame, was watching the fierce battle against the aliens and the UN Spacys close by and when it was over, salvagers like him were eager to get a piece of alien technology no matter how small, but as soon as they try to enter the battlefield, Valkries cornered them and warning other to keep out. Lowe would be returning to HOME empty handed, until he spotted a Nial fighter buried inside a derelict O'Neill class space colony.

His crewmates were very much celebrating as they start taking the ship apart while the Captain of the ship known only as 'The Professor' is doing her version of the 'UFO Alien Autopsy' of the dead Minbari pilot inside an isolation bubble. Cameras recording and sending it to the ships HOME main computer and being observe by someone.

'_This is fantastic'_ the thought excitingly as an M.R.I. scans body while another part of her makeshift lab is analyzing the DNA of the aliens "Heavy bone crown, the ears is highly sensitive to sound and a brain with 10 percent more mass than a human and 15 percent more muscle than a human" she look back to the body on the table and she thought _'I thought that this species is weak and sickly because of the pale skin, guess I was wrong'_

Right at that moment the ship shuddered all of the sudden, as no one was watching outside and see over twenty thousand ships came out of warp and right in the path of the Marseille III is a kilometer long vessel Nirvana-class Battleship, 'Nirvana'

The Nirvana sees the transport ship at its path but did nothing to avoid it. Instead the Nirvana tractor beams the vessel and towed it from behind towards the aft hanger bay.

"Well that's it" said Washu who is at the Nirvana science station manning a console to activate their tractor beams

"That ship is nicely secured at Hanger bay 12 and the marines are watching it Barnette"

"Any lifesigns Ms.Washu?" she ask Rear Admiral Barnette Orangello Saotome of the Seventh Battlegroup Sixteenth Fleet

"Reading 4 people human, I am also reading Minbari lifeform but no lifesigns and also a Nial Fighter, interesting" she said

"Most likely a bunch of salvagers from this Junk Guild I've heard about, Gascogne," she presumed and looks towards her second Captain Gascogne Rheingau "See if you can get them to come out peacefully"

"Aye" she replied and walk out of the bridge

"Where's the Prometheus? Ezra" she ask her navigation officer

"Found them Admiral, sector delta 120,000 kilometers from our position" Barnette acknowledge and then called the helmsman

"Bart, set a course to the Prometheus" Garsus helmsman of the Nirvana unique helm control

"Aye Sir,"

As the Nirvana and several ships went to where the Prometheus is located the Seventh Battlegroup went into combat group formation in 100 kilometers distance apart from each other. The closest EAF or Zaft ship was only four thousand kilometers from the wall of ships but they can see clearly the giant vessels at that distance with long range visual and they felt a cold chill down their spine at the site of kilometer long ships surrounded by thousands of smaller ones the size of their ships but just bigger than theirs.

_**L5 Plants**_

The Eight battlegroup appeared right behind the Plant colonies and leisurely passes them without Zaft making any signs of a challenge. Ten thousand ships of varying size with firepower they can only speculate after seeing the UNS _Hawaii_ in action they surmise that the others could be equal or greater than the Gloria. Unlike the seventh, the eighth has an unusual group of ships that doesn't seem to be military vessels. For starters; some of them look like glass ships, others look like A Sunflower and there is even one that look like a riverboat from the 19th Century United States.

The Eight Battlegroup Flagship, _Mejer Glory_ is a _New_ _Macross class 25_ or _Macross_ _25 class_ battleships are the new generations of New Macross class exploration and colonial vessel for long distance travel as a replacement for the New Macross-class 7 vessels and the Megaroad series. Like a giant clamshell, it opens up to reveal its treasured pearl, a city built for a 10 million people within the 15 kilometer long colony section of the vessel.

The battlegroup park themselves beside the Plant colonies at 20 thousand kilometers away. It was later on known that, the Eighth battlegroup is part of the Sixteenth Mainfleet that handles the civilian life from the commercial, entertainment, industrial, research and development. The fleet are the Mobile Nation of the United Nations of Earth in order to insure mankind's continued existence.

_**Prometheus City**_

"Jura" Ranma groans as he rubs painful part of his forehead as he watch the Seventh and Eighth arrival.

For of the 12 wives, Jura is perhaps one of the most…energetic of them (one of 12) all as well as the Number two of the top ten Galaxy Alliance super models second only to Miss Amane Kaunaq of Galaxy Police and wife (one of 8) to Ranma's cousin Yamada Seina of Galaxy Police. Barnette Orangello, who turns out to be Jura ex-lover and partner in the super model business is also engage to Ranma via Lady Seto of Jurai. Barnette is a man hater or was one after she got to know Ranma personally.

At a bookstore where Judah Ashta took his charges some souvenirs as they tour the city, there Arthur Treise is looking at a poster of two very beautiful ladies posing for an oversize bed commercial. Another is a redheaded girl in a Kimono walking together with the same two ladies from the first poster but doesn't look like a commercial. The other two Zaft officers are also staring at the first one, to the annoyance of their captain and another female crewman.

"That's Ms.Jura Basil Elden and Barnette Orangello, the Galaxy Alliance former super models, former commanders of Galaxy Police and now Commanders to the Seventh and Eight Battlegroup of the Sixteenth Mainfleet…and one of twelve wives to Admiral Ranma Saotome" he said which all his charge is looking at him with shock and confusion to what he said

"Judah…did you just said…ONE of twelve wives of THE Admiral Saotome?"

"Uhhh, yeah that's what I said…long story"

"And probably an interesting one I bet" Gladys said and then asks "And that cute Redhead who is she another wife?" right then, everyone seems to pause

"Uhhhmmm.." Judah couldn't say that she's the Admiral in his female form or the Admiral would kill him if he finds out. The other people in the store heard her question and strangely disappeared, fearing that she might starts asking them about the redhead. No one would dare tell anyone who doesn't know about it and so they kept their mouth shut.

It was right then that a public address broadcast came up and informed the populace of the arrival of the Seventh and Eighth Battlegroup from the Sixteenth Mainfleet came to reinforce theirs and that brought a city wide cheer from everyone. The news also means that the Mainfleet was not far behind. For Judah he was grateful for the interruption _'whew, Save by the bell'_

"The Seventh and Eighth Battlegroup, isn't that," Arthur realized who it was and Judah confirmed it

"That's right" he said as he gestures his hand to the two ladies on the poster "I think its time we go the Admiral"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Chapter 18 Universe of possibility

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Universe of possibility**_

_**SDF-2 Prometheus  
Landing Bay 4**_

"Rannnnmmmma sweetheart!" from the shuttle doors ramp way, crying out Ranma name is his wife, who is obviously thrilled to see him again that she jump down towards him with arms open

"Oh God" Ranma muttered as he sees a long haired blond woman, with gorgeous **(LUSTFUL)** curves shown wearing a rather tight black dress, jump up and falls towards him the moment she sees Ranma from the bottom of the ramp way and glomp him that can even make Shampoo jealous.

"Uhhm, hello Jura" the only words he could mutter and groans as his face is somewhat buried between the woman's cleavages and started to rub her body as she held tight to him.

"Oh darling, your gorgeous love slaves have missed you so much," she said as she continued molesting him in front of everyone

"Me and Barnette has been enduring long cold nights without you Ohh! My Goddess! We will have so much fun tonight, I brought a new triplesize Orion bed and I even got a new whip and candl…" Ranma is started to turn red in every word she say so he had to stop her from saying anymore

"COULD WE not discuss this here Jura!…not in front of everyone…please" Ranma pleaded loudly as he can see how his people and guest are feigning ignorance on the two couples down the floor but their flushed faces betray them. The hangar bay crews went on with their job and ignoring or trying to ignore the two people on the hanger bay floor, whom the woman is starting to molest the man who is her husband in places only a wife would go… that and trying to make Ranma touch her in places a husband go… know…I mean…(blushing red) NEVER MIND!

"Would you get off OUR husband for crying out loud Jura, you can play doctor later," A short dark haired lady fashionably dress that seems similar to a Wonder Woman outfit, Barnette Orangello appeared and pulled her off from Ranma before she embarrass herself any further

"You are an Admiral for crying out loud Jura, have some decorum!" she scolded Jura and apologize to Ranma "I'm sorry about this Ranma, it seems we embarrass your guest"

"Barnette, you are no fun" Jura pouted as Ranma got back to his feet, buttoning up his shirt and straighten herself up

"Thanks Jura, however the damage is already done," he groans _'and I am very much sure that, there are going to be some annoying fantasies among the crew tonight'_ he a cold icy look on everyone which pretty much sent chills down to everyone spine. That feeling, that uncomfortable feeling, means that everyone got the message from the Admiral.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, _'heave a sigh'_ let me introduce to you, my beloved wife Rear Admiral Jura Basil Elden of the Eight Battlegroup and my beloved wife Rear Admiral Barnette Orangello of the Seventh Battlegroup," he said

"My guests are the leaders of the various nations of Earth and the Plants colony and organization."

Both ladies gave an acknowledging nod to Ranma guest. They have been told about the cultures at the other side of the universe is very different and similar in some aspects, though seeing the Female Admirals wearing provocative outfit like they are fashion models (which they are fashion models) made them curious as to what kind of military would allow their high ranking officers to dress out of uniform.

After the introduction, everyone headed back to the city with Jura latching close to Ranma, giving a show of affection by rubbing her chest by his arms. Barnette tries to get her under control as she kept reminding her that she needs to be professional like any other high ranking officer of the fleet. Jura is a competent commander despite herself, and not taking her seriously has resulted too many of UN Spacys enemies getting themselves killed by her.

Soon as they got settled, Barnette brought out the data's about their enemies and how serious their situation is now. The data Barnette brought seems to make everyone worried, as seeing one of their enemies' superweapons,

"Death Cloud" he remark "Barnette, is this confirmed?"

"Yes, this is from a very reliable source Ranma" Jura answered showing a holographic image of the weapon "going up against those things is not going to be easy for us, these aliens called Drac,"

"They are called the Drakh, Jura" Barnette corrected and she continued on

"They are the alien race that gave the Vorlons these planet killer weapons called Death Cloud, that and along with a Nano-Virus weapon called 'Black Cloud' a weapon that can kill a planet inhabitants quickly or slowly depending on the program"

"Admiral Orangello, what can you tells us about them? These aliens called Drakh" ask

"Only what the Ancients recorded and from our source, that they are the minions to the Vorlons counterpart known only as 'The Shadows' as they are called" they look at her a bit curious at the name as Barnette continues

"They're called **'Shadows'** from the local aliens at the beta quadrant, and that's because their real name is…unpronounceable" she said and then Jura pick up from there with a professional tone this time

"They are an arachnoids type lifeform, one of them can live for thousands of years similar to the Vorlons and they are one of the oldest races in the known galaxy"

For several hours the meeting went on, they discuss plans to fight their enemies as the possibility of them coming to the Earth System is ever closer. Everyone was exhausted after 6 hours and right then everyone took a break.

For the Cosmic Era folks, they are studying their list of aliens that are out there with utter fascination. Vorlons, Minbari, Centauri and now Drakh, they are alien races that are older than humanity in regards to being interstellar traveling races and they have an agenda of galactic extermination and is heading their way.

As everyone filed out from the room leaving Ranma, Jura, Barnette alone and Jura didn't waste time jumping Ranma, he however took a sidestep, which Jura crashed on the floor face first.

"Oh come on honey!"

"Not now Jura, we have a war to wage remember," he said as he opens a strong box containing Admiral Grant's orders.

Inside Ranma found a letter and a memory stick containing the battleplan called **'bait on a fish hook.'** Ranma knows the meaning of the terms and quickly read the letter with shock and disbelief and then outrage

"She can't be serious!" he exclaimed turning to face his wife Barnette "May I remind you that, this is Earth we are talking about, its very protection is our own Earth revival and humanity's salvation and Claudia expect us to do this!" he roared

"Now I am aware that destroying that wormhole is important but making us bait is something I and I know the others will find this plan distasteful" he said "We have the whole fleet, why not make a full scale attack on them now?"

"They already know we are here, so we should hit them head on now instead of doing this plan of hers"

"If we did that Ranma then we will be facing an enemy force in equal terms that could end in a stalemate, Claudia wanted their forces divided to assure victory" Barnette said

"Diving head on is out of the question, the plan is to draw their attention and cut their strength to half. So to do that, we have to pretend that there is sizeable fleet here and preparing a full scale attack on them" Barnette open a tactical display and continued explaining

"We need to reduce their military strength at the wormhole as much as we could, divide their strength so our fleet will have a better advantage when we hit that wormhole, and Claudia wants every advantage the fleet needs to win" she said

"We can hold them here and besides, we brought enough firepower to keep Delta Earth safe along with 4 New Macross Cannons tuck in safe within the Oort cloud of this solar system"

"You brought those things here?" Ranma was surprised at that Macross Cannons are essentially their own version of Planet Killers

"Actually, we built them along the way here using resources we are able to find," she said "they are an upgraded version from the original design except the main gun is now a **'Heavy ****Quantum Reaction Cannon'** than the old heavy particle cannons, and considering that we are dealing with alien Planet Killers that laid waste to almost two thirds of life in the galaxy millions of years ago, the Admiral figured that it would be, poetic justice to use it on them"

"Planet Killers versus Planet Killers" he remark liking the idea somehow **'Heavy ****Quantum Reaction Cannon' **are a nasty piece of weaponry that came out from **R**&**D** weapons development back on Earth. Total molecular disintegration at the quantum level of any matter is far more destructive than anything they have developed by far

"Still, I do not like this plan and I am definitely sure the others won't either"

_**Orb Embassy, Prometheus City  
an hour later**_

After going doing a bit of planning with Ranma staff, he then went to talk with Cagalli, Admiral Leftcourt and Lacus before they talk with the rest of their allies. And as predicted, they don't like the plan at all

"You can't be serious!" Cagalli practically screamed in his face "Were being used as bait!"

"Well, in a way…yes" Ranma confirm reluctantly

Lacus and Cagalli felt like the A.G. in the room was increased a notch up as their knees weaken when they heard the battle plan, and had to sit down while they listen to the rest of the plan

"When the Minbari find us, they will find a fleet of ships, meaning we are a decoy fleet to draw them out. Command believes that the Minbari will mobilize their forces to attack us head on, meanwhile the Sixteenth Mainfleet will launch a full scale attack on that wormhole opening but that is if we hold some of the enemy forces here as long as we can until the they arrive after finishing the mission" he said Leftcourt understood the plan but questions it

"To keep our enemies looking in front of them and not looking behind them, classic military flanking strategy, but will it works?" Ranma answered

"It will work because they can't ignore the presence of the UN Spacy at their doorstep and we are at their doorstep" looking at the others, they are all worried

"I know it's a lot to asks of us but it's a risk we have to take in order to destroy that wormhole"

"With all do respect Admiral Saotome!" Cagalli stood up and thundered "You are gambling the lives of billions of people on MY! Earth and everyone on space colony thru out the Earth sphere" she said

"Why can't your fleet come here and defend us or just simply attack them head on?" she ask and Ranma raise a brow in surprise in hearing the words he just said a while back

"Well I would like to but I can't because this is not my call princess, Admiral Claudia Grant has her own way of fighting battles and one of it is, **'never underestimate an opponent strength and never let your opponent have an equal footing with you'** that's her credo" Ranma answered

"But admittedly though," he told him honestly "choosing a Maginot Line kind of tactic is a disadvantage to us so long as they have control of the wormhole, The Minbari can just call for more reinforcements at anytime they wanted, and as for going head on like what you said well… (Sigh) I am reminded of a few things about my job as an REF Admiral, and that is **'respect the unknown'** and despite what we know about the Minbari now, there is still a great deal about them that we do know yet, only that they are a powerful people of their own right, and that they are connected to the Vorlons. Reason why the Admiral Grant wants this distraction right now, she needs to divide their strength before she strike the wormhole"

"But still, can we really hold our own, and what if they sent something like the Death Cloud?" Lacus asks worried Ranma agrees

"There is a possibility yes, but they may not deploy one since those are designed to kill planets. This is a fleet vs fleet battle, and we are fully capable of defending ourselves and the Earth Miss Clyne." he said

"We have two battlegroup's _'and a few surprises at hand'_, our job to keep the Minbari busy here and keep them here until the Mainfleet destroy that wormhole passage, once the fleet have finished their mission they will head straight here"

"Still, I do not like the idea!" Cagalli said back "Have you ever thought of the possibility that they **will** bring a planet killer with them, and if that happens then you will be endangering Earth and the space colonies" she emphasize the possibility part and Ranma answered

"I have not disregarded that possibility princess and I assure you, we can handle it" he said confidently

"Princess, may I remind you that, there are over 200 million civilians, families and friends from the UN Spacys Sixteenth Fleet, are now here and in the same boat as you"

"Well, no disrespect Admiral!" she snap "Your fleet can flee this system anytime you want to, we can't"

"We have no intentions to flee this system Princess!" he answered back "Your Earth is the hope of my Earth and also, over 40 billion people from over a hundred colonies thru out the galaxy is depending on its survival." Ranma then showed the holographic image of Alpha Earth. It still pains him to see his Earth like this. Calmly he said to Cagalli

"Princess, we need the Earth's Natural life in order for my world to have a chance to live again." He told her "Your world has the most vital role for humanity's future, more so than you can imagine"

"I don't understand, what do you mean Admiral Saotome?" Lacus asks and Ranma explained

"Out here in deep space, there are a lot of planets, thousands of unclaimed worlds, but to find a planet capable of sustaining human life is difficult to almost impossible. So the idea of terraforming a planet comes in mind and we have the means of doing it in just years instead of hundreds of years. That is if we have access to Earth's Natural environment and if we have that, then we can make lifeless planets livable for us and a less harsh life for mankind to live in this galaxy"

Looking at Alpha Earth hologram, Cagalli still couldn't believe that there is another Earth out there; it gave them the shivers when they keep seeing the Alpha Earth laid waste by the **'Rain of Death'** that devastated Earth during the First Space War.

Lacus couldn't imagine anyone surviving or living in a place like that. A planet glass over by orbital bombardment where a few survive, and survive they did and thrive even as they are continuously being threatened by powerful alien armies and that shows how resilient they are which was quite an admirable trait from their brethren at the other side of the galaxy.

For Leftcourt, he understood why his counterpart was so passionate in preserving the Earth's Natural resources. Since they arrive, the Spacys have begun culturing all of their collected samples of plants are cultivated and flourished. The wildlife such as animals, fish and insects are reproduced using their advance genetic technology and then being breed by the thousands and filling their Bioship's, and those ships are flying forest's, jungle's and ocean's of life saying that they are destined to colony worlds and long range generation mass colony fleet enroute to planets slated for colonization.

As a soldier, Leftcourt can understand his feelings, his passion to protect the Earth. How it must have felt for the soldiers of the UN Spacys feeling helpless when an armada of millions, rain down death and destruction on their world, and all they can do but watch and die.

So, protecting Delta Earth is a matter of pride or maybe even…a chance of redemption for them. He felt sympathetic for them, and he himself admits that he would want another chance if something likes that happens to his world, he would probably do the same. Grab a chance for redemption.

**SDF-2 Prometheus Observation deck**

It's been three days now since the arrival of the two battlegroup's to the Earth's Sphere and thru out that time, the UN Spacys engineers continued to modify the last of the EAF, Orb and Zaft ships and also repairing and preparing two weapons of Mass destruction, Zaft's Neo Genesis and the EAF Requiem.

The Zaft ship Minerva has finished its repairs and modifications ahead of time and is now beside the SDF-2 to pick up her captain and crew who were given temporary housing.

The Spacys chief engineer Estella Ramirez, in charge of Minerva's modification, is reporting to Captain Gladys of the progress they've made with her ship

"We have replaced the standard radar and targeting systems with a subspace system, this will give you an immense accuracy up to 100,000 kilometers for long range battles, and we also installed a reflex furnace for the energy shields as well as upgrading a few of your weapons systems to handle the added power levels." She told Gladys and showed it on the padd she's holding

"The modification is kinda crude but your ship will have an even footing with a Sharlin, meaning that Minerva is close to the level with the Archangel, the Lexington and the Eternal after their refit" that report is quite impressive to hear and knowing those names and how they performed during their first encounter with the Minbari, the modifications are very much welcome

Gladys looks at the padd and noticed something "You replace some of the armor?"

"In the critical and damage sections of your ship Captain Gladys" she answered "We used tritanium armor and placed reactive armor on top of the current armor you've been using" he replied

"I see," she understood and from the specs she reads that the armor and reactive armor can withstand a full 10 to 15 megaton energy beam like the fusion cannon of the Minbari Sharlin should the shields fail.

"There will be a few Spacy personnel onboard that will be assigned to your ship to help with the tech operations and repairs, which is the same as every ship in the EAF and Orb,"

"I am glad that is so," she agrees "In all honesty, I am glad that, we never went to war with each other"

"War against you is not our intent Captain" said by someone and seeing who it was, and both of them saluted at the REF Admiral.

"Sir" they greeted him in chorus

"The UN Spacys came here to establish peaceful relation with your people and not raise a hand against you" he said as a matter of factly.

The Engineer excused herself and walks away leaving Captain Gladys with the Admiral

"Excuse me Sir" Ranma nodded and then faced Captain Gladys as the engineer left them

"Admiral, I thank you for the assistance you are giving us, this means a lot for my people" Captain Gladys said

"It was nothing Captain Gladys," he told her "The modifications will boost your chances of standing toe to toe with a Minbari Warship and not like the last engagement you had with them" he step towards the large view port that gives the view of the Minerva and lining up from beyond the ship are a group of 12 EAF Drake-class warships with positron reflector umbrellas and 15 modified nelson class dreadnaught

Ranma then look back to Talia again to explain something

"Captain, as you well know, the Plant council have place me as your superior officer for the duration of this war" he said and she nodded in acknowledgement

"I was informed earlier Sir, All of Zaft is under your command as of today"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I put you in command of group two of the Delta Fleet?" he told her

"Sir?" that confused her

"It's composed of the UN Spacys, Earth Alliance, Orb and Zaft ships, Admiral Robert Leftcourt of the EAF is first command group one and you will be second in command group two" Gladys was wide eyes in surprise at that

"What! Me, taking command of group two?" she was surprised at that posting because she just got promoted to rear admiral.

"Sir, m-may I ask why?" she stuttered in asking and the Admiral answer her

"Well, other than the fact that, you have a first hand experience with the enemy, and that Admiral Leftcourt personally suggested that you should be in command of group two"

"He suggested me?" her look shows confusion and asking a reason why but Ranma answered her first

"The second group was suppose to be given to Captain Sheridan but he decline, your name was second on the list Leftcourt showed me, and I too was surprise at that myself when he ads the name of a Zaft officer on the lists" he said admittedly at the choice of the EAF admiral. He remembers what Leftcourt answered him

"When I asks Leftcourt about that he said that, _'Compared to the people here and out there, the Coordinators are practically normal folks in my opinion'_ which that what he said" Ranma shook his head and gave a little laugh and confused Gladys at that remark by Admiral Leftcourt

"I don't understand" she said confused a bit

"Well, if you have live here for months on end, among humans and aliens that are vastly different physically, culturally and socially, then you would probably have the same opinion as he does later on. Believe me my dear Captain Gladys, alot of impossibly and insane things out there can be seen on board here"

"Well I have seen some of the things here that are very different, I mean you have aliens, real ones…fifty feet tall ones and I guess that could change ones opinion," she consider that and remembering the glaring looks of Maltrendi women when her XO Arthur Treise accidentally fell on a box of blankets which was everyone thought it was at first, only they weren't blankets but Maltrendi underwear and Treise is accused of being a peeping tom and panty thief when he was caught.

As punishment, the ladies punish him by squeezing the life out of him by putting him between two soft busty mounds. She blushed at what had happen to her XO; he lived thru a dream and a nightmare at the same time which was hilarious.

Gladys shook it off from her thoughts

"But still, Admiral-" Ranma nods and understood she has doubts if he understands her correctly

"Admiral Leftcourt is an officer and a gentleman," he said and added "He values experience rather than genetics, and he has no problems about you being a coordinator Captain Gladys or should I say Admiral, Talia Gladys"

"Admiral Talia Gladys" she let the words float around

"Look over there

Ranma pointed outside the Delta Fleet Flagship, a _Shimakaze_ class Battlecruiser, the _Halberton_ that has just arrive from a training exercise.

"He's finishing up the training of the new crew of the Halberton, and once group one is assembled, my fleet along with the seventh and Eight detached battlegroup will be heading for Saturn"

"Saturn, why got to Saturn?" she asks

"Staging ground for the decoy site" he answered "We are going to give the enemy a tempting target, that way everything will be focused towards us"

'_We maybe the bait but we hide a nasty fish hook'_ he thought

"Sounds risky Admiral"

"It is risky" he agrees "But in order to protect the Earth, we are going to make the fleet a very tempting target as much as possible and as far away from Earth as possible. However, there is a chance for them to come here so be ready and know the commanders in your command"

"Yes Sir, I understand"

12 hours later, a spacefold bubble from the SDF-2 Prometheus, encompass several ships from group one of the Delta Fleet, meanwhile group two is stationed near the Plants, as EAF ships with positron reflector umbrellas took it near one of the hourglass colonies and tested their affectivity. The new umbrellas are modified to extend its range farther than ever, as positron barriers are capable of withstanding Minbari fusion beams effectively.

They also deployed Zaft's N-Jammer satellites all across space, something that Zaft has alot of it in stockpile which became useless thanks to the N-Jammer Cancellers. Once again they were being deployed as they discovered that N-Jammers render Minbari neutron beam weapons, their sensors, Jumpdrive and Jump dimensional openings useless.

Among the fleet is the UNS _Sojourner_ who is right beside the Minerva and they are to be the final solution if all defenses failed, the last resort will be employed.

"This is crazy" Judah remark as he and captain Noa is looking at a Saturn V size missile with the tip of the warhead painted with the yellow smiling face with a bullet hole on the forehead and the word **'Sayonara' **below the smiling face.

To be continued


	20. Chapter 19 Before the Battle

Disclaimer: RANMA ½, TENCHI MUYO, ROBOTECH, BABYLON 5, STAR TREK, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM, GUNDAM SEED, I Don't own them so please don't Sue me if I mess around with them.

Authors Notes: I thank for the many Reviews I got from my avid readers and sorry for the long wait...

**Chapter 19  
Before the Battle**

_**Zaft Spacefortress Messiah**_

Zaft Engineers have been doing round o' clock repairs to the Neo-Genesis ever since a Sharlin slammed into Messiah which is still there. The Sharlin for now is being carefully cleared of its former crew who died from the crash as their gravity field and inertial dampers went offline from the sudden spacefold, loosing that made every object not bolted down became a flying bullet hitting a wall.

The members of the UN Spacys with members of the Plants, EAF, Orb and the DSSD scientist are inside the huge alien ship, and like children in Toyland, they have new toys to play with, ( to study actually) from the ships crystalline armor to the Sharlin's Quantum Singularity engine, everywhere it's a scientist playground loaded with toys.

In agreement, every technology discovered will be shared equally to everyone with no exceptions; even one member of the Junk Guild who got caught by the Spacys a while back have been contracted to help crack the ships secrets especially the ships databanks, which the Junk Guild will also benefit with the deal as promised.

An hour after the REF fleet Warp out of Earth Sphere, the scientist called on Admiral Talia Gladys and she was brought to one of the Sharlin imaging chambers where a scientists name Selene McGriff of DSSD and Dr. Erika Simmons of Morgenroete showed her what they found, and they found some things that are not so impressive

"These people has no imagination on data encryption whatsoever, I mean come on, my great grandfather's old Windows XP Home Edition has a better data protection and encryption than these alien computers, jeez" said the Junk Guild **Professor** and Dr. Simmons agrees

"Indeed, despite their millennium of advancements, they seem to lag behind in the finer points of computer software security protocols."

"Most probably," Dr. Simmons ads "But maybe likely that, they never expect to have outsiders hacking into their computers like we are doing"

"Got it" Selene McGriff declared from an open panel she was hacking thru with her laptop "Now we can see what these Minbari have been doing lately"

The most recent file they were able to retrieve first is a file that happens several months ago, and it turns out that this particular ship was part of the first assault on the Alpha Quadrant.

Even more surprising, it that the Sharlin was part of the force that tried to invade Alpha Earth.

The Sharlin is a survivor ship and what they are viewing now is a record of that assault

"Is that the Earth?" Selene asks curious

"No, that's not our Earth, no" Simmons said as she looks thru her padd on hand

"No, according to this…I think we are looking at the Alpha Earth… the UN Spacys homeworld"

"Oh my God… that's Judah homeworld" Gladys muttered in awe and shock, though she has seen footages of the planet, but this is the view of the aliens.

A close look shows a planet that's look a bit more desert than ocean, and yet they can clearly sees signs of vegetation and ocean and also on orbit… millions of warships that stood like a metal wall.

The Homeguard fleet of the UN Spacys is facing them and an ever increasing number of smaller ships and fighters blanketing space around the Minbari assault fleet.

They watch a one sided battle unfolds, where the invaders found themselves turned into barbeque calamari and charbroiled fish in a matter of a minutes. The ship was one of a few survivors sent home intact.

The ship also has a record of the Spacys giving the Minbari a message case from the Supreme Commander of the UN Spacys, Admiral Rick Hunter, and the United Nations President, Nabiki Tendo.

The survivors brought an official declaration of war from the UN Spacys, the Galaxy Alliance and the Jurai Kingdom. The message is to be given to the leaders of the Minbari Federation and the Vorlon Empire.

The Sharlin was towed thru space warp towards the border of the Alpha and Beta Quadrant where a Jumpgates was located.

"This file is dated less than a year ago,"

"Do they have any data that is just recent?" Talia asks "It could help us assess their military strength here"

"Let me see" McGriff scans the numerous files translated by their program

"This ship seems to have been on numerous battles for the past month" McGriff said

On the holographic image they see ships not from the Spacys, some looking more like they are made of wood

"I can't identify these ships, but it seems that, every encounter they have with them, they are forced to retreat time and time again"

"Could they be Spacys ships?" Talia asks

"They are allies of the Spacys" stepping into the light is Washu looking at the holoprojection "Many races and their governments are older and more powerful than Humanity" she look at the image of the ships and knows them well.

"They are from the Galaxy Alliance" Washu identifies "From the Markings, I say they belongs to a merchant guilds, and we have quite a lot of them back at the Alpha Quadrant"

"That's some firepower for a Merchant ship" said Dr. Simmons in awe "According to the Minbari sensor logs, that ship has more power than the Archangel"

"The space in and around the Galaxy Alliance space has alot pirates preying on interstellar shipping's and worlds, much like in the old sailing days of Earth" Washu said

"Piracy is a big business which is why the merchant ships are well armed and ready to deal with pirates, Dr. Simmons" Washu answered

"Unfortunately, the pirates are better armed, so keeping the space lanes clear and safe from criminal syndicates is a 24/7/365 a day tasks for the Galaxy Police or the GXP"

"I see" she nodded and then scans thru the records and finds a very peculiar ship

"Uh…what in the world is that thing?" Dr. Simmons pointed at a bizarre ship a sailing ship decorated with charms of all kinds. In addition, the kanji characters written on the ships sails translated to the name Pirate ship _"Unko"_ then they watch a hailing broadcast from the rather strange new ship.

"ATTENTION MINBARI DOGS! FEAR AND TREMBLE IN THE POWER OF DALUMA PIRATE GUILD MIGHTIEST FLAGSHIP, MY BELOVED, BEAUTIFUL, **UNKO!**" he declared with the name of the ship echoes around the chamber

"I AM CAPTAIN TENNMAN SEIRYUU, AND I DEMAND YOUR UNCONDITIONAL SURRENDER OR FACE THE MIGHT OF MY INVINCIBLE SHIP UNKO!**" **

When they heard that, everyone Sweatdrops on the ladies and their brow were twitching at the man, declaring name of his ship.

The word Unko which translates from the Japanese language means **'excrement'** or **'POOP' **in English. The ladies are lost and confused and holding down their hysterical laughter as to why anyone would name their ship that describes solid waste that came from a living thing.

"Oookay, now, is this guy a fool or an idiot, and does he not know the meaning of the name he gave his ship or is it a different translation?" Admiral Gladys asks as the rest are trying not to laugh at the somewhat amusing man

"Long story Admiral, but you guess the translation right" Washu shaking her head and sighing at seeing that fool and his ship again, "I can't believe he got that damn ship back from the pawn shop'" she muttered

"Despite the name and the rather 'ahem' his ship looking like the _Hichifukushin_ (Seven Gods of Luck) on their _Takarafune_ (Treasure Boat) it's a very formidable vessel so I advise caution when facing him in the near future, and if you do run by him then, just shoot the hell out of that guy. You will do the universe a favor"

Looking at the vids, Seiryuu ship seems to defy logic and common sense as it made a mockery of the Minbari in that encounter

"This is not helping" Washu said as she opens her link up to the ship's computer with her own super computer the size of an iPod, as more holo-screens shows data files and ships logs and the Sharlin's condition according to the computer.

The others watch in amazement in seeing Washu do her magic, as the Sharlin's computer core gave away all its secrets in just a microsecond of searching.

"Here we are, stellar coordinates of the Minbari Federation, their colonies, key military bases and installations in the beta quadrant, including their allies and…hmmmn" something caught Washu eye among the data "Interesting"

"What is it Ms. Washu" Dr. Simmons asks

"It seems that this ship is carrying something rather nasty at cargo hold 5," she shows them the ships manifest and found Minbari symbols of biohazard substances

"Not a good sign," she mutters loudly in concern as she reads the file on what they found

"Oh shit" now to those who knows Washu, hearing her curse is never a good sign

"Admiral, I need a squad of soldier in hazard suits ready and quarantine the ship and the fortress immediately!" Washu said

"You found something?" Ms. Simmons said

"This damned ship is carrying loads of some kind of bioweapons, lots of it!"

"What!"

Within a matter of minutes, the Sharlin was isolated along with its boarding party while Washu scans the entire ship thoroughly and the cargo hold with a fine tooth come.

Thankfully the cargo holds are intact and well insulated from inside and outside.

Washu with her personal forcefield barrier, enters the cargo hold and scans the remaining holds that contain vats of plague called the **'Drakh Plague'** a nanotechnology virus developed by using Shadow technology.

When Washu finished her scans of all the cargo holds and then sealed them up with her virus proof barrier and then put up restricted signs. She then opens up one of her portals to the Minerva and there she explains and show what kind of plague their prize Sharlin have on board and how truly dangerous it is.

**Minerva**

Admiral Gladys, Dr. Simmons, the Professor and Dr. McGriff turns pale as they watch a scene out of their worst nightmare, of a planet dying when exposed to the plague, a Bio-genetic Nano-virus built to eradicate all life.

"We have seen this used on world the Minbari are unable to conquer and it is one of the nastiest WMD the galaxy has ever encountered"

"Who made this thing" Gladys asks

"The Shadows"

"Shadows"

"One of Two, alien races that turned the whole galaxy into their personal chessboard for millions of years" Washu replied "We call them the Shadows because, there is no human word for them and they are the counterpart of the Vorlons" Washu shows a holographic image of the of the Shadows which they look like an oversize spider with a neck and way creepy

"After the Ancients finally put an end of the Shadow Wars, the race we called the Shadows returned home supposedly settling down for good until they were betrayed by their own servant race called the Drakh and after the Drakh defeated their shadow masters, they took control of an arsenal of weapons on their homeworld called Za'ha dum, and this is one of the weapons of mass destruction in their arsenal" Washu change the picture on the big screen and shows Messiah.

"It's a good thing that not a single containers were damage when this ship crash on Messiah," she said "however we need to carefully remove those containers and send them off to the Sun to be destroyed"

"What if we can't remove them?" Dr. Simmons asks

"If we can't remove them, well then we can't salvage the Sharlin, plus we may have to send both the Sharlin and the Messiah to the Sun to destroy this plague its carrying" Gladys answered

"Destroying this ship is a great loss to us if we did that" Dr. Simmons said "I mean come on; this ship has a Quantum Singularity Reactor as a power source and a gravity drive!"

"I know that Dr. Simmons, but I must put the safety of everyone in the Earth Sphere first for I do not want that plague anywhere near any population"

"I-I understand"

"Ms. Washu is there a way to destroy them safely?" Gladys inquired

"The Bio-genetic Nanomachine-virus is inert which is fortunate for us because we can destroy them without the fear of contamination"

"Any suggestions for its disposal"

"We can use the Sharlin's own waste incinerator room" she suggests "It's sufficient enough to destroy the drakh plague but still I advise caution on moving them"

"Very well, I will contact the Admiral and tell him what we found"

_**SDF-2 Prometheus**_

"Drakh Plague, Washu are you sure"

"_They are inactive and from my initial analysis they are unprogrammed nanomachine virus, so they are harmless"_ she reported _"we are in the process of destroying the batch here, however, I suspect that the Minbari have brought more of these things. The amount here is enough to kill a hundred worlds with just one barrel alone"_

"So it's that lethal"

"_Very lethal"_

"Washu, is there a way to use that to use it as a cure or a counter to the plague on a planet is exposed to it already" he asks

"_I already made one Ranma" _she answered _"I already figure out how the plague works and took the liberty of creating a program to use our version to neutralize the plague on a planet is exposed to it"_

"Now that was fast" he said "Are you positive it will work?"

"_Hey! This is Washu you are talking to sweetie; I am the universe's miracle worker, Ha! Ha! Ha!" _Washu answered laughing confidently at her abilities and Ranma just sweatdropped slapping his forehead and saying to himself _'of course you are'_

"Okay, so what else do you have for me?"

"_Substantial Info on the fleet coming thru the wormhole" _she answered _"It looks like the Minbari and the Vorlons are not just invading this part of the galaxy but also to colonize it, that is after they eradicate every sentient life they can find that might pose a threat to them" _On the screens in front of Ranma are a list of ships names, classes, fighters and their weapons

"_They have three Death Clouds and two Vorlon Planet Killers along with more than a quarter of a million ships of every type coming thru the wormhole, that's over half of their forces coming here…Ranma, they are running"_

"Running?"

"_Yes, looks like our Beta Quadrant enemies have bitten more than they can chew in this war"_ she said _"they are coercing several alien races in their quadrant to join them like the Centauri and from the personal logs of the ship's captain, the Minbari and Vorlon forces are quietly pulling out of the frontlines and letting their allies do the fighting"_

"Hmnn" Ranma rubs his chin at the information he received from Washu "Sounds like they are preparing a run for it"

"_Maybe, but I'm still sifting thru the ships database, you will know more later on"_

"Alright then" he said "we have just initiated the plan,"

Ranma showed Washu a salvaged Minbari tachyon beacon they rip out of the wreck of a Sharlin "We activated the Minbari tachyon distress call, and it will bring the Minbari fleet here where we will engage them" he said

"_We are really going to play bait"_

"Bait with a nasty fish hook onto it" he replied "we need to thin out their strength at the mouth of the wormhole for Claudia fleet to hit it and hit it hard"

"_Still, it's very risky Ranma"_

"Yes, yes, everyone keeps telling me that" Ranma groans in irritancy of kept hearing other people's opinions about this plan

"War is all about risks," Ranma remark "besides, this is not my plan to begin with you know"

"_Well I have you know that, I have the your engineers upgraded the Requiem on Daedalus Base and redeploy all the relays repaired and sent to a defensive position should the Minbari come here by accident"_

"What about Zaft Neo Genesis weapon," he mentions "is it operational?"

"_Zaft engineers have already got it up and running yesterday since the damage to the weapon was minimal" _Washu answered _"the gamma ray laser is sufficient enough to bring down a Vorlon Dreadnaught, problem is, this thing can only fire once and then you have to replace a lot of its burn out parts and replace nuclear cartridges, and that takes at least 4 to 5 hours minimum"_

"Both of those weapons will have to do" Ranma said when Ranma cut off communication from Washu; he turns back to look towards Saturn where Lacus Clyne, _Eternal_ is patrolling that part of space.

_**Terminal's Battlegroup Eternal leading**_

Twenty ships of Terminals battlegroup is patrolling near Saturn's dark side. The Eternal flying beside it are the Strike Freedom and Justice in their METEOR, is giving that part of space a thorough scanning

"It's beautiful" Lacus remark as she enjoys the view of Saturn's Rings again

"I wish we have time to admire the view guys, but we have a job to do" said Athrun flying the _Justice_ the METEOR next to the _Freedom_ Kira mobile suit.

"Colonel" Da Costa calls his attention "there is something ahead of us at ten thousand kilometers at the dark side of Saturn" Waltfeld aide, Da Costa spoke up as he shows an image at the main screen and what they see is a massive disc shape object, over eight thousand meters in diameter and what looks like structures that resembles a city. But something was odd at the image

"It looks transparent," Waltfeld said "Da Costa, is there a problem with the equipment?" Waltfeld asks

"No sir, all our equipment is in top form" he replied "the object there is being transparent"

"It's almost like one of the Plants Colonies" Kira said

"But it's over eight thousand meters in diameter, eight times bigger than the Plants and it's not showing up on our subspace scanners at all" Athrun said awe at the size

"Must be using some kind of advance cloak or stealth field" Da Costa said "All our instruments is showing empty space at a kilometer from the alien city"

"It's pretty beat up" Kira adds as his cameras show signs asteroid collisions and weapons fire damage "looks like it got into a fight"

"We were here a month ago, testing the Eternal new upgrades" she up the ships log and back track the Eternal flight path "we miss seeing this during our test flight" and then Lacus has a thought that came in mind

"Could this be one of the Atlantean ships that Admiral Saotome spoke about?"

"The ones he said to belong to our ancient ancestors, who said to be responsible of creating multiple Earth all across the galaxy?" Waltfeld asks

"If this is a Atlantean ship, then there should be a name identifying itself" Lacus said and then she calls Kira on the Comm.

"Kira, can you see anything that resembles a written language of some kind"

Right now, Kira is flying overhead above the city and spotted something below, a park of some kind, at the center is a structure, possibly a monument and quickly radioed in.

"I think I found something" he said "relaying pictures now"

On the bridge the crew sees a black monolithic structure, some twenty feet high to fifteen feet wide and five feet thick with writings all over. Lacus immediately recognize the language as Atlantean.

"That's Atlantean writings" she declared "can we translate it?"

"With the Prometheus database they shared, I think so" Da Costa answered Da Costa focused on the largest letters that dominate the monolith and the computer instantly translate it in English text.

"LEMURIA" the next line

"WE ARE THE ATLANTIANS, BOLDLY WE GO, TO THE STARS AND BEYOND"

_**SDF-2 Prometheus**_

"That's an amazing find Princess" Ranma said impressed at the discovery "The Atlantean city we discovered we named **Atlantis**, in an _Altira-class,_ that's a mobile autonomous colony installation and compared to ours it seems to be intact while ours, well we found it sunken under the Atlantic Ocean and we raised it up"

"_According to your scientist onboard the Eternal, the city seems to be slightly out of phase with reality, which is why it looks transparent, and they said it's probably why our scanners can't detect that space city"_ Ranma remembers that kind of technology

"You shouldn't be able to see them because the Atlanteans have something called _phase-thru-cloak_ meaning you can't both see them and touch them" he told her "phase-thru-cloak is also a safety precaution to avoid collision when they use their FTL. Now if you can see them now, then that means the phase-thru-cloak is losing power"

Ranma sat back at his command chair and put up the image of the space city on the big screen and the one they found back on Alpha Earth. There was differences between the two but one thing stands out above all else,

"The center of both space cities is exactly the same, so it's an Altira class, no doubt about it" he noted

"The central spire where the command and control center is located, same ones we found back home" Ranma said "It would be great to explore that city, but unfortunately, we have a war to fight" Ranma changes the screens to show Lacus

"Lacus I," the moment Ranma started to speak, angry RED ALERT warning lights have start to light up "They are here"

On the Eternal, the word muttered 'they are here' by Ranma made everyone pale white as Ranma shouted out order, demanding information

"Talk to me people!" he said to the bridge crew and one of them responded first

"Confirm Minbari fleet, numbering one hundred thousand and…six Death Clouds… at three light minutes at coordinate's one alpha, heading for the distress beacon"

"They have taken the bait" Ranma declared

"Maybe a bit too well I think" muttered by one of the bridge crew as they watches six Death Cloud moving towards them while Ranma assess the movements of the enemy fleet and he sees that the Death Clouds are spreading in an encircling pattern before jumping back to normal space, and one of them is moving just too close to the location of the Eternal.

"Lacus, there's a Death Cloud and its Minbari escort fleet jumping by you anytime now" he said

"_Understood Admiral"_

"Stay in the dark, stay out of sight and remain silent"

"_Yes sir"_ and when Lacus cut communications, Ranma started barking orders again "get the fleet into defensive formation, have VFs and Mobile Suits in skirmish formation

By combined force of the UN Spacys, Zaft, EAF and Orb numbered only around twenty one thousand strong is out numbered 4 to 1 is not a problem, what is the problem are the six Death Clouds the Minbari sent was a bit of an overkill in Ranma opinion.

"They really, really hate us don't they Scott" he said as Scott Bernard, Ranma second in command is at the hangar bay inspecting the VFs where engineers and mechanics are installing a weapon of mass destruction on their wings.

"Status" he asks him and Scott replied

"_We put the last Tri-Cobalt missiles on the VF-17 Nightmare's Stealth Admiral" _he replied

"Get every WMD we have in our arsenal and deploy them immediately" Ranma ordered "The Minbari sent six Death Clouds on us and that too many to fight against, even with the New Macross Cannons with us" He put up a tactical display of battlefield

"If I am right, they will try to box us in on all sides…cutting our escape, so we can't let them do that" he said and then open a line to all ships

"All Ships, prepare for long range attack, fire at maximum effective range, all VF's and Mobile Suits, harass the Minbari fighters and smaller ships, stay away from the fleet weapons fire" he ordered and then adds lastly

"God Help us All"


End file.
